If Only
by winterkaguya
Summary: What happens when Fate brings together a lonely Prince & gentle Princess? They fall in love, but never knew each others' identity as Fate brought them together, and also could tear them apart..how about a certain Avenger standing inbetween? GaaHinaSasu
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I did...its gonna be GaaHina all the way...hahahahaha….or maybe SasuHina?? Or ItaHina?? Or NejiHina?? Arrgghhh….**

**A/N: This is a major re-written & re-edited version. And if there's any alignment that runs away...well, I did try adjusting it but the darn FF has totally re-adjust the format that I wanted. So, pls bear it with me, yeah?? Thanx!**

**Age now:**

**Hinata: 19**

**Gaara: 21**

* * *

**Chibi Outtakes:**

**Gaara: She's not sweet...trust me...**

**Hinata: Don't be...meanie...Gaara-kun**

**Gaara: ...**

**Me: I have Hina-chan on MY side!! Muahahahaa...**

**Gaara: (growl)**

* * *

**Prologue: Their Last Meeting**

_Hinata sat on the balcony's marble balustrade, observing the beautiful world laid bare in all its glory before her. Little streaks of orange painted along the deep purplish sky, signifying the end of the day and approaching the cooling of the night. She sighed in slight contentment, albeit the deep heavy etched closely within her heart. Sensing another presence slowly moving behind her, she placed her cat mask back on and lifted the hood to cover her indigo hair._

"_The news have reached you," she said to him._

"_No, it hasn't," a male voice responded, taking his time to approach her._

"_Why are you here, then?" she asked him._

_Without looking at her, he observed the night sky and enjoyed the fresh air. "I heard about the injured Uchiha. Is there anything I can do to be of help?"_

_She looked aside. Thankful for the mask, it hid her expression very well. "I'm surprised you're offering to help…him."_

_He quirked a small smile and said, "You've stopped your stuttering, Hinata."_

"_There is nothing you can do for...now. Tsunade-sama said he will be fine, and if she said he will, he will." Hinata's heart fluttered, trying obviously to change the subject._

_His aquamarine eyes looked at her in a very peaceful and serene way that she had to force herself to look away from him. Closing her eyes and prayed that he just leave and not leaving her feelings a complete mess. No ANBU is allowed to let personal matters get in the way._

"_You know," he said. "I still remember that day very well."_

"_Do not speak of it," she demanded and spurned away from him. He quickly grabbed hold on to her wrist and pulled her into his arms in a deep embrace. His fiery red spiky hair looked distinctive in the dark. Hinata closed her eyes and could feel tears pooling in her pale eyes, feeling the heat of his chest rising. They both wish they could stay like that….forever…..but, it was just a wishful feeling._

"_You…must not," she replied weakly. Cursing herself of her weakness, she replied hoarsely, "You know…we…can't." Her heart felt as if it was wrench out from her ribcage, uttering those painful words._

"_Please my Hime," he begged, calling her pet name. "Let me savour this for the last time," he said, pulling her hood down that revealed her soft indigo coloured hair that reached her waist. "Like the midnight sky," he stroked her hair gently with his cheeks. Remembering the first time he touched her as such._

"_Please Gaara-sama," she pleaded, cannot help herself when tears began to fall down her cheeks behind her mask. Her heart felt so much pain. He turned her over to face him. His beautiful face looked looked into her aggrieved pale eyes._

"_You called my name."_

"_Isn't it?"_

_His expression softened. "Am I still your Ouji?"_

_She bit her lower lip and shook her head slowly, "You know this is forbidden. For the two of us. It is not allowed, Gaara-sama."_

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_I'm sorry, but I have to. You're the Kazekage." She sounded more confident than when he met her the first time._

_He buried his face into her hair again and held her dearly to him._

"_I know," Gaara, fiery redhead who was Kazekage replied, "After this, we won't be seeing each other again."_

"_We are not meant to be...together," replied, more tears slipping down. "You must forget me. Forget everything that has happened...between...us." Her voice softened. No more the voice of authority of an ANBU._

_Gaara took off her mask and looked into her lavender tint pale eyes. Eyes like the moon. He touched her lips with his fingers and said, "If only we were both born of normal families, would we be together?"_

_Hinata's pale coloured eyes looked into his aquamarine ones and she smiled softly, "If we were both normal man and woman, we might….have a….chance."_

_He smiled and hugged her for the last time, "If only we were, my Hime, I will have you in our next lifetime and the life after that and for all time our love shall not be denied. Even if I have to go through hell and back, I'll gladly do it!" He then crushed her into his arms as she wrapped hers around him._

"_Don't say that!" her voice hoarsed from trying to subdue her tears. Pulling away from him, she looked into his pool of aquamarines. "You will always be my Ouji-sama. Even in this lifetime, or the next or the life after that….I am yours."_

_For the first time since Gaara was five years old, he finally shed tears._

_Tears of regrets._

_Hyuuga Hinata knew that this was to be their last meeting ever, and after this, Gaara will cease to exist from her life, but will only remain in her memories._

_Savouring their last time together, they Hinata and Gaara wrapped in each other's arms, waiting for the sun to rise to bring forth their time of parting. Living separate lives away from each other._

* * *

_From the doorway, Temari had tears in her eyes. She knew how much her little brother loved the young Hyuuga heiress very much and it hurts her that he is being denied this one happiness which he deserve after what he had been through._

"_Life is not always fair, Temari," Shikamaru said, walking up to his wife._

_Temari could not help it but threw herself into her husband's arms and cried fresh flood of tears. For once, Shikamaru did not say anything but held his wife dearly to him. Knowing well that he is in a better position than the other couple on the balcony._

"_Come now," Shikamaru said softly to his wife. "Don't cry too much, or you'll hurt the baby." Pulling his wife back to their bedchamber and took a final look at the sad fate befallen to the tragic couple under the azure filled skies._

**T B C**

* * *

**Kaguya: Okay, I know its short…..but that's what prologues are for, right?? (looked away guiltily)**

**Gaara: She knows she's wrong…**

**Hinata: Gaa-kun….**

**Gaara: …..**

**Kaguya: hehee…henpecked husband**

**Gaara: WHAT DID YOU SAY??**

**Hinata: Gaara-kun!!**

**Gaara: ….**

* * *

**A/N: There'll be other guys who will be going for our Hinata, and I've decided to keep the final pairing a mystery until I get to the final part of the story…..so, keep your fingers crossed! And thanx to those who've reviewed and gave their support for this story! (winks)**


	2. Caught in Red

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….not ever….unless…..oh nevermind…..you know the routine…**

**Warning: Time skip, bad grammar, bad language, bad spelling (if there's any) and be warned of some SPOILERS revealed.**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter takes ****BEFORE the prologue****, hence for the time-skip thingy**

**Jbramx2:** you're request is in process….hahahaha

**Bebe Lub:** thanx for your review….I like your stories better though…

**Hina-chancares8: **awww….here's the tissue….you're gonna need it more dear…

**mysterygal02:** poor girl…the torture never ends heh??

**Suzume-kage:** yeah, I'm updating it & its on the way….

**Hiei-and-Shino:** Sad?? Why?? Hehehee…I just love torturing Gaara….my fave past time….wait till I do a SasuHina!!

**Modern Psyche:** Dun worry…updates is coming in your way….

* * *

**Chibi Outtake:**

**Gaara: I thought I'm going to be in this chapter (whines)**

**Kaguya: Not yet...you'll be out soon….maybe**

**Gaara: I don't like waiting too long**

**Kaguya: Oh, you mean you can't wait to meet Hinata-chan, is that it??**

**Gaara: ...**

**Hinata (blushed)**

**Neji: Like hell I'm gonna let that happen!! (growls)**

**Kaguya: Where's Naruto?**

**Sasuke: Where else would he be if its not Ichiraku Ramen? Hey, why am I in this fic?? **

**Gaara: Yeah, why is this Uchiha in this fic?? I thought it was just supposed to be just me & Hinata-chan**

**Kaguya: uhmm...**

**Neji: (pulled Hinata behind him) Like hell I'm gonna let the two of you near her!**

**Shikamaru: Please review...This is getting so troublesome...**

* * *

**Neji/TenTen/Lee/Gaara: 18**

**Hinata/Naruto & the Rookie Nine: 16**

**Time-skip: 3 years (I wonder if anybody is reading this or not or else I wouldn't need to explain this again)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: GETTING CAUGHT**

**3 YEARS EARLIER (Happened before the Prologue):**

Many things have changed since the day Sasuke left to follow Orochimaru. Naruto never gave up in searching for his bestfriend and at the same time, keeping his promise to the love of his life, Sakura.

The Hyuuga Heiress too has changed. After Naruto left the village with Jiraiya, Hinata in many ways have changed to better herself in being a capable kunoichi. Personal trainings with Neji helped improved her fighting techniques. Hinata also trained under the Tsunade herself in learning the arts and craft of medicine and pharmacology. Between Sakura and Hinata, Tsunade has slight preference for the Hyuuga heiress, not because of her calming personality, but also her determination in trying to improve herself.

When Naruto came back, Hinata knew that she would never be able to win Naruto's heart, for in his heart, was only Sakura. With that revelation, Hinata learned to move on.

Much to Neji, Kiba and Shino's relief.

Neji has personal reasons for NOT liking the idea one bit that his cousin to have any emotional attachment on Naruto. Neji also knew that his uncle would be personally displeased if it were to happen openly, or even to find out about it. Anything concerns Hinata, has Neji's foremost attention, especially WHO she goes out with.

It was only natural for Kiba and Shino to worry about Hinata. She was like their little sister and practically their 'little angel' when going out for missions, even amongst the ANBU, Hinata was practically the 'baby sister' to all. Her ointments and medicines have become some sort of 'popular' among the Konoha nins and local civilians, prompting the Hyuuga Clan to specialize in pharmacology as part of their business venture, thus expanding the Hyuuga influences. The secret of her success based on two main important factors:

1. Freshly grown herbs and plants found in her late mother's garden which she cultivated and cared for, hence the quality of the herbs were of highest standards;

2. All her medicines and ointments were made with tender loving care because she handmade them herself.

The moment Naruto returned to Konoha with the pretty much unconscious Sasuke behind his back, everything in Konoha turned upside down. Sasuke was hospitalised for several months with severe internal injuries which required constant chakra supervision by only the top medic nins with Tsunade being the head supervisor.

Naruto, being Naruto of course with the help of the Kyuubi's chakra, had all his injuries healed by themselves and the years of physical abuse from Sakura made him practically immune to the physical pain.

Sasuke's return also brought about several issues that required high level dealing with. Tsunade had ordered 'observation at the highest order' on Sasuke which required constant ANBU and ROOT agents on patrol surrounding the hospital's district and also around Konoha's vicinity.

Surprisingly enough, Tsunade made Hinata as Sasuke's official caretaker much to Sakura's objection….and also the 'We-Love-Sasuke' Fan Club. Even Hinata herself was surprised at the decision. Tsunade deemed Hinata as 'safe' where Sasuke is concern and Sasuke being Sasuke, surprised everyone by agreeing to Tsunade's decision.

It was also this time that Sasuke made another close friendship besides Naruto, Sakura (yes, Sasuke does consider Sakura as his friend or else he would've obliterated her years ago, right?) and Kakashi. Although Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi were considered as closest to him, Sasuke still could not abide the excessive loudness and irritation that annoys him to no end. Peace and tranquility was the what he seek, which the young Hyuuga heiress could provide. It was probably the only friendship he truly and openly appreciates, stunning the Konoha population.

At the turn of her sixteenth birthday, Hinata was made ANBU. Both Neji and Shino were made captains of their own ANBU squad while the rest has made it into jounin. Shikamaru has earned his place as one of Tsunade's tactician and advisor while Sakura earned her place at Konoha's general hospital, teaching interns. Ino, Kiba, Lee and Tenten had their own genin teams to teach while Chouji was happy being an academy instructor.

Much to Hiashi's pleasure and also….displeasure. After the Chuunin exam incident, Hiashi became more concerned and wary of his eldest child.

The realization hit him hard.

Looking at his eldest child, he could not forget how much she resembled his late wife and begin to look out for her, in other words, being overprotective of her well-being. Hiashi knew she worked hard to become ANBU for his sake and that left him with deep guilt and remorse. He thought of the years he had mentally and emotionally abused his child, and it was something a father should not have done, no matter how weak the child was, they do not deserve such unloving treatment. He realized what kind of father he was and he was glad he had realized it before it was too late.

Hiashi have turned over a new leaf.

For once, he strives to become a father, instead of a leader. He also realized, through his daughter that becoming a father is what makes a good leader. Smilingly, Hiashi was glad that Hinata had been his first-born. She would be the most loved clan leader in all time.

The harmonisation between both families; main and branch was only realised by Hinata.

The legend behind the infamous Gentle Fist of the Hyuuga Clan lived through in Hinata with the support of her friends and family, Hinata proved that the breach between the two families could be heal and together making the Clan stronger than it was ever before. The ridicule she faced when she was younger was no more when Hiashi had made his decision.

The Ways of Old must come to pass because it was a new era for the Hyuugas to spread it's wings.

The history of the Hyuuga Clan dated thousands of years, starting off with a legend that the Hyuugas descended from the Land Above the Sky **(1)** who were once Immortals, children of the great Goddess Amaterasu but was cast down to live as Mortals. No one knew the reason why, but everyone took it as some bedtime story to tell to their children.

As Hinata became more proactive in her part as heiress, her new ways was very much quickly adapted. Even some of the Main family understood the need for change. Although it was hard in the beginning, but with the support of her father and Branch family members, the Ways of the Sun was slowly beginning to receive acknowledgement and accepted by the whole Clan. Eventhough not everyone agreed to it, but it was better than nothing.

To Hinata, this was the acknowledgment she had been waiting for, the belief her clan has in her and in her ability to lead them. But unknown to her, it came with a price…..

* * *

**The Hyuuga Household:**

Hinata was late.

Again.

Running down the stairs dressed in her usual training outfit, she ran passed the kitchen and back again, taking a piece of toast in her mouth and ran out of the house.

"Is she late again?" Hiashi asked, taking his breakfast.

"Hai," Neji replied solemnly, picking on his breakfast. Neji was the mini version of Hiashi, which Hanabi constantly teased her older cousin about.

Hanabi grinned. "Hinata-neechan was busy last night. I couldn't get much sleep and it was very noisy." Spooning huge chunks of fried rice into her awaiting mouth.

Both men looked at the 12-year-old girl before them. Their mouths were gaping open as if they couldn't believe what was said to them.

"What do you mean, Hanabi?" Neji narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I did hear a lot of moaning and shaking," Hanabi looked innocently at the two outraged males. "Don't tell me you didn't hear anything, Nii-san?"

_What bastard had the nerve to sneak into __**my**__ daughter's room in the middle of the night?? I won't have it! _Hyuuga Hiashi broke his spoon into half and accidently activated his Byakugan. His darkened expression did not go unnoticed by the other two.

Hanabi was stifling her grin, clearly amused by her father's expression. Then, she turned her attention towards her equally grumpy older cousin.

_Hinata-sama?? I will kill the bastard who laid hands on Hinata-sama! I won't let some dirty pervert touching her innocence!! _Neji broke the porcelain cup in his hands and did not realised blood was flowing down to the table.

Hanabi could not contain any longer and was bursting with laughter. The two older Hyuugas were looking at the youngest one before them with perplexed look engraved on their impassive faces. "This is just so funny!! I know what is running in your minds now. But, don't take it the wrong way, but can you imagine Nee-chan with somebody in _her_ room??"

Both Hyuuga men looked at each other and then grinned away sheepishly. Feeling a tad guilty for thinking Hinata could go all the way _that_ far. They both knew how shy and conservative Hinata is, and would never step over the boundaries of immorality, but if it comes to Hanabi...that's a totally entirely different matter.

Both men were thinking about the same thing.

"Hanabi's right. I think we...we've been a little bit over-dramatic where Hinata is concerned," Hiashi said. Then, he looked at his youngest daughter. "Hanabi, then how would you know she was being 'busy' last night?"

Hanabi grinned at her father and then at Neji. Both men were peering at her, waiting for her answer.

Hanabi grinned and looked at them, "I watched her with my Byakugan, Tou-san! She was only busy with her dance step routines for the Konoha Flower Festival!"

"Then how about all the moaning about?" Neji demanded.

Hanabi giggled. "She was doing stretches, Nii-san."

Neji looked as if Hanabi smashed a frying pan right into his face.

Hanabi really knew when to strike at her father and cousin and often times, it was amusing to see their expression.

Eversince Hiashi have begun to accept Hinata the way she is and letting her choose her own leadership style, the more Hiashi see his late wife in his eldest child and the more he became attached to her. Since she has come of age **(2)**, many proposals have come for her hand-in-marriage but was always rejected by Hiashi. Even more by Neji and Hanabi.

Unknowing to both his daughters and also his nephew, every morning, Hiashi would light a candle beside his wife's portrait situated at the cornerside of his room and 'talked' to his late-wife for about half an hour before lighting another candle for his twin brother. It was his daily ritual habit, that no one knew about, except for his old nurse and personal butler who have always been with him and Hizashi since they were boys. Pride gets in Hiashi's way when it comes to sentimentality and no Hyuuga men are allowed to show such sentimentality. And that includes Neji.

_No matter what, I'm __**still**__ going to fix that alarm system on her window. _Hiashi gave a thought and nodded at his own brilliant idea.

After breakfast, Hanabi left for her training and Neji to the Hokage Tower, leaving the Hyuuga Clan Leader contemplating the cost of fixing an alarm system on his eldest daughter's window.

* * *

Hinata ran down the streets right towards the Konoha Municipal Hall where a large number of young women and girls were gathering and some even dressed for the occasion, then turning around the corner, she saw Sakura, Ino and Tenten waving frantically at her.

Waving back, Hinata jogged to where her friends were and apologised.

"You're late Hinata-chan," Sakura said, crossing her arms across her rather small chest. Dressed in her usual dark pink dress with slit at the side of her thigh, Sakura was like the unofficial head of their group. After Naruto and Sasuke left, Sakura surrounded herself around her female friends and bonded well with Hinata, Ino and Ino.

"I...I...I'm so..sorry, Sakura-chan," Hinata apologised, trying to catch on her breath after the running. "I...I...forgot to set my a..alarm clock….last…night."

"Its okay, Hinata-chan," Ino said, putting her arms around Hinata's shoulders and added, "At least we haven't started yet. It seems that Tsunade-sama is going to be late again, huh?"

"I guess so, everyone has gathered. I guess we can all rehearse our positions," Tenten said, taking off the huge scroll from her back and peel open her top to reveal a black tank top with long black tights.

"I don't see why you have to bring that all along with you, Tenten. Its not like we're going to go into a battlefield or something," Sakura said.

"Quit it, Sakura. You're sounding so much like Neji and I think I know where both of your attitudes come from," Tenten grinned at her.

True enough. Sakura blushed furiously when Tenten teased her about it.

The girls knew about Sakura's new found crush on the young ANBU captain who happened to be Hinata's cousin, Neji who apparently had no idea whatsoever about Sakura's budding feelings for him.

How it all happened seemed to be one of the great mysteries of the world. It all happened when both Sakura and Neji were assign to a mission in Snow Country where they were ambushed by S-ranked nins resulting in Neji gotten hurt whilst protecting Sakura. After the attack, coincidently, a snowstorm caught up with them, causing the journey back to Konoha had to be postpone and them taking shelter in a small cave. With the remaining strength Sakura had, she healed the worst of Neji's wound until she went low with chakra and had to rest for some time before resuming.

The rest of Neji's wound got him into delirium, causing instability to his body temperature. With the icy cold snowstorm plus his external bleeding, Sakura had to take care of her partner or else she would lose her teammate to Death. After being on numerous missions with Naruto, there was one thing she learned and that was, never to leave your partner behind….

Shedding her clothes and also his, Sakura snuggled close against Neji and starting to share her natural body heat and at the same time dispelling some of her replenished chakra through his pores, letting it seeped through. The tender moment Sakura shared with Neji turned into something deep and she couldn't help but blush.

The feeling did not evaporate even after they both reached Konoha safely.

Sakura blushed slightly, reminiscing the brief moment of closeness she shared with Neji until Hinata spoke up.

"I...I...think Shizune-san is go...going to say some...thing," Hinata finally said something to distract the girls.

Shizune was up on the stage and spoke through the microphone for all the girls attended the rehearsal. Not surprising, she still had that ugly pig stuffed under her arms.

"Alright girls," Shizune began. "The Hokage-sama is busy right now with some paperwork to be done, and I'll be supervising today's practice. So, everyone take your position."

* * *

**Somewhere in the Hokage's office:**

"Damn that Shizune for piling up my workload," Tsunade was pissed. "I'll get her back for that," she added while pulling out a bottle of sake hidden in one of the secret compartments in her desk drawer.

"But right now, I'm glad to get rid of her for just a couple of hours," Tsunade grinned broadly as she enjoyed her sake.

Without any notice or whatsoever, the door burst open and there stood the number one orange-coloured pest in her life.

"Oi! Tsunade baa-chan!" the orange-coloured pest yelled.

"And I thought Shizune was the worst pest that live on the remainder of my life," Tsunade sighed.

* * *

**Back at the rehearsal:**

All the girls moved symmetrically and in harmony. Forming different shapes of flowers, movements and swaying, the girls were thoroughly enjoying themselves to their feminine diversion. Outside of the building, the boys were sneaking up to take a look at how the girls were doing.

"Phew! I'm so beat!" TenTen muttered, slumping down.

"Me too! But I'm so hungry right now," Ino said, holding her onto her lean flat stomach.

"You're hungry now huh, Ino-pig?" Sakura grinned maliciously. "I'd always known you can't hold down your appetite!"

"Well, at least I've got better body than you, billboard brow!" Ino replied, in equally the same tone.

Shizune stepped onto the platform again and said, "Ladies! Attention please!" Everyone looked at the exasperated Shizune. "As you all know, this year, the Konoha Flower Festival will be inviting several important guests and we're honoured to have an important guest-of-honour in this event."

"Who do you think will come, huh?" TenTen nudged Hinata.

"Hear Shizune-san out!" Sakura muttered.

"Our guest-of-honour is none other than the Kazekage of Sunagakure himself, so ladies, I hope you'll present yourselves well for this occasion and impress our guest-of-honour and other important guests," Shizune concluded.

"Gaara is coming down?" Ino exclaimed.

"I can't believe he's coming down for a dance," Sakura grinned. "He's changed alright."

"A..Ano," Hinata said softly. "I'll go get change."

"Alright, Hinata-chan. We'll be waiting for you," TenTen said, pulling into her red jacket.

The changing room was full and Hinata had no choice but to change inside the store room. She was already in her red lace bra and a matching red lace french knickers when she heard something near the window. Forgetting how she was dressed, Hinata walked towards the sound without even bothering to activate her Byakugan.

* * *

"I can't see clearly," Naruto was grumbling.

"Shut up you moron. You're gonna get us killed for this!" Kiba muttered angrily.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, give me a hand would ya?" Naruto asked, looking down at his bestfriend and closest rival. Sasuke was leaning against the wall while glaring angrily at the orange clad ninja. He couldn't believe that he allowed himself to be dragged to see a couple of girls dancing! Worst, he still can't believe it was Naruto who dragged him into this ludicrous scheme in the first place!

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered at Naruto. "Why can't you ask Shikamaru or Shino or Chouji to help you?"

"Teme, can't you see Shikamaru's sleeping. Shino is ignoring me and Chouji...well, he's being Chouji. Eating his way, all the way and you're doing nothing right now," Naruto argued. "Besides, you owe me big when I saved you from Tsunade baa-chan super hit!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto when Naruto pulled him over the boxes, which was piled up against the wall. Sasuke couldn't believe why on earth he'd agreed to follow Naruto back to Konoha when he can go hunt down Itachi himself. He finally made his decision to leave once again when Naruto least expected it. But the question is….._when_??

"I'll push you inside and then you'll pull me in okay?" Naruto grinned wolfishly at his bestfriend and rival.

"You're getting as bad as that perverted old man, dobe. Why don't you just use your powers, baka?? Its not like you don't have any," Sasuke muttered icily.

"We can't," Kiba answered for him. "This whole building is triggered with Tsunade's anti-male chakra detectors. If any of us were to use our chakra within this area, we're gonna have the jounins and ANBUs swarming around us in seconds!"

"Tch," Sasuke muttered as Naruto dragged him by the sleeves and literally pushed him up the boxes and gave a final push through the window. Sasuke felt a little lightheaded when he found himself in a small store-like room and the window from which Naruto pushed him through was rather high up. Getting up from the boxes, he held backside in pain.

_I'm gonna get you back for this, you dobe!! _He silently cursed Naruto and was thinking all the pain and torture he's going to do on Naruto, and reminded himself to learn the 1000-Years-of-Pain (did I get tat right??) jutsu from Kakashi.

"_Sasuke-san??_" a soft female voice said his name. Sasuke froze.

Sweatdropped.

And as he turned around, he instantaneously felt his nose bleed by automatic response and in his pants, was the hardest hard-on he had in his entire life!

**T B C**

* * *

**Gaara: Why…why…Sasuke get to see Hinata in…in….that!!**

**Sasuke: (grins at Gaara) Red is a nice colour on Hinata-koi**

**Hinata blushes**

**Gaara: (glaring daggers at Sasuke) Red is _MY_ colour, bastard**

**Sasuke growl**

**Hinata: A…Ano…stop fighting. Kaguya-chan, do something!!**

**Kaguya: Uhm…okay. (Looking into the drawers) Hey boys, who wants Hinata-chan's lace french knickers??**

**Gaara & Sasuke nose bleeds**

**Neji: Hina-hime!! (Pulls Hinata away behind him, pounds Gaara & Sasuke. He looks left and right and quickly snatches Hinata's french knickers in his shirt pocket!)**

**Kaguya: You're as hentai as they are, Neji! Don't deny it!!**

**Neji: Wha….what did I do?? (looked innocently away, pulling Hinata home)**

**Hanabi: All the guys here are perverts!! Pls review ya!**

* * *

**( 1 ) There is a spin-off of another of my fic called 'Romance of the Three Empires' which I have yet to put up and under construction.**

**( 2 ) In this fic, shinobi's coming-of-age is at 16 years, about four years earlier than other normal civilians because shinobi's life is relatively high-risked and usually they grow up faster than normal kids. **

**A/N: Just to let everyone know, I have uploaded the Four Seasons of Hinata's Love; Spring Memories, Summer Love, Autumn Farewell and Winter's Tale.**


	3. Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...**

**Warning: Bad language, bad grammar….**

* * *

**Chibi Outtake:**

**Itachi: I know who our **_**next**_** target is (glaring at Kaguya-chan)**

**Kisame: I'm **_**NOT**_** going to stripdance**

**Deidara: Don't worry Kisame, nobody wanna look at ya deformity….yeah**

**Hidan: I'm not going to ruin my eyesight just to look at Kisame strip!**

**Kisame: Whoever in the hell says I'm gonna strip??**

**Sasori: …..**

**Deidara: I bet everyone would be wanting to see Itachi though…yeah**

**Hidan: Yeah, maybe a yaoi strip show featuring Kisame and Itachi!**

**Deidara sweat dropped**

**Sasori sweat dropped**

**Me (eyes twitch)**

**Kisame: WTF**

**Itachi: Correction. I'm changing the target (glaring at Hidan)**

**Hidan: …..**

**Hinata: Please read & review!**

**Kisame: Since when you're here?? (pointing at Hinata)**

**Sakura: We can't wait for the Akatsuki Strip Show!! (clap hands)**

**TenTen: Hurry up boys! You better not waste my money's worth on this! (winks)**

**Sasori: I need a vacation….**

* * *

**Recap:**

_"Sasuke-san??" a soft female voice said his name. Sasuke froze. _

_Sweatdropped. _

_And as he turned around. He instantaneously felt his nose bleed by automatic response and in his pants, was the hardest hard-on he had in his life!_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Chance Encounter**

Throughout his 'silent friendship' with Hinata, never in his life thinking that he would be in this position! Usually clad in that oversized jacket and baggy clothing of hers, Sasuke never thought in all his life that he'd actually get a glimpse of what 'hidden' under those godforsaken clothing!

Before him, stood the half-naked Hinata in her vivid red lacy undergarments. Her chest was full and was _waaay _bigger than Sakura and Ino put together. Her hips was broad and curvy that made Sasuke felt an itch to wrap his hands over them. Her legs were long, shapely and full unlike those skinny models type. He never did like those with skinny thighs. He likes his women in curves.

And before him, stood his ideal perfect woman.

"Sa…Sasuke-san??" Hinata stammered. "You….You're…bleeding." Her large pale lavender tinted eyes looked at him. Sasuke was rendered hopeless in this. He hoped nobody finds him in this uncompromising situation. He wouldn't want to be caught here….alone…..with Hinata practically under-dressed especially where Neji is concerned.

_Shit! I know I'm going to die a very slow and very painful death. _Sasuke thought to himself.

Knowing very well how Neji is going to react where his beloved cousin is concerned. The whole of Konoha knows how protective or rather, over-protective Neji is towards Hinata. It happened several times before where some nins from the Hidden Rain expressed interest in Hinata that they stalked her for several days until Neji found out about it. They went back with severe internal and external injuries where Neji experimented his new jutsus on. Besides unfortunate shinobis, civilians were also not spared from the wrath of the Hyuuga Protector, some feudal lord's son from Earth Country who expressed interest in Hinata during her mission faced similar consequences.

Royalty or not, Hyuuga Neji does not care.

And the list goes on. Even Akamaru shudders from Neji's trademark killer glare. If looks could kill, it'll definitely be Neji's foremost killer weapon.

Sasuke felt blood dripping onto his shirt and he pointed at her. Hinata was baffled as to why Sasuke was pointing at her. When she looked down, her pale eyes went wide in shock and she looked at Sasuke. Hinata was not the type to shout or scream or anything. She did the only thing she had to.

She fainted.

Sasuke knew he was in trouble. But, first thing first. Stop his nose from bleeding any further or else he'll be too weak to even move. After stuffing his nose with some tissues (yeah, he keeps tissues in his pockets), he looked at the pale, longhaired girl lying before him.

_What the fuck am I going to do??_ He thought for a moment and then carried Hinata. _She's so light….and…soft._ Sasuke felt an unfamilliar tingling in the pit of his stomach.

"Psst….Sasuke-teme. You there??" Naruto called out to him.

_Shit. I forgot about that baka._ Sasuke muttered angrily while still holding the fainted young girl in his arms.

"Shut up dobe! You'll get us caught!" Sasuke hissed angrily.

* * *

**Outside:**

"What did he say?" Kiba asked.

"Run for it! He's got caught!" Naruto made his getaway in a huff like a bright running orange. Typical of Naruto and his ability to discern information, he misinterpreted Sasuke immediately. The other boys were all on high alert as they looked at each other and made their run. The thought of being interrogated by Ibiki terrifies Chouji so much that he dumped his bag of chips behind, rather than being caught on the crime scene.

All the boys ran for their lives and leaving Sasuke….all…..alone.

* * *

**Back inside:**

Where'd they go? Sasuke did not hear anything more from Naruto or even from Kiba, and he was afraid to use any of his jutsu or chakra for that matter. He'd rather be caught dead than being caught with…..with…..

He looked down at the Hyuuga girl. His heart thumped so hard and loud that he could hear it perfectly well. Here, standing with a half-naked girl in her to-die-for underwear right in his arms. He could still feel his pants gotten tighter the longer he held her. The fact that his pants was the loose baggy type wasn't helping much.

Sasuke then lay Hinata down on some of the flat boxes and looked around. His dark onyx eyes were deeply in troubled.

_Okay Sasuke. Calm down. First, look for her clothes. Yeah, there it is._ Sasuke saw the bag and pull out her big jacket and covered her with it. Okay. I'm done. Now what?

He waited.

And waited.

And again, waited.

_Why I feel like such an idiot today? This is all because of that dobe's fault! Wait till I get my hands on him, I'm gonna fry him with my Chidori! _Sasuke gripped his hands so tight that he did not realised he was pulling his chakra out.

And that was it.

He triggered the alarm!

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I shouldn't have done that. Dobe! I'm gonna kill you several times over when I get you! _Sasuke immediately used his teleportation jutsu and teleported himself far away from the building to the playground.

_Damn it! I need to get back! Alright Sasuke. Think cold shower…..Cold cold shower. _Sasuke was chanting his mantra on his way back home, and trying to stop thinking about the chance encounter he had with Hinata. A very _turned-on_ chance encounter indeed….

* * *

_Hinata….Hinata….._

Hinata could hear those words clearly. It was dark, until she opened her eyes. She saw Sakura, Ino and TenTen hovering protectively over her.

"Wh…what…happened?" Hinata asked, looking around.

"We found you lying down on the boxes half-naked covered in your jacket. Apparently, you fainted," Ino said. "We brought you out to the infirmary because you were unconscious…and…and…we were worried…something might've happened to you."

"Did something happened, Hinata-chan?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Wha..What…happened?" Hinata asked again.

"The alarm went off and we could not find any males around," Tenten answered. "When I get my hands on that peeping tom, I'm gonna pull his innards out and blast it off with my explosive tags!" Tenten replied, hitting her palm and fist together.

"Did you see anybody, Hinata? Someone suspicious perhaps?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked down. Twiddling her fingers together nervously. _Should I tell them the truth that I saw Sasuke-san here?? No….they'll hunt him down. I'll be so….ashamed! He'd seen me….urrghh_

"N…No…body, Sakura-chan," Hinata replied, realising that she was still covered in her jacket.

"Where the hell is _she_!?" an aggressive male voice was heard from the outside. The four girls looked at one another.

"It is inevitable," Tenten replied, crossing her arms across her chest. "We might as well let him in. Trust me. He's my team-mate for years and I know how stubborn he is."

Neji rushed in. Still in his ANBU uniform, he looked around and saw Hinata lying on the bed, looking fragile. Neji quickly pulled the poor girl in a tight embrace causing her pale expression to flushed in deep cherry red.

"Ne…ji….nii….I…," Hinata croaked. "I….breathe…..need…..," Hinata was choking on her words until Sakura's fist came upon Neji's head.

"Give the girl some breathing space, Neji," Ino looked at the young and handsome ANBU captain who was in the middle of choking the life out of his cousin with his overzealous hug.

After the Chuunin exam several years ago, Neji's treatment towards Hinata changed three-hundred and sixty degrees. He became more affectionate and overtly protective of his young cousin, like how their relationship was years ago when his father was still alive. Neji loved his cousin dearly and so did Hinata. Neji vowed to protect Hinata no matter what and that includes keeping the male species away from his fragile innocent cousin. Even Kiba would backed 500 yards away from Neji the moment Neji starts to growl.

"I…I….think Nii-san….has gone into a concussion," Hinata said softly, looking at her unconscious cousin.

Sakura looked at everyone guiltily and apologised, "I think I may have over done it. Gomen!"

* * *

**Hyuuga Household:**

Everyone was having dinner together when Hiashi looked at his eldest child.

"Hinata," Hiashi said. "What happened today? When Neji relayed the message this afternoon, I was under the impression that somebody attacked you."

"Otou-sama was even worried that somebody might kidnap you again," Hanabi added. "He was ready to muster the entire Hyuuga army until the Hokage herself had to come down and beat it down his throat."

Hiashi gave a disapproving look at his youngest and then turned to the blushing Hinata. Even Neji and Hanabi were waiting for Hinata's answer.

"A..Ano…nothing happened, Otou-sama," Hinata smiled, one of her graceful smile. "It was just that…that…the alarm went…off and they could…not find…anybody." Hinata continued. "I just felt…a little…exhausted and…and….the store…room was…hot." Hinata knew that if she'd mentioned at least a somebody in the room where she change, she knew her father and Neji are going to react unreasonably. And worst, if they found out that it was Sasuke, not even divine intervention could save him.

Hiashi breathe a sigh of relief.

After dinner, Hinata helped with the cleaning up and took away the dishes into the kitchen with the maids when Hanabi said, "I heard a different story."

Both Hyuuga men looked at her sharply. Hiashi's cup was half way going to his mouth.

"What do you know about, Hanabi?" Hiashi asked, sipping his tea.

Hanabi grinned. She knew she was going to love this.

"I heard that there was a peeping tom around the halls and it so happens that Onee-chan was changing in the store-room when it happened."

Hiashi and Neji both spit out their teas simultaneously as Hanabi continued. "I personally heard Kurenai-sensei said that she'll personally murder the perpetrator if he had laid his hands on Hinata-neechan."

"How does Kurenai-sensei know of this, Hanabi-sama?" Neji asked. Hanabi glared at him. She always get annoyed whenever Neji uses the suffix in her name. Deep down, she was jealous that Neji gave all this attention to Hinata and not to her.

Hanabi ignored him and said, "Kurenai-sensei said that they found Nee-chan dressed only in her underwear covered only by her jacket and was lying down on the boxes in the store-room. Don't you feel that its odd? How can somebody fainted on boxes and then being covered by a jacket all alone?"

Hiashi and Neji both broke their porcelain tea cups….again.

_There goes another set of teacups._ Hanabi thought to herself. In amusement.

_I'm getting too old for this. First, I have installed the system. Now, I'm going to get steel grill for her windows!_ Hiashi closed his eyes and rubbed the area between them. It was as if his migraine has just returned after a leave of absence.

"Neji," Hiashi said.

"Yes Uncle," Neji looked at his uncle.

"Tomorrow, I want you to go find the best grill-maker and get him to install the best steel grill he has on Hinata's window," Hiashi clenched his jaws.

Hanabi was giggling. Hiashi shot a look at her.

"And also Hanabi's window," Hiashi added. Hanabi looked crestfallen and Neji grinned maliciously at his youngest cousin.

"_What_!! That's not fair!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"What is it Hanabi-chan?" Hinata asked, bringing in some snacks.

"Oh nothing, only Hanabi-sama is showing her tantrums as usual," Neji grinned at his cousin while she served him some snacks. Neji enjoys his daily spats with his youngest cousin. With Hinata, he enjoys the calming effects she has on him, but with Hanabi, that was where he enjoys sarcastic and meaningless squabbles to which he always won.

Looking beautiful in her simple lilac coloured kimono with a grey obi, Hinata's long indigo hair was tied at the end in a white ribbon like her cousin's hair. Hinata was the epitome of female virtue and ladylike manners and that was why Neji was so overtly protective of his young and innocent cousin.

After everyone was asleep, Hinata tossed her blanket away and started to change. With her Byakugan, she scanned the whole area and everyone was snoozing well into their dreams. She also found out that her window was installed with a high-tech alarm system and that put a smile on her face. Instead of going out from the window, she went out through the door and off to her gardens quietly. Unknown to the whole family, Hinata had prepared another exit route from her late mother's gardens. Well, clearly she was not leaving the Hyuuga family, she's just off for some midnight trainings on her own.

Happily walking away, she was not aware that somebody noticed her departure.

* * *

**Neji: Sasuke…you bastard...how dare you let your filthly hands on Hina-hime!!**

**Sasuke: It wasn't _my_ fault!! I didn't mean to touch her! (Inner Sasuke: Oh yeahhhhh...)**

**Hinata blushes & twirls her fingers...**

**Gaara: What! You touched _MY_ Hinata-chan!**

**Kaguya: She's not yours….yet, Gaara**

**Gaara glared at Kaguya**

**Neji: Hinata-chan does not belong to anybody!**

**Kaguya: Yeah, coz she belongs to…..aiks!! **

**(Kaguya was kidnapped by the Akatsuki & Kisame was carrying her away)**

**Kisame: Itachi you ass! Next time _you_ carry her! She's as heavy as a beachin' whale!**

**Kaguya: What the !#!# (strangling Kisame)**

**Itachi: (sigh) My apologies for their foolish behaviour...**


	4. The Sand Siblings & Gaara's Wish

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto….never ever and never will….**

**A/N: My friends asked me, 'Why Gaara??' Well, to answer that, Gaara is definitely one of my favourite bishounen in Naruto. What attracts me with Gaara was the scene between Gaara and his uncle, Yashamaru that got me really knocked out. I practically cried my tears out especially where Gaara clutched his heart and said 'It hurts so bad here. **

**Hey, it shows that I've got feelings too okay? Then it got me thinking, hmmm…wat kinda girl would suit Gaara best?? That share similar feeling and pain? Then, it hit me! Hinata! So, to all GaaHina fans out there! This story is dedicated to all of you!**

**Warning: Bad language, bad grammar…..gomen (sigh)**

* * *

**Chibi Outtake:**

**Gaara: Not fair...(twirling the sand with a twig)**

**Hinata: Gaara-kun...**

**Gaara: I wanna see Hinata-chan in her underwear too!! Eeksss...(blushes)**

**Hinata blushes...**

**Sasuke: Too bad Sabaku, I beat you to that (smirk)**

**Neji: What-did-you-say Uchiha?? (giving Sasuke the death glare)**

**Sasuke: Hey!! Where's that Akatsuki Strip Show! (looking around obviously, trying to change the subject)**

**Deidara, Hidan & Kisame: Don't drag us in this kid!**

**Sakura: I paid good money to watch you boys strip!**

**TenTen: Yeah, you wouldn't wanna get on _MY_ nerves, right boys? (grinning evilly)**

**Sasori: ...**

**Itachi: (looking up in the sky) Kami-sama, if You're not busy at the moment, that divine intervention would be a good idea right now.**

**Neji: If you don't like us, don't bother to R&R, if you do, I don't care either (crossing his arms across his chest)**

**Sakura: BAKA!! (smack Neji's head)**

**Gaara & Hinata: (sweat dropped) Please R&R!!**

* * *

**Gaara: 18**

**Kankurou: 19**

**Temari: 21**

* * *

**Recap:**

_After everyone was asleep, Hinata tossed her blanket away and started to change. With her Byakugan, she scanned the whole area and everyone was snoozing well into their dreams. She also found out that her window was installed with a high-tech alarm system and that put a smile on her face. Instead of going out from the window, she went out through the door and off to her gardens quietly. Unknown to the whole family, Hinata had prepared another exit route from her late mother's gardens. Well, clearly she was not leaving the Hyuuga family, she's just off for some midnight trainings on her own._

_Happily walking away, she was not aware that somebody noticed her departure._

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Sand Siblings & Gaara's Wish**

**Sunagakure:**

"_SABAKU KANKUROU_!! You lazy-stupid ASS!! Where the HELL are you!! Come and face me like a man! You chicken-livered-face-painted-maggot!!" Temari yelled out for her youngest brother, and her voice echoed along the halls and corridors of the kazekage manor.

Gaara was getting annoyed.

On the left of his table, there was a huge pile of papers that need to be sorted out and on the right side were folders and files that required his attention and the piles of work have not lessen since he first became kazekage.

Gaara sighed.

Kankurou came running in and slammed the door right behind him. "Did you hear Temari??"

Without saying anything, Gaara glared at his brother. "Yes, I did. And I think she added more colourful vocabulary in there to describe you personally to the core." Then, Gaara sighed. "Kankurou, what on earth did you do this time? I know Temari's hypersensitive that you've obviously have triggered on her nerves system."

"_Me_??" Kankurou exclaimed. His kabuki painted face was in a state of panic. He walked to Gaara's desk and put his hands on it. For a moment there, Gaara could see the cat-ears on Kankurou twitches and this perturbed the young Kazekage.

"I didn't do _anything_! Only that…err… I just had to run away from what she has in mind…that's all," Kankurou looked away – guiltily. Like a cat got caught with a piece of fish in its mouth.

"Oh?" Gaara crossed his arms.

"Temari has…err…sort of…err….set me up with…err….somebody," Kankurou was twiddling his fingers. "Like a…a….match…making….lunch."

Gaara's eyes twitch. He didn't know HOW to react to _THIS _Kankurou.

"_You_?? Avoiding…a….girl??" Gaara muttered. Trying to hide his grin. But it didn't work. Obviously, who in their right mind could?

"GAARA!!" Kankurou exclaimed. "You're supposed to help _me_ in this! I don't wanna marry some…some…..unknown…..bitch! Especially the ones that Temari is close acquainted with!"

"How am I supposed to help you?" Gaara looked at his brother in amusement. "It might be for your own best interest, my brother."

Kankurou glared at his younger brother, then, his eyes gleamed mischievously. "Did you know that Temari has also set one up for you?"

Gaara stopped grinning. His eyes twitches like never before. All of a sudden, they both could feel a threatening aura right behind Gaara's office door. The aura felt so dangerous that Gaara sweat dropped instantaneously. Both men could feel that the door would melt any moment now.

"I'll see you next week," Kankurou said, leaping off from the window.

Temari slammed the door opened. She looked dangerously fierce. For the first time, Gaara did not feel like saying anything this time but continued with his work.

"Where is that lame chicken of a puppet!! I sensed his chakra here a while ago." Temari demanded, dressed in a maroon silk kimono with yellow butterflies and golden yellow obi. "He was supposed to go lunch with me today." Her voice was dripping with malice.

_Shikamaru won't stand a chance if she's in this mode. _Gaara thought. Silently sympathizing Konoha's most brilliant but laziest ninja (sorry to all Shika fans, no pun intended & I love Shika too!).

"He left through the window, and by the look of it, you've scared half his life away," Gaara looked slightly amused at the antics of his siblings.

After the Shukaku was extracted from his body, Gaara had become closer to his siblings, especially with Temari. During his sad (and traumatic) childhood, Temari felt bad for not being able to be the sister he'd always wanted, and now was the time for her to fulfill her duties as a sister. Even if it meant to find 'good' and 'nice' wives for her kid brothers, she will pull it through.

To Temari, it was an extremely daunting task. Finding the Akatsuki's lair sounded simpler than finding _some_ willing women to marry her brothers, especially with the likes of Kankurou it was like contemplating the impossible. Temari had to resort to bribery, extortion and various 'innovative incentives' to even get women to agree to go for a date!

Temari then looked at her youngest brother and smiled. It was more than a smile. It was a smile with malicious and malevolent intent.

Gaara did not like it. Not. A. Single. Bit.

"Whatever you have in planning Temari, my answer is 'NO'. You can take it out on Kankurou, or even Baki, but I'm NOT going to go ahead with whatever concocting up in that twisted head of yours," Gaara replied impassively, continued with his work.

Temari slammed her hand on the window sill and broke some panes along the way and muttered angrily, "What is a sister to do?? The both of you aren't getting any younger! The Council of Elders wanted you to find you a bride, you refused. Instead, they handed down the task to _ME_, and trusted _me_ Gaara, it is NOT easy finding you a bride!! Not easy especially when it comes to that perverted lazy-assed chicken Kankurou."

Both Gaara and Temari knew that it was utter bullshit. Aside from his existing fanclub and rabid fangirls, Gaara indeed do have numerous proposals coming to him at average everyday from various prominent families around Suna as well as neigbouring villages. Heck, there was even a princess from Water Country travelled all the way to Suna just to see him in person! But, Gaara remained impassive and emotionless. He just simply do not react to this kind of feelings, after what he had gone through. Such feelings could only hurt, not help and it was those kind of feelings that Gaara does not wish to succumb to.

He'd had women of course, but nothing permanent. Only physical relationship to ease his…uh…need or 'tension' one might say in the MOST polite manner. And all the women with him were all willing women of sand shinobis who secretly lusted or in love with him, none he would care of. Gaara could not stand weak and simpering women. They were not his type in bed and he won't allow any of them to sleep on his bed, preferring them to leave once their 'business' are done.

Gaara likes to keep it strictly simple and non-complicated matters.

"I'm not going to get married for the sake of continuing the legacy of our family and my children to be used as tools, Temari. You should know my feelings about this," Gaara replied icily. "If we were to have an heir, it will most definitely come from either you or Kankurou. Well, scratched Kankurou out, I don't think that'll suitable at all."

Temari grinned. "Provided if I could find a woman 'willing' enough to 'want' to marry him, let alone to 'bed' him! They won't even accept the money and titles I offer when I just mentioned his name!"

Gaara smirked a little.

Temari's look softened for a moment and said, "I know that otouto, but you know I want what is best for you and I do hope you could find it in your heart to learn to 'love' and trust again."

Without turning to his sister, he said calmly, "I trust you, Temari, and I trust Kankurou as well. Both of you are the only family that I have left."

"That is not what I meant, Gaara," Temari said softly, feeling sad for her youngest brother.

"I know what you mean, Temari-neechan," Gaara replied, calling his sister affectionately. It was very rare and seldom Gaara calls her that, only when they are alone with Kankurou sometimes Gaara shows a little affection. Which is very very very rare. And Temari was glad that her brother started to open up to her.

_I do hope you do not shut your chance to feel love, my brother. You deserve much more than this. _Temari said to herself.

Gaara stood up and walked to the marble balcony and watched the sun starting to set on the horizons. "When are we leaving for the Konoha festival?" Gaara asked.

Temari was brought back to reality, she replied, "In three days time Gaara. The Hokage has sent a message this afternoon saying that the Hyuuga Clan extend their invitation for us to stay with them during the festival and also for the annual meeting between Konoha and Suna."

_Hyuuga….._

"Sounds familiar," Gaara said.

"Oh, did you not remember??" Temari asked. "During the Chuunin exams four years ago before the stupid and senseless war? The two fighters with pale eyes? The girl who was badly beaten by her cousin?" Temari reminded him. "We're staying with them."

"Hn."

"Apparently, the girl is the heiress to the clan and her cousin now takes on the role as guardian and protector. Isn't it funny how fate turns out for people?"

"Hn."

Gaara remembered that day well. A very weak and frightened girl fighting for her life against someone who was much more experienced and powerful. He could still remember how she looked like. A fragile girl with beautiful eyes….the eyes that reminded him of the moon.

_Wait!! What beautiful eyes? What am I thinking?_

"What happened, Gaara?" Temari looked worried over her brother who was clenching his jaws and holding his head.

"Its nothing," Gaara sighed and then turned to her sister. "Is it time for tea yet?"

"I'll see to it," Temari said. And then she turned to her brother. "You know, when Shikamaru and I are married, I won't be around to look after you, you know." She grinned slyly.

Gaara glared at her. "You don't have to move to Konoha, you know. I can always arrange for that lazy fiance of yours to stay here in Suna."

Temari laughed out loud and said affectionately before leaving, "Don't worry Gaara, I'll find you a wife who is capable of making good tea and taking care of you."

_Remember Gaara, to write to the head of the Nara Clan after this. _Gaara reminded himself.

After the Chuunin exam and Shukaku incident, Gaara was about to be close to his sister, he wasn't going to let her leave him just like that. Gaara can be very possessive with his family.

"Tch," Gaara muttered darkly. Then looking back towards the orange-hued sky, Gaara sighed. _I'm not ready for this or I'm just being paranoid about it?_ After that, he smirked, thinking what if the Shukaku was still in him. Of course that one-tailed beast would explode in rage at the newly changed Gaara.

Then, his mind got on thinking about the Hyuuga girl. _Out of the blue, why am I thinking about the pale-eyed girl?_

He looked up in the skies and saw a star flying across the sky and disappeared. _A shooting star?_

Feeling a slight foolishness within him, Gaara closed his eyes for a moment and wish…..

* * *

**Gaara: Finally…..(crossing his arms)**

**Hinata: What did you wish for…Gaa-kun? (blushes)**

**Gaara: ….. (blushes too)**

**Neji: What are you two blushing about now?? (glaring at Gaara) Go away Sabaku!! No blushing around my cousin!**

**Gaara: Now, where is that irresponsible author of ours?**

**Kisame: Why ya wanna to know?**

**Gaara: I wanna know when do I get to (ahem) Hina-koi...**

**Hinata blushes furiously**

**Itachi: Not if I get to her first, you won't, Tanuki...**

**Neji: Why does everyone wants **_**my**_** Hinata-chan?? (Pulling Hinata behind his back-again and glares at Itachi)**

**Sakura: Why don't anyone want **_**me**_**?**

**Kankurou: I will always be with you, my lovely cherry blossom! (kneeling in front of Sakura with a red rose in his hands)**

**Sakura: (eyes twitching like crazy) BAKA!! (beating the crap out of Kankurou)**

**Kankurou: Yeah! I like my woman rough….(fainted)**

**Baki: (sweat dropped) Please R&R!!**

**A/N: I had a hard time writing about Gaara's 'other' women….it sort of 'break' my heart to think he'd do that to Hinata!! I mean not cheating as per se, but like….you know what I mean!! Anyways, I have to make him a little 'meanie' in this story, just for the sake of the fic….besides, it won't be long before our lovey-doveys meet again!! **

**Kaguya-kiut out**


	5. Midnight Rendezvous

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto….so, there it is…**

**A/N: I was so inspired by this music from Clint Mansell, Requiem for a Dream (Orchestra Version) when I'm typing this….seriously good….I really love this soundtrack! Awesome…..I had my headphones over my ears and play it over and over and over again…..all of you should try it…..this is a very very good piece of work (music ppl!!)….suddenly, I'm inspired to write a Naruto war-love-family-epic….hmmm….(thinking)**

* * *

**Chibi Outtake:**

**Kisame: Lets just kill Kaguya-chan!! She's gonna make us wear that bloody spandex!!**

**Hidan: At least I know I look good in spandex**

**Sasori: ….**

**Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu & Itachi sweat dropped**

**Gai & Lee: Here we come to save the daaaaayyyyyyyyy (coming in and doing the infamous pose with their eyes & teeth flashing)**

**Itachi: Kaguya-chan….this is your last chance…..**

**Me: Me?? What do you want me to do?? I can't stop **_**them**_**! **

**Sasori: I'm quitting this association…..I am not going to degenerate myself into a lower cell life form**

**Deidara: Wow Sasori-kun….you can really talk more than one word, yeah??**

**Lee: Members of the Akatsuki…..we have come to spread the love and joy and the beauty of being youthful! (clutching a rose to his heart)**

**Kakuzu, Itachi & Kisame twitched uncontrollably.**

**Gai: Aaahhh….the Akatsuki are in the dark….so, it is up to us Lee, the green light of Konoha….to save these poor wretched souls from further oblivion!!**

**Hidan, Deidara & Sasori sweat dropped**

**Lee: Oh Gai-sensei!!**

**Gai: Oh Lee!!**

**Gai and Lee hugged with tears streaming down their cheeks**

**Kisame: ALRIGHT KAGUYA-CHAN!! I'LL DO THE BLOODY STRIP SHOW!! THE WHOLE AKATSUKI WILL BLOODY STRIP!! SO JUST GET THEM THE HELL AWAY FROM HERE!! (sweating like mad & red eyeballs bulging out)**

**Me: (grinning evilly) As you wish….Ki-sa-me-**_**chan!**_

**Kakuzu: Dude….what the hell you got us into??**

**Itachi: I. Will. Not. Strip (mangekyou sharingan activated)**

**Me: Awww…Itachi-kun! All the girls can't wait to see you in action!**

**Itachi: I repeat…..I. WILL. NOT. STRIP**

**Deidara: At least seeing Kisame buck naked ain't so bad compared to seeing Hidan-kun in green spandex!!**

**Sasori: …..**

**Itachi's eyes twitches**

**Kisame & Kakuzu sweat dropped**

**Sasuke: Thank Kami that we're not in that scene**

**Gaara: I agree (Gaara crossed his arms across his chest)**

**Neji: C'mon….lets go for our tea break**

**Sasori: That's it….I'm moving to Guantanamo Bay….**

**Gai & Lee: Please R&R for the beauty of….(SMACK!!)**

**TenTen: BAKA!! (dragging her sensei and partner away)**

* * *

**Recap:**

_After the Chuunin exam and Shukaku incident, Gaara was about to be close to his sister, he wasn't going to let her leave him just like that. Gaara can be very possessive with his family._

"_Tch," Gaara muttered darkly. Then looking back towards the orange-hued sky, Gaara sighed. **I'm not ready for this or I'm just being paranoid about it?** After that, he smirked, thinking what if the Shukaku was still in him. Of course that one-tailed beast would explode in rage at the newly changed Gaara._

_Then, his mind got on thinking about the Hyuuga girl. **Out of the blue, why am I thinking about the pale-eyed girl?**_

_He looked up in the skies and saw a star flying across the sky and disappeared. **A shooting star?**_

_Feeling a slight foolishness within him, Gaara closed his eyes for a moment and wish….._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: MIDNIGHT RENDEZVOUS**

Hinata inhaled the fresh midnight air as she step outside of her room. Walking slowly towards the gardens, Hinata looked at the flowers which she loved so dearly and then looked up towards the midnight sky.

_Hmm...Full moon. That is a good sign_. Hinata said to herself, feeling all good inside. Her instinct said that something wonderful is going to happen. A smile etched on her rosy lips.

Suddenly she saw a shooting star and her heart leap in excitement. Silently clasped her hands together and bowed her head, Hinata made her wish. She looked up in the sky for one last time before leaping off in the middle of the night.

* * *

It was after midnight when Neji heard some shuffling sound from his cousin's room. He threw the covers of his futon and got up. Dressed only in a white cotton drawstring pants, Hyuuga Neji was certainly built like a perfect male model.

Pale skin with lithe muscular chest and pale long muscular arms that looks good on any woman's waist. His abdomen was clearly muscular with the solid six-packs, he owe it all to the long tough training with Gai-sensei. Neji could singularly rival Sasuke anytime when it comes to physical beauty. The long dark brown fancy-shampoo-commercial-hair was an added bonus.

_Where is she going? _Neji said to himself when he pushed the shoji slightly and saw Hinata walking out of her room towards her garden patch. Neji noticed that she was carrying her usual small training bag and stopped for a while, looking up into the sky.

Neji looked up and saw a shooting star. He gazed tenderly at his cousin and shook his head while smiling.

"I can't believe she still believes in those things. And don't tell me that she's going training in the middle of the night?" Neji said to himself. Crossing his arms across his muscular chest and was unaware of a mysterious figure standing right behind him since he was out from his room.

"Even after all she has achieved, she still works hard. She's definitely a Hyuuga, my daughter," Hiashi said with a hint of pride in his voice, standing right _behind _Neji.

Neji felt half of his life had just flown away when the Hyuuga clan leader appeared out of _nowhere_ and spoke to him as if he was there for quite some time now. For a minute, Neji felt he could die of a premature heart attack the way his uncle spookily appeared.

Neji sweat dropped and stammered nervously, "_Unc…Uncle_! Wha…what are you doing here?"

Hiashi looked at his nephew who was about his height and is the splitting image of his late twin brother, Hizashi, Neji's father. Anyone can be mistaken that the young man with long dark brown hair cascading behind his back as his son. For Hiashi, Neji was like a son he never had and being his only nephew, he felt not only obliged to provide for the young boy, but also to be a father-figure to the young prodigy. A role that his twin could not fulfill and it was up to him to complete it.

"This is my house, Neji. What do you mean what am I doing here? Are you awake, boy? For a Hyuuga genius, it is remarkably disappointing that you did not feel me standing here for the past ten minutes since Hinata left," Hiashi said. Neji felt slightly embarrassed.

"Go back inside Neji. You'll catch a cold dressed like that," Hiashi ordered. "Only Kami knows what will happen when your fangirls catches you under-dressed."

Neji sweat dropped immediately when he heard the word 'fangirls' and it was the only one thing that he and Sasuke shared in common despite their immense hatred for one another – fangirlphobia.

"Err….do you want me to follow her, Uncle?" Neji asked, remembering about Hinata.

Hiashi looked up in the night sky and then putting his hands behind his back and said, "There is no need. Hinata can very well look after herself. She is after all _my_ daughter and heiress of this clan."

Neji was practically surprised by his uncle's decision. Right that night, he insisted on installing steel grill on his daughters' windows and now, it was totally alright for Hinata to go out in the middle of nowhere…..unescorted…..all alone…..

_Arrggghhh!! _Neji screamed inside his head and bit his lower lips. Stomping back into his room and got dressed as fast as he can.

_Like hell I'm going to let her go out there right in the middle of the night. Alone. Unattended. Unprotected. Kami knows what is out there lurking! _Neji begin to have bad _bad_ thoughts.

Putting on his typical Hyuuga white tunic with mesh underneath, he then wrapped his grey-coloured sash around his trim waist before putting on his training gears and went out stealthily.

Unknown to him, lurking behind the shadows, Hiashi was grinning to himself.

_Aaahh….I knew he could not resist that. Hizashi, your son is exactly like you. Impulsive and emotional. Like father like son. _Hiashi grinned, as he could feel his twin brother was chuckling silently beside him.

By using his Byakugan, Neji easily spotted Hinata and steered a distance away from her so that she won't notice his presence. He moved silently and stealthily into the night, looking out for his gentle cousin.

* * *

**Sunagakure:**

"You may leave," Gaara said after rolling himself off the bed from the dark haired jounin and pulling on his long black loose silk pants.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," the dark haired woman immediately left the bed after enjoying the mind-blowing sex with the young kazekage. Smiling satisfactorily, she wrapped the short yukata over her body. Her face was still flushed and her heart was still beating rapidly from the intense sensations she had with the kazekage. Indeed he lived true in his reputation amongst the top female jounins and ANBUs. He is by far….the best.

His body was rippling with taut muscles that showed off his powerfully chiseled body. He was not the overly muscular type, but the years of carrying the god-knows-how-heavy-that-sand-gourd was, build up his shoulders, chest, back and arms with sinewy perfection. His body was slightly tanned due to the frequent exposure to the sun that gave him the bedroom nickname 'the Bronze God of Suna' by his numerous lovers.

Apparently, word got out even to his fan club and it got even wilder whenever Gaara goes out to inspect the city.

Looking up into the midnight indigo coloured sky, and the full moon shining brightly in the sky. It reminded him of….._her_!

_Why in Kami's name can't I get her out of my head!! This is all Temari's fault! _Gaara grasped his head in his hands and feel like banging it against the wall.

Even after releasing his primal needs, Gaara just couldn't pinpoint what was troubling him. And this does not bode well for the Kazekage of Sunagakure.

_What can I do??_ He looked up into the brightly lit sky. The moon was full and Gaara felt some kind of loneliness. All of a sudden, he felt a need to go out and didn't know for what reason. He sighed to himself and began to dress. His heart was pulling him towards something…..or….some place…..

For once, Gaara was going to do something irrational. He was going to follow his gut instinct.

If either Temari or Kankurou or Baki were around, they would not believe that it was the real Gaara standing before them. No matter what the situation was, Sabaku no Gaara _never…..ever_ makes an irrational decision.

Putting on his usual Suna outfit comprised of a black loose linen pants and a matching black tunic top with red sash and an outer robe made of thicker material. His attire are usually dark in colours and rather simple without any elaborate designs. Gaara hates complexity because it complicates matters and being Gaara, he'd prefer to go directly to the point without beating around the bush.

Strapping his big trademark gourd behind his back, Gaara left the room and went off to wander around in the middle of the night.

"_Kazekage-sama_!" three sand ANBUs halted before him.

Gaara gave them a penetrating gaze that had them take a step back in nervousness. He could taste their fear and raw emotions at the tip of his tongue. His aquamarine eyes did not betray any emotion. It looked devoid of all form of emotions that spoke true on the tongues of their people. He was the same as before. The only difference is that, this was Gaara.

Not Gaara _**and**_ Shukaku.

"There is no need to accompany me, I'm going out for a walk," Gaara commanded.

"But Kazekage-sama! You cannot leave unescorted!" the captain of his personal ANBU guards exclaimed.

Gaara felt annoyed. He did not need this. He also knew that they were ordered by the village elders to observe him.

He. The cursed monster of Suna. Even after the Shukaku was extracted, they still couldn't believe that he should walk around Suna - unguarded.

_Tch. They still don't trust me._ Gaara said to himself. His anger begin to grow and the rest of the ANBUs took _another_ step backwards.

"Very well, you may do your duties, Captain. But I do not want to feel your presence within a hundred yards. Is that clear? If you disobey me, you will taste the wrath of my sands," Gaara said in his icy non-emotional voice.

The ANBU captain nodded his head in understanding as Gaara took his leave into the desert night.

Enjoying the cool wind of the desert and consuming the beauty that is all in Suna. Little did he know, he was venturing very close to the borders between Suna and Konoha and was in for a little surprise when he heard a wonderful musical tune and some brilliant arrays of colours and light swirling around a small area which could only be seen from a certain angle in the desert.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was in trouble. Deeply troubled. The incident in the afternoon left him completely restless.

After his brief escape from the chance encounter with Hinata, he quickly made his way back home for a 'quick cold shower' to cool down the pent-up tension which was largely occupying his mind and body. But, it was not enough. Sasuke had to do the inevitable.

Self-service.

Do-it-yourself.

And everytime he sees the colour red….he'll just think of those wonderful looking lace undergarments that covered Hinata's body and that was when all his physical urges raging through every part and core of his body. By the time he was done, Sasuke vow to completely ban the colour red in his house...while he is still living and breathing. He can't imagine the extent of damage the colour 'red' could do.

_Damn Kakashi and his perverted corrupt books! I knew we shouldn't have one of those male-get-togethers and that stupid readout session on those blasted books. I should've just killed Kiba when I had the chance. Now, why didn't Tsunade finished that perverted sannin and be done with it? Orochimaru shouldn't have let him live. Stupid adults._

Sasuke muttered angrily to himself wrapping a fluffy navy blue towel around his lithe waist after getting out from the cold shower for the fourth time. The red towel he used previously was thrown outside through the window because it got him on the 'move' for the second time that afternoon.

After all the four cold showers, he had come to a conclusion. No matter how cold the water was, those showers did NOT work. His forbidden daydreams on Hinata was certainly putting a strain on his libido and his limitations that he looked completely wasted and exhausted for a virile 16-year old.

_Arrgghhh!! I can't go on anymore! I'm too young to die of sex by masturbation!!_ Sasuke groaned as he daydream another time and felt 'another rising tide'.

Soon after the 'fifth round', he collapsed on his bed and slept. Completely wasted and exhausted. Then, that late evening, he went on a hunting rampage. Beginning with a certain orange-coloured rodent that needed to be 'taken care of', and it wasn't that hard to find him. Sasuke thanked the gods that Naruto wore orange. For once Sasuke appreciate the colour that he detested so much since their genin days.

After giving the very much deserved punishment to Naruto, Sasuke head out into the woods for further training and meditation until late at night. Midnight trainings are one of his favourite hours because of the dead silent night that kept his mind at peace.

It was a perfectly tranquil night that Sasuke meditated deep in the woods further away from Konoha when he noticed a shooting star running across the dusky purple of the night.

_A shooting star. I have not seen one since I was a child_. Sasuke mused a moment and then smiled, thinking how he missed his childhood with his family.

_Its only a fallen star. Doesn't mean anything._ Sasuke said as he stood up and moved along the trees, but unknowingly, his heart cried silently for the star.

It was sometime a while that he noticed a strong chakra presence off the edge of the woods nearing the border with Suna. As an advance jounin, Sasuke went on ahead to check and was surprised to find something unexpected.

* * *

Hinata finally reached her destination. It was a little further away inside Konoha's dense forest and was very close to the borders of Suna. About less than a mile. The small secluded waterfall served all her purpose for a little personal space for training and meditation. It was one of her favourite places.

Her very own private sanctuary.

Tossing the bag down on one of the large rocks, Hinata began to take off all her clothes and folded them neatly onto one of her familiar rocks. Wading herself into the water, Hinata began to swim across the clear cool water of the marvelous looking waterfall.

Standing right in the middle, Hinata closed her eyes and began to twirl in the water as it synchronize around her like dancing water sprouts. Lifting her arms up, twirling waters began to move around her like water serpents gliding in the sky to form some kind of gigantic orb of multi-coloured hues. The waters lifted her up until she was on the above the surface and stood on it like hard ground.

"Rainbow Moon Jutsu," Hinata breathed, raising her arms up.

Hinata's body suddenly emit a radiant-looking light that goes through the waters and rainbow like colours swimming around the waterfall like some mysterious glowing coloured halos.

This was the jutsu she had perfected herself when she first started developing by combining the wind and water which are elemental with something non-elemental, sound. The sound produced was from her chakra that synchronized with one another and ultimately produced the beautiful hues and swirls that cascaded like waterfall around her.

The jutsu may look harmless, but for those who are well-versed in the shinobi arts, its definitely a formidable weapon.

"Dance of the Water Goddess Jutsu," Hinata unleashed the swirls of water that surrounds her as she continue to dance above the surface with her eyes closed and moved fluidly like a ballet dancer. Agility and litheness dominates the scene entirely, as if a mythical being flown down from the heavens and performed a heavenly dance.

The lights, colours and music that played before her made her an entirely different person altogether. Here, there is no name. No title. No status. Freedom and happiness was clearly evident on her face.

As she danced, three mesmerized eyes laid upon her supple and full body with star-struck expression clearly evident on their faces, unable to take off their eyes over the beautifully erotic display of a dance jutsu.

The three men. All meet unknowingly how fate plays with their destinies. Intertwining and overlapping with one another like some invisible thread. But, the one word which all three of them shared symbolized their link with the mesmerizing dancer before them.

Beautiful.

**T B C**


	6. Peeping Toms & Waterfall Dancer

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...but I wish I did...

**A/N: Some of you were wondering about Neji's fascination with his cousin. Yup, he **_**does**_** have feelings for Hinata….only that it is very very subtle, under the covers of being a 'brother' to her. It was my fault partly for not developing much on Neji's character in the previous chappies and thank you for noticing it Bebe Lub….I was a little 'dazed' after doing my thesis….tat was why….but, dun worry to all NejiHina fans, it will be…..soon**

**Warning: Bad language and bad grammar….**

* * *

**Chibi Outtake:**

**Hinata: Kaguya-chan, why do I have to dance…na...na..ked??**

**Kaguya: Jez followin' the script, Hinata-chan!**

**Hinata: Then, can you change the script to Kisame dance na..na...ked??**

**Kisame: (eyes twitching) Hey, Hyuuga weakling….don't you dare remind that woman about it!**

**Itachi: I. Will. Not. Strip.**

**Me: Don't worry, everyone will get to see the Akatsuki Strip Show**

**Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu and Sasori looked at Kaguya in fear and loathing.**

**Sakura: Good!! At least we got our monies worth!**

**Tenten: Alright boys! When the music plays, start stripping or else…..(Tenten cracks the whip)**

**Sasori: ….**

**Deidara: Or else what, yeah?**

**Lee: Or else Gai-sensei and I will perform for the benefit of all youths in this world…and let everybody marvel what martial arts can do to a youthful body like mine!**

**Everyones' jaw dropped to the ground**

**Kakuzu: I think I'm going to have a heart attack…..on all my 5 hearts (fainted)**

**Itachi: (Looking at Kisame) I know for years you've been wanting to do it, and so do I…**

**Everyone sweat dropped**

**Itachi: I just want you to know…..**

**Everyone's eye twitches**

**Itachi: You can kill me now. I won't stop you, you can spare me the pain of seeing those two lame shinobis doing their own show and shame everything in the name of a warrior…**

**Hidan: Dude, you almost had us there…(sighed)**

**Tenten: There's no way in hell I'm gonna see two green clad men of some bygone era doing some stripping!!**

**Sasuke: Why is everyone going for the Akatsuki Strip Show?**

**Gaara: Because better them than us**

**Shizune: Sumimasen…(bows) if anybody would like to see the Akatsuki Strip Show, pls read & review! Arigatou!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_The jutsu may look harmless, but for those who are well-versed in the shinobi arts, its definitely a formidable weapon._

"_Dance of the Water Goddess Jutsu," Hinata unleashed the swirls of water that surrounds her as she continue to dance above the surface with her eyes closed and moved fluidly like a ballet dancer. Agility and litheness dominates the scene entirely, as if a mythical being flown down from the heavens and performed a heavenly dance._

_The lights, colours and music that played before her made her an entirely different person altogether. Here, there is no name. No title. No status. Freedom and happiness was clearly evident on her face._

_As she danced, three mesmerized eyes laid upon her supple and full body with star-struck expression clearly evident on their faces, unable to take off their eyes over the beautifully erotic display of a dance jutsu._

_The three men. All meet unknowingly how fate plays with their destinies. Intertwining and overlapping with one another like some invisible thread. But, the one word which all three of them shared symbolized their link with the mesmerizing dancer before them._

_Beautiful._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: PEEPING TOMS & WATERFALL DANCER**

_Beautiful. _Gaara breathed.

_Who is she? _He wondered, clearly awe-inspired by the beautiful dancer on the waters. Of course he could not see her face clearly from where he stood because of the dancing lights swirling around her. He could feel the rapid heartbeat his heart has taken, not to mention the stirring heat in his loins just by watching her. Anybody could see that he was obviously enraptured by the scene unfolding before him as he hid behind the largest boulder at the side of the waterfall. Hiding his chakra waves, Gaara's aquamarine eyes were fascinated, like a four year old boy enjoying a circus show.

_Is she from Konoha or Suna?_ Gaara thought for a moment, while looking at the long haired dancing girl.

_I want….her_. Gaara was trying very _very_ hard to contain his excitement at the wonderful display of dance before him.

Gaara's sand detected that he wasn't the only spectator of the 'show'. His unusual reddish grainy coloured sand picked up faint chakra signals from the other side of the waterfall. His sand picked out two hidden presence, clearly doing what he was doing. Gaara could see that the other two spectators were clearly absorbed by the mysterious girl as well.

So did he.

He looked at the two mysterious figures and then narrowed his eyes icy clear eyes.

* * *

_Beautiful. _

Neji's eyes were struck wide open and his mouth gaped open as if he'd seen something surprising. Indeed he was.

It was Hinata.

Dancing naked on the water without a stitch of cloth on her, Neji trembled not in fear, but anxiety. Looking at her flawless milky white skin, Hinata certainly didn't look like the frail, shapeless girl hidden inside her thick baggy jacket. Before him, stood a beautiful budding young woman whom he love and grew up with. Observing her seductive moves had Neji in a very awkward and painful position as he could feel all his blood rushing towards one side of his body.

All going down south.

_What is this?!_ Neji panicked as he could feel his erection starting to build up. Sweating profusely, Neji was in a dilemma.

While still arguing with himself, Neji could not help but continue staring at his beautiful cousin. He wasn't aware of her voluptuous shapely figure before, and now he could feel his cheeks burning when he saw her shapely curved hips swing seductively, silently inviting and tempting him.

Neji's heart was racing at a record-breaking speed.

His eyes was taking too much of this. All he could see was fire dancing in his eyes.

_That's it. I'm going to burn in hell for this._ Neji said to himself, feeling blood dripping from his nose. _I know by the end of this, I'm going to die from intense blood loss and in the Afterworld, Otou-san is going to hang me from my hair for having such thoughts about my sweet little cousin._

To Neji, her display of her awesome looking new jutsu is impressive, but to be totally exposed to his naked eyes, was something that Hyuuga Neji never expected. He knew that after this, he is going to see her in different light. His sweet innocent little Hinata has turned into a sexy voluptuous 'big girl' Hinata! Neji knew that temptation is hovering at the edge of his sanity especially since her room was just next to his, and he'll know that every night, he isn't going to be able to sleep in peace.

His eyes softened at the beautiful sight. But the burning feeling was 'killing' him. It was an agonizing image that burned in his mind like a photographic print and he knows very well that he is not able to get the image out of his mind……for the rest of his entire life.

As much as he wanted to stay and protect his cousin, Neji left immediately to settle the 'burning' sensation that has been plaguing him since he first saw his cousin taking off her clothes and started dancing. His face was so red from blushing that he could feel the heat on his skin as smoke starting to come out from his ears. Neji have a serious trouble in keeping his emotions in check. Especially the one tightly stretching across his pants whenever he sees Hinata bounces around and her large breast jiggles like shaking jellies, Neji could feel tremors shivering under his skin.

_I'm never going to think jellies as jellies starting today._ Neji sweated profusely.

Unable to contain any longer, Neji left with his burning face, a painful erection and perverted jellies.

* * *

_Beautiful._

Was what went through Sasuke's mind when his black onyx eyes set transfixed on the beautiful dancer, enticing him to make love to her.

Like Gaara, Sasuke was mesmerized by combination of lights, colours and dance. Although he could not see her face clearly, but he could make out that she indeed is a beautiful nubile young woman. Sasuke activated his Sharingan and observed the flow of her chakra. Surprisingly, he noticed something about the mysterious waterfall dancer…..

_A Hyuuga??_ Sasuke was stunned for a moment before getting a grip on reality. His sharingan kept rotating and imprinting the beautiful image into his mind.

_I'm impressed_….

But, that was _not _all he was impressed with. He kept staring at her curvaceous body with a predatory hunger and couldn't seem to keep it down. As he realized how much he desired her, Sasuke felt disgusted with himself, like a dog in heat. He blushed at how she moved her body so seductively and wantonly, enticing him to join her.

_Baka! I'm not like that Inuzuka!_ Sasuke mentally scolded himself. Crossing his arms across his pale smooth chest, Sasuke took a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. He was too exhausted after the afternoon 'excursion' that almost resulted him to a 'near death' situation due to masturbation.

_Control yourself Sasuke. You're not like that old lecher teacher of yours_. Sasuke mentally reminded himself. As his face was starting to flush and naughty thoughts were running across his mind and flashes were dancing before his eyes.

_How would she taste like?_ Sasuke wondered to himself, trying to catch his breath when he saw how the girl bend over and exposing her vulnerable parts to him. He almost moan out loud when he saw the girl knelt and then pushed herself back up by arching her back in a perfect arch, half bending her body as if she had reached her climax.

No man in their perfectly _sane_ mind could withhold _that _image for long without trying to push her up against the rocks and pinned her naked body against his. Either that or Sasuke have finally mastered the techniques of physical self-discipline.

**Drip…drip….drip….**

Slowly blood dripping down from his nose.

_Alright Sasuke, you've definitely have achieved what is required as 'the patience of a saint'. I know you can do it._ Sasuke took some breaths, trying to calm down the state of his arousal. He knew he could not control the blood dripping from his nose, but he's not going to lose out to his bodily urges. No matter how much he wanted to fight, Sasuke was slowly losing a battle to age-old instinct.

Miserably.

Sasuke felt like a pervert, both noses clogged with tissue, Sasuke continued his observation.

No matter how much the Uchiha Avenger deny, he could not help feeling a great deal of attraction for the mysterious dancer and his eyes captured every single detail of swing, twirl, leap and thrust. Especially thrust.

Like every red-blooded male, Sasuke could feel his 'little friend' rising up in full attention.

_Not again!_ Sasuke almost had the feeling of slamming his head against the tree he was leaning on.

_What the fuck is wrong with me today!_ The feeling of need to breed and mate became stronger when he kept on looking at the young dancer. _Damn it! I need to get laid…._

Out of the blue, he thought of one single young woman. The only woman he felt utterly comfortable with.

Hinata.

In.

Red.

_Fuck!_ He cursed, feeling hot and heavy, the very image of Hinata was an automatic turn on for the Uchiha Avenger.

He wanted her. Plain and simple.

But all he needs is patience because to him, Hinata is different. She was unlike any other women he had known. Sure he had known Sakura longer than Hinata, but Sakura totally annoys him. And who is this dancer who had attracted his attention? Is she any different than Hinata?

_Why the fuck am I comparing them?_ Sasuke wondered.

It was so painfully obvious on his face, the girl dancing before him bore some resemblance to Hinata. He hates to admit it, but when he looked closer again, all he could see was Hinata.

_Hinata…Hinata…Hinata…._

And it seemed like Hinata was driving his hormones on the fast lane. Sasuke couldn't believe the extent of his lust and sexual urges for the indigo tinted haired heiress. His best female friend. His _only_ best female friend.

The girl continued to twirl round and around like doing a pirouette, arching her legs higher, Sasuke was starting to have thoughts about them. He noticed how long and shapely legs she has, not too thin but just thick enough for him to have his hands caressing the milky white thighs and having them wrapped around his waist as he continued to plung….

**Plop! Plop!**

Both tissues which clogged his nose exploded from their place as more blood dripped down.

_Oh Kami…._ He breathed huskily, not noticing the tissue gone from his bloodied nostrils, Sasuke was deep into his fantasy after years of being sexually deprived.

Her back smooth and arched beautifully when she moved backwards.

Her ass. Is perfect.

Perfectly rounded for him to…._STOPPPPPP!! _Sasuke gripped his head. By now, his pants was getting uncomfortably tight. Sasuke groaned inward. This has to be the worst day of his life. The day where Uchiha Sasuke is the most horniest in all his 16 years of his life.

_Damn!_ Unable to withhold his erection any longer everytime he sees her breast danced and bounced before his eyes, he drools like a baby. Sasuke retreated and headed back to Konoha, taking a last look at the happy dancing girl.

_I'll find out one day. Who you truly are._ Sasuke promised to himself as he took a last look at the delicious tempting dancer.

* * *

After Neji and Sasuke left to attend their 'businesses', Gaara was left all alone watching over Hinata.

Secretly, he was relieved when the two mysterious figures disappeared into the darkness of Konoha's forest. A moment ago, he was contemplating on whether to just kill them and take the girl back to Suna or just kill them silently without the girl knowing anything. But deep down, Gaara knew it was wrong. He isn't the monster he was before. _That_ part of his life ended a long time ago.

Now sitting on the boulder, he looked down over the waterfall dancer. _Yes. That is what I will call her, the Waterfall Dancer._ Gaara said to himself, feeling extremely pleased with himself.

He crossed his arms across his chest while having better self-control compared to the other two men. Although he could feel the heat stirring in his loins, but he couldn't help feeling that he knew the young woman. Her movements were not only gentle, but erotic at the same time.

_Does she know that her dances are so damn erotic?_ Gaara wondered to himself and at the same time, still checking out her perfectly shaped body, with all those curves and flesh….just how he like in his choice of women.

Gaara smirked, thinking of just taking and ravishing her right there in the waters. Yes, temptation of the body is just as great as temptation of the mind. Although he did feel like snatching her away from everything and keeping her by his side, he knew it would be wrong. Gaara decided not to reveal himself….yet.

It is his decision now.

No more a monster, but a protector. Her protector. And he will look after her. Protect her…while she dances….only….for….him.

_Yes….only….for me….._

* * *

While Hinata dances, she was blissfully ignorant of the three male figures secretly observing her. And as she ended her dance, she hovered over the waters briefly before she eventually submerged into the cool feeling that enveloped her tired limbs.

She swam around the cool waters until she was floating face up. Looking at the star-filled sky, Hinata sighed in contentment until she felt someone was looking at her.

Staring at her from the darkened leafy canopies surrounding her private sanctuary.

Hinata gasped softly. She pretended not to notice the mysterious presence, and swam directly towards a large tabled rock where she had kept her clothes. Silently thanking the heavens that her clothes were still where she had placed them. When she looked up at the rocky boulders of the waterfall, she saw a lone figure sitting on one of the large boulders.

From the dark shadowy figure, Hinata could figure that he was looking down at her. While dressing, she noticed that he hadn't move from his spot and pose. Fear seeped slowly into her, but at the same time, intrigue.

Putting on her capris, Hinata made a quick dash for her bag and instantly teleported herself away.

Gaara smirked a little at his little dancer, and then tracing his step back into the deserts of Suna with a pair of shooting stars crossed one another.

**T B C**

* * *

**Tenten: I can't believe you guys are so PERVERTED!!**

**Sasuke: Its not our fault, Tenten**

**Hinata: ….. (blushes)**

**Neji: You perverted ass. Thinking you can get your hands on Hina-chan's perfectly rounded….(SMACK!!)**

**Sakura & Tenten: HENTAI!!**

**Neji got smackdown by Sakura and Tenten**

**Hinata: …..**

**Itachi: I knew my little brother is a sex-addict….**

**Sasuke glares at Itachi**

**Tenten: Now, where is the other pervert??**

**Ino: Who?**

**Tenten: That perverted sand-nin**

**Kankurou: Here I come my beautiful Tenten!! (SMACK!!)**

**Tenten: BAKA!! I'm talking about Gaara! Where is he??**

**Kisame: He and the boys are at Suna, watching hentai Hinata anime that Hidan and Kankurou downloaded from the net**

**Hinata: (blushes) I'm not a…a….**

**Sakura: How did you know about that?? (glaring at Kisame)**

**Kisame sweat dropped.**

* * *

**A/N: Bloody hell….I think I ought to change this title to 'Star-crossed Lovers' instead…..or maybe I'll write one out for the sake of fun!!**


	7. Hinata's Day & Gaara's New Problem

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies (I've always wanted to type this down!!)**

**A/N: Okay, just to let you guys know, the rating for this fic has been upped a notch coz there'll be some lime-ish content in the near future and I'm still contemplating on whether or not to put a lemon in here….not in this chapter but soon…..**

* * *

**KyuubiPandoraChan **– I was so touched that one of my favourite authors gave me a review! Thanks KyuubiPandoraChan! It means so much to me……even if I got Ero Sennin to teach me 'lemons'….I'll die before I could even start typing it!!

**Yumel **– your reviews so funny tat got me laughing too! Yeah, I agree with you, but don't worry….it's moving SLOWLY on that way & I'm surprised you think Sasuke is the most sane out of the three!! I laughed my head off coz I was thinking throughout all the time that he was the horniest!! Hahaha….but anyway, thanx for your opinion & I truly enjoyed reading your review….

**Hiei-and-shino **– its okay dear, English is also not my first language (technically) but I'm glad you liked it & I'm soooooo sorry if you're sister is offended!! I'll keep the Neji & Sasuke's pervertedness at minimum…..or else I'll just change the rating (maybe) Thanks again for the reminder!! Gomen to your sis ya?

**yomisama27** – awww….yomisama-chan…yomisama-chan…..I love your reviews damn much too!! And I'm glad that you like the fic….thanks again for reviewing!!

**mysterygal02** – whoa! Finally I've got you to say more than one word!! Amazing……Hehehe…anyway, thanx for your review!

**Suzume-kage** – Err….you can stop banging your head on the keyboard I NEED your review!! Don't die young!!

**Mic Mic **– I'm glad you like the chibi outtakes….I made them just for fun & especially torturing Kisame!! My favourite was Sasori's one-liners…..Don't worry about our lecherous Sasuke……he'll get what's in store for him!

**Bebe Lub **– just keep on guessing!! Well, everyone else will have to guess right, it all boils down to HOW the story goes….at this time Sasuke 0, Gaara 0, Neji 0 (for me) But I'm glad you chose Sasuke or I might say the majority!! Any opinions?? I welcome them very much, coming from one of my favourite authors!!

**jbramx2 **– your reviews are simply endearing….which made me laugh! And I'm glad you laugh too coz laughter is the best medicine….at the expense of Sasuke being a pervert, Neji being a closet pervert and Gaara….just our Bronze God in our minds….(sigh)

* * *

**Chibi Outtake:**

**Sasuke: Why do I have to be the perverted one here?? (crossing his arms)**

**Kaguya: Coz you're so emo….**

**Sasuke glared at Kaguya**

**Hinata: A…ano Sasuke-kun….**

**Sasuke blushes**

**Kaguya: Hah!! Sasuke blushes!! (pointing accusingly at Sasuke)**

**Gaara: Stay away from Hina-chan, Uchiha**

**Sasuke: No, _you _STAY away from _her_ you perverted demon….**

**Gaara: I am not! Kaguya-chan says that I am _the_ Bronze God of Suna**

**Sasuke: Yeah right! You basically bribed her didn't you? After you rescued her from the Akatsuki….**

**Gaara: …….**

**Kaguya whistles away...**

**Neji: All of you stay away from **_**MY**_** Hina-hime!! (pulling Hinata away from them)**

**Hinata: Neji-niichan... (blushes)**

**Sasuke: Here comes the closet pervert….**

**Neji scowled glaring at his other two rivals **

**Gaara: Give me back Hina-chan**

**Neji: Over my dead body Sabaku**

**Gaara: Your wish is my command then, Hyuuga...**

Meanwhile at the corner of the room:

**Kisame: Pass me the popcorn Sasori**

**Sasori passed the popcorn**

**Deidara: Aren't you gonna stop them, Kaguya-chan?**

**Kaguya: Naahh….Itachi would murder me if I do that**

**All the Akatsuki looked at Itachi popping popcorn into his mouth while watching Neji, Gaara and Sasuke glared at one another**

**Itachi: Just let them kill each other and in the end…..Hinata-chan is all….MINE!! Muahahahaaa….**

**Tobi: Itachi is scary….**

**Sasori: I'm moving away next month….**

**Zetsu: This is getting pathetic...pls R&R for the sake of our sanity...**

* * *

**Recap:**

_She swam around the cool waters until she was floating face up. Looking at the star-filled sky, Hinata sighed in contentment until she felt someone was looking at her. _

_Staring at her from the darkened leafy canopies surrounding her private sanctuary._

_Hinata gasped softly. She pretended not to notice the mysterious presence, and swam directly towards a large tabled rock where she had kept her clothes. Silently thanking the heavens that her clothes were still where she had placed them. When she looked up at the rocky boulders of the waterfall, she saw a lone figure sitting on one of the large boulders. _

_From the dark shadowy figure, Hinata could figure that he was looking down at her. While dressing, she noticed that he hadn't move from his spot and pose. Fear seeped slowly into her, but at the same time, intrigue._

_Putting on her capris, Hinata made a quick dash for her bag and instantly teleported herself away._

_Gaara smirked a little at his little dancer, and then tracing his step back into the deserts of Suna with a pair of shooting stars crossed one another._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: HINATA'S DAY & GAARA'S NEW PROBLEM**

The next morning, Hiashi sat down by his usual seat while Hinata served him his morning breakfast of green tea, fish porridge, grilled fish, fried vegetables and fish broth soup.

"Where is Hanabi?" Hiashi asked.

"I'm…..here," Hanabi yawned as she entered the breakfast room still clad in her penguin pyjamas. Rubbing her sleepy eyes and hair stuck out like a lion's mane, Hinata ruffled her sister's head affectionately as usual. Taking her usual seat on their father's left, Hanabi sat down on the tatami mat and snored on her breakfast table.

Hiashi rolled his eyes upward in exasperation. Hinata caught that look her father gave her.

"Forgive Hanabi-chan, Otou-sama. She's not really a morning person and she was exhausted yesterday," Hinata said, walking towards her sister and blow into her sister's ears…..hard.

"OWW!! _Onee-chan_!!" Hanabi yelled and glared angrily at her sister. "What did I ever do to _you_? Why my ears? Did they hurt you? _Noooooo_, you just had to take it out on somebody, didn't you?? Why do you love to pester me so every morning!! Do I ever pester you when you're sleeping?? _Noooooooo_, you just love tormenting me, don't cha??" Hanabi began her nagging, sounding like some nine year-old spoiled brat.

Hinata smiled and kissed her sister's forehead and then ruffled her hair. "Good morning, Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi glared mutinously at her sister until it dissolve when she saw Hinata brought her food tray, laded with her favourites for morning breakfast. Everyone loves it when Hinata made breakfast because she takes extra particular attention to their preferences.

Since Hiashi has high blood pressure, his dietary habit was strictly monitored by Hinata who prepared his dishes every single day, except when she was on a mission, much to his delight. To Hiashi, he secretly believed that it was Hinata's way of punishing him for all the torture he had put her through when she was younger.

Hinata pampered her only sister and brought out her favourite breakfast. Tomato fried rice with mushroom omelette on the side, grilled fish and sliced daikon with seasoned mushroom and a hefty sized beef patty topped with Hinata's homemade tartar sauce. Hanabi loves it whenever Hinata makes breakfast because it was breakfast like no other.

"I think I prefer her sleeping," Hiashi finally said, grimly eating his fish porridge.

"Where is Neji-niisan?" Hinata asked.

"Go wake him up, Hinata," Hiashi ordered. "No Hyuuga men are allowed to oversleep themselves to oblivion."

Hanabi chuckled evilly.

Hinata went out of the dining room and headed for Neji's room.

"Neji-niisan, are you in there?" Hinata asked, knocking on the door and then pushed the shouji frame aside. It was dark because Neji closed all the windows.

She went and opened the window and was surprised to see her cousin looking so deathly pale not waking up at the sunlight penetrating into the darkened room.

"_Nii-san!_" Hinata exclaimed, kneeling beside his futon and pulling him up to her lap. Touching his forehead, it was hot and Hinata knew he was down with a fever. Dressed only in his black silk boxers, Hinata looked away shyly while stealing glances on her cousin's perfectly toned body.

Neji felt somebody moved him and opened his weak eyes. He jumped out from his cousin's lap and back on his futon.

"_Hinata_!!" Neji exclaimed. Finding himself in such an uncompromising situation, he pulled the sheets up to his nose and looked at his blushing cousin.

"What are you doing here, Hinata?"

"Are you ill, Neji-niisan?" Hinata looked concerned. As she tried to touch his forehead again, Neji flinched from her touch, only to have Hinata looking slightly abashed at her cousin's reaction.

"I'm going to get some medicine and your breakfast. You rest for a while Nii-san," Hinata said softly, tucking the sheet around her cousin, obviously worried about his condition.

Neji sighed in relief. His body did indeed felt hot and was rather feverish. A little dazed and dizzy, Neji felt weak. Utterly weak. Like a newborn baby, it took him all his might to just try to get up from the futon. Neji has never been this sick since his father passed away years ago.

Slowly getting up from the futon, Neji went to his drawer and pulled out a cream coloured loose linen pants and a matching loose tunic. There was no way he was going to let his little sweet cousin see him in the state of undress.

Then, out of the blue, he grinned.

_Neji you absolute closet pervert! You snuck up on her, saw her buck naked and now you're not showing your fair share of skin? Shame on you!_

Neji could hear his innerself scolding him for being unfair. He was beginning to feel a little dizzy and almost fell back when he could hear Hinata's angry voice.

"_Neji-niisan_!" Hinata exclaimed angrily. "What are you doing up? You should be lying down! You're very sick!"

Hinata strode angrily to her cousin and pulled his hand towards the other side of the room. She then made him lie back down on the bed and began to look after him. She gave him some herbal concoction that he wouldn't want to know what was swimming in it.

One of the things that Neji hate in the world was taking medicine, no matter who made them, he'd rather be sick for the rest of his life. He remembered the last time he took medicine was the time after he had fought almost half to death trying to get Sasuke back. It was Gai and Tenten who administered the vile medicines given by Tsunade. And it traumatize him until now.

"There," Neji said, giving back the small bowl. He wondered how she'd managed to make the medicine that fast.

"I had them all in powder form so that it will be easier when I added in the hot boiling water, it is for emergency cases. But I have put on two claypot cooker on low heat for you to take every three hours," Hinata said, as if she knows what went through his mind.

Neji looked surprise and smiled warmly at his cousin and began to lie down. Hinata went into the bathroom and took out a small porcelain basin with a small towel on her arm. Dipping the cloth into the cool water, she dabbed on her cousin's skin in effort to cool him down.

"That's nice, Hinata," Neji breathed. Liking the cool feel on his hot parched skin.

Hinata giggled, looking at her cousin while blushing slightly. She had never seen Neji this sick before. Usually it was always cuts, bruises, physical injuries, broken bones and stuff, but this was completely different. Neji succumbed to….fever. It was something so unheard of in Hinata's life concerning her cousin.

Hinata began to wipe along his neck and pulled the front tunic apart for better access until Neji grabbed her hand in his.

"No, Hinata," Neji croaked. Feeling a little dazed but at the same time, content when he felt something cool on his chest. Hinata began to pry open the front of his hakama and got him to sit up a little so that she could continue wiping his back. Hinata looked at all the scars that Neji received when he was on missions. And now, as ANBU captain, his scars became too numerous to count. She slowly touched some of the scars and held her hand there.

"It must've been so painful, huh, Nii-san?" Hinata asked, finally pulling the tunic back onto her cousin and closed the front of the tunic. Dipping the cloth into the water again, she put the cold compress onto her cousin's forehead and tucked the comforter sheet up to his neck.

_Nothing pains me more than seeing you in pain, Hinata._ Neji said to himself. Able to listen to everything she says and do, even when he is sick.

"I wonder what happened to you, Nii-san? You're so sick as if…as if you….you…stayed out late...last night."

Neji froze, held on his breath and he swore he heard his own heart dropped on the ground in a loud clatter.

_That's it. I'm dead and done for. _Neji's mind was working despite his body was weak. _Alright Neji, pretend you don't know anything_. Neji tried to convince himself, not wanting to know what his beloved cousin will do if she finds out the truth.

_No...Hinata cannot know about my...my...urrghhh!! I'm so ashamed!!_ Neji's inside was twisting and killing him. He felt like crying. He is having sinfully delicious thoughts about his favourite baby cousin.

_Oh Kami! Not when I'm __**this**__ sick!_ Neji cursed to himself when he has Hinata so close to him. He could even smell her sweet perfume that gotten him so aroused and at the same time, drowsy. But his feelings got into way and he was squirming with his pillow.

"Don't you have something else to do, Hinata?" Neji said, trying to get his cousin out of the room, turning sideways so that his back faced Hinata.

Looking at her cousin, Hinata said, "Sleep well, Neji-nii. I'll be back to look after you again," Hinata said. Kissing him on the cheek and slowly left the room.

_Thank you, Hinata. _Neji smiled weakly and cursed, letting the feeling die down by itself. _Damn fever. Damn hormones!_

"How is he?" Hiashi asked, looking at his newspaper as the maid helped to clear their breakfast table. Hanabi was still eating her breakfast when Hinata came back from administering their cousin.

"He has a fever, but nothing serious. I've given him some medicine and a cold compress for his head. He would be alright by tomorrow. He just needs some rest that is all," Hinata replied and looked at her cousin. "Hanabi-chan, later would you drop by the Hokage's office and report that Neji-niisan is sick and will only report back in two days' time?"

"Why me??" Hanabi asked, finally finishing her 'big breakfast meal'.

"Because I love you and I say so," Hinata said as she walked to the kitchens.

"That is soooooo not fair!" Hanabi crossed her arms and Hiashi chuckled.

"Otou-san, it is _not _funny," Hanabi glared at her father and left to go change.

After leaving instructions for the maids about Neji's medicines, Hinata changed from her daily cream coloured kimono into her usual black tank top with a mesh and three-quarter skin tight pant leggings. And of course, her favourite jacket. Her long hair was tied exactly like how Neji did his, but hers had a lavender ribbon at the end of her long hair.

She brought with her a small linen bag filled with a bento box and a large thermos and headed out from the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata made some stops at the market and bought some fruits and vegetables. Everyone in Konoha knew the Hyuuga heiress and liked her immensely. Hinata was in fact so loveable that nobody could deny her requests, no matter how big or small it was. After shopping, she finally reached her destination.

She took out the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Once reaching the kitchen, she started boiling hot water with the kettle and then settled down all the groceries by sorting them carefully in the refrigerator. Taking out the bento box, Hinata set it on a tray with a pair of chopsticks and then she poured out the fish and salted veggie broth soup into the bowl. After the water was boiled, she took out from her pocket, a packet of finely chopped green tea leaves and rice and added the hot water into the teapot and let it seeped. Carrying up the tray, Hinata proceed to go upstairs and wake her most difficult and long-time patient.

"Sasuke-kun," she knocked on the door of his room. "I've brought breakfast."

She came in and saw his room strewn with his clothes. His big sword, Kusanagi was leaning against the big high backed chair by the window and Sasuke was lying facing down on his large bed.

Apparently topless and she could see his smooth pale skin even in semi-darkness.

Hinata sighed. _What is wrong with all these single men? I don't want to be a pervert or anything, but their physical display is just…just….too much! _Hinata practically almost scream.

She set down the tray on the coffee table in front of the chair and pulled the curtains wide open. The bright sun streaming in, filling the room with brightness.

"What the hell," Sasuke croaked, turning around and covered his head with a pillow as his long perfect body twisted among the white silken sheets that draped just across his waist and covering more 'private' portion of his body.

Hinata just blushed at the thought that Sasuke just might possibly be…..

* * *

Sasuke almost jumped out of his skin when he remembered that he was still in bed when somebody drew the curtains. Immediately he took the kunai from under his pillow and moved in lightning speed and pressed it against Hinata's neck.

Hinata's eyes went wide in shock at Sasuke's sudden action and then blushed furiously, covering her face.

"Hinata!" Sasuke apologised when he realised it was only Hinata and turned to see his breakfast. He was wondering why was Hinata covering her face and was partly hyperventilating.

"What is wrong Hinata?"

Hinata couldn't say anything but kept one hand on her eyes and the other pointing at his lower region. His eyes moved down to his unclad state.

Blushing to the roots of his hair, Sasuke dashed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind his back.

_Fuck! _Sasuke cursed himself. _Now, let that be a next time for you to always lock your door when you sleep naked, Uchiha Sasuke._

Little did Hinata know, Sasuke has a habit of sleeping without any clothes on and usually he will always lock the door knowing that Hinata will always drop by in the mornings, but unfortunately, he had totally forgotten all about it after he got home last night.

"Err…Sasuke-kun," Hinata knocked on the bathroom door. "Are….are you…alright?"

Sasuke was sweating. "I…I…I'm alright!" He was nervous.

"A…ano...I brought you, your…breakfast Sasuke-kun. Please hurry up and eat or else it will be cold."

"In a minute," Sasuke finally gotten his voice back. "After a quick shower."

Hinata went to the sitting area of Sasuke's bedroom and looked around. She took all his strewn clothes and put it in the laundry basket beside the bathroom door. And then, she proceed to clean his messed up bed and tucked in the sheets at the corner. After that, she sat on the bed and took a pillow and hugged it. It smells so….manly and she liked the smell very much. His smell. She bury her face in the pillow and giggled to herself. Thinking how all of this happened.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"_Hinata, I'm putting you in-charge of Sasuke," Tsunade said as they looked at the unconscious Sasuke lying down on the bed after he was brought in by Naruto. "Apparently that stupid orange fox did too much internal damage which is I can't really get through. I've stopped the internal bleeding and I need you to do the rest."_

"_B..but Tsunade-sama, why me? Why not….Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked._

"_Sakura may be an excellent medic nin, but in this case there are three reason why its a bad idea. One, this is Sasuke we're talking about and she'll get too emotional that there is a high possibility for her not to be able to do her job properly. Two, you're the only one with extensive knowledge on internal surgery compared to Sakura and Ino and you have the Byakugan to help you. And finally, the most important of all," Tsunade grinned at her. "You're __**not**__ his fangirl and you're not loud. And all he need right now is some sleep and rest. The fight between him and Naruto seemed to burn him out and he'll be sleeping most of the time. If he gets rough with you, shut down all his motor points. Besides, you have better chakra control than Sakura."_

_Hinata looked at Tsunade in surprise._

"_Err…you don't have to say that in front of Sakura, she can get very….annoying," Tsunade grinned at her._

"_Ye…yes, Tsunade-sama," Hinata bowed her head in understanding._

"_Now, I have to go out and deal with another problem while you settle with this one. When you're done, report to me personally," Tsunade sighed, as they both looked at the door and behind it was the screaming and crying Sakura. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Sasuke before leaving._

_Hinata set the tray of medicines by the bedside table and looked at the injured Sasuke. Multiple rib fractures, severe blood loss, bruised liver and dozens of bruises and cuts all over his body, Sasuke looked like a sad case of being run over by a ten-tyre truck!_

"_Enjoying the view?" _

_Hinata was startled. _

_Sasuke did not open his eyes and said in an icy voice, "Tsunade was right and I do hope you'll do your work as you're told."_

"_You have to rest Uchiha-san, talking too much wastes your energy."_

"_You can't talk to me that way!" He yelled and then coughed up some blood._

"_Are…are you alright Uchiha-san??" Hinata looked worried, putting her palm on his chest to calm him down. _

_Hinata then poked him near the neck and Sasuke found that he couldn't talk!_

"_I shut one of tenketsu your points that control your speech activity so that you can control a bit of your anger," Hinata said, picking up a jar of ointment from her tray and begin to look into his cuts and wounds. Sasuke gave her a puzzled look._

_Dabbing the cooling salve on his chest, arms, neck and face, it smelt flowery and at the same time, medicinal. Sasuke realized that he liked the smell, it smells like a small garden. Then, Hinata proceed to unroll the bandages from his arms and proceed to heal it with the green chakra emitting from her hands while still activating her Byakugan. The bones have patched themselves up and the bruises gone, Hinata sighed in relief._

_The wound on his chest were more complicated. With the Byakugan, Hinata looked into the condition of his chest. Apparently, he suffered damages on both sides of his lungs because of the broken ribs poking into his lung sacs. Hinata then proceed to rub another ointment on his chest and this time, it smell really strong of lavender and chamomile._

"_Don't worry, this has poppy to help numb the pain and at the same time relaxes you."_

_Sasuke couldn't care less, but the smell was intoxicating and he felt a little light-headed and drowsy at the same time. Boy, does this thing work fast!_

_Carefully using her healing chakra, Hinata managed to pull back the ribs and patched it up slowly one by one. The process was so complicated that Hinata sweated each time she pull a rib back into place. Sasuke on the other hand was writhing in pain but he could not scream or shout it out. He was screaming inside as he could feel Hinata literally pulling him from the inside. He couldn't even move because Hinata had shut down all his motor tenketsu that controls physical movements. By the time Hinata have pulled all the ribs in correct order, she sighed in relief. She could also see Sasuke's heart beating rapidly like some kind of drum._

_Using some more of her healing chakra, she healed the internal bruises on the lungs caused by the broken ribs. By the time she was done with him, he had fell unconscious. Hinata then proceed by taking another jar of her ointment and rubbed it across his wounded looking chest._

_A month have passed since she administer the internal surgery on Sasuke. He was appreciative that she just remained who she is. Quiet. And Uchiha Sasuke is the person who appreciates peace and tranquility. _

_By the time his arms were fully healed, the first thing he did was to box Naruto squarely on the face when the offending blonde came to visit and taunted him. _

_Although Sasuke was healing at a rapid pace, his chest wounds took a longer time. Everyday Hinata would come to change his bandage and rubbed ointment on his body. She even created a special ointment of wintergreen and mint to calm down the pain from his seal. It really felt cool on his skin when she rubbed it on him. Silently, Sasuke enjoyed her gentle ministrations and soothing massages. He usually had to bite his tongue or lips so that he would not be able to moan in enjoyment. If he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to live it down._

_Sasuke enjoyed being in her company. Everyday he learnt something new about his personal healer, and being Uchiha Sasuke, he was the person who isn't into medicines and herbs, but the knowledge intrigues him. A curious person by nature and is always seeking knowledge, Sasuke has added another skill unto his already mountainous one. _

_But what he enjoyed most about Hinata was her amazing skill in cooking. Everyday Hinata would bring a special packed bento for him from her home because Sasuke absolutely detest hospital food. And it was what Sasuke looked forward to every single day. _

_From his building friendship with Hinata, he also learned about her sad childhood and the fight with Neji. Sasuke felt a kind of self-satisfaction that Hinata confided in him compared to her team-mates. Another thing he learnt from Hinata, was her amazing ability to forgive and forget. It was something Sasuke could never do and this is what he highly respected Hinata for._

_Day by day, Hinata learned more about Sasuke. _

_She learned that he is a quiet person who loves reading and peace. He was also fussy about many things and learned how to cope with him. It wasn't so difficult, she mused. He was exactly like her cousin, Neji and also her father. _

_Neji too loves reading and is very calculating, but compared with Sasuke, Neji is more affectionate. If compared to Hiashi, Sasuke was very much like Hiashi. Hinata used to giggle a lot whenever she makes comparison between the two men. She also knows how much her father detests the Last Uchiha and vice versa. _

_Besides that, Hinata also learned about almost all his favourites. From food to colours to hobbies, he even shared stories about some part of his childhood with her. It was like he was a different Sasuke before her. Hinata truly appreciated the amount of trust and confidence he had given to her. She knew it was not easy for Sasuke to share things, but both have to admit….their problems were no different._

_A year have passed since Sasuke have left the hospital and moved back into the Uchiha manor. The whole Rookie 9 came out and helped him to spring clean from top to bottom. Sasuke learned to rebond with his friends but still maintain the cool icy attitude towards people. In Hinata's mind, the Avenger will always be the Avenger. Nothing will change until the Avenger kills the Slayer._

_Since Sasuke's release from the hospital, Tsunade warned that there might be some repercussions of the seal on Sasuke's recovery, and maintained that Hinata looked after him until Tsunade could find an antidote. From then on, Hinata have been looking after Sasuke and taking care of his well-being. _

_Their silent friendship was one to be cherished, until now…._

**Flashback ends**

* * *

"What are you giggling at?" Sasuke finally emerged from the bathroom. Hair wet and dripping on the shoulders of his bathrobe.

"Oh nothing," Hinata grinned at him and both of them by the coffee table facing the window.

"Your favourite," Hinata said, opening the bento and showed the array of food.

"As usual, delicious!" Sasuke chomped down the tomato fried rice.

As Sasuke ate, Hinata looked at him and remembered something. "A…ano Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke was biting into his large piece of beef patty covered in sauce and mushrooms.

"Err….about…yesterday...after..noon," Hinata's voice was so low that it was barely a whisper. Twiddling her fingers, Hinata was nervous to talk about it until she stutters.

Sasuke looked at her. His dark eyes went blank and he dropped his chopsticks.

"I…I….want to…know…," before Hinata could finish, Sasuke cut her off in mid-sentence.

"I'm sorry Hinata," Sasuke apologised. "It was a….mistake. In fact, I was forced by that dobe. I'm sorry if you…if you're embarrassed or anything."

"Ii-e," Hinata shook her head. "I was embarrassed….but….but…..I know you….you….didn't mean to."

Both kept quiet for a moment.

"I….I…hope you…you won't tell…anyone that….that….I have….such…such….ug..ugly body," Hinata murmured softly. "I...I'm...so...ashamed...please...Sasuke-kun?" Hinata was pleading.

Sasuke looked at her and nodded and then stared at her stupidly.

_Ugly?? Body?? __**Her body**__?? Is she nuts or something? _Sasuke couldn't believe what Hinata was saying. By comparison, Hinata has the body to die for! Gorgeously voluptuous and perfectly curvaceous was something lacking in today's women and Hinata thought herself was _ugly_?

_Is she insane? This is a severe case of inferiority complex. _Sasuke thought to himself.

Hinata smiled at him gratefully. Hating to know that Sasuke have seen her ugly body which she hates so much.

"I don't think your body was….ugly, Hinata," Sasuke continued with his breakfast as he finished the rice and other condiments and proceed to drink his soup.

Hinata blushed a hundred shades of red.

"I think you should not hide yourself anymore. That jacket is hideous, get rid of it," he looked down at the jacket she was wearing.

"I…I…can't!" Hinata clutched at her jacket.

"The jacket makes you look ugly, Hinata. Less appealing. Unattractive."

"Are you done insulting me?" Hinata demanded, loosing her little stuttering earlier on.

Sasuke grinned.

"The jacket is….important to me," Hinata said. "Shino and Kiba bought it for me. We bought jackets for each other. It is like a sign of our pact and friendship."

"So, am I not your friend?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke. Puzzled.

"I am your friend, Sasuke-kun."

"Good, so take off the jacket," he said nonchalantly. Silently pleased with himself while Hinata looked at him, pouting like a little child.

* * *

**Sunagakure:**

"Psst…Gaara," Kankurou hissed at his brother from behind the curtains of his office, trying obviously trying to hide. "Psst...Gaaaaaraaaaa!!" Kankurou sounded desperate.

"What is it now?" Gaara asked, not looking up at Kankurou but signing some official papers.

"If Temari comes in, pretend I'm not here."

"She'll know you're there, you idiot."

"Of course she won't! She ain't that stupid."

"Thank you for thinking so highly of me, my brother," Temari said, grinning at her face-painted younger brother. Her huge fan stood by her side and had a maniacal looking grin on her face.

"You're very very hard to find, Kanky-chan!"

"Ka….ka…kanky…chan??" Kankurou looked at her in horror. His voice simply croaked at repeating what his sister called him.

Gaara sighed and buried his face in his hands.

"I can't believe I'm related to the two of you," Gaara said, getting up from his seat.

"Hey!!" both his siblings exclaimed.

"Kankurou, just get married and let all of us live in peace will you?" Gaara looked at him in pain.

Temari was giving the 'V' sign.

Kankurou's face paled as if he was drained of blood.

"_NOOOOO_!!" Kankurou ran towards the window and jumped off the building away from Temari's grasp.

"Damnit! I _almost_ had him," Temari muttered angrily. "Its no wonder none of the ANBUs could find him. He was hiding in _your_ office."

Gaara's aquamarine eyes looked at Temari and asked, "I reckoned you have chosen a suitable candidate for Kankurou?"

Temari grinned, leaning her fan on Gaara's bookshelf and taking a seat on the chair in front of his table.

"A rather nice girl from the Kohama family and she'll suit Kankurou just fine," Temari said. Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Kohama? Aren't they?"

"Yeah, our mother's side of the family. Apparently young Kana is the youngest in the family and is exceptionally sweet. I was surprised she agreed to this. But I had a big bad feeling that her family is up to no good."

"Why Kohama?" Gaara still couldn't believe that Kankurou's bridal candidate comes from one of Suna's oldest and most hated families. They were also his relatives since his mother was a Kohama before marrying their father.

"She was the only one that accepted my proposal to meet Kankurou. And to tell you the truth, I'd hate to push her to Kankurou after seeing how nice and sweet she is. That bloody lazy-assed of a baboon does not deserve her at all!!"

Gaara grinned in amusement. "It's a surprise that there's still an innocent young woman in the Kohama Family."

Temari noticed Gaara's amused expression.

"She's actually adopted, Gaara."

"Oh?"

"Don't laugh at your brother's misfortune, Gaara," Temari smirked. "The Elders have also decided that you must find a bride within a year or else, you have to settle for their choice. And mind you, the girl will have to fulfill all the criteria as the First Lady of Sunagakure."

Gaara was immobile. He couldn't move. His tongue wouldn't move. And his expression was priceless…..until he frowned.

Temari sighed. "I know, I know," she said. "We had that talk before. But, I did you a favour though."

Gaara buried his face in his hands and moaned.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!!" Temari objected.

"What did you do this time, Onee-chan?" Gaara groaned in exasperation. Looking at the window and planning to run away like Kankurou.

_Kankurou. For once, I believe your brain is functional..._ Gaara said to himself.

"I got Shikamaru and roped him in to help you find your bride. Maybe a nice girl from Konoha or something."

Gaara's eyes looked dead. Then he closed it while taking a deep breath.

_Why me??_ Gaara sighed to himself.

"One year, huh?"

"One year," she replied, looking absolutely calm, but inside…..

_ALRIGHT!! HE'S ACTUALLY GOING TO CONSIDER IT!! I'm gonna be an aunt in one year!!_ Temari was screaming with joy. Her face cracked in wide broad grin.

Gaara nodded his head. Fearing his new problem outweighs any other problem he has. And it was something he absolutely NOT looking forward to.

"But, I have my own terms," Gaara replied.

Temari's grin broke. _Shit!_

"What about?" Temari looked stupidly at her brother.

Now, it was Gaara's turn to move.

* * *

**Hinata: I'm sorry that all the cast & crew of the Chibi Outtakes are on holiday right now, but you can still R&R!!**

**Itachi: But I'll always be there for you….my Hinata-**_**chan**_**! (Snuggling close to Hinata who blushes)**

**Sasuke: Onii-teme!!**

**Itachi: What are you doing here?**

**Gaara: We know you're up to no good (crossing his arms)**

**Itachi: I thought _everyone_ is on holiday….**

**Sakura: Oh shut up! (then looks at Hinata) We've got something to ask Hinata-chan here!**

**Tenten: Yeah! (grins evilly as she whispers to Hinata)**

**Hinata blushes beetroot tomato red….Tenten nudged her forward to Itachi**

**Hinata: A…ano Itachi-niichan...**

**Itachi: Ha..hai….Hinata-**_**chan**_

**Hinata: Can…can….you…errr…..Sakura-chan! Tenten-chan! I can't do this!**

**Itachi: What is it Hinata-chan?? Is there **_**anything**_** I can do for you??**

**Hinata: Will….will….will you strip for me!!**

**Itachi: Oh…..Hinata-chan**

**Kisame: Ladies & gentlemen, and now, we would like to present to you the Special Akatsuki Strip Show……the solo Itachi Strip Dance!**

**Itachi: KISAME!! What are you guys doing here??**

**Kisame: I'm your backup dancer…..(rubbing his bruised eye)**

**Deidara: I'm your background…..(sniff sniff)**

**Hidan: I'm Kisame's dancing partner……(crying)**

**Sasori: I've resigned, changed my name and identity and relocated to Guantanamo Bay….adios**

**Hinata: I…just want….Ita-nii to...to….strip….**

**Sasuke & Gaara: Please R&R!! We can't stand anymore of this stripping torture Kaguya-chan is putting us through!! **

* * *

**A/N: This is a GaaHinaSasu fic, so Gaara will come out and meet Hinata in due time...so, please be patient...things will start to get more dramatic and less perverted from now on...my mind tend to wander off in the same wave length of Jiraiya...I think its because of my menstrual cycle and it's driving me on the edge!! Ahhh...the torture of being a woman!!**


	8. White Orchids & A Jacket

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**A/N: I had a fun fun time reading your reviews & many were asking me whether will Hinata ditch her jacket or not...well, I hope this chapter will relieve some of your (ahem!) tension (not the way Sasuke, Neji & Gaara did theirs of course!!) **

**Anyway, many thanx to: **

**KyuubiPandoraChan** – I'm so flattered that I'm one of your favourites too!! (hugs) I do hope my compliments will get you to update 'Desert Lily' huh?? .

**Yumel **– I'm so glad you like the story so far & Itachi stripping?? Hehehe…tat depends how much Itachi is willing to go through it!! Maybe I'll write a fic about Itachi being a gigolo….hmmm….I'm thinking I'm thinking….but it would have to be rated 'M' right??

**Lacrymosa17** - Thanx for your review!! And glad you love the chibis...I love 'em too!!

**Krait **- Glad you like the fic & the chibis too...at first, I didn't think people would actually READ the chibis...I just thought it's cute to add them in...and don't worry...Dei-kun will make his 'appearance' for the 'show'...soon…..if you KNOW wat I mean...

**Ana Hyuuga-Gelia** – I'm glad you like the fic….This is my first fic and my baby and it thrills me that you enjoyed it….oh, you like Itachi?? At first I wondered did I HAVE Itachi in this fic, and then again I checked, I didn't...well, I love Itachi too!! So, for you I'll give him a cameo role _somewhere_, but you'll just have to wait okay??

**Yomi-sama27 **– You rox too!! I'm glad you like the chibis too!! I kinda like it too…they're so adorable….I got the idea after looking at some really kawaii chibis of Naruto characters….I just adore chibi Gaara & Hinata the most….some chibi Sasuke were cute too….and also the Akatsuki characters….

**Bebe Lub **– Hahahaa…you'll just have to wait the next chapter to find out what happens….cliffies….don't you just love them??

**dragonstar-dreamer **- I'm so happy you like the chapter...yeah...Kankurou's nick is kinda cool...wait till you read what I have in store for him!!

**Suzume-kage **– Patience is a virtue…..you too can't wait what's under Hinata's jacket huh?? Same goes to Sasuke and the whole male population in Konoha….and Suna….hehehehe…

**mysterygal02** – thanx for your review….even if it's only one word!! But I'm glad you think it's nice….

* * *

**Chibi Outtake:**

**Gaara: Its not fair that Hinata-chan only wants Itachi to strip... **

**Sasuke: Yeah, Nii-san isn't the only bishounen with a great body in this strip…uhh….I mean…anime! **

**Hinata: Its…its….be…because….Itachi is…..kawaii **

**Gaara & Sasuke: We're bishounen too!! **

**Me: If you guys wanna strip for Hinata so much, just say so….I can arrange for it **

**Gaara & Sasuke jaw-dropped and Hinata blushes **

**Deidara: Why don't make it a Rookie 9 Gala Strip Show?? They got better bishounen…..Kisame is an ugly one… **

**Kisame: (poke his head into the scene) Hey!! Don't drag me in!! **

**Sakura: BAKA!! (smack Deidara on the head) **

**Ino: Why do we have to strip for you guys?? **

**Kiba: Why not? Its only fair if we strip, you strip too…its all teamwork…the more the merrier…. **

**Me: Kiba, you notti notti boy…. **

**Tenten: Since Kiba like teamwork and all…..let us see the bishounens do a yaoi thing on the stage **

**Shino: …. **

**Sasuke: … **

**Shikamaru: zzzzZZZZZZ **

**Chouji: BAKA!! (smack Kiba's head to the wall) Look what you got us into!! **

**Gaara: Thank Kami I'm not one of the Konoha nins….(leaving the building, secretly carrying Hinata away) **

**Naruto: I don't mind flexing my muscles….but…what is a yaoi?? **

**Neji: Naruto you baka!! (pokes Naruto in various places) **

**Me: Well, we can have our first couple….Naruto & Neji-kun **

**Neji jaw dropped **

**Shino: …… **

**The rest of the Konoha nin boys sweat dropped **

**Sai: Great (sarcastically) Now we have to see Dick-less do a strip show, there goes the future of pornography….down the drain **

**Naruto: Nobody asks for your opinion!! **

**Me: Why Sai-kun, I didn't know you care so much for Naruto's (ahem) endowments? You'll make a greatttt threesome with Naruto & Neji… **

**Naruto, Neji & Sai sweat dropped **

**The boys jaw dropped to the floor **

**Sakura, Ino and Tenten nosebleeds **

**Sai: Err...I think I'm in the wrong scene….(leaving) **

**Me: Yeah baby….(grins viciously) **

**Shino: ….. **

**Sasuke: That's it…..I'm going to apply to the U.N. to sanction Kaguya **

**Me: Don't worry Sasuke….you'll get your threesome…………..soon (grins evilly)**

**Sasuke glared at Kaguya-chan **

**Sakura: I can't wait!!**

**Tenten: Yeahhh….bishounens in action!! (cracking whip) **

**Neji: (eye twitches) **_**Uchiha!! Hurry up!! **_

**Tenten: My oh my Neji….I didn't know you could scream Sasuke's name like that!! **

**Neji blanched **

**Sasuke: You stupid Hyuuga… **

**Chouji: Thank Kami I'm not a bishounen….but please R&R….or else we're all gonna die watching the deflowering of Neji & Sasuke... **

**Shikamaru: zzzzZZZZZZ **

* * *

**Recap:**

_Gaara nodded his head. Fearing his new problem outweighs any other problem he has. And it was something he absolutely NOT looking forward to._

"_But, I have my own terms," Gaara replied._

_Temari's grin broke. **Shit!**_

"_What about?" Temari looked stupidly at her brother._

_Now, it was Gaara's turn to move._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: WHITE ORCHIDS AND A JACKET **

Hinata was seething. Obviously still angry with Sasuke for calling her jacket...ugly.

_My jacket is NOT ugly!!_

She stopped, and then touched the neckline of her jacket lovingly. She had many memories about the jacket. Many wonderful memories…..it reminded her of the times she had fun with Kiba, Shino, Akamaru and Kurenai-sensei. That jacket has been with her for a long time, like a part of her, and there is no way in hell she is going to discard the jacket. Not even for Uchiha Sasuke.

After Sasuke was done with his breakfast, Hinata took out her medicinal pouch and looked at him innocently, saying, "Take off your shirt."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. A look of disbelief marred his expression.

"I said take off your...," before Hinata could finish her sentence, she stopped half way and was blushing furiously. She didn't realise that he was still in his bathrobe when she said that. In other words, she hoped Sasuke didn't think she implied something else…..or did he?

Sasuke smirked in amusement and said, "I can't believe you'd actually said that."

_I can't believe I actually said that. _Hinata said to herself, still blushing and looking down at her fingers. Twisting and wringing them in absolute concentration.

_Hyuuga Hinata!! What were you thinking!! _Hinata screamed at herself when she looked up at the smirking Uchiha. She gasped out loud.

_Oh great….now, he's gonna think you wanted to screw him._ Her expression changed into those of in agony.

He noticed her blushing into another shade of red and got up from his chair. Taking slow strides, Sasuke headed towards Hinata with a sexy smirk on his face, like a predator enclosing closer towards his prey. Automatically, Hinata started to move backwards until her back touches the wall.

_Oh Kami…_ Hinata's heart was thumping hard.

_Got you…_ Sasuke smirk in triumph.

_Too close. _Hinata was screaming inside herself.

_So close. _Sasuke still put up that smirk of victory to himself.

Hinata could feel her hair all rising towards the heavens. She could feel his breath hot against her flushed skin. She could feel the tingles under every part of her skin as he was in close proximity. The only thing she could hear was the sound of their breathing, filling in the empty quiet room.

He placed his head close to her ear and whispered huskily, "If I open my bathrobe, will you take off your jacket?"

Sasuke swore he could smell smoke coming from Hinata's ears when he saw her whole face and ears went from flushed pink to total red!

"_UCHIHA SASUKE_!!" Hinata screamed bloody murder and covered her face with her hands, wishing the floor would just eat her up before she die of total embarrassment.

Then, Sasuke laughed out loud.

* * *

After leaving Sasuke's house, Hinata stomped off angrily whilst pouting cutely. Clutching her jacket closely to herself, she bumped accidently into Ino and Sakura.

"Hey Hinata-chan, what happened?" Ino asked, looking worried at Hinata who was still burning red and was busy clutching her jacket and holding her linen bag.

Hinata was still red from her recent encounter with her patient looked down on the ground while telling them the story. Both Ino and Sakura were roaring with laughter until Ino fell onto the ground and pounds on it like there was no tomorrow. Hinata have never felt more embarrassed in her life.

"I can't believe Sasuke-kun can be very...naughty," Sakura laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, if I were Hinata, I'd also didn't expect the boxers under the bathrobe!" Ino pounded on the ground again.

"It looks like a mini game of cat and mouse between them. And correct me if I'm wrong, our poor Hinata-chan here seems to like Sasuke-kun as well," Sakura grinned mischievously at the blushing Hyuuga heiress.

"Mou….tha...that's...not...true," Hinata looked down on the ground and wringed her fingers together. Hating the fact that Sasuke made a fool out of her. Hinata bit her lower lip and sulked.

"Yeah, thank Kami I'd gotten over that," Ino winked at Hinata.

"We...well...what...ever it...is, I...I...don't care!" Hinata exploded, her lips pouted as she sulked.

Both girls looked perplexed at one another.

"Heh," Ino grinned at her bestfriend. "It seems that our little Hinata-chan is pouting, ne billboard brow?"

"Hai hai, Ino-pig!" Sakura replied.

"Well, that's something new," Ino said and then looked at Hinata. "I can't believe Sasuke-kun would be that bold enough to make a move on you and it's about time as well!" Ino looked at the shy girl.

Sakura grinned, "Whatever it is, I'm glad you like him teasing you, Hinata-chan. Besides, both of you have been single for a very long time now."

Hinata stared at them with her mouth opened and muttered, "I…a…ano..ano…I...I...don't like...him tea...teasing me! And…and…wh..who…says..I….I…like…him!"

Ino grinned maliciously and said, "But Hinata-chan, you're stuttering."

Hinata blushed again.

After mercilessly teasing Hinata for about ten minutes, they both dragged her to Ino's shop.

"Why are we doing here, Ino-pig? I thought we're going out for lunch with Shikamaru and Chouji?" Sakura asked.

"Shikamaru said after one o'clock. Its only 11.30, besides, we haven't had our girl-talk for a long time now," Ino replied as they went inside of the flower shop.

"Do you have some azalea seeds, Ino-chan?" Hinata asked, trying to avoid being the main topic for the day.

"Why yes, of course, Hinata-chan! You wait here, I'll go get it from the nursery. The seedling bank is inside," Ino said, disappearing to the back of the shop.

Then, Sakura turned to Hinata, "Hinata-chan...err...how is...err...Neji-kun?"

Hinata looked at her blankly, then her expression broke into a grin. "Neji-niisan? Well, he is sick today and won't be able to work for another day."

"What happened to him??" Sakura demanded. She looked panicky.

Now, it was Hinata's turn to torture poor Sakura.

"He has a fever, Sakura-chan and...and...I...I'm not sure how long will it take for him to recover."

Sakura paled.

"Why not lets buy some flowers for Nii-san and you can visit him? I'm sure he'd like visitors," Hinata hid a smile when she saw Sakura's expression.

"Here you go, Hinata-chan!" Ino said, taking out a small paper pouch filled with azalea seeds. Ino looked at the pale pink-haired kunoichi. "What happened billboard brow? You looked as if you're drained out of blood."

"Can we have a nice bouquet of white orchids, Ino-chan? Preferably the amabilis hybrids and some snow flake cymbidiums," Hinata asked innocently.

"Sure," Ino smiled. "Orchids, flower of mystery and allure. Very unique choice, Hinata-chan." Picking up some beautiful phalaenopsis amabilis from the orchids section of the flower shop and two stalks of cymbidiums.

"Thank you, Ino-chan. I was just telling Sakura-chan about Neji-niisan who is sick at home and Sakura intends to visit him, but I think she's lost her voice," Hinata smiled innocently, taking the bouquet of orchids wrapped in white crisp paper from Ino.

Ino smirked at Sakura and hit her hard on the back. Sakura was screaming bloody murder when Ino mercilessly jolted her out of her reverie. Hinata laughed as the two girls trading insults after one another.

* * *

Once reaching the Hyuuga manor, Hinata escorted Sakura into the main house and all the way into Neji's room. Upon reaching Neji's room, Sakura was trembling…..nervously.

"What is wrong, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, looking at Sakura who still held the orchids in her hands after Hinata unceremoniously dumped them into her arms when they entered the Hyuuga compounds.

"I...I...I'm not sure if...if...I can do this," Sakura stammered nervously. Drops of sweat was evident on her face.

Hinata gave a gentle smile and put her hands on Sakura's.

"I believe you can do it, Sakura-chan. And I will support you all the way through." Hinata show her hardened fist in support.

Sakura gave an appreciating smile.

"Arigatou Hinata-chan. I truly appreciate that."

"Alright, in you go," Hinata forcefully pushed Sakura into Neji's room.

Sakura's eye twitches after finding herself on the floor after being brutally shoved into Neji's room by the 'so-called shy and timid girl by the name of Hinata'.

_I'll get you back for this, Hinata-chan. _Inner Sakura was grumbling. Then, she looked at the sleeping form under the thick blanket. Neji's long brown hair was loose from it's hold he looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

Sakura scooted closer and looked at him. Her heart skipped a few beat and she could feel the blush coming closer. She touched his hair gently and couldn't help but smile.

_This must be how it feels to actually...love someone._ Sakura said, touching her chest where her hard beating heart lay as her green gaze fell onto the slumbering Hyuuga male.

She kept on staring at him with, looking at his angular features. Long eye lashes, high cheekbones, sharp aquiline nose, strong chin and kissable lips, Sakura sighed. She noticed he'd also kept a short sideburn at the side of his face. Sakura smiled shyly. Then Sakura held out her hand and touched his forehead. Green chakra emitted from her palm as she slowly heal Neji from his fever.

After she was done, she continued to sit beside him. Waiting for him to wake up….

From her bedroom, Hinata observed them using her Byakugan and she smiled slightly at Sakura's shy expression. Feeling glad that something was bound to happen between two people she cared a lot.

Her dear friend and her beloved cousin.

* * *

**A few days later: **

"I swear, after this festival is over, I will _never ever_ dance again for the rest of my life!" Tenten muttered darkly, throwing the high heels against the wall.

Hinata giggled and said, "I hope not, Tenten because you dance nicely. And you'll break Lee's heart if you stopped dancing."

Tenten smirk and gave Hinata a bone crushing hug, "That's just so nice of you, Hinata-_chan_! But who cares about that spandex-crazed freak??"

"You'd better let her go before people will start to think wrongly about the two of you," Ino muttered, putting a hand on her hips.

Tenten let her arm hung over Hinata's shoulder and grinned at Ino, "I'm fine with that."

The girls all blanched at Tenten's comment.

"A..ano…Tenten-chan," Hinata began. "I…I…I don't…think I can…err…," Hinata was trembling.

Tenten roared in laughter. "I was just kidding, Hinata-chan. Besides, Lee will have a heart attack and I don't have a sparring partner who is fun enough to spar with."

"More or less someone 'brave' enough to spar with her," Ino grinned.

Tenten glared at the blonde kunoichi.

Hinata and Sakura sighed as they all walked home together until Shizune caught up with them.

"We have a problem!" Shizune exclaimed in frustration.

"What is the matter, Shizune-san?" Ino asked.

"Well, for a start, Sanae got hurt in a slight accident that rendered her incapable of dancing for two months at the least! And we don't have anybody to do the main dance and also the solo dance. So, I've spoken to Tsunade-sama and this is what she recommends."

The four girls looked at her–dumbly. One by one deep in their thoughts.

_I hope it's not going to be me! I can't stand anymore of this! _Tenten grimaced, thinking about her pained foot.

_I hope it'll be me! Then, I can show to everyone I'm better at dancing than billboard brow! _Ino grinned viciously at Sakura.

_It's definitely going to be me! So that I can show Neji-kun my dancing abilities…and also to show to that Ino-pig that I'm better than her. _Sakura gloated in front of Ino.

_I hope it's not going to be me….I don't think I can do it in front of so many….people. _Hinata fiddling with her fingers.

Shizune looked at the four girls and knew roughly what went through their minds. "Alright, Tsunade-sama have seen that among the all the girls, Hinata will take over Sanae's place as the main dancer and also doing the solo performance." All the girls looked at the stunned Hyuuga.

"So, Hinata….are you up to it?" Shizune asked.

Hinata was stunned speechless.

"Me…._me_??" she croaked at Shizune.

Shizune's tired expression said it all and nodded again. "Alright Hinata. From tomorrow morning onwards, you'll be dancing Sanae's part and don't worry about a thing. I've seen you dance and you're a natural! So, see you tomorrow!" With that, she left.

"Wow Hinata-chan! You're lucky, ne?" Tenten grinned at her.

Sakura and Ino glared at Hinata. Hinata flinched slightly from their death glares.

Ino sighed. "There's no use to get mad at Hinata-chan."

"You're right, Ino-pig," Sakura agreed, slumped her shoulders forward.

"A…ano…Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, I can talk to….to…Tsunade-sama about it. Both of you danced better than I do," Hinata said calmly.

Both Sakura and Ino jaw-dropped at Hinata's suggestion as Tenten smack Hinata at the back of her head.

"Tenten-chan!" Hinata exclaimed in pain as she rubbed the part where Tenten smacked her.

"Are you insane Hinata-chan!! Stop thinking about others and think about yourself!" Tenten was obviously furious with her.

"Tenten is right, Hinata-chan," Sakura gave a weak smile. "As much as I wanted Sanae's part, I know I can never take it away from you. Well, if it were other people, I'll just snatch it right under their noses." Sakura glared at Ino.

Ino smirked and scoffed, "It is as if billboard brow can do it anyway."

"Okay! Whatever it is, I don't think Hinata-chan and I are in the mood to hear the two of you vying for the Miss Konoha pageant and right now, I'm just plain starving. Are you hungry Hinata-chan?"

Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah, speaking of hungry, let's go grab something to eat? I'm starving!" Sakura exclaimed, rubbing her stomach as Tenten dragged them into a Chinese restaurant.

* * *

Hinata woke up earlier than usual and began preparing breakfast for her family before proceeding to Sasuke's house. Dressed in her usual big jacket, Hinata tied her long hair high up in a ponytail and instead of slipping into her usual shinobi shoes, she wore her flat sole sandals. Upon reaching the Uchiha residence, Hinata went straight into the kitchens and started preparing breakfast for the still slumbering Uchiha Avenger.

After their previous encounter, Sasuke had his bedroom door installed dead-bolt lock from the inside, to avoid any unwanted embarrassing situation like what had happened a few days ago which got Hinata giggling when he told her about the lock.

"That smells nice," Sasuke said, walking to the kitchen table. "What are you cooking?"

"You're up pretty early," she replied, mixing diced tomatoes with the scrambled eggs.

"I smell something wonderful."

Hinata turned to see him and blushed slightly. Sasuke was dressed in his black silk pants and his upper torso was bare. She noticed his taut and rippling muscles when he unfolded his arms and leaned on his elbows with his hands folded under his chin.

She gulped nervously as she went back to cooking.

Sasuke noticed her slight blush and smirked. Liking the look of Hinata in an apron and cooking food in the kitchen. But most importantly, he liked the calming effects Hinata had on him. Ever since the day she came, the Uchiha residence has brightened up. Several small patches of vegetable garden grew behind the house courtesy of Hinata and her insistence of having them while the front lawn was blooming with buds of flowers really filled the whole house with colours and wonderful floral scents. The only thing he finds lacking in the whole Uchiha Manor was…..a family.

No matter how much Sasuke looked at Hinata, he couldn't help but think of her as the mysterious dancer. He could feel his heart beating loudly and rapidly, looking at her long swaying indigo coloured hair.

_I wonder who is she?_ Still thinking of the mysterious nude dancer, and at the same time, looking at Hinata. Trying to picture them together. He heard her humming and gazed longingly at her long flowing hair. The images of the dancing girl clearly filled his mind and Hinata's long hair was not helping him in any way.

Unconsciously humming to herself, Hinata filled Sasuke's plate and then scooped up the rice from the rice cooker and before settling them in front of him. Sasuke looked at his array of breakfast, he grinned, "Its like you're feeding an army here. And it looked more like lunch than breakfast to me."

Looking at the rice with servings of scrambled eggs and tomato, grilled dory with crushed tomatoes and basil, grilled sausages, cherry tomato salad with beef bacon strips and lemon dressing, miso with seaweed soup and for dessert, strawberry yoghurt.

"You need to eat more, Sasuke-kun. You're too thin," Hinata murmured, poking him on the arms.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "That was what you said last year, Hinata and practically nearly every day, like a mantra. With your cooking, I've put on nearly 50 pounds (about 22.7 kgs) in a year! And Shizune said I've turned into a pig! You should've seen the look on that old bat's face when I was at the hospital." He grumbled.

"Old...bat?"

"Yeah...that drunkard woman of a Hokage."

Hinata giggled. "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun. You'll make a gorgeous looking…..pig!"

Sasuke looked up at her. He stood up and slowly walked to Hinata who stood in front of the kitchen counter.

_Uh oh……Not again!_ Hinata said to herself, walking backwards, shutting her eyes as if waiting for him do his worst. But nothing came until his lips grazed her ears that sends shivers down her spine.

"So, you think I'm gorgeous, huh?" he whispered softly. Hinata blushed some more, expecting the worst that could have happened. But nothing came. Sasuke smirked as he took the bottle of Tabasco sauce right behind her and walked back to his seat. Hinata held her ear where Sasuke whispered and her face was still red in embarrassment.

Sasuke just love doing that to her nearly every morning. It was some sort of a hobby for him. Seeing Hinata blushes was his goal every morning, and it never fails. The only time he did not see her blush was when she was out for her missions.

Digging into his breakfast, Sasuke looked at Hinata who was doing the dishes and notices something.

"Hinata," Sasuke began, putting down his chopstick.

"Hmm?"

"What did I tell you about your jacket?"

Hinata spurned around to meet his dark gaze.

"My jacket is none of your concern," she ignored him, continued to clean the pots and pans. She pouted slightly.

"Well, it is to me. It looks….dowdy….on you."

"It is not...dowdy!" Hinata snapped at him. Sasuke wasn't surprise anymore. One of their morning activities involved insults and snappings.

Secretly, he just like getting on her nerves. It was pretty fun seeing Hinata all flustered and pouting. Yeah….the pouting is really cute. Her lips looked all ripe….

Sasuke stared at Hinata's reddened lips. The lips which she continuously bit after being aggravated by the Uchiha Avenger. Sasuke chuckled lightly. Knowing that he has the power to aggravate the young Hyuuga heiress, the power right in the palm of his hand.

After having his shower, Hinata proceed to monitor his blood and chakra flow. She also inspected his seal and making sure that the seal did not harm his ability to heal.

"I think you're getting better now, Sasuke-kun. A few more days and you'll be in tip-top shape."

Sasuke pulled his shirt over him and looked at her, "So, I'm fully cured?"

Hinata smiled, "Yes, of course. And after that, you can start on your missions. So, you won't need me around anymore."

Sasuke froze for a moment. _What?? She's leaving me already?_

It was something that Sasuke had never anticipated. He'd never thought in all his years that this day would come. Hinata would not be around every morning to make him breakfast, to give him his occasional dose of medicine and also their routine morning spats. Deep down, he could feel something crack.

Hinata started to pack her medical kit when Sasuke pulled her into a hug from behind that stunned her speechless for some time.

"Wha…what….Sasuke-kun!"

"Sshh…let us stay like this for a while, Hinata," Sasuke whispered behind her ears. Hinata didn't know what to do, but the feeling was somewhat…..different. Hinata blushed again as her heart thumped so hard behind it's ribcage.

After a while, Sasuke released her and started to pull her.

"What are you…doing, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked, wondering why Sasuke was pulling her out of the house and into the streets.

Sasuke didn't stop but continuously dragged the Hinata down the streets towards the middle of the town where most of the shops were located. Hinata knew better than to argue with Sasuke when he becomes this...disagreeable. He can be absolutely frustrating at times, and Hinata had no idea why'd she put up with him. It came to a total mystery to her.

Sasuke was looking around until he had found what he was looking for. And when he did, he pushed Hinata into that particular store.

"What are you doing, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata said to him, obviously irritated. As she looked around, she was surprised. It was one of the most fashionable high-class boutique in the whole of Konoha.

"Sir! May I be of assistance?" a very bubbly blonde dressed in a suit and very short skirt came up to him. She had a glowing heart-shaped look in her eyes. The blonde gave a disdained look at Hinata, but concentrated at Sasuke instead.

_Great….fangirls._ Sasuke rolled his eyes upward. Hating the fact that his fan club still living and thriving after all the years.

Looking icily at the blonde, he pulled Hinata to the front and said, "I need to find a nicer looking jacket for her."

The blonde arched one of her perfect eyebrows at Hinata and then looked at Sasuke, beaming a sweet smile, "Why…of course, Sir. Please come this way." The boutique assistant led them to a collection of jackets and coats hanging neatly in rows.

Hinata was looking angrily at Sasuke. Sasuke smirked at her.

"What size are you, Ma'am?" the blonde looked coolly at Hinata. Hinata was glaring at Sasuke.

"She is size four," Sasuke answered for her. The blonde pursed her lips that Sasuke knew Hinata's measurements. Hinata blushed with embarrassment when Sasuke mentioned her size.

_Great. Now the lady would think wrongly about the two of us. How unlucky can I get today?_ Hinata thought mournfully.

Sasuke just remembered something and said coolly as he sat down on one of the comfortable sofa situated in front of the changing room. "Show us anything…..but _not _red in colour."

Now, Hinata could really die on her spot. Like a puddle of melted goo right on the carpeted floor of the boutique.

"Why not red?"

"I don't like...red," he hissed at her. Sasuke just didn't want to be reminded of _that _particular incident.

The blonde showed an array of jacket for Hinata to choose from and try them out. She looked at it one by one until a particular colour caught her attention. Hinata was hesitant about wanting to try it on and taking off her current jacket. But the thought of undressing in front of the woman caused Hinata discomfort and worst, Sasuke was there. Hinata didn't want to take off her jacket until the blonde looked bored and looked at her perfectly manicured fingernails, feeling totally indifferent to Hinata's situation.

"It's just a jacket, Hinata," Sasuke yawned.

Hinata gave a panicky look as she looked down on the ground. The blonde was tapping her foot impatiently. Finally, she relented.

Zipping down her jacket, she opened it in front of them. Sasuke sucked in his breath while the blonde gasped in surprise. Whatever Hinata had under those jacket really came out a surprise. Wearing a black tube top with a mesh that revealed more than it concealed. Exposing her flat stomach and belly button, Hinata felt a little more insecure because this time, she did not bind her breast like she normally would and it filled out her whole body perfectly.

Sasuke gulped. He could feel the blood and excitement rushing in his body as his dark eyes roving over Hinata. Her back was smoothly curved and her waist was tiny yet rounded.

In his mind, she was absolutely fucking perfect.

Sasuke tried very hard to stop his nose from bleeding, but it wasn't going anywhere well.

Hinata blushed like she has never blushed before. She took the lavender and cream coloured jacket from the blonde and zipped it up as she looked in the mirror. Hinata gasped at the effect of that jacket which clung to her curvaceous figure which gave her a more sexier look.

Hinata gasped and blushed even more when the jacket accentuates her shapely figure.

She whirled around to face the nosebleeding Uchiha and said, "I…I…can't wear…this!! It's too...too…._revealing_!!"

Sasuke couldn't say anything as he stuffed his nose with tissues.

Hinata stared at him. _He __**is**__ a closet pervert after all….. _

"Don't worry, you look great!" Sasuke grinned wolfishly and got up. He looked at the blonde and said, "We'll take it."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I…don't like…it…Sa...suke-kun," Hinata pouts. "Every…one can…see." She started to pull the hem of the jacket.

Sasuke smirked. "That's the whole entire idea, Hinata-chan." He gave her a wink. "Just be confident of yourself."

"Why…why…"

"That's what friends are for, Hinata," Sasuke dropped the suffix. "And I'm telling you this not because we're friends."

"We….We're…not?" Hinata looked slightly disappointed.

"No," Sasuke smirked again. Hinata was getting pretty irritated with that smirk of his when Sasuke added, "We're good friends. And good friends look out for each other. You have very low self-esteem, Hinata. And we're going to work on that if you want to be a good clan head."

"Re…really??"

"Well, it would be nicer if we could get you a short mini skirt though," he teased her.

Hinata started to raise her disagreement until Sasuke calmly touched her cheeks. Hinata blushed again as the blonde was seething with envy.

"Consider it a belated birthday present, from me," Sasuke whispered close to her ears.

Hinata kept silent and nodded her head. She knew better than to argue against Sasuke.

Walking out of the boutique, Hinata looked at Sasuke.

"The jacket is nice," she said, stroking the neckline of the jacket.

He put his hands in his pocket and looked calmly, "Err…yeah. I'm glad you liked it. I know I'm a bit late to give you your birthday gift, but consider this as a gift throughout all the years that I've missed knowing you as a friend."

Hinata looked up at him and stepped up closer to him. Sasuke was trembling.

_Thank Kami she's not wearing red._ Sasuke muttered to himself.

She tip-toed up to meet his face.

Sasuke was trying very _very_ hard to control himself.

Her soft pinked lips inching close...so soooo close…..

Sasuke could feel his heart the warmth of her skin getting closer. His mind was racing and his blood was starting move southwards. _No...This is not...good..._

Then her head tilt to the side closely to his ears as she grazed them with her lips. Sasuke felt shivers down his spine as he could feel her hot breath so close to his neck. He was trying very very hard not to pull him into her arms when she whispered seductively into his ears.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun," she whispered huskily and ran off.

Sasuke looked at her in disbelief, touching his flaming red ears. Then, he smirked at the thought of what Hinata did that he did not feel a deadly killer aura just right behind him.

When he finally did, Sasuke turned around to see a very pissed male Hyuuga with long brown hair and his Byakugan activated and hissed furiously, "_U-chi-ha!!_"

**T B C**

* * *

**Shino: We're sorry to inform all chibi fans that today, we're taking a day off...**

**Sasori: Yeah…..this is in accordance with the labour law rights...and stuff...yeah...(shaking his head)**

**Shino: We will be back after this…..break... **

**Sasori: Yeah, so, please R&R!! **

**Shino: (looked at Sasori) You sounded like Deidara **

**Sasori: Can't help it….we're partners too long, it's rubbing me in**

**Shino stared at Sasori and inched away...slowwwwwwwly**

**Sasori: (eyes twitches) NOT THAT WAY YOU BUG BOY!!**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know it's a GaaHinaSasu….but it'll come sooner or later…so, just be patient to all GaaHina fans!! I'm working on the triangle here….I promise, by the NEXT chapter, our BRONZE GOD OF SUNA will make his appearance…..I hope….**

**Gaara: She's lying….**

**Kaguya: Shut up!**


	9. Will You Be My Friend?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...and also the song 'Cries in the Dark' from Angel Sanctuary**

**A/N: Wow…a gazillion thanx for those who actually reviewed and LIKED the story!! What is more important, that you guys like the story and the characters portrayed and I've been getting support for the chibis as well!! Yup, I was even surprised that people ACTUALLY READ the Chibi Outtakes! Okay….they all missed the readers too...**

**Warning: Bad language (some foul words), worse grammar & CRAZY chibis….**

* * *

**Chibi Outtakes:**

**Kaguya: Oh no!! Hinata-chan has been kidnapped by Gaara!**

**Neji: SABAKU….. (Byakugan activated)**

**Kaguya: We have to mobilize a team to retrieve her (waving a flag in front of everyone)**

**Sasuke: Great!! I wanna give that guy a piece of my mind...**

**Itachi: The Akatsuki will help**

**Kisame: We will?? (looking confused)**

**Deidara: We have to save Hina-hime, un!**

**Neji: She's _not _your hime you midget….**

**Deidara: So what, Pretty Boy??**

**Neji: Who you calling pretty huh, Midget Widget??**

**Kaguya: **_**STOP IT**_**!! Are we going to save Hinata-chan or not??**

**Kisame: Why should we, Kaguya?? She's not that important….**

Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Gaara and Deidara glared daggers at him

**Kiba: Baka!! Now is not the time to fight with each other!!**

**Kaguya: For once, that mutt-boy is right. Okay, everyone attention. I'm gonna read your names and designation. Just answer me if you're here, alright??**

**Everyone: Yes Ma'am!!**

**Me: Neji the Defender**

**Neji: Hai…**

**Me: Sasuke the Avenger**

**Sasuke: Hai…**

**Kaguya: Itachi the Slayer**

**Itachi: Yo!**

**Everyone looked at Itachi**

**Sasuke: (whispers to Neji) He was in the same class with Kakashi-hentai**

**Itachi: I. Am. Not. Gay (glaring his Mangekyou at his brother & rival)**

**The rest of the Akatsuki giggled.**

**Kaguya: Okay bishounens….enough of that….Itachi, deactivate your Mangekyou or else you're gonna be the one wearing those red thongs Kisame has in his drawer...oops….**

**Kisame glares at Kaguya while everyone else jaw-dropped**

**Kaguya: Hehehe….alright now, back on the list…..Deidara the Potter…oops…I mean Bomber **

**(Everyone else giggles)**

**Deidara: Haaaaaaiiiii…(glares angrily at Kaguya)**

**Kaguya: Kiba the Hunter**

**Kiba: Hai!! **

**Akamaru: Woof woof**

**Kaguya sweat dropped, looking at Akamaru trying to salute with his paw…**

**Kaguya: Hidan the Summoner**

**Hidan: Yeah….**

**Kaguya: Kakuzu the Kisser…oops…sorry…wrong script…I mean the Killer (everyone else snickers)**

**Kakuzu growls**

**Kaguya: And lastly (Kaguya looks at Kisame & so was everybody else)**

**Kisame: Get on with it, woman!!**

**Kaguya: And lastly…..Kisame….the Stripper **

**Kisame's veins popping out one by one while the rest were laughing. **

**Naruto: Thank goodness that's not our scene**

**Shikamaru: Yeah, it's too troublesome…**

**Naruto: (laughs) Who would've known that Kisame keeps red thongs in his drawers….**

**Shikamaru: Yeah, but_ how_ does Kaguya-chan know about it….**

**Naruto: …..**

**Shikamaru: ……**

**Iruka: I don't wanna know about it….**

**Chouji: (sweat dropped) We all know about Kaguya-chan's fascination with Kisame, but this is just too much!! Pls R&R!!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_Hinata looked up at him and stepped up closer to him. Sasuke was trembling._

_**Thank Kami she's not wearing red.** Sasuke muttered to himself._

_She tip-toed up to meet his face._

_Sasuke was trying very very hard to control himself._

_Her lips was so so so close….._

_Then her head tilt to the side closely to his ears as she grazed them with her lips. Sasuke felt shivers down his spine as he could feel her hot breath so close to his neck. He was trying very very hard not to pull him into her arms when she whispered seductively into his ears._

"_Arigatou Sasuke-kun," she whispered and ran off._

_Sasuke looked at her in disbelief as he touched his flaming red ears. Then, he smirked at the thought of what Hinata did that he did not feel a deadly killer aura just right behind him._

_When he finally did, Sasuke turned around to see a very pissed male Hyuuga with long brown hair and his Byakugan activated and hissed furiously, "U…chi…ha!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: WILL YOU BE MY FRIEND?**

"Hurry up Kanky-puu! You're slowing everybody down!" Temari was yelling at her brother.

"What the hell!!" Kankurou glared at his sister and at the same time, recoiled in disgust from the nickname she had given him.

Temari grinned at him from inside the coach. "That look doesn't mean a thing to me, Kanky-puu, so there, hah!"

Kankurou hardened his fist and started yelling obscenities and curses at his sister, much to their entourage embarrassment.

"Would you two mind?" Gaara was clearly irritated. Both Kankurou and Temari immediately pulled back. Gaara then crossed his arms across his lean chest and inhaled deeply. He noticed the air changes into something lightly refreshing.

_We've approached Konoha…._ He opened his eyes and looked out at the window. The green colour of the forest filled his sight.

Gaara cocked his head and closed his eyes back, hiding a smile._ Hime-sama…._

_Something is wrong with him. _Temari gave a deep thought. _I hope that lazy-assed Shikamaru did what I've asked him to do or else it would hurt me as bad as I'm going to hurt that pretty bored face of his._

Gaara did indeed change. The waterfall experience and especially after meeting the waterfall dancer, Gaara have never felt anything like it before. It was as if everything is fated to happen.

To be the Kazekage, is fated.

To be loved, has happened.

To be in love?

Is it possible?

Gaara opened his eyes and leaned back. He sighed in contentment.

* * *

Gaara's odd behavior did not go unnoticed.

Kankurou gave Temari a look.

Temari shrugged.

But both of them knew….

_Something….happened….._

* * *

**Flashback:**

_For several nights Gaara came out to the same place, but everytime he did, she was not there. He knew that she knew he was there the first time he had seen her. He wondered, if she would come back and dance again? His mind told him that she won't. But his heart believed that she will. Deep down, Gaara trusted his feelings._

_Until the fifth night, his heart had won._

_She came._

_Like before, he could not see her face. Only her long dark hair flowing like midnight waves right behind her back._

_Hiding his chakra power from being detected, Gaara smiled to himself, folding his arms across his chest._

_**She finally showed up.**_

_He shifted his gourd behind his back to a more comfortable position as he sat down on the boulder. Looking down at his beautiful Waterfall Dancer._

_He saw her slowly taking off her clothes and such movement was slowly affecting him until he was taken aback when she emerged with a pair of white bikinis. His eyes were wide and concentrating. _

_To Gaara, less clothes is more erotic than fully nude, he chuckled slowly to himself, finding the entire scene to be a little ironic. One could say, he has kinkier taste than most men since he is known for his bedroom prowess amongst Suna's elite kunoichis._

_Gaara did not sense any other presence aside the both of them, and Gaara does not like sharing. His twinkling aquamarine eyes gazed longingly at his little dancer, his sights already claimed her. _

_He wondered what made her more special than any other women in his life?_

_**What is this feeling?**__ He asked himself numerous times, thinking that he could just take her back with him to Suna, locked her in his bedroom and no one would know. But he could not….his gaze locked towards the beautiful dancer._

_She stood right in the middle of the pool of clear waters and raised her arms. Controlling the waters with her chakra as lights and colour moved around her like some mystical water serpent floating around her body. Suddenly, Gaara was taken aback when his mysterious dancer who began to sing._

**(insert song: ****'Cries in the Dark'**** from Angel Sanctuary OST)**

**(A/N: I'd recommend you guys/gals check out this song….it was a coincidence though when I was looking for a song for Hinata to sing in this fic….geez…I dunno why but I'd always relate music with Hinata & dancing….Naruto was one lucky teme to see her dance at the waterfall huh?? But not in this fic…..hahahahaa….oh well…)**

_It was a hauntingly melodious tune, with traditional elements to it. _

_Before, Gaara was simply impressed, but now, he was mesmerized. From his position or in any position at all, there was no way for him to be able see her face. And Gaara was getting desperate. Inside, he felt tormented, like his insides were twisting in self-agony. The more he sees her, the more he wants to keep her by his side and he didn't know why. It was as if his heart was screaming….but for what? He didn't know…._

_By far, he has always been the one in control. In making decisions. In choosing his next course of actions. In having sex. Everything was in his hand. His power. Until the night he made his….wish._

_Something….happened._

_Not wanting to scare her away, Gaara brought himself a little more closer than before, until he was just only a feet or two away, listening to her clear voice singing the song until she ends it and did a little curtsey before him. _

_He knew that she knew he was there. Observing her._

"_Why are you watching me?" she asked all of a sudden as she erecting a wall of water barrier around her. All he could see was her hazy form through the water wall. _

_The first thing Gaara noticed about her was her petite stature. Petite but curvaceous, Gaara smiled to himself. Other than that, he noted that her hair was long and dark and it hovers just above her waistline. Gaara yearned to bury his face into those lovely long dark locks. Suna women tend to keep their hair short because of the sand, and the longest he had ever touched was just above the shoulder blades who was one of his common bed-partners._

_Gaara was surprised that she spoke to him. Still standing up, his back was ramrod straight with arms folded across his lean chest and replied soundly, "Because you danced beautifully than anyone I have ever seen."_

_She kept silent for a moment. Gaara could feel her biting her lower lip. Practically part trembling. He could even smell her fear through the waters. The tension between them was thick, more particular coming from the other side of the pool._

"_Don't worry, I'm not here to harm you. I just wanted to see you dance again."_

_He could feel her eyes on him._

"Ne, w_hy should I…trust…you?"_

_He smirked. "Have I done anything to you?"_

"_Some predators have patience equals to a saint when waiting for their prey."_

_Gaara was amused. "Well, this predator is more or less a saint when it comes to certain prey."_

"_What is that suppose to mean?"_

"_You can say that I'm just an audience, nothing more."_

_Silence filled the emptiness of the dimly lit night._

"_That….is not enough. One cannot be certain when a cobra will strike."_

_Gaara is amused. This woman seemed to be very intelligent and chuckled softly, "But one must never judge a book by it's cover."_

_He could feel her amusement through the waters and the tension between them lessened._

"_That is very….sagely of you….stranger."_

_Gaara smirked victoriously. "I will take that as a compliment, my lady."_

"_But, can I have your word not to intrude my….personal space?"_

_Gaara frowned in annoyance. This was not what he was expecting at all. How is he going to get to know her when he can't intrude?_

"_Why is that, my little dancer?"_

_He could feel her flinched a little. _

"_I have not given you any permission to address me….as..such."_

_He noticed her stammer a little._

"_Why not? If you don't like it, you can always give me your name."_

_Gaara could feel her anxiety._

"_I will tell you mine…..if you tell me….yours."_

_Gaara smirked. __**She is rather...fast**__. Gaara thought, experiencing the mystery behind the Waterfall Dancer as intriguing._

"_Fine," Gaara said. Thinking for a moment before replying, "You can call me Ouji-sama."_

_He could hear her giggle. _

"_Ouji-sama?" he could hear the amusement from her voice. "As in a mysterious prince? Well, Ouji-sama….I am pleased to meet you. You may call me, Hime-sama then."_

_Gaara laughed loud enough for her to hear. Gaara have never laughed liked that before. But, there was always a first. Gaara could sense her blushing behind the curtain of water._

"_Very well then, Hime-sama. I am pleased to meet you as well." Gaara could see the figure curtsied behind the water barrier as he moved nearer._

"_Don't come any closer," she warned him. Gaara stopped in his tracks._

"_Alright, I accept and respect your wishes. Now, will you accept mine?"_

"_Na…nani??" she sounded surprised. _

"_I will respect your wish….to..uh…remain anonymous, if that is what you want, in return for something as simple as well."_

_Gaara could feel her hesitate, but eventually relented after a long while of silence._

"_Very well, if it is within my power and ability, I will."_

_Gaara smiled. The silence was deafening, despite the loud splashes of water from the waterfall. Gaara could feel the tension between them mounting. _

"_Will you be my friend?" he asked softly, but loud enough for her to hear. Gaara was a little anxious, hoping that she would not deny him this request. If she did, he wouldn't know what he would do. Probably snatched her away and locked her up in his personal room? That would be too much, but then again, he is the Kazekage and who will defy him?_

_Somewhere somehow Gaara felt a sense of déjà vu, a very familiar feeling cropping up in his feelings. Shaking his head in disbelief, Gaara closed his eyes and then looked up in the star-filled sky. _

_**Why does it feel all too familiar?**__ He asked himself._

_--000--_

_The request definitely stunned her, but she could not help but feel something oddly strange. It was as if something so familiar to her. Her gaze fell back onto the strange figure on the other side of her water barrier, feeling oddly enough, she felt she ought to trust him. _

_No….she can trust him….Yes…she can….._

Inhaling softly, she agreed, "_Alright, Ouji-sama. Let's be….friends."_

"_Arigatou….Hime-sama." Gaara breathe easily._

_Gaara felt a kind of peace hovering between them. Like karma brought them back together. But, how are they back together when they both not know about each other in the first place? Gaara felt a sense of deep mystery there._

_Every night, Gaara would come and see her sing and dance then after that, they will talk in serene darkness. Between them a large boulder, covering their figures, but their voices were clear enough to hear despite the sound of rushing waterfall. The Prince and Princess enjoyed each other's presence tremendously at ease, and shared stories as if they both had known each other all their lives._

_From their conversations, he knew her likes and dislikes well enough. He learned that she liked cooking, gardening, dancing, poetry and children while she dislikes loud noises, war and conflict. Hinata wanted to add her dislike for clan rules and formalities, but it would have been pretty obvious to her Ouji-sama to find out who she is and therefore kept it from him, providing only generic answers, but it was the same. Hinata has never liked anything negative and confrontational._

_She was surprised to find out that he has fondness for milk, cookies, tranquility, meditation and reading. She was equally surprised to find out that he has intensed dislike for prejudices, loud noises and crowds……like her. Gaara would like to add fangirls into the list, but didn't want to make it too obvious for her to find out about him as well._

_He knew she came from Konoha._

_She knew he came from Suna._

_He could smell the smell of fresh herbs and sweet spices on her while she could smell the dryness of sand on him._

_Sometimes in their secret nightly meetings, she would bring some tidbits especially cookies and onigiri__**(1)**__ and occasionally her home-made dangos__**(2)**__. In return, he would slip in small notes of poetry, much to her delight._

_As time slowly passed by, their friendship have become some form of luxury between them, the need for secrecy stemmed from a deep seated need for some kind of mutual understanding. The need for secret friendship gradually grew, into something wonderful, that neither have taken notice._

_Until one day…._

"_Ouji-sama," she said._

_Gaara raised his head, chewing his riceballs._

"_I…I…won't be able to come…tomorrow night."_

_Gaara looked disheartened and remembered something as well. __**The Konoha Flower Festival, I'd almost forgotten about that.**_

"_Don't worry about it, Hime-sama. I don't think I will be able to meet you for a few days as well since I…I…will be on...err...mission."_

_He could feel her sadness at the other side._

"_But I'll see you about two weeks," Gaara replied. "I promise."_

"_That long?"_

"_Oh, you missed me already?"_

"_Ouji-sama!!"_

_Gaara chuckled softly. He had never felt this serene and calm before. It was like finding a 'missing piece' in his life. _

"_A…ano..Ouji-sama," she called to him._

"_Hn."_

"_To…tomorrow marks the….beginning of our…festival in Konoha. And I will be taking part."_

_Gaara raised his head._

"_Really?" he asked, raising his head in surprise._

"_Ha…hai," she replied softly. "But since you're on a….mission, I can't invite you to our fesival, ne?"_

_Gaara smiled, blushed slightly, thinking about meeting his Waterfall Dancer. He was thinking of an answer, until he thought of one._

"_I will be accompanying the Kazekage to Konoha tomorrow, Hime-sama."_

_He could feel her smile on the other side. But unfortunately, he couldn't see the blush displayed radiantly on her cheeks._

"_Sou-ka?" her voice was soft._

_And, there was silence……between them._

_She bit her lower lip and sighed, "Will you be able to…to….recognize me when….when….you come?"_

_Gaara crossed his arms, after putting down the lacquered box which held the onigiri._

"_Even in the next lifetime, I'll be able to find you, Hime-sama."_

_Hinata blushed…..by this time, her heart has already fallen…..hard._

* * *

Gaara was silently amused by the whole ordeal that night that he couldn't sleep. But one thing that bothered him.

_What happened to the other two mysterious figures? They never showed up after that one time._

Gaara hoped they'll never show up again. He frowned deeply. His Hime-sama belongs only to him and no one. He hardened his fist. _Hime-sama belongs only to me and nobody can take her from me…Yes….I won't let them take her away from me….._

Gaara's clear aquamarine eyes glittered with murderous intent. But whenever he thinks about his Waterfall Princess, he suddenly turned calm and felt a sudden wave of peace hovered over him.

Temari was wondering what was going on with her brother. He was acting very odd. It was so unlike Gaara. It was as if he's……

_No…fucking way….._ Temari's eyes widened. _I don't think it's even fucking possible…_

Temari could feel her eyes twitching vigorously. Her years of expertise in that field is never to be challenged. She knows 'the look' anywhere and it was clearly evident on Gaara's facial expression.

No matter how cool and icy exterior the Kazekage of Suna is well-known to possess, being in love is hard to hide.

_Is it possible that Gaara's in love?? Yeah, only if….it was true. _Temari was sorting out everything in her mind, trying to analyze her little brother's unusual demeanor. It wasn't something common to Temari. All her life, Gaara was always distant about his personal relationship. Gaara never takes relationship serious, and that includes sex.

Oh yeah, being the Kazekage's older and only sister, Temari is privy to everything about Gaara and that includes his chosen bed-mates. Even according to Suna's custom, Gaara is allowed to have concubines, but he never heed customs pertaining to marital and courtship, only preferring something less formal and more importantly, no strings attached.

It was also well known that Gaara is a hard man to understand and pleased, but with the newfound knowledge, Temari has set her sights into seeing her little brother happy. To be exact, blissfully happy. Temari grinned stupidly. _That'll be weird, but wait till I tell Shikamaru about this…. _Temari thought happily._ And to think how adorable my little nieces and nephews Gaara would give me!_

Temari giggled to herself, thinking of the names she'll give to her future nieces and nephews.

At the corner, Kankurou gave a fearful look. Praying for some form of salvation from his sister's devious plans in getting him hitched.

At the other corner, Gaara was ignoring his two weird siblings. Wondering why he had such dysfunctional siblings to live with, thinking that karma is such a bitch.

And perhaps it is….

**T B C**

* * *

**Gaara: Finally we can be together, Hina-chan! (Gaara holds Hinata's hands)**

**Hinata: Ha…hai…Gaara-kun (blushes)**

**Both of them blushes…..**

**Naruto: Oi Gaara! You've got visitors & I'm going off on a holiday to visit Shino at Bora Bora….adios!! (waves)**

**Gaara growls**

**Gaara: It must be that crazy author of ours and those pathetic losers…**

**Sasuke: Hey!! Who you calling losers…you perverted sand-nin!!**

**Neji: Sabaku…give me back my cousin….(giving death glare at Gaara)**

**Hinata: A..a…ano….minna….**

**Itachi: (waltzing in) Hina-chan!! Don't leave me anymore…. (hugging Hinata who was blushing furiously and was about to faint)**

**Sasuke: ONII-TEME!! (Sharingan activated)**

**Neji: UCHIHA!! (Byakugan activated)**

**Sasuke: Oi Neji….(tapping on Neji's shoulder) be more specific the next time which Uchiha you're calling…the term is pretty misleading, you know….**

**Neji: Gomen…Sasuke-teme (smirks)**

**Sasuke twitched**

**Kaguya: Well….there's only ONE way to solve all this problem….**

**Kisame: I got a BAD feeling about this….(shakes head)**

**The rest of the Akatsuki gulped nervously**

**Sasuke, Neji & Gaara's eyes were twitching**

**Kaguya: (grins maliciously) I'm going to auction Hinata-chan to the highest bidder!!**

**All the guys jaw-dropped, except Kisame**

**Kisame: There's definitely a catch….I know it….I can feel it right through my bones….**

**Kaguya: Of course there's a catch Ki-sa-me-**_**kun**_** (wink at Kisame)**

**Kisame shudders in fear…**

**Sasuke: I'll give you every Uchiha property & assets**

**Neji: I'll give everything under the Hyuuga wealth**

**Kaguya: My my is getting tough….**

**Gaara: I'll give the whole Wind Country (crossing his arms)**

**Everyone jaw-dropped….Sasuke & Neji go off to one corner and sulked….Itachi & Deidara had black clouds over their heads…..**

**Tenten: Well, like Kaguya-chan says….it's not going to be easy…..(she winked at the boys)**

**All the boys gulped…..nervously**

**Itachi glared at Kaguya**

**Me: Well, me and the girls were thinking….to solve this problem with Hinata-chan…(grins again)….we're gonna have the showdown of the century**

**All the boys sweated….**

**Kisame: Goodbye world….welcome armageddon…..**

**Sakura: Yup! Its going to be an all-male stripshow contest among you boys!! **

**Itachi: I. Will. Not. Strip**

**Ino: (grins) Yeah….may the best male stripper wins!!**

**Deidara: Kaguya-chan is soooo cruel, un!**

**Tobi: Ohhhh!! Tobi wanna strip too!! Tobi wanna win Nata-chan!**

**Sasuke & Itachi smacked Tobi**

**Sasuke: Grow up old man!! (yells at Tobi)**

**Tobi: Waaahhhhhh!! (wails & run to Hinata) Suke-chan & Tachi-senpai hit Tobi!!**

**Hinata lets Tobi cried into her bosom & the rest of the guys drool...**

**Kaguya: Why Deidei-kun Don't worry…girls will find you suppa-kawaii**

**Deidara: (pouts) I dun wanna be molested, un!**

**Kaguya: Whoever says you'll be molested, Deidei-kun?**

**Tenten: (eyeing Deidara) I bet he likes bondage, huh Dei-darling **

**Itachi: I. Will. Not. Strip….**

**Deidara: (crying) I'm going to be raped by the Weapons Mistress….waaahhhhhh!!**

**Hinata: Don't worry Dei-kun….Tenten is not that bad….**

**Deidara: (blushing at Hinata) I…err…dun mind if….Hina-chan would….for my…first time yeah!**

**Hinata: (blushes) A..ano….**_**watashi**_**??**

**Tenten: Aahhh….**_**kawaii**_** Dei-darling is still a virgin!! (hugging Deidara & grope his ass)**

**Sakura, Ino, Temari & Hinata nosebleed….**

**Deidara: Tenten is a paedophile!! (covering his chest)**

**Kaguya: How can Tenten be a paedophile when she's younger than you Dei-kun??**

**Deidara: Oh yeah...**

**Neji: Poor Deidara….Tenten is scarier than Temari**

**Temari: Hyuuga…. (glaring at Neji)**

**Hinata: Please vote for your favourite bishounen stripper….arigatou!!**

**Sakura: I dunno why Kaguya insisting on Kisame stripping…..he's not a bishie**

**Ino: And he's not...man?**

**Tenten: At least he's got a big sword...(grins)**

**Hanabi: Kaguya-senpai likes big male with big swords then??**

**Tenten: Yeah...she like 'em big...B-I-G...big...(grins wickedly)**

**Kisame: ….**

**Kaguya: …..**

**Hidan: That's very graphically put (grins & then winked at the twitching Kisame)**

**Sasuke & Itachi (singing): Kisame & Kaguya…..sitting on the tree….**

**Gaara & Neji: F-U-C-K-I-N-G**

**SMACK!! KICK!! KABOOM!! POW POW!!**

**Kaguya gave a smackdown & a roundhouse kick on the four most perverted closet chibis**

**Gai: YOSH!! Beautiful example of youthfulness there, Kaguya-chan!!**

**Kisame: Please R&R!! My modesty & manhood is at stake here people!! (crying anime style)**

* * *

( 1 ) Onigiri – Japanese riceballs, usually wrapped in seawood with stuffings like salmon, seaweed and most commonly, umeboshi, a type of pickled plum.

( 2 ) Dango – A traditional Japanese sweet treat made of

**A/N: I made Temari the Naruto-version of Mokona in Tsubasa Chronicles saga and Kankurou as the Naruto-version of Kurogane!! If all of you've noticed….**

**Man….I've been getting reviews of readers wanting Itachi to ****strip**** and be a ****gigolo****!! Hahahaha…you guys have no idea how funny it is…..some wanted Deidara to do a solo strip too….poor Dei-kun!! So guys, who do you want to win the All-male strip show?? And win Hinata-chan?? Hehehehe….**

**Oh yeah….thanx for all your concern on my health….my flu is gone now and my sore throat is getting better…..thanx to traditional herbal concoction….all almost gone except the miserable cough tat remains…..urrghhh…**


	10. The Groper, The Pervert & The Victim

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Bad language, bad grammar….**

* * *

**demondancer **– glad you like that chapter….it makes me feel truly appreciated….

**Aralain** – hahahahhaa…..dun tell me ur 'hooked' with the story….

**Bebe Lub** – Did the chibi outtakes bother you?? I'm so sorry if its longer than the story coz I think you'd understand after I'd explained the situation to you right?? Well, I apologise again….(**All the chibis: Sowwy!!**) And btw, glad you like the development between Gaara & Hinata!! Oh yeah, I do hope you'll update 'Sinfully Addicted'….I'm sooo addicted to it by now….

**disneyrulz23 **– glad you liked the song that I picked out for Hinata…..I'm still researching suitable song actually….

**Yumel** – hahahaha….thanx a lot for ur support since the beginning!! You ROX Yumel!! I can't imagine how Itachi is going to strip with THAT emo face of his!! Its like asking Sasuke to strip as well!! But dun worry, if only Itachi WINS….he get to strip with THAT emo look on his face!!

**Suzume-kage** – thanx for ur review!!

**rylolynn** – yeah I know!! Everyone are waiting for them to meet….in THIS chapter!!

**Yomi-sama27** – hahahaha…glad you like the chibis & well, Sasori won't be back for good until the 'contest' ends….and so will Shino….they kinda enjoy Bora Bora rite now….and yeah, sorry about the other day, I wasn't online on the Yahoo actually coz my friend left the PC on and forgot to shut down….you weren't the only one who left those kind of message….I think about half a dozen of my friends did as well!! Hopefully can see you online…..

**Hiei-and-shino **– awwww….I'm sooo happy tat you like the chapter & especially our Kanky-puu!!

**Lacrymosa17 **– glad you like this couple…..me too….they are just so sweet huh?? And yeah, I also felt they fit with each other and I personally think that Kishimoto-san has a knack for making Hinata 'flexible' so tat us 'fanfiction-ers nuts' could pair her off with different male pairings….but anyway, wat is most important, you guys enjoy the story….

**Michelle** – thanx for the get well message!!

**SP-KK** – hahahahaha….ur review really put a smile on my face!! I'm glad you took notice of stuff instead of my tardiness in updating the fics!! Ur right with all ur reasoning well, for number 3, I would soooooo love to create the scene where Gaara kicks Sasuke's ass….HARD!! But, it depends you see….I tend to be very wicked with my plots & with a very very high tendency of driving my readers nuts with curiosity and anxiety of wanting to know wat happened next…..but one thing clear though….I'm not fond of cliches….hehehehe…..so, you'll know wat to expect from me now, huh??

**KyuubiPandoraChan** – yeah….I've updated mine….so where's urs!! (winks)

**mysterygurl13** – hahahaha….glad you love the chibis….yup!! Ur vote for Gaara is up!!

**Hina-chancares8** – hahahahhaa….man…ur really funny!! But I'm not sure if Tenten wanna leave ur Deidara alone!! (**Tenten: Muahahaha…Dei-darling is soooo mine after this!!**)

* * *

**Voting Status for Chibi Bishie to Win Chibi Hina-chan**

Gaara – 4

Itachi – 2

Deidara – 2

Neji – 1

Sasuke – 1

The rest – 0

**Chouji: Voters can vote as many as they want….one review one vote….**

**Kaguya: Well, it seemed like Gaara-kun is leading the score….**

**Gaara smirked**

**Hinata: (fiddling her fingers) Gambatte….Gaa-kun!**

**Gaara blushed.**

**Everyone throwing daggers at Gaara**

**Tenten: Alright!! We've got the Prince of the Desert leading the pack!**

**Kaguya/Sakura/Ino/Temari nosebleeds**

**Kisame: You bunch of sexually deprived kunoichis….**

**Chouji: Err…please R&R….**

* * *

**Recap:**

_Oh yeah, being the Kazekage's older and only sister, Temari is privy to everything about Gaara and that includes his chosen bed-mates. Even according to Suna's custom, Gaara is allowed to have concubines, but he never heed customs pertaining to marital and courtship, only preferring something less formal and more importantly, no strings attached._

_It was also well known that Gaara is a hard man to understand and pleased, but with the newfound knowledge, Temari has set her sights into seeing her little brother happy. To be exact, blissfully happy. Temari grinned stupidly. **That'll be weird, but wait till I tell Shikamaru about this….** Temari thought happily. **And to think how adorable my little nieces and nephews Gaara would give me!** _

_Temari giggled to herself, thinking of the names she'll give to her future nieces and nephews._

_At the corner, Kankurou gave a fearful look. Praying for some form of salvation from his sister's devious plans in getting him hitched._

_At the other corner, Gaara was ignoring his two weird siblings. Wondering why he had such dysfunctional siblings to live with, thinking that karma is such a bitch. _

_And perhaps it is…._

* * *

Hinata & the Rookie Nine – 16

Gaara/Neji/Lee/Tenten – 18

Kankurou – 19

Temari – 21

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: THE GROPER, THE PERVERT & THE VICTIM**

Tsunade felt like breaking……something….or….someone. Her clear garnet eyes glared sharply at the two guilty but stubborn culprits before her.

"The councilors estimated the damaged somewhere around 1.2 million ryos, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, closing her notebook.

Tsunade looked at the two of them. Contemplating which of the two she wanted to kill with her own bare hands. It is because of the two delinquents, Tsunade broke her prized sake, a gift from the daimyo. And the whole of Konoha knew how fond Tsunade is of her sake, and to offend her because of it is a grievious offence which could only invite one possibility.

Tsunade's infamous Insane Physical Strength no Jutsu.

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune looked worried. "May I remind you that it is illegal to practice cannibalism at this age and era?"

Tsunade still glared furiously at the two of them.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO STUPID IDIOTS WERE THINKING OF DOING??" she blasted them off. If her infamous Insane Physical Strength no Jutsu was version of incredible physical strength, her voice was the amplified vocal version of it.

Shizune sighed at the corner. The whole of Konoha could hear the Hokage bursting into a new wave of rampage.

"ARE THE TWO OF YOU HAVE GONE TOTALLY _INSANE_??" Tsunade demanded from them.

Neji and Sasuke flinched away from the deadly aura that Tsunade was projecting.

"I want to know what the hell happened! And don't you dare to leave anything out! Neji! You first!" Tsunade demanded.

Sasuke growled at the Hyuuga prodigy.

Neji returned the favour with a glare of equal malice and a noticeable smirk etched on his face.

"I caught Uchiha on close proximity with my cousin, Tsunade-sama and he had a….._lewd perverted_ look on that perverted face of his. I just can't let him leered at her lecherously and it is my utmost duty as Hinata-sama's protector, did what I had to do. To protect her honour!"

**As if you didn't do the same thing! **Neji's inner-self muttered drily.

"That's a lie!" Sasuke snarled.

**Yeah right! You just can't keep her bust out of your mind, huh? **Sasuke's inner-self commented drily.

"Don't think I don't know what you have in your perverted mind when you looked at her, you disgusting Uchiha traitor!"

"Oh yeah? Don't you think I wouldn't know the way you always looked down into her bodice when you trained? Or when you always take advantage by snaking your sneaky arms around her tiny waist, you Hyuuga lecher!"

"It's _my_ duty to protect Hinata-sama and it's none of your fucking business, bastard. Besides, I am _allowed_ to have physical contact, but _you_!" Neji pointed out, his eyes narrowed sharply at Sasuke. "_You_ defiled _her_ with _your _hands by touching her and _that_….I cannot allow!"

"Who gave _you_ the right to _her_ body?!"

"I'm _her_ cousin!"

"So what? I'm a Uchiha and we could be distant _cousins_, Neji _Senpai_," Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms calmly across his smooth chest, further irritating the long-haired Hyuuga.

"Over. My. Bloody. Dead. Body. Uchiha." Neji's snarled the words one by one while pushing his face forward, facing his arch-rival with his byakugan activated.

"My. Bloody. Pleasure. Hyuuga." Sasuke returned the gesture by pushing his forehead against Neji's and his sharingan activated.

After that, the boys began to take their stance until….

Tsunade could feel her migraine came back now. Just a while ago after dismissing the migraine inducing blonde in orange, Tsunade don't think she can cope anymore idiocy in her office that she stood up in rage. Pulling both their ears like little boys, Tsunade muttered icily, "Are the two of you done??"

Both Neji and Sasuke contorted their faces in sheer pain. Tsunade had taken a really good grip on both boys and shoved them to the chairs before her table.

Shizune sighed. _Thank Kami its not the desk this time._

Tsunade looked into the folders and then again at the two feuding young men. "Your punishment this time." She grinned viciously.

_I don't like that look…..at all. _Neji grimaced.

_I think dying of blood loss isn't a bad choice after all._ Sasuke scowled.

Neji turned and glared balefully at the young Uchiha. "This is all your fault, Uchiha."

Sasuke snarled back at him. "The same goes to you, Hyuuga."

"I'm docking both of your payments by 60 for every single mission for three years and at the same time, I'm imposing community service for a duration of 15 months, not inclusive of the time you will be doing your missions."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!" both young men before her yelled angrily.

"Oh yes I can," Tsunade glowered at them. "Or the two of you prefer another alternative?"

"What is it?" the Uchiha spoke first. He was always the ruder of the two.

Tsunade's eyes twinkled. "Jiraiya is in need of 'assistants' in one of the P-rank missions and both of you know the meaning of 'fangirls'…"

"WE'LL TAKE THE FIRST!!" both young men quickly answered. Fearing whatever Jiraiya had in mind would indeed inflict 3 worst possible aftermaths that they would rather cross to hell and back again.

1) doing perverted acts that would tarnish their 'ultra-cool' image;

2) no one could be certain when Jiraiya would 'finish' his ultimate masterpiece probably until the day he die; and

3) fangirls are NOT going to leave them alone after this. The third consequence got both hotheads into a 'rare' agreement that equate to a historical event in the making.

Tsunade grinned broadly.

* * *

**Hyuuga Household: A few days later**

The Hyuuga Household was busy as ever. Everyone rushed around, ensuring they had everything covered down to their last minute duties. The Godaime Hokage, Tsunade will be arriving at the Hyuuga Complex with the Kazekage of Suna in matter of hours and by just the mention of 'Hokage' or 'Kazekage', everyone flustered nervously.

It has been a long time since the Hyuuga Clan ever host such a important figure, especially someone as high as the head of state. And the Hyuugas took it as a deep honour to be able to host someone as important as the Kazekage.

Hinata who was busy since Tsunade gave orders that the Kazekage will be staying with the Hyuuga for a week, was given the task to care for the Kazekage's needs at the Main House and will serve as the official escort. Little does anyone knew, Hinata was in fact looking forward to meet the mysterious man she had befriended at her secret sanctuary, the waterfall. The very thought that she would finally be able to meet her Ouji-sama somewhat thrilled her, and her endless blushing and secret smiles did not go unnoticed, especially not from her younger sister's notice.

"Ne, Nee-chan, thinking about your boooooooooyfriend??" Hanabi asked, lying down on the tatami mat in Hinata's room, observing her sister cleaning the silvers.

Jolted out from her reverie, Hinata blushed a deep shade of red and gasped at Hanabi's accusation.

"Ha…Ha..nabi-chan! Tha…that...err..is…ridiculous!" Hinata went back to work.

"Yeah right," Hanabi waved a hand away. Her pale eyes grinned maliciously as she sneak a look at her blushing older sibling. "With that look on your face, it's a dead giveaway Nee-chan."

"Hyuuga Hanabi, don't you have other things better to do than to waste your time here?"

"Hmm….considering my Nee-chan here is all alone and bored, I don't mind accompanying her here."

"Very bright Hanabi-chan, or you'd prefer I ask Otou-sama to find something for you to do? Or maybe Neji-niisan, huh?"

Hanabi frowned at her sister and jumped up on her feet.

"Alright alright! I'll leave you alone to your daydreams of your _booooooooooyyfriend_!!" Hanabi yelled out loud.

Hinata felt bad now, not because she managed to get of her sister, but her sister's loud penetrating voice very much announced it to everybody living in the Hyuuga Compound. It is a common knowledge to every Hyuuga when Hanabi quarrels with Neji, everyone in the Hyuuga clan would've known on the spot. And when it means _every_ Hyuuga, it meant _every_ single Hyuuga living in the Hyuuga Compound.

**Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Thump! Plap! Plap!**

Both sisters could hear loud thumping of every footsteps made, causing the wooden floor of the Hyuuga Main House to shook in small earthquake-like tremors.

"Uh oh," Hanabi murmured, looking apologetically at her sister.

The shouji doors were pushed aside roughly and there stood a long brown haired Hyuuga male with a snarling feral expression on his face.

_Oh dear. _Hinata thought.

_Oh shit. _Hanabi thought.

The next hour was spent by the Hyuuga siblings trying their very best in convincing the Hyuuga alpha male that it was all just Hanabi's harmless teasing on her older sister. Both Hinata and Hanabi could've sworn that whoever becomes Hinata's boyfriend would most certainly suffer a fate worse than common death sentence – slow death by perpetual torture. Hyuuga Neji's style.

Neji's eyes narrowed at his cousins. "We'll talk about it further, but right now, Tsunade-sama wanted you to go to the hospital. Something happened to that Uchiha."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh…what happened to Sasuke-san?"

Neji's upper lips twitched. "He very much deserved it."

"But what about the Kazekage?" Hanabi asked.

"You have to be there as the welcoming host, Hanabi-chan," Hinata turned to her sister. "I'll go see Sasuke-kun while Hanabi-chan can look after the chores at home and Neji-niisan will have to join Otou-sama."

"NOT FAIR!!" Hanabi started to bawl.

"You're not a baby anymore, Nabi-chan. Where's the 'almighty little sibling' of mine went to?" Hinata chided her little sister. Hanabi had a little pout.

"Whatever," Hanabi replied.

Hinata smiled. "Very well." She looked at Neji and said, "Forgive us Neji-niisan, but I have to look into Hanabi-chan wearing the kimono."

"WHAT!!" Hanabi exclaimed, turning towards her sister. Her pale pearly eyes blazing in fury. "What do you mean _I_ have to wear kimono for?"

"Well, since you're going to head the welcoming committee, you have to wear kimono, Hanabi-chan. Besides, it's your duty as a woman carrying the Hyuuga name."

When Hinata mentioned the word 'duty' and 'Hyuuga' in a sentence, she'd gotten Hanabi's immediate attention. Hinata was glad that she finally gotten her way. Neji just smiled at his cousins' antics and smirk at the thought of Hanabi being forced to wear a kimono.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, Nii-san!" Hanabi demanded, feeling utmost annoyance that she had to wear kimono. Hanabi hated wearing kimono. She was the typical tomboy in the family.

"So what if I don't want to?" Neji sneered as he got up and leave while Hanabi was making a racket in the room.

"I'mnotgoingtowearkimonoifitisthelastthingIdoandIweariteveryonewilllaughatmetillIdieandNiisanwillnotleavemealo…"

"Hyuuga Hanabi!!" Hinata had lost her patience.

Hanabi looked up at her older sister and gulped nervously. She knew _that_ tone of voice whenever Hinata uses them. So Hanabi did what would be the next best course action.

* * *

"It looks like the Konoha ANBUs are here to escort us," Temari said, as she entered the carriage.

"Hn."

**zzzzZZZZZZzzzzzz **

Kankurou was snoring and snorted loudly at the end, causing his siblings to twitched unnecessarily.

Temari clenched her fist and was ready to pound them over her face-painted of a brother's face when there was a knock on the carriage's door.

Knocking on the carriage door, Temari and Gaara looked at each other while Kankurou had drool coming out from the corner of his mouth. All of a sudden, a head poked inside and a familiar cheek-to-cheek grin appeared on _that _face.

"OI GAARAAAAA!! Welcome back to Konoha! You too Temari-chan!" A familiar blonde with sparkling cerulean blue eyes looked at Gaara and the others. Kankurou was shaken from his slumber, rubbing his eyes, he looked at the familiar intruder.

"Eh….Kankurou-hentai! Still a pig, huh?" Naruto grinned at Kankurou who rubbed his eyes. "I'll be escorting you guys all the way and Tsunade-baachan is waiting for you guys at the gates so, after you're all settled in, lets have some dinner together, ne? But, I heard all of you will be staying at the Hyuuga Complex huh? Good for you guys, get to taste Hinata-chan's cooking and all! She's super-awesome! So, I'll catch you guys later! Dattebayo!!" Before anybody could reply, Naruto darted out his head, much to everyone's annoyance.

"What was that?" Temari looked at her siblings.

"Stupid fox," Kankurou muttered, going back to sleep.

"He's right you know," Temari grinned.

Kankurou glared at her. "Don't start Temari."

Temari grinned and gave a V sign to Gaara. Gaara smirked.

It took the entourage about nearly an hour to reach the gates of Konohagakure. Tsunade was already there in her official Hokage robes. Beside her was her assistant Shizune and several distinguished elders of the village. Including Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Neji.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, Kazekage-sama," Tsunade said as Gaara took a step out from his carriage.

Gaara nodded. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"This is Hyuuga Hiashi, Head of the Hyuuga Clan and as I have said in my letters, the Sabaku siblings will be accomodating with them," Tsunade introduced.

"Yes, welcome to Konohagakure Kazekage-sama. I am pleased to have you stay at my humble abode," Hiashi said.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Hyuuga-dono," Gaara replied in an emotionless expression.

Neji openly glared at the red-haired kazekage.

Gaara ignored him.

"Oi Gaara! Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto yelled as he joined them. "I'll see you guys later coz I've got to run to the hospital now, 'attebayo!!"

"He is the most irritating brat I have ever met," Tsunade hardened her fist.

"I still don't know why'd you allow him to be a shinobi," Hiashi grunted.

Everyone looked at him. Expecting Hiashi to say something cruel. Gaara's eyes narrowed, expecting Hiashi to condemn Naruto for being Kyuubi's container.

"He's loud and noisy. We Hyuuga can't stand that," Hiashi replied.

Gaara grinned. _That_ he can agree with. Well, everyone seemed to agree with him anyway.

Tsunade escorted Gaara and the others to the Hyuuga area of the village as they talked. Well, mostly Tsunade did the talking while Gaara just listened. Once arrived, the main guests marveled at the beautiful greenish landscape of the Hyuuga complex. Row and row of willow trees lined the pathway until they came to a humongous pond with a wooden bridge which they crossed over while admiring the beauty of the Hyuuga Gardens.

"Talking about rich," Kankurou whispered to Temari.

"Yeah, look into the pond," she replied.

They both looked into the koi filled pond. Large beautiful fishes of various hues of orange, white and black filled the pond.

"Sugoiiii," Kankurou looked liked an excited five-year old that earned him another bruise on the head from his sister. "Owww!!"

Temari's eyes twitches at her brother's stupidity. Everybody else sweat dropped.

_I wonder how in the hell can they be related to one another?_ Tsunade looked at them.

_I wonder how on earth can they get along with each other?_ Hiashi looked surprised.

_I wonder why me?_ Gaara looked up into the sky.

"We also bred arawanas, which is in the other ponds around the Hyuuga Complex," Neji replied, noting their interest in the watery inhabitants. "Most of Konoha's prized arawanas are kept in the Hyuuga Compound's special pond. The rare White Gold Arawanas, otherwise known as the White Angel Arawanas."

"Ohhhh…" The Suna delegates murmured in surprising awe. Neji rolled his eyes upward in almost near exasperation.

"In Suna, fishes are very rare and importing them are very much expensive. You'll find more flowers than fishes there," Gaara explained as Neji nodded his head in understanding.

Passing under the white marble arch, it was the entryway for the Hyuuga Main House. Temari and Kankurou jaw-dropped at the wide expanse of the Hyuuga Complex. It was mostly white in colour except for the dark brown wooden beams and pillars. To say it was colourful was a major understatement. Variety of colours and hues of the gardens surrounding the entire building complement the entire area, giving a wonderfully refreshing feeling for any guests coming through.

"It..Its…._colourful_?" Kankurou scratched his head. He had never seen this many colours before. Not that he dislike it, but he was astonished at the vibrancy of those colours have on his disposition.

"Smells…..sweet," Temari inhale the sweet smelling flowers that filled the compound of the Main House.

"It is honeysuckle, lavender and jasmine. My eldest daughter, Hinata loves gardening and it's her favourite pastime," Hiashi explained. Feeling slightly embarrassed, but at the same time, proud. "Her fondness for gardening extended even to the outdoors of the Main House. But, it doesn't hurt to touch up a little, don't you?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the Hyuuga head. It was the first time she had seen him this calm, not the stoic impassive block of ice she'd first met.

"Hinata-chan is an ardent gardener and also a brilliant herbologist, I'm sure later she'll give a guided tour and a visit to the greenhouse, don't you think so, Hiashi-sama?" Tsunade said.

"Of course," Hiashi agreed as they entered the compound square. There stood a small fountain with a statue of a woman with long flowing hair, carrying a small orb in her left hand and a sword with her right hand.

"Amaterasu," Gaara said.

Hiashi nodded his head. "The Sun Goddess, our clan's deity and protector."

"Hn." Gaara nodded.

Walking towards them was a young woman in a ponytail and had a dark scowl on her face. Dressed in a yellow kimono with red flowers, Hyuuga Hanabi looked remarkably adorable….minus the dark cloud over her head. Behind her was a group of servants, all Hyuuga by the look of their eyes.

"No matter what, don't call her 'adorable' or 'cute'," Neji whispered to Kankurou and Temari.

"Welcome to Hyuuga Complex," Hanabi said, bowing while welcoming everyone in a very robotic and tight-up manner. The rest of the servants bowed as well. She looked at Kankurou with the confused expression evident on her face.

Temari laughed out loud.

Kankurou glared at her in annoyance.

"Its okay kiddo," Temari snickered. "He gets it a lot from other kids as well."

Hanabi frowned. "Why am I not surprised?"

Kankurou glared at Temari. "This is not necessary you know."

"Enough children," Tsunade looked at them before turning to Hiashi.

"Kazekage-sama, this is my youngest daughter, Hyuuga Hanabi," Hiashi introduced. Hanabi bowed low, but was rather awkward.

Gaara looked at the brown-haired girl and nodded. His expression remained the same.

"Hanabi will be taking the upcoming Chuunin exam next spring," Tsunade explained.

"I remembered you have another daughter, am I right, Hyuuga-sama?" Temari asked.

"Hn." Hiashi nodded his head and then looked at his younger child. "Where is your sister?"

Hanabi glared at Neji who snickered at her. Then her attention went back to her father. "Nee-chan had to leave for the hospital. Didn't Hokage-sama explained to you?"

They both looked at Tsunade.

"Oh, I'd forgotten to inform Tsunade about it," Shizune flushed slightly. "It appears that when Tsunade left with the elders, Sakura came in and reported that their team sustained heavy injuries. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shino were badly injured."

Temari stiffened.

"Shi…Shika..maru?" her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hai, Temari-sama, but Sakura managed to get him all patched up from the last time I've heard," Shizune explained.

"Shizune, the next time would you please inform me about it and don't leave me in the dark?" Tsunade was clearly irritated. Shizune nodded her head.

"Very well, since Hinata isn't around, Hanabi will show us to the living room," Hiashi said, nodding at his younger daughter.

Hanabi turned to Kankurou and said, "What's that on your face?"

Bewildered, Kankurou replied, "Its called face paint. It's my signature."

"It looked like make-up. You like make-up?"

Kankurou's face twitched. Temari giggled. Gaara rolled his eyes upwards.

"Its not make-up, kiddo. I don't wear make-up. I'm an artist and a puppet master, make-up…nope…I mean face paint is part of our art."

Hanabi looked uninterested. "Its still make-up to me. You paint your face. Simple as that."

Kankurou was starting to lose his patience. "There's a difference with face paint and make-up, kid."

"I'm not a kid! And you're wearing make-up! That makes you supah dupah weird! You make-up freak weirdo!" Hanabi yelled and pointed at him.

Everyone sweat dropped.

Although Hiashi was proud of Hanabi's achievement as being 'more' talented over his older daughter, but he cannot help the feeling that Hanabi lacked in the area of diplomacy whereby Hinata excelled.

"Hanabi-sama," Neji glared at his youngest cousin. Hanabi pouted and lead the way, turning slightly to see Kankurou, Hanabi mouthed the word 'make-up' and stuck her tongue out at him before anybody notices.

Temari was already laughing out loud, holding her stomach.

"What's so damn funny, Temari?" Kankurou demanded, obviously highly irritated by his sister's laughter.

"Poor Kanky-puu, you're being outwitted by a 12 year-old girl," she said, lovingly pat his head.

"_Kanky-puu_??" Hanabi managed to steal a look at the Sabaku siblings. Her eyes widened with much noted mischievousness.

Kankurou groaned outwardly. Knowing that it was not going to be a holiday when Hanabi was around. It was the beginning of his torture.

Gaara hid his amusement at the exchange and noticed Temari gave him a wink.

_This is…..annoying…._ Gaara frowned, entering the brightly coloured room with his siblings in tow.

* * *

**Konoha Hospital:**

It was a tensed situation, but Hinata managed to arrive in time. Dressed in her peach and cream cotton yukata, Hinata didn't have the time to change after receiving her instructions from Neji. She just dashed out in her usual home attire, only to find out upon reaching the hospital, the staff all looked at her, differently.

_I wonder what is wrong?_ Hinata thought to herself as she quickly moved to the E.R. bay.

"Hinata-chan! Thank Kami you're he..," one of the staff nurse looked at her up and down. "Oh my, you looked very pretty, Hinata-chan. I think you look your best in yukata! Kawaii ne!" Pinching Hinata's chubby cheeks.

Hinata's large pale eyes widened in surprise when she realised that she was still in her home yukata.

She gasped and apologised profusely. "Aah…go…gome-ne, Kaori-san! I…I…didn't get…the…the chance to change when I was doing house chores just now."

"Its okay Hinata-chan. Right now, Sakura-chan is healing Inuzuka-san and we're going to need your expertise on Sasuke-san here," Kaori said. "Oh…you're so lucky Hinata-chan! Getting close to Sasuke-san! We all know how grouchy and sensitive he is, and he won't tolerate anybody but you!"

Hinata blushed slightly, thinking about her unusual friendship with the Last Uchiha. When they reached the other side of the emergency bay, she could hear Sasuke screaming insults and curses around, hissing like a pissed off wet cat.

Hinata sighed. _He's in one those temper-throwing-tantrums again…_

"Sa…Sasuke-kun!" she looked at him in surprise. He was bloodied from top to bottom and still had his Sharingan activated. Hinata did not need her Byakugan to tell how badly injured he was because apparently, he was grabbing one of the surgical kidney bowl and was preparing to hurl to the group of nurses huddling at the corner until she caught him in the act!

Hinata simply giggled. "I think that is not…necessary, Sasuke-kun," she said calmly, taking the bowl away from Sasuke. "And you can deactivate your Sharingan. You're frightening the nurses." Hinata looked at Kaori.

"I was just defending myself, Hinata," Sasuke glared at the frightened nurses.

Hinata smiled gently, trying to hide her mirth. "Yes Sasuke-kun," she said, walking calmly towards him and relieved the object from his clutch. "With a stainless steel kidney bowl huh?"

Sasuke flushed slightly. He could smell a light scent of mint and honeysuckle on her.

"Alright girls, all of you leave. Let Hyuuga-san take care of this," Kaori said, filing the girls away and gave Hinata a wink. Hinata blushed and looked away, picking up the alcohol solution and some cotton wool.

Noticing that Sasuke kept on staring at her, she turned to him. "What is the matter, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shook his head, deactivating his bloodline limit. He couldn't say anything when Hinata activated her Byakugan and checked for internal damages. Sasuke relaxed calmly and letting Hinata heal him. He was tired and eyes felt heavy. Finally succumbed to sleep, Sasuke had a dream…..of a indigo-haired girl in a yukata.

_A thin yukata….._ He smiled…..in his dream.

Hinata looked at Sasuke in amusement. _I wonder what is he dreaming about? _She thought to herself. Going back to healing Sasuke, the burns on his chest didn't look at all that easy and began healing him with her healing chakra.

Sasuke felt a warm tingling sensation under his skin, especially on his chest area. Sighing contently, he found that his hands could feel something soft and pliant and he couldn't help but feel the entire softness in his palms. He slowly kneading it like bread dough when his eyes slowly opened to see…..Hinata.

Her face was exceptionally red to her ears and she looked like she's almost bursting to tears. He wondered why was Hinata blushing so furiously when his gaze went down…..

To where his hands were….

Sasuke froze. _Oh fuckin' hell…._

He could literally feel Neji's breath on the back of his neck and he also know by now what his hands were feeling in his dream. And there they were….right on her large breasts. His hands were groping her….breasts! And worst (or best, according to Sasuke), she was wearing her yukata. Only Kami knew how thin that cloth was, but Sasuke...didn't. He kept on feeling Hinata through the thin piece of cloth.

_Holy Kami…….That's it Sasuke. You're not only a closet pervert, you're also a freaking groper!! _Sasuke could not believe to the extent of his secret perverted-ness.

It happened right after she had healed his chest and she was cleaning the bloody wound on his head when she felt Sasuke moan a little and felt something touching the front of her yukata. She stopped whatever she was doing when she felt something on her breasts. Hinata gasped out loud when she felt Sasuke's warm hands groped her breasts. She didn't know whether or not to scream with shock or to faint, but one thing is for sure…..

When he opened his eyes, her embarrassment hit the roof.

She fainted.

Again.

In front of Sasuke.

Again.

Sasuke groaned.

Again.

Twice in a row that everyone would call it as 'history repeats itself'.

* * *

"Doesn't this feel great?" Kankurou asked, sinking himself into the steaming water of Konoha's hot spring.

"Hn." His younger brother replied.

"That Hyuuga brat really gets on my nerve!" Kankurou muttered angrily. His aquamarine eyes blazing with fury.

"I've never seen you so worked out over a girl, Kankurou. She must be something to have affect you like this."

"Don't try to use Temari's line, Gaara. Its not you."

"I'm surprised you even know me."

"Oi Gaara! Kankurou!" Naruto exclaimed, joining them.

"How'd you find us?" Kankurou asked.

"Neji told me where to find you," Naruto said, sliding into the hot water next to Gaara.

"By the way, where he'd gone to? I thought he'd be here with us?" Kankurou asked.

Naruto shrugged. "He left. Saying something important happened in the hospital."

"That Hyuuga is weird," Kankurou said.

"Tonight marks the beginning of the festival with the opening ceremony. So, are you guys ready?" Naruto looked excited.

"Yeah!" Kankurou's eyes gleamed mercilessly. "I wanna check out all the hot chicks!"

"You're just like Kiba," Naruto crossed his arms and shook his head in pretended despair.

"Hey! Don't compare me with that mutt!"

Naruto looked at Gaara. "Why so quiet, Gaara?"

Everyone looked at Gaara.

Kankurou knocked Naruto's head. "Baka! Gaara's always this quiet. Don't you know Gaara at all?"

"Eehhhhhhh!!" Naruto put a hand behind his head and grinned stupidly. "Neh…..Gaara, you can't be like that Sasuke-teme and stay quiet! Not when there's a great festival goin' on and all the girls there….and also the ramen….also…"

Ignoring the loud blonde, Gaara was still deep in his thoughts. _Will I meet her tonight?_

* * *

After the relaxing afternoon at the hot springs, Gaara, Kankurou and Naruto walked back together to the Hyuuga Main House until Hanabi came up to them, still wearing her kimono. She bowed politely and said, "Kazekage-sama, Tsunade-sama sends a message that the festival's opening ceremony will begin at eight tonight and request you and your entourage to be ready by seven."

"Hn." He replied.

Hanabi looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun, Nee-chan told me that she had made you some ramen and its in the kitchens."

Naruto's eyes widened and jumped excitedly. He ruffled Hanabi's hair and dashed to the kitchens.

"Naruto-baka!" Hanabi yelled and then turned her attention to Kankurou. Her eyes narrowed. So were his.

"Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten. Kazekage-sama, I hoped you've enjoyed your trip to our hot springs, my sister have prepared some light snacks for you and have them delivered to your room."

"How about me?" Kankurou smirked and winked at Hanabi.

"Who are you?" Her expression deadpanned.

Kankurou twitched.

Hanabi smirked.

Gaara rolled his eyes upward and left the two of them alone.

Dressed in his dark maroon yukata and a towel over his shoulders, Gaara stepped into the gardens in front of his quarters. Sitting down on the marble bench with a matching round table, the atmosphere was clear and calm.

"Kazekage-sama," a soft voice said shyly.

Gaara turned around. His aquamarine eyes met a pair of lavender tinted ones. Her long hair was tied with a ribbon at the end and two front bangs hang just around her jawline. She was wearing a cream coloured yukata and was blushing slightly.

Gaara said to himself. _She looks….familiar_.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata, and my sincerest apologies for not welcoming you, Kazekage-sama much earlier as I was needed at the hospital for an emergency. I am sure you had a very delighting day and I have prepared a light snack for you, Gaara-sama," Hinata said, carrying a medium-sized tray. On it was a small porcelain pot of tea and two plates of goodies. One had freshly cooked gyoza and the other was sesame seed covered dango.

"Naruto-kun told me that you loved dango, and in Konoha, sesame seed dango is a delicacy. He also said that you enjoy eating gyoza, but I wasn't sure which filling you wanted, so I made several types; chicken, beef, lamb, fish and vegetarian."

Gaara looked surprised but regained his composure after a while. "Arigatou."

"You..you…you're…welcome." Hinata bowed and turned around.

"Wait."

Hinata turned around.

"Yes Kazekage-sama?"

"You know about the festival?"

Hinata nodded her head. "Yes, of course. I…I…wi..will be yo…your…official…es…escort for…for….the…whole week as well…Kazekage-sama. A..And if there's any…anything, ple…please don't hesitate to ask….me."

"What else do you know about this….festival? What..err…other activities during…the festival?"

"There…there's the…opening ceremony, Kazekage-sama. Dan…dancers will…be dan…dancing and…and…also a surprise."

Gaara looked interested.

"What….surprise?"

Hinata smiled a little. "Tha…that's why…it's called a…a…surprise, Kazekage-sama. But if you are….are…curious…the opening act is…is…a welcoming dance for the guest-of-honour."

Hinata blinked. _The Kazekage looked….pleased. I wonder….why?_

"I…we…hope you…will…en…enjoy the show….Kazekage-sama."

"You do?"

Hinata nodded her head – again.

"What are the itineraries? Do you by any chance know of them?" His aquamarine eyes looked…..hopeful?

Hinata smiled gently.

Gaara felt his heart tug a little. He beckoned her to sit next to him as she explained the plans for tonight. At the same time, Hinata poured him a cup of hot chamomile tea.

Hinata couldn't help but noticing how different Gaara was. His spiky read hair was much longer now. His cool aquamarine eyes does not seem to possess any desire to kill like before. Now, it only exudes a certain calmness about him. Hinata didn't know why, but she had a nagging feeling that she knew him.

_I only met him today, after three long years. But, why do I have this feeling as if I've always known him??_ Hinata said to herself, stealing another glance at Gaara. This time, her eyes rover down to his chest where the opening of the yukata showed off his broad smooth tanned chest. Her heart skipped a beat and her face flushed shyly.

"Is there something on my face? Or something on my body that interest you, Hyuuga-sama?" He asked, without looking at her.

Hinata blushed and looked away. Feeling utterly embarrassed. "Ii-e!"

Gaara smirked. _She's still as shy as she was three years ago. But why is it amusing?_

"My…my..a…apologies i..if…I have….o…offended you…Kazekage-sama," Hinata bowed gently. Her long hair flowed to the front like shimmering waves.

Gaara looked at her hair. _Like her hair. So…enchanting._

He stood up. Walking near her. Touching her hair. Silky smooth as her indigo midnight hair flowed smoothly between his fingers.

"Kazekage-sama!" Hinata breathed as she froze. Looking up at him. Noting their closeness. She blushed another thousand shade of red.

He sniff her hair and said, "Your hair smells….nice."

Hinata was blushing furiously. She kept her eyes on the ground and dare not move. The closeness between them were merely inches away and Hinata could scarcely breathe.

_Hinata…calm yourself. He's only Gaara and yeah….he's plain weird, but don't worry, if anything happened….Ouji-sama will always be there._ Hinata said plainly to herself. Remembering the mysterious 'Ouji-sama' she met at the waterfall. Hinata secretly nicknamed him as her 'Waterfall Prince'.

"Hyuuga-sama, do you by any chance….know how to…dance?"

Hinata's eyes widened and looked up at him sharply only to be held by his clear aquamarine ones. For a moment there, they both could feel a connection or bond indescribable between them. Flashes of light….or memories flickered between them like fast moving pictures.

It was as if time has stopped…..between them.

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Gaara?" Kankurou asked. "Yeah! That's Gaara alright! Wow! That was fast of him….he'd gotten himself a chick!"

Hanabi glared daggers at Kankurou.

"Hey Kanky-puu….that 'chick' you're referring to is my Nee-chan, Hinata."

Kankurou looked surprised. "Well, I'll be damned! She's one _hot_ chick! Look at the curves of her body! And well look at her ass!" Kankurou whistled and eyes widened in satisfaction.

Hanabi's eyes twitched like crazy and did what she had to do to save her sister's modesty before listening further to the Suna puppet-master making explicit comments about the Hyuuga heiress. Hanabi kicked him in the leg so hard and made a run to her sister.

"Oww!! You stupid brat!" Kankurou yelled at the running Hanabi.

* * *

"Oneeeeeee-chan!!" Hanabi cried out to her sister.

The magic between Hinata and Gaara immediately broke when they turned around and saw Hanabi running towards them. Hinata put the tray down when Hanabi threw herself over at her.

"What is the matter, Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi pointed to the back. "Kanky-puu bully me! He wanna beat me up!"

Hinata looked at the approaching figure who was wearing a dark blue yukata of similar design as the one Gaara wore.

"Kankurou-sama?" Hinata asked.

Kankurou waved at her while still touching his injured leg and was giving Hanabi murderous glares.

"Gomenasai Kazekage-sama, Kankurou-sama. My sister is still very young," Hinata apologised as she bowed before them.

Gaara crossed his arms across his chest and was glaring angrily at his brother. Kankurou recognized that look Gaara gave him and just ignored the younger Hyuuga.

"Lets go Hanabi-chan, we have to go and prepare ourselves," Hinata said, leading her sister away.

"B..But…Kanky-puu!" Hanabi pointed. "Aren't you gonna kick his ass, Nee-chan?"

"Hush Hanabi-chan," Hinata chided her sister and she looked at Kankurou. "My apologies again, Kankurou-sama."

Kankurou nodded his head after he was elbowed by his brother. Rolling his eyes upward in frustration. "Its alright Hyuuga-sama. She's just a….kid." He glared at Hanabi who ignored him.

Hinata bowed again and smiled graciously at Gaara. "I…I..hope you wi..will en…joy the festival…to..tonight, Kazekage-sama."

"Hn."

Hinata turned away with Hanabi when Gaara stopped them.

"Hyuuga-sama."

Hinata turned around. Her pale lavender tinted eyes looked into his clear aquamarine ones. Gaara didn't know why, but his heart seemed to race.

"What is it, Kazekage-sama?"

"Err…nothing," Gaara turned away from her and sat down on his seat. Kankurou walked with the Hyuuga sisters when Hinata remembered something. She turned to Kankurou.

"Kankurou-sama?"

Kankurou grinned at Malaysia. "Yes Hyuuga-sama?"

Hinata smiled. "Please ca…call..me…Hinata, Kankurou-sama."

"Sure, if you'll call me Kankurou without the formality."

"Its Kanky-puu!" Hanabi butted in.

"Not you, brat!" Kankurou replied back and Hanabi stuck out her tongue.

"Well, I just wanted to know, how many es..escorts….Suna brought?"

Surprised, Kankurou thought for a moment. "About five, Hinata-chan. They are all Gaara's personal bodyguards. The Suna ANBU Elites."

"Oh," Hinata looked down and blushed slightly.

_I wonder if Ouji-sama is one of them? _She thought for a while. She bit her lower lip in anxiety. Both Kankurou and Hanabi saw her reaction. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Uhm….a..ano Kankurou-kun, how…how many…males are they?"

Kankurou looked slightly amused. "Why would you want to know Hinata-chan? It's highly classified information."

"Oh," Hinata looked slightly disappointed.

_Well, it means that I have to investigate myself._ Hinata said to herself. Thinking of an idea as of how to approach Gaara's bodyguards.

When Kankurou returned, he saw Gaara looking dejected. That wasn't Gaara's normal expression. Stoic, emotionless, quiet and impassive….yes, but not dejected and miserable.

Kankurou sat next to his brother. Looking at the goodies, he took a bite of the dango.

"Oh man!" Kankurou slapped his lap. "This is awesome!! Gaara! Did you try it?" Taking the plate of dango and placed it before Gaara. Gaara looked at the dango. It does look…..familiar.

When Gaara wanted to take a piece, Naruto came and slapped Kankurou on the back, dropping the plate of dango.

"Naruto you baka!" Kankurou yelled. "Look what you did!"

"Gomen!" Naruto smiled apologetically. "Maybe I can get Hinata-chan to make another one for you?"

"That won't be necessary," Gaara said. "I'm going inside."

"Before that, why not a bite of gyoza?" Kankurou offered. Gaara shook his head and left. His shoulders slumped forward a little.

_What's wrong with Gaara? _Kankurou felt odd. _He looked like some broken-hearted schoolboy._

* * *

"C'mon Gaara! It'll be fun!" Naruto said, putting an arm over Gaara's shoulder. This time Gaara didn't have his trademark gourd with him since he's attending the opening ceremony. He was dressed in his formal kage robes with dark maroon and black yukata underneath with a red coloured sash around his lithe waist. Naruto had a bright orange coloured yukata with white coloured sash belted at his waist. Sakura wore a pretty pink yukata with white butterfly motifs around.

Kankurou had a light brown and black yukata with white sash around his waist. This time, he was without his usual face paint and puppets. Without the face paint, Kankurou resembled remarkably like his late father, the previous kazekage. To be exact, he was the splitting image of his much hated father, and it is no wonder that he'd prefer to paint his face and cover the look that he hate seeing every morning.

Gaara was peering and looking around the crowds.

"What are you looking for, Gaara? Or…._who_ you're looking for, huh?" Naruto elbowed him.

"Stop bothering Gaara-kun, Naruto!" Sakura's fist slammed down on Naruto's head.

"Oww…that hurts Sakura-chan!" Naruto pouted.

"Oi Naruto!!" Naruto could hear somebody shouting his name. Naruto, Sakura and Gaara turned and saw Kiba, Akamaru and Chouji walking towards them.

"How's Shikamaru, Sakura?" Kiba asked.

"He's fine, only a little tired," Sakura said.

"Yeah, with Temari hoverying all over him no doubt," Kankurou grinned with his hands across his chest.

"Whatever it is, I have to go now. The girls and I have to change for the show," Sakura smiled. "I hope you'll enjoy the show, Gaara. All the kunoichis in Rookie Nine will be dancing and there's a special opening where Konoha's most talented dancer have choreographed herself."

Gaara's aquamarine eyes lightened up.

"I hope its good enough since we paid for you girls to dance!" Kiba grinned and to only received a….

**SMACK!!**

Sakura's fist slammed down on Kiba's head. Everyone swore they could see 'x' marked in Kiba's eyes. Akamaru whined and tried shaking his master with his paws.

"May Kami bless your soul Kiba," Chouji said, still munching on his chips.

"Naruto," Sakura called out. Naruto was shaking. "Bring Gaara to Tsunade-sama and all you boys get ready for the opening ceremony and I don't want to see any of you loitering. I have to prepare for the dance now."

Everyone except Gaara nodded their heads. Sakura sighed and left them.

"There's the girls changing room," Naruto said, pointing to where Sakura went.

"Where! Where!" Both Kiba and Kankurou looked to the left and right.

_Perverts._ Chouji and Naruto thought of the same thing.

"Tch." Was Gaara's reply.

"Let's do some exploring?" Kiba asked.

"You're still alive?" Naruto grinned.

"I'm a survivor, blockhead," Kiba muttered angrily, rubbing the huge bruise evident on his head.

"That is a good idea!" Kankurou pointed out and dragged the others along. Gaara wanted to object but had a second thought, especially where his brother was concerned. But in truth, he wanted to find somebody else.

* * *

**10 minutes later:**

"Go…gomen!!" Hinata rushed in. Looking at Sakura and Ino who was all dressed and was putting on their make-up.

"You're late Hinata-chan! Shizune-san was almost out of her wits," Ino said.

"Where is Tenten-chan?" Hinata asked as Sakura pulled her and sat her down for make-up.

"Tenten was the first to arrive and right now, trying to calm her nerves. I think going out in public and dance seemed to rock her nerves to the edge," Ino said.

"I think I might feel the same….way," Hinata admitted.

Ino slapped her arms and scolded the Hyuuga girl. "Don't you dare say that, Hyuuga Hinata! Not when you're the main opening act! Remember, you worked hard in choreographing this dance!"

Hinata blushed shyly. "Do…do…you think everyone will like it?"

Both Ino and Sakura looked at each other. "Are you insane? They're gonna love it!! I know I did," Ino said.

"Yeah, me too! I didn't know you were this magnificent, Hinata-chan. Boy, did I envy you when you first performed in front of Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san," Sakura admitted.

"You…you…do??"

"Of course we do!" Ino said dreamily. "I'm soooo sure you'll sweep everyone's feet off with your dancing!"

"I…I..I'm sure Sai-kun will…enjoy…your show, Ino-chan," Hinata beamed.

All of a sudden, Ino blushed to the roots of her hair when Hinata mentioned Sai's name.

"Hahaha!" Sakura laughed. "For once Ino-pig shuts up!"

Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura and muttered, "Yeah, who also would glowed and blushed when a certain ANBU captain with long brown hair comes and stand next to her, huh?"

It was Sakura's turn to keep quiet.

"Alright! Let's hurry up! We're going to be late," Hinata said.

"Okay Hinata-chan," Sakura comply.

"Hinata!!" Shizune came running in. "You…your….your dress! It's ruined!"

Everyone looked at the tattered dress. One sleeve was torn off and the other had ripped. The top had a long rip at the back and the skirt was torn to shreds.

"What happened Shizune-san?" Ino asked.

"Akamaru was chasing a cat into the tent and mayhem occurred," Shizune explained. "But Tsunade-sama have something else for you to wear," Shizune looked a trifle….amused. She pulled out another outfit from behind her.

The three girls gasped in surprise. Hinata's eyes went wide in surprise and blushed furiously.

* * *

**Outside:**

"Do you think that mutt of yours succeeded?" Kankurou asked.

"Sure!" Kiba gave him a thumbs up. "He's never failed me before."

"You know, if Sakura-chan finds out about this she'll most likely to be on a bloody rampage?" Naruto whined like a scared little puppy.

"Yeah!" Chouji agreed.

"You chickening out, Naruto-baka?" Kiba asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea too, Kiba," Chouji looked worried. "Ino is pretty scary too."

"Why are you worried about a bunch of girls?" Kiba asked.

"Just because Hinata-chan is not a scary type, you don't have to sound so confident!" Naruto glared angrily.

"Yeah!" Chouji agreed.

"Whatever it is, lets get closer," Kankurou said as he got out from behind the bush and went to the side of the pavillion. Everyone could swear Kankurou was drooling this time.

"I. Am. Not. Moving." Gaara was adamant. Crossing his arms across his lean chest and stared at them, giving them the 'usual' Gaara expression.

_I can't believe I was dragooned into doing this._ Gaara sighed in exasperation. _Temari is gonna have a field of a day when she hears about this. She's not going to keep quiet about it, I'm sure….damnit!_

"Whatever Gaara, you can stay guard here," Kankurou said as the rest got up.

"Why do I have to go?" Chouji whined.

"Coz we _need_ you Chouji," Kiba said, pulling Chouji up. "You're the man to do this!"

"Yeah Chouji! You got the strength like no other!" Naruto nodded his head.

Chouji still didn't look as convinced.

"Here, let me try," Kankurou pushed them aside. "Chouji," he looked at the Akimichi heir. "If you do this, Kiba and Naruto will buy you yakiniku for lunch."

Immediately Chouji stood up. Ramrod straight.

"Hurry up you lazy bones!" Chouji hurried them.

Kankurou felt warm all of a sudden when both Kiba and Naruto smacked him in the head.

"What the fuck was that for??" Kankurou demanded.

"I'll take this," Kiba said, pulling Kankurou's silk pouch from his pocket. "To pay for Chouji's lunch!" And Kiba ran with Naruto close behind him.

"Stupid mutt!" Kankurou muttered and ran after them.

Gaara shook his head, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Leaving Gaara alone behind the tree, the rest went off to the other tent when they spotted more girls entering it. Gaara was contemplating to leave until he saw the pavillion's flap opened and saw a girl with long dark hair came out to the back. Very very near to the forest where he was hiding.

His eyes widened. He could only see her back and it was rather dark because there was no light around the area. He saw her taking her top off.

_From your Waterfall Dancer to your Hime-sama…..now, you're peeping who, Gaara? You're really a closet pervert, Sabaku no Gaara. _Gaara said to himself. Unable to believe what a year he was having.

Her long dark hair flowed behind her back like waves as she took off her yukata that revealed a generous amount of smooth creamy looking skin all around her body because she was only garbed in a pair of white bikinis. Gaara felt an itch to touch her skin when she took off her white bikini top and put on another dazzling frisky sexy top that revealed as much as the bikini top she was wearing. It showed off her curvaceous waist and back as well as he smooth stomach and belly. Then, she wore a semi-transparent flowing pants that snug perfectly on her hips.

_Oh…those hips….don't…lie. _Gaara shook his head. Couldn't believe he actually behaved like a sexually repressed lecher leering at the perfect display of bodily features. And he was beginning to feel depressed about it.

Gaara has never experienced such erotic display of flesh. True, he had girls and slave-girls to perform for him during functions and also private affairs, but none of it could beat the feeling of what he was experiencing right now.

Gaara couldn't catch a glimpse of her face as her back was kept right in front of him the whole time.

He was getting anxious. _Is she the one? Is she….my Hime-sama?_

He could see the girl was stretching herself and hummed a soft melody.

_That song! _Gaara instantaneously recognized the music. It was the song Hime-sama first sang in front of him! _It's her!!_

Gaara's heart took a leap. Before he could confront her, she quickly slipped into the pavillion. He saw her white bikini top and quickly made a grab for it and hid himself in the bush. Feeling a blush slowly creeping up to his cheeks. He couldn't believe he just did that!

_I can't believe I just did that. Me….Sabaku no Gaara…..the Godaime Kazekage of Sunagakure…..stole a bikini top. Boy….am I a pervert! _

He inhaled the scent of the cloth in his hands. It smelled womanly, with some hint of medicine and sesame.

_Odd._ He thought. _Herbs and sesame…. _He smiled when he remembered how his Hime-sama made his dangos. She'd always made sesame seed dangos for him, and smelling them on her clothes made him realised more that she truly exist.

Putting the bikini top into the folds of his yukata, tapping it close to his heart, Gaara walked off happily. He didn't care if anybody calling him a pervert. He was only satisfied if his victim was his Waterfall Dancer…..his Hime….he was willing to be….a pervert.

**T B C**

* * *

**Chibi Gaara: Hehehee….I got Hina-chan's bikini top!! Smells….smexy!**

**Chibi Hinata: Aaahhh...Gaa-kun!! (blushes)**


	11. The Festival & Night Hawk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor 'Siren Song' from Tsubasa Chronicle OST…..**

**Warning: Bad language, bad grammar….**

**A/N: Yeay!! I hit 100 reviews!! You guys are awesome & it means so much to me tat you guys took the initiative to review…..well, your reviews gave me inspiration & motivation as not to give up writing & most importantly, help to develop the story & plot as I go along…..even if it is a two word review i.e. 'update please', it does mean a lot to me…..and it showed tat you cared!! And I truly love you all for tat….and yeah, including flamers….special thanx to:**

**Demondancer **(one of my faithful reviewer & always one of the earliest to post reviews! Thanx a lot!),

**disneyrulz23 **(arlo marie),

**Hiei-and-shino, **

**TaichiSpirit** (its ok you had to change your nick, I'll always remember you, Yumel-san!),

**Bebe Lub** (I miss your fics….are you taking hints now?? ;P),

**SadDarkWhispers, **

**mysterygurl13, **

**yomi-sama27** (oi! ren),

**Gaarazlilmiss** (I absolutely love your fics too!! You're so amazing!),

**SP-KK** (one of my fave reviewer who absolutely has an eye for details! Thanx a lot!),

**Ngoc Chau** (thanx for ur review!),

**Michelle, **

**Lacrymosa17 (**Chibi Gaara is happy you voted for him),

**KyuubiPandoraChan** (You know, I'm still waiting….for a long long time now…),

**Auxi, **

**Sausa, **

**Lovedless231, **

**Moonlight-Shimmer** (yeah, the age thing, I purposely made Gaara slightly older than Hinata, dunno why I did it, well, I just did…not really a satisfactory answer huh?? But then again, thanx for reviewing & you're really funny!!),

**Girl-who-sings-the-blues** (yeah, the whole Narutoverse are perverts!!),

**Hinata Lovers** (wow, one of my fave authors! Glad you like the fics & I hope you'll update yours soon!!),

**Leite Destiny** (thanx for your words of comfort!),

**Jade Kilon** (thanx for the support, you know, I accidently emptied my inbox including ur email, so if you email me at: w i n t e r k a g u y a g m a i l . c o m, I'll reply as soon as I get your email),

**TtoboggI** (congrats for being the 100th reviewer! And I'm sure Chibi Gaara won't mind you biting his cheek, but I think Hinata-chan might not like it! But feel free to bite Kisame's cheeks!)

* * *

**Chibi Outtakes:**

**Kisame: Leader-sama, may I request that we kill Kaguya??**

**Leader: No.**

**Kisame: Why the hell not?? (twitches)**

**Leader: (grinning) I'd like to see how TtoboggI bite your cheeks Kisame….**

**Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, Kakuzu laughed.**

**Itachi: …..**

* * *

**Recap:**

_**Odd.** He thought. **Herbs and sesame….** He smiled when he remembered how his Hime-sama made his dangos. She'd always made sesame seed dangos for him, and smelling them on her clothes made him realised more that she truly exist._

_Putting the bikini top into the folds of his yukata, tapping it close to his heart, Gaara walked off happily. He didn't care if anybody calling him a pervert. He was only satisfied if his victim was his Waterfall Dancer…..his Hime….he was willing to be….a pervert._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: THE FESTIVAL & NIGHT HAWK**

The girls all stared at Hinata. All of them jaw-dropped.

_Shit!! Her chest is bigger than mine! _Ino thought.

_Damn! It's not fair!!_ Sakura wailed in her thoughts.

_Damnit! Tsunade-sama wasn't kidding when she meant about the new costume! _Shizune muttered darkly to herself. _If I were to let her out wearing like that, Hyuuga Hiashi will have my head to decorate his high gates!_

Hinata was blushing a million shade of reds. The outfit consists of a violet pearl trimmed bikini-like top that showed off her slender back, waist, stomach and bellybutton. The bikini top was in fact held together by two thin ribbons pulled tightly around the middle which gave Hinata's bosom a deep cleavage. The top part of the pants snuggled at her shapely hips with wide flowing matching semi-transparent pants that was held at her ankle. Her perfect milky alabaster complexion goes extraordinarily well with the soft hued colours, plus her long midnight indigo hair complimented well with her attire. However, Hinata's pale lavender tinted orbs looked troubled.

"Shi…Shizune-san! I….I…can't dance in…in.…_this_!" Hinata exclaimed. Trying to cover the deep neckline that brought her ample chest together, creating a significant looking cleavage and at the same time, thinking what her family would think when they saw her scantily dressed. Even the previous outfit was scandalous enough to Hinata, and this one simply rendered her speechless.

"Hinata-chan," Ino said, scrutinizing one of her bestfriend. "If _I_ had body like _yours_, _that_ neckline is gonna be my signature trademark on all my clothes." She smirked at the blushing Hinata.

Hinata blushed so furiously that everyone swore she could burst any moment now.

"Whatever it is Hinata-chan. We have no other choice and you girls will be up soon. Now, where _is_ Tenten?" Shizune asked, looking around the brown haired weapon's mistress.

"A...a...ano Shi..Shizune-san," Hinata called out. "If…If…that is..the case, can I request a…a…favour?"

The other three women looked at her oddly.

* * *

_What the hell happened? _Gaara said to himself, raising an 'eyebrow' looking at his friends, panting and breathing hard as if they lack oxygen.

Kiba, Naruto, Chouji and Kankurou looked as if they had run a marathon and Chouji apparently looked as if he had exhausted his life force. Gaara swore he could see foam coming out from his mouth.

"You...wouldn't...wan...na...know," Kankurou muttered under his breath.

All of a sudden, they could hear a very angry female voice yelling out loud, "YOU BLOODY FRIGGIN' PEEPING BASTARDS! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU'LL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BEEN BORN A MAN!!"

"Tenten is so…..scary," Chouji's knees trembled. "Thank Kami, Ino isn't like that."

"DIE YOU PEEPING TOM SCUM!! WHEN I FIND YOU, I'LL RIP OUT ALL YOUR BALLS AND BURN IT NOT EVEN THE DEVIL COULD FIND WHAT'S LEFT!!" Another female voice screeched out. Loud enough to embedded the dreadful meaning straight into their shrinking male guts.

Chouji gulped.

Naruto trembled.

Kiba sweat dropped.

Kankurou whimpered.

"I take it back," Chouji sweated. "All women are the same!"

Kankurou turned to Kiba. "Its all your fault you mutt! Of all the blasted females on this planet why'd you chose Tenten's tent for crying out loud?"

"It wasn't _my_ fault! And how was _I_ supposed to know that was _Tenten_ in the first place?"

"You're a hound for Kami's sake!!" Kankurou rolled his eyes upwards. "You're _supposed_ to be the _expert_ in this field! Expert my friggin' ass!"

"Well, at least we saw some flesh, didn't we?" Kiba grinned cheekily.

"She's as flat as a blackboard!" Kankurou yelled back. Everyone swore they could smell smoke coming out from Kankurou's spiky sandy hair. "I didn't know your taste on women so….._tasteless_? Trust you Konoha men to do something right."

Kiba starting to growl. "So, you think Suna men are better huh??"

"What say you??" Kankurou crossed his arms across his chest. "I bet you're still a...V-I-R-G-I-N."

Kiba blanched.

Naruto paled.

Chouji...speechless.

"What are you guys doing here?" Another icy voice asked and before everyone could turn and looked, they all knew who _that _voice belonged to.

"Oh….konbawa Neji!" Naruto grinned goofily, scratching his head absently and was praying hard to himself that Neji wouldn't find out what they were doing.

_Oh Kami-sama….please don't let Neji find out._ Kiba was praying.

Chouji was shaking.

Neji narrowed his eyebrows at Naruto, Kiba and Chouji. And surprisingly, at Kankurou as well. He then turned to Gaara. "Kazekage-sama, Tsunade-sama requests your presence at the pavillion."

"Hn."

Gaara begin to walk away with Neji until Neji turned around and faced the group of boys with a stern look on his face. "I hope none of you were thinking on peeping the girls changing."

Kiba, Kankurou, Naruto and Chouji sweat dropped.

"Because if I find out you were peeping on Hinata-sama, I will personally see to your funeral. _Got it_?" Neji seethed. His tone dropped to an icy point that even got Naruto and Chouji shivering.

_Ohhhh….Kami-sama._ The four boys chanted and singing prayers in their minds.

Gaara smirked.

After leaving the ruffians behind, Neji escorted Gaara to the main pavilion. They have been walking for the past seven minutes when Neji couldn't help himself and asked, "What is it, Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara kept his arms crossed. "You're very protective of your cousin, Neji-san?"

"She is our heiress, and its my duty, Kazekage-sama."

"Hn."

"Is there something you wanted to ask, Kazekage-sama?" Neji's head turned slightly.

"How very perceptive."

"Hn." Neji replied.

Gaara closed his eyes for a couple of seconds and then opened them. "I was just wondering, if….if…you…might know...," before Gaara could finish his sentence, someone yelled out to them.

"_Gaara_!! _Neji_!!" Temari was yelling and waving at the same time. "Over _here_!!"

Neji sweat dropped. In all his life, he has never met a woman that loud or spontaneous before….wait….he has met _such_ women before……Ino _and_ Tenten.

Neji sighed.

_No matter where you go, or which country you live in, there are always that kind of women that gets on your nerves._ Neji said to himself.

_**That **__woman could be the death of me one of these days. _Gaara's eyes were twitching. He was about to ask something deathly _important _when his irritating older sister came marching right in.

Reluctantly, Gaara walked up to the brightly decorated pavillion. Neji noticed the change of expression on the Kazekage.

_I wonder what he wanted to know about? _Neji said as he took his spot standing right behind the Hokage.

"Aahh….Gaara-sama, I'm happy that you finally could join us!" Tsunade was beaming. Her cheeks were a little pink.

Gaara looked….unperturbed.

"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, but she had a 'little' drink before I could stop her," Shizune looked at them apologetically.

Tsunade peered at her apprentice. "I'm not drunk if that's what you implied, Shizune."

Shizune looked a little guilty.

"Hmph!" Hyuuga Hiashi muttered as he took his seat right next to Tsunade, much to his annoyance.

Tsunade narrowed her icy gaze on the Hyuuga head. She turned to Shizune. "Why'd I have to sit next to him?"

Shizune could feel migraine creeping up. "Because he's one of the Council members and Yahito-sama couldn't make it, so technically, he's replacing Yahito-sama's place by sitting next to you."

Tsunade groaned inwards. Thinking of the time where on her right was the gloomy kazekage of Suna while on her left was the equally grumpy head of Hyuuga clan.

_Great! How great will my night would be with PMSing men??_ Tsunade muttered, glaring angrily at Shizune before turning to Gaara.

"Now Gaara-sama, let's enjoy the show!" Tsunade's voice boomed. "Bring out the food and drinks!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hokage-sama, this is not a bar," Hiashi hissed at her grumpily but Tsunade just ignored his remark.

Gaara sighed and finally taking his seat designated on the Hokage's right hand side. He turned to find Temari sitting on his right. "Where is Kankurou?"

Temari shook her head. "I don't know. I think he must be with the Konoha guys."

"Hn."

"Why all the sudden worry about Kanky-puu?"

"Hn." Gaara ignored his sister. How he envied his brother right now. Away from all the formality and protocol which _he _has to suffer alone since he became Kazekage.

"I know you want to get away from all this, but at least have some patience alright, otouto?" Temari winked.

Gaara's gaze narrowed at his sister. He was almost…..growling.

Gaara hated it when Temari shows some affection towards him in public. And yeah…..it embarrasses him so much that he succumbed the usual expression where everyone are caught having when they are embarrassed.

Blushing.

Despite his slightly bronzed tanned skin, the infamous Sabaku no Gaara could……blush.

"Hai..hai!!" Temari grinned, understood her youngest brother's discomfort.

_Interesting._ Neji was observing the sibling's exchange and was a little surprised. He knew that Gaara had 'changed' according to Naruto, but he never knew just _how much_ Gaara has changed. But he was still wary.

"Neji," Hiashi said. "Go and find where Hanabi is."

"Hai." Neji disappeared.

* * *

_Uchiha Sasuke will not listen to that stupid blond dobe again. Remember that! _Sasuke mentally reminded himself. No matter what, he would _not_ allow himself to sink to that level!

**Well, it is no wonder that the two of you are best of friends. Opposites attract. **His innerself remarked sarcastically.

_Shut up!_ Sasuke cursed his innerself for being such an asshole…..like him.

"C'mon teme!!" Naruto pouted. His bright blue eyes widened and teary. Giving him _that_ particular wide-eyed-almost-teary puppy look, and yeah, add the whining to give special sound effects.

"Go away dobe!" Sasuke pushed Naruto away.

"Bu..but teme! We need your help!" Naruto begged, pulling Sasuke's yukata sleeves like a spoiled five year old kid.

Kankurou, Kiba and Chouji sweat dropped.

"Hell no!" Sasuke ignored the blond nin.

"Just this _once _Uchiha!" Kiba nearly….begged. _Shit! I can't believe I'm doing this! Naruto-baka is really gonna get this from me!_ Kiba said to himself.

"The last time I agree to do something for you guys, it almost got me killed!"

"But you're soooooo goooooood in escaping!" Naruto whined.

"C'mon Sasuke! Just this once and after that, I'll never bother you again!" Kiba said.

Sasuke smirked. Liking the fact that that Inuzuka Kiba would actually….._begged_…._him_!

Kankurou was rolling his eyes upward in frustration.

"Why don't all of you asked Nara?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms across his muscular chest. "He's the expert in this."

"_Shikamaru?_" Chouji finally said something.

"Hn."

"Shikamaru has gone….underground," Chouji explained.

"Huh??" The rest of the boys looked clueless.

Chouji scratched his head and began to explain.

* * *

**Somewhere at the Festival:**

"You'd better keep watch Shikamaru, if we caught any more peeping toms, I'm going to tell Temari that you stole her underwear," Ino warned.

"….." Tenten lost the murderous looked she had a while ago after Ino threatened Shikamaru.

Shikamaru paled and gulped nervously.

"I didn't know…," Tenten murmured. "Shikamaru??" She questioned again before Ino dragged her back into the tent.

Shikamaru groaned. He _knew_ it was a bad idea to come to the festival. He _knew_ it was a bad idea once he saw Ino on the way to the ANBU HQ. And he _knew_ it was a bad idea to get drunk in front of Ino last week. He felt like kicking himself.

Hard.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, leaning against the pillar.

* * *

"You can't be serious?" Kiba exclaimed. "But then again, no one could blame him. Ino does have that kind of effect on people."

"Yeah, but I'm surprised she didn't managed to catch Sai," Chouji replied, eating his takoyaki.

"Sai's smart," Naruto scratched his head.

Everyone paused.

"I can't believe you actually said that," Kiba looked at him.

Naruto blanked for a moment and then yelled, slapping himself on the forehead, "Man! I can't believe I said that myself!"

Kankurou rolled his eyes upward to the heavens, silently begging for some form of miracle.

"Whatever it is, I most certainly _not_ going to follow through your plan," Sasuke said, starting to move away.

"Neeehh…teme!!" Naruto launched himself on Sasuke and managed to grabbed one of Sasuke's legs as Sasuke dragged his 'heavy' right leg.

"Get off dobe!!" Sasuke was yelling.

Naruto shook his head. "Not until you help us!"

Kiba, Kankurou and Chouji sweat dropped.

It took a hell lot of his strength refraining himself from activating his Sharingan and sharingan his bestfriend's ass.

"OKAY! OKAY! WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT FROM ME!" Sasuke lost his patience. _But I'll escape the moment I have my chance._ Sasuke thought of an escape plan.

Naruto grinned. He knew Sasuke's willpower would fall.

"Hehehe," Naruto grinned. _Like hell I'm gonna let you run away!_

Sasuke peered at his so-called 'bestfriend' who has the knack by getting him into unnecessary trouble.

And he has no idea just how right he was at that moment.

* * *

"C'mon Hinata!" Tenten was getting irritated. Her irritation began when she caught somebody peeping her changing into the new outfit. Oh boy, was she going to have a fun-filled time when she catches who was the culprit.

"Ha…hai!" Hinata mumbled as Ino was tying Hinata's hair into a high ponytail, leaving the bangs at the side of her face. All of them had similar hair style, all at Hinata's insistence.

"You know," Sakura said. "This is gonna make my forehead looked so much bigger than before?"

Ino smirked. Maliciously.

"Shut it, Ino-pig!" Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"Oh my, billboard brow! How….broooooooooad you looked!" Ino laughed.

Sakura's eyes were twitching.

"Oh, Ino-chan," Hinata said. "Let's not start a fight here, ne?"

Ino blinked at Hinata. And then she glomped on the shy Hyuuga. "Awww…Hinata-chan's so kawaii!!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay girls," Shizune said as she came into the tent. "We're going to start soon. And everyone is seated. So, Hinata-chan, are you ready?"

Hinata nodded. She could feel her hands trembling. Pulling a violet coloured scarf right across her face, covering only the lower half of her face, exposing her beautiful lavender tinted eyes. The other girls did similarly. Pulling their scarf across their faces.

Sakura was in her pink outfit while Ino was wearing shimmering blue ones. Both her and Sakura were busy putting in more tissues into their so-called 'top' in order to have more cleavage while Tenten was in red. Incidentally, Tenten was also blushing as red as her outfit.

Initially, Tenten went into a string of expletives the moment she laid her eyes on her 'new' costume.

_I wonder if he is watching me?_ Hinata smiled to herself. Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Is it okay with you, Hinata-chan?" Tenten's brown eyes looked at her, worrying over the younger girl.

"Umm!" Hinata nodded her head.

Over the years, Tenten have come to be protective of the young Hyuuga girl whom she came to care like a sister.

"Good," Tenten grinned at her. Then she turned to the rest of the girls. "Okay now girls! It's time to TTTKA (**A/N: pronounced as 'triple T.K.A'**)!!"

Shizune looked blank as the rest of the girls screamed in excitement.

"What does that mean?" Shizune asked.

Ino grinned at her. "TIME TO TOTALLY KICK ASS!"

At first she looked lost and then she smiled broadly. "Oh, I see!"

"Yeah! Let's go girls!" Sakura yelled out loud as the other girls came pouring into their tents.

"Gambatte kudasai Hina-neechan!" A girl with bright green hair and was dressed in fuchsia coloured outfit exclaimed happily joining them.

"Arigatou Emi-chan," Hinata bowed politely.

"Aaahhh….Hina-neechan _kawaii_!!" Emi glomped at Hinata who blushes shyly as her scarf came off from her face.

Hinata, being Hinata of course, was very well-liked by the other dancers and always popular with the younger girls. Not to say that they liked her in the _other_ way, but the younger girls looked up to her as their 'big sister'.

"Sarutobi Emiko! Take your stupid hands off _my_ sister!" Hanabi exclaimed, as she stood by the tent's flap.

"Oh, hi Chibi _Ebi-chan_!" Emi grinned at Hanabi viciously while still holding onto Hinata. Calling Hanabi by her nickname, 'Little Shrimp', Hanabi twitched furiously. Hating everything about Emiko who was also Konohamaru's cousin. "Well, Hina-neechan is also my big sister….we practiced a lot together, ne Hina-neechan??"

"Oh dear," Hinata murmured, putting a hand over her lips.

Hanabi's eyes twitches when she heard Emiko's reply. Hanabi and Emiko have always been rivals in almost everything, and everyone knows that Hyuuga Hanabi does _not _like sharing, and that includes Hinata's sisterly affection.

"I don't think it's a good time now, Hanabi-chan," Hinata said.

Hanabi blinked at her and then screamed and pointed accusingly at Hinata.

"Wha…wha…what are you wearing Nee-chan!" Hanabi looked horrified at her sister's sexy garb.

"What happened!" Neji quickly dashed in. Byakugan activated.

Then he saw his cousin. In. A. Small. Violet. Piece. Outfit. Thingy.

"Hi…Hi…na…ta??" That was the last thing Neji said before he spurted a profusely bleeding nose, deep red flushed face, and to finish off, fainting right at the doorway.

"Neji-kun!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Great," Hanabi muttered. "Before the show ends, we're going to have the whole male population out there beating down their tails like dogs in heat!"

"_Hyuuga Hanabi_!!" Hinata exclaimed. Her face burning red in embarrassment at the thought of having men ogling her like some piece of meat.

_You have no idea how right you are, Hanabi. _Shizune sighed, thinking of the 'grave consequences' it would have on the men once the girls out there.

_Especially Hinata._ Shizune wasn't so worried about the others, only Hinata because well, Hinata is well known to be very accommodating and gullibly naïve compared to Ino, Tenten and Sakura. _Well, at least none of the men will be able to recognize Hinata in this garb….I hope!_

* * *

"I wonder what is taking Neji so long?" Tsunade said.

"He is looking for Hanabi," Hiashi replied, not looking at the half-drunk Hokage.

"Very well, I think we ought to begin now," Tsunade replied. Looking around for Shizune. "Now, I wonder where on earth did Shizune went to?"

"Shizune-san is the Stage Manager, Tsunade-sama," Iruka replied.

"Oh, I'd nearly forgotten that!"

Hiashi rolled his eyes upwards.

"Alright Iruka, you can start now," Tsunade said. "Let's not keep the Kazekage-sama in waiting for too long for his surprise."

Iruka nodded his head and went up to the stage. Since he became the emcee for the night, Iruka was dressed in a dark grey and blue yukata. His young good looks earned him new found admirers in the crowds.

"He's cute," Temari giggled.

Gaara turned to his sister and said, "What about your cloud-boy?"

"Oh…Shikamaru-kun?" Temari said. "He won't mind."

Gaara turned and face the stage.

"Good evening to all Konoha!!" Iruka announced, holding the mike in his hands. "Tonight, the annual celebration will begin with a special guest of honour who is kindly enough to grace our festival. Let me present His Grace, the Kazekage of Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara!"

The spotlight hit the pavillion where Gaara sat together with Tsunade and some important figures of Konoha society.

Gaara gave Tsunade a I-hate-you look. Tsunade grinned at him.

Gaara stood up. His face as stoic as ever, raised a hand as everybody clapped and shouted. Gaara felt nervous. He had never felt praises this much before. Eventhough his people weren't that expressive, he knew how much he was respected and beloved. But the people of Konoha were different. Despite his reputation, they received him with open arms. And it was something new…..for Gaara.

"Thank you," he said, and sat down again.

Everyone shouted and clapped loudly. Cheers could be heard from the throngs of crowds around the stage and pavillion.

Tsunade looked at him approvingly. "You know, the previous kazekage were never this…appreciative before."

Gaara looked at her.

"Thank you for being the kazekage this time," Tsunade smiled. Thinking how much Suna will benefit with Gaara at it's helm.

"Hn." Was his response.

Tsunade smirked.

Iruka looked at Tsunade who nodded her head.

"Very well! Thank you very much, Kazekage-sama! Now, let us proceed with the show!" Iruka said, moving to the centre of the stage. "For tonight, we have amongst the beauties of our village to grace the festival by presenting several dance performances. And for our special opening act, one of Konoha's most talented choreographers have created and developed a special performance just for our guest of honour and his delegates."

Iruka paused as he moved slowly to the side of the stage.

"Let us welcome the Konoha dancers performing a special opening act dance entitled '_Dance of the Water Goddess_'!"

"What?" Gaara said out loud, jolted out from his seat and eyes wide opened.

"Did you say something, Gaara?" Temari asked.

"Uh..err.…no..nothing," Gaara stammered a little, trying to remain compose.

_Gaara….stammered? This is….weird._ Temari looked surprised.

But Gaara wasn't paying any attention towards his sister. Instead, his aquamarine eyes stayed focus on the opening act.

The stage was filled with smoke as the lights dimmed very low. Soft gentle vibrant hues of colours filled the stage, giving it a very mysterious glow. Followed by melodic voices filling the vibrant hues and gently beating of goatskin drums accompanied the various vocal tones.

**insert song: 'Siren Song' from Tsubasa Chronicle OST**

**(A/N: The moment I heard **_**this**_** song….I knew I wanted it to be the song that Hinata danced for the Festival. It sounded so…..perfect….don't you think so? Check it out for yourself!!)**

One by one the dancers filled in the stage. The crowds cheered loudly.

Since the pavilion was built a little higher up than the stage, all the important guests could see the top view perfectly well. The dancers moved into a circular motion and formed a perfect circles. One circle after another until there is only a single dark-haired dancer right in the middle…..wearing an extremely revealing violet blue outfit.

Moving slowly and seductively with the music, the people of Suna, not only Gaara and his delegates, but also tradesmen and travelers were marveled by the wonderful music and mesmerising movements of the dancers. They all recognized the slow and hypnotic sound of the music. It was one of Suna's famous song-dance performed on yearly basis in celebration for one of their festivals.

The plucking of the lyres and the wonderful synchronisation of percussions enhances the mood and atmosphere of the show. Even the singings were hypnotic, following every beat and tone of the slow-moving music. Everyone finally notices that the Konoha dancers were dancing using Suna type song and dancing!

The Suna delegates were impressed. Very impressed. Even the people of Konoha themselves were astounded by the beautiful display of dance, lights and music. Who'd know that the people in Suna knew anything about music and dance? This was certainly an eye-opener to all in Konoha.

The rotation of the dancers moved inwards and outwards creating ripples like movement, like water until the main dancer, the middle one twirled right in the centre with flashes of blue cloths floated around her resembling cascading water. Her long hair flared out beautifully, like a goddess who had risen from the waters herself.

_Its her!!_ Gaara almost rose from his chair, but hesitate at the last moment when he realized eyes were on him. He noticed some of his so-called 'council members' were whispering amongst one another.

Ignoring them, Gaara kept his eyes focused on the main dancer. He couldn't see _her_ face clearly and was clearly anxious to know whether or not one of them was _his_ Hime. He knew instinctively that she will be dancing this particular number, but he wasn't sure which one was his mysterious princess since all of them wore similar style clothing and their hair was of similar style. Gaara almost lost his patience through deep anxiety….he was starting to brood.

Nobody noticed how anxious the Kazekage of Suna was, as they were too entranced with the performance except for two individuals.

Temari and another Suna delegate.

Temari turned to see how her brother was enjoying the show only to find herself surprised at how entranced her baby brother was.

Gaara had a mixed expression on his face. His eyes evidently showed how mesmerized he was, and at the same time, he was brooding. Wondering what was going on with her brother. Temari mentally reminded herself to ask him later and continued to enjoy the show and the wonderful delicacies that was offered to them.

As the circle of dancers began to decrease the distance between one another, the middle dancer was lifted up and the other dancers flowed around with one leg up and then twirled around the middle dancer. The middle dancer held out her hand and did a jump and twirl around right on her toes like a ballerina.

Gaara sat up. Ramrod straight. It was then he recognized that movements. He already knew it by heart whose dance that belonged to.

_Hime-sama….._

* * *

_I hope you're watching me, Ouji-sama. _Hinata breathed. Closing her eyes and began her familiar dance movements as she did by the waterfall.

_Because this dance is for you. _Hinata prayed in her heart as she thrust herself forward and bent to the back as her arms spread wide open. Using her jutsu, water appeared and flowed around her transparent serpent moving seductively following the music as much as she had practiced before.

* * *

Everybody gasped and clapped wildly as they could see such fluid water movements around the middle dancer and the other dancers followed the flow of the water as they move their arms and twirled around gently swaying their hips in graceful movements. To them, it was simply…..magical.

From his side, he could see the dance and his dark eyes followed the movements of the middle dancer. His eyes couldn't keep away from her.

_Hime-sama…..You're real….._ He breathed.

He couldn't believe that his Hime-sama was real. His heart beat went into overdrive and his aquamarine eyes dare not leave the sight right before him. For fear that it was all just a dream. Now, he is fidgeting in his seat. Wanting to grab the mysterious alluring woman who was seductively dancing for him. Hynotically enticing him to join her. Only Kami-sama knew how much willpower it took Gaara from jumping out of his seat and snatched his Hime away into the night. It was a hell lot more strength than trying to subdue the Shukaku.

But it was plainly obvious. Anybody who took a look at the kazekage right now could see it in his eyes.

A deep emotional longing, etched deeply in his heart. And he could feel his heart lunge every time he thought of her. Now, that is something new for the Bronze God of Suna.

Looking at his Hime dancing, Gaara smiled. It was rare to see Gaara actually smile…especially in public.

He looked up into the star-filled sky and closed his eyes for a moment of peace, then he looked back at his Waterfall Princess. Unknowingly, a familiar shooting star darted across the deep indigo night.

* * *

Instinctively, Uchiha Sasuke knew that the middle dancer was _her_. The mysterious dancer by the waterfall he met a few weeks ago. The long dark-haired muse who haunts him in his dreams and even on sleepless nights, he could still remember that magical night. For days Sasuke had been trying to force himself to go and see her once again, but he couldn't do it.

Because, firstly, there were missions he had to go. Tsunade had been piling him with missions of various rank, so to make up for the sixty percent deduction. Heck, he didn't really need the money since he is the heir to the Uchiha fortune, but pride did get in the way especially when he had to do special community service with Neji starting next week. And it was something he was not looking forward to.

Secondly, he had the 'guys night out only' where most of the times he was either dragged or conned by his blond bestfriend. He didn't even know why he'd let himself do it, and probably it was one of the world's greatest mystery.

And third, well, it was just his male ego. His pride demanded too much of him. He had suffered enough thinking lewdly about his female bestfriend, Hinata. Sasuke would rather die with a sword sticking out of his gut rather than Hinata finding out what was going in his head. It was too much for the young Uchiha to handle. Battling Orochimaru wasn't that hard compared to handling……women.

Somehow, Sasuke had an inkling feeling that he ought to know who the dancer was.

_Why do I feel like I know her…..from somewhere? _He asked himself.

**You're just trying to console yourself. **His innerself was telling him.

_Shut up! I didn't ask you._

**You don't have to. Its automatic.**

Sasuke snorted. Knowing how Naruto and Gaara must've felt when they have the tailed beasts in their heads trying to screw their minds off.

**Hey! Don't put me on the same bar with that Kyuubi and Tanuki!**

_Oh just shut the hell up!_ Sasuke muttered angrily.

**Whatever you say……Master. **His innerself replied with every bit of sarcasm dripping.

Sasuke ignored that.

He was entranced. He laid his head against his hand, in which he was leaning against the pillar. By activating his Sharingan, he copied the movements of the middle dancer into his memory as his heart raced into a familiar beat.

He then sighed.

* * *

After the dance was over, Gaara was still stunned speechless.

_It is over…._

His mind couldn't believe he couldn't do anything after the opening act finishes. The middle dancer….his Hime….gone……

_I must find her!_ Gaara said to himself as he stood up.

"Where are you going, Gaara?" Temari asked as she stood up as well.

"Washroom," Gaara responded without turning back.

Temari smirked at her brother.

"There is no need for them to follow me," Gaara replied before stepping out of the pavilion, ignoring the ANBUs following him.

"You need bodyguards Gaara," Temari said. "The councilmen will not let you do things alone," she whispered coarsely.

Gaara stared at her impassively.

"Please?" She pleaded her brother. "I don't want you to be forced to an end like the last time, Gaara. Don't let them get to you. If you don't want to do it, fine. But do it for me, ne?"

Gaara simply hated it when Temari begged him. His aquamarine orbs gazed behind Temari's back as several eyes belonging to Suna's highest council members, staring stubbornly at him. Gaara bit his lips a little and then nodded his head solemnly.

"Hn." Gaara replied as he walked out with four Suna ANBU Elites.

Tsunade turned to Temari and grinned. "It must be hard for you huh?"

Temari sighed, "You just have no idea." Shaking her head and sighed while the Hokage of Konohagakure laughed out loud, taking a swig from her sake bottle while Temari ponder the fate of her youngest brother before turning her glare towards the council members who is part of the Suna entourage.

Throwing a challenge at them, Temari's fist clenched. _I won't let you get my otouto this time…._

* * *

Hinata quickly changed into her violet coloured yukata decorated with white moonflowers and stars. She did not take off any make-up nor undid the high ponytail on her head. Her pale lavender tinted eyes were looking around.

Looking for any Suna ANBU around.

Then, her vision lay upon the approaching Kazekage of Suna and his ANBU Elites.

Hinata immediately froze. Her eyes darted towards the Suna ANBUs. Trying to identify which one she was familiar with, but her attention was turned towards the kazekage himself.

"Ko…kon…bawa, Kazekage-sama," Hinata bowed politely. Her long ponytail hung loosely on the left side of her shoulders.

"Hn." Gaara replied.

When Hinata raised her head, her pale eyes looked directly into a pair of aquamarine eyes. Hinata gasped and placed a hand over her lips, shyly. Her cheeks turned slightly pink.

Gaara smirked. He didn't know why, but he liked the way the Hyuuga heiress looked. Finally noticing their current situation, Gaara crossed his arms and asked in his one emotionless tone, "Washroom?"

"Oh," Hinata murmured. "I…I…will show…you." Hinata led the way amongst the crowd and into another area with white coloured cubicles marked 'ladies' and 'gents'.

"Here it is," Hinata bowed again.

"Stop bowing," Gaara replied, obviously irritated. The source of his irritation wasn't because of Hinata's stutter, but because he missed the chance of ever finding his Hime amongst the throngs of crowds.

_Stupid festival. _Gaara muttered darkly to himself.

"A..ano…gomen!" Hinata murmured, bowing….yet again.

Gaara just look at Hinata. He didn't know why, but he just left and entered into one of the cubicles.

Hinata looked at the remaining ANBUs before her. She blushed slightly and bowed towards them.

Surprised, the Suna ANBU weren't prepared for the friendliness of the Hyuuga heiress that extended even to them.

One of them bowed back.

"Wha..what do you think a..about the….festival?" Hinata asked shyly, trying to start a conversation.

The four ANBU Elites from Suna looked at one another. One of them with a mask of a hawk took a step forward. "We appreciate your kindness extended even to us."

It was a male voice. Hinata's heart thumped harder. Her cheeks reddened further.

Another one with a scorpion mask said, "I truly enjoyed the show! It was fun!"

This one was a female. Hinata smiled graciously at her as she bowed. "A..arigatou! We hoped you enjoyed it. It wasn't easy at first, but it was worthwhile."

The four ANBUs looked at each other.

The one with the hawk mask asked again, "You're one of the dancers, aren't you?"

Hinata looked up to him. She could see that he had piercing blue eyes. Eyes like Naruto. Her one-time crush. Now, Hinata was burning all over. They all noticed how Hinata burned red.

"Gomenasai," the ANBU apologised. "If I have embarrassed you."

"My apologies Hyuuga-sama. It seemed that Night Hawk have embarrassed you," one of the female ANBUs said. The one in a tiger's mask.

"Oh no! It's not his fault!" Hinata apologised. "I…I…didn't…know that…that…anybody would….have…noticed….me." Her head went low as she fiddled with her fingers.

The ANBUs looked at one another, obviously feeling awkward. They have never before met a person with higher status than them being very humble and down-to-earth as Hinata. For all their lives, they were used to men and women of higher power and status to command them, but for the first time, they have encountered a soft-spoken and gentle woman who possessed a high status in society as being an heiress of a prestigious clan.

"Please forgive me, Hyuuga-sama," Night Hawk said as he knelt before Hinata.

Hinata looked away shyly, nodding her head.

"I….I…hope that…that…all of you…would stay for…for…the…refreshments," Hinata said, at the same time inviting them.

"We appreciate it very much, Hyuuga-sama, but we are on duty," the woman in tiger mask replied.

Hinata smiled at her and said, "Oh, I understand. I…I…am sorry for troubling you."

Okay. It began to get very uncomfortable for the Suna ANBUs since they have never met anyone with such high status apologising to them in all their lives.

"What is going on?" Gaara said as he stepped out of the cubicle.

"A…ano Kazekage-sama," Hinata began. "I…I…am…inviting your bodyguards for…for…refreshments. To….to…try…some Konoha delicacies."

Gaara looked at them. His eyes were penetratingly sharp. His ANBUs all bowed their heads before their leader.

"I see no reason for not inviting them, Hyuuga-sama," Gaara replied. For once he was glad to be rid of those annoying bodyguards that Temari had them following him. But, he was also glad that it wasn't one of those annoying guards that followed Baki's orders. They were all Temari's men.

Not to say Baki's men were not good, but they were more irritating than Temari's ones. In fact, it was easy to evade Temari's one than Baki's.

Gaara sighed. He knew it was going to be difficult to find his Hime. Not in these crowds, but at least he knows where to find her now. By controlling his chakra, he had released his Third Eye while in the cubicle and set it out to look for her amongst the performers' tents behind the stage.

Chuckling to himself. He could feel her presence very near. Very very near indeed…..

* * *

**Somewhere at the Festival:**

"You must be out of your mind," was his reply.

"But you have to, teme!" Naruto pouted again.

"That pout sure worked," Kiba grinned at Kankurou and Chouji.

Sasuke twitched furiously at Kiba's comment and looked at Naruto. "Why do you have to put on that pout, dobe. I am not into that kind alright?" Sasuke looked disgusted. "Besides, like hell I'm gonna rebuild my clan with you! HELL NO!"

Naruto's eyes were twitching like mad while the rest of his friends were laughing their asses out.

"TEME!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY _THAT_?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Sorry dobe, you'll just have to find someone else to do it," Sasuke muttered darkly, crossing his arms across his chest. "The last time I agreed to do something as crazy as this, I almost got caught and it was all your bloody frickin' fault! Worst….you left me there to DIE!"

Naruto glared at him. "I'm not the one who is fuckin' gay here, teme!! If there's anybody here who is more gay, it is you!"

"If you two don't stop it, we won't have enough time getting some pictures!" Kankurou said.

Sasuke's dark gaze fell onto the puppet sand nin, "Why are you so adamant on getting some hentai pictures?" Then he paused and looked at the others. "I'm surprised that Chouji is in to this as well, but why am I not surprised that this includes that horny mutt too? It is as expected."

"HEY!!" Both Kiba and Kankurou objected.

"I've got to," Naruto sighed. "If not, that stupid Ero-sennin will tell Tsunade Baa-chan that it was me who pulled the prank on her the other day. I switched all her sake with vinegar and I swear, Baa-chan will be more than pissed-off mad with me! She'll have my ass kicked all the way to Earth Country!" Naruto was already whining like a puppy. Well, he is after all closely related to the canine family.

Sasuke was taken aback, and then he grinned, maliciously.

Naruto squinted his eyes. "What's so funny, teme?"

"Nothing," Sasuke said as he turned around and left.

"Oi Teme, where do you think you're going?"

"Leaving. I don't want to be a part of this stupid perverted group."

"You can't leave now! You promised!" Kiba yelled.

Sasuke turned and looked at them. "Are you guys _insane_? The last time I was caught in trouble was when that Old Drunk docked my pay by 60 percent and made me do community service with that stuck-up-in-the-ass Hyuuga! I don't want to get myself into further trouble any more."

"But you promised!" Naruto whinned like a lost puppy…or fox.

"Yeah, but promises are made to be broken, don't you know that, dobe?"

The four boys looked as Sasuke disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So, what do we do now?" Kankurou asked. "Temari is going to kill me if she finds out I'm hanging out with you guys doing what we do best."

"Whatever it is," Chouji said. "Its better not to let Ino and Tenten find out what we have been doing."

"Finding out what?" A female voice said right behind Chouji.

Chouji started to tremble nervously as he knew very well whose voice that belonged to. Quickly turning around, Chouji yelled, "I DIDN'T DO! THEY MADE ME DO IT!!" With that, he quickly performed some seals and ran so fast that dusts formed from his escape.

Ino blinked for a moment when Kankurou asked. "What the hell was that?"

"_That_," Shikamaru paused. "Was Chouji's Run-Away-From-Ino-Like-Hell no Jutsu."

Ino's blue eyes widened and her gaze fell sharply on the remaining boys.

"What. Did. You. Boys. Did." It wasn't even a question.

Naruto trembled.

Kiba sweated.

Kankurou gulped.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!" Kiba yelled as the three of them ran in different directions.

"INUZUKA KIBA!! UZUMAKI NARUTO!! SABAKU KANKUROU!! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE!!" Ino screamed.

_Heh….for once I'm glad that Ino caught me much earlier than before or else it'll be __**my**__ meat hanging from the hooks. _Shikamaru smirked.

Ino cracked her fingers and went off to look for Tenten.

_This might be interesting. _Shikamaru walked off, humming to himself.

* * *

Hinata looked back again at the one called Night Hawk. She bit her lower lip as she guided the Kazekage around the Festival's fair, describing all the goods and accessories on sale, but at the same time, stealing glances of the mysterious Sand ANBU.

And at the same time, Gaara's mind was half the Fair away. Looking into rows of coloured tents located behind the stage.

She felt a trifle nervous and walked with Gaara. Gaara's presence tends to keep her at peace. She didn't know why, but she felt cool and calm with him around, albeit the time she was nervous, Hinata knew that the anxiety was not the result of her being with Gaara, but knowing for the fact that a pair of pale blue eyes was constantly observing her movements and expression.

Unaware, as Hinata was talking and explaining to Gaara, the scorpion-masked ANBU held onto the arms of Night Hawk.

"It is not wise, my friend."

"She is….different."

"I know that, and that is more the reason why you should not. Don't forget, we are here not for some fun."

"Hai, Red Scorpion."

Gaara noticed how one of his ANBU was clearly observing the Hyuuga heiress. And deep down in his sub-consciousness, Gaara didn't like it.

Not at all.

* * *

The Festival was filled with crowds. And Sasuke hates crowds. He never like being anywhere around so many people and especially where his worst possible nightmare would be around. His fangirls.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUN!!"

Sasuke groaned as he heard some female voices calling out to him. _Time to run!_ He thought to himself and jumped right into one of the stalls. His dark obsidian black eyes looked around when he noticed a familiar voice at the stall. Sasuke walked right up to the owner of the familiar voice.

"And that is how you do it," Hinata said as she turned around and found herself knocking against something hard….but at the same time….soft and musky smell hovering before her. It was a male scent.

"Aahh….gomen!" Hinata apologised. Feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

"Hinata," Sasuke found her.

"Sasuke-kun??" Hinata found herself saying.

"Hn."

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asked.

"I…I…am showing the Kazekage-sama around. How about you?"

"Enjoying the show?" Sasuke replied, looking somewhat…..unconvincing.

"You….you liked it??" Hinata looked somewhat……eager.

"Hn."

"That is not a very precise answer, Sasuke-kun." Hinata pouted.

Sasuke smirked. Then he noticed another presence glaring at him.

A pair of aquamarine ones boring holes into his black obsidian whirlpools.

"Sabaku." Gaara growled.

"Uchiha." Sasuke scowled.

_Uh oh…._ Hinata murmured as she could feel the air between them chilled and cackled like sounds of cracking ice. Hinata didn't know what to do as she stood right in between the two young men with disposition of grumpy old men. Having a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen.

Looking on both sides, Hinata looked up and prayed. _Oh Kami-sama…..please don't let anything bad happen. Please show some miracle…I promise to eat more carrots the next time and I will plant more flowers by your shrine….so please Kami-sama._ Hinata kept her hands together. Hoping something might just…..happen.

Then, as if by miracle, it rained.

**T B C**

* * *

**(**1**) One of my fave expressions when we gurls go out playing futsal or debating & yeah….GURL POWER!!**

**A/N: Okay, its enuff on this page…..geez…I didn't realised I was typing until this long!! I gotta stop and save some for the next chappie…..sorry guys, I know it's developing really slow, but I wanna work on the characters first….to get the chemistry and electricity moving…..so, just bear the long angsty wait….**

* * *

**Sasuke: She's lying…..the next thing you'll know….she'll drag on the story like it has got no ending**

**Gaara: I agree**

**Neji: I seconded**

**Kaguya: I'm going to make the three of them wearing loin-cloths and doing catwalk for the auction…..**

**Sasuke: (gulped)**

**Gaara: (tremble)**

**Neji: (sweat dropped)**

**Sakura: Wow….loin cloths??**

**Tenten: That's just so smexy!!**

**Hinata: Loin cloths?? Gaa-kun?? Sasu-kun?? ****Neji-nii??**

**Kaguya: Of course Hina-**_**chan**_**! **

**Hinata fainted….**

**Kisame: Okay peeps….R&R or else I dunno what this mad authoress will further do to us….**

**Kaguya: Ki-sa-me-**_**kun**_**!**

**Kisame: HURRY UP & REVIEW!! (swaying the Samehada around with eyeballs bulging out)**


	12. Fate Playing Games

**Disclaimer: I know…..I don't own Naruto**

**I'd like to thank a few people who kindly enough gave me some necessary advice as how to improve my writing….**

**SP-KK** – thanx a lot for your advice, and don't worry, I now know what the heck is 'Mary Sue'….hahaha, honestly, it's a funny term…..but I won't have any Mary Sues around….

Also to **Ngoc Chau**, you did asked wats 'fluff' and 'lemons' right….well, to be honest, I'm quite new in this, but if I'm not mistaken, 'fluff' means something sweet & romantic between two characters and 'lemons' basically is another word for…yeah….(blushes)….. 'sex'….ahemm…..

* * *

**Sasuke: Yeah, Kaguya-baka has wanted to write a lemon….but she doesn't seem to have any guts! (smirks)**

**Itachi: The only lemon Kaguya-chan is going to write is about me & Hina-hime…**

**Neji: Ita-hentai!!**

**Gaara: Ita-ecchi!!**

**Sasuke: Aniki-baka!!**

**Itachi twitches**

**All the Akatsuki (except Sasori giggled)**

* * *

**Voting Status for Chibi Bishounen to Win Chibi Hinata-chan:**

**Gaara** **& Itachi **– 6 (Me: Whoa!! A tie!!)

**Neji **– 4 (Me: I wouldn't be surprised!)

**Deidara** – 2 (Me: Not moving from last standing)

**Sasuke** – 2 (Me: What happened to all SasuHina fans??)

**Shino** – 1 (Me: ….)

The rest – 0

* * *

**Kaguya: Wow….it looks like Ita-kun tie with Gaa-kun, ne Hina-_chan_??**

**Hinata: Hai Kaguya-chan!**

**Kaguya: Who do you wish to win this competition, Hinata-chan??**

**Everyone looked at Hinata…..Hinata trembled with nervousness.**

**Hinata: A…a…ano…ano…Ka…err..Kaguya-chan….ca…can…I…can I….**

**Kaguya: Ne Hina-chan…..who you like best in loincloth?**

**Hinata: Eeeppss…(look away & blushes)**

**Tenten: Of course Neji looks great in loincloth! (giving the good guy pose)**

**Neji: Tenten is a closet pervert (glares)**

**Temari: Naahhh….my otouto looks awesome in loincloth!**

**Gaara: My Nee-chan is a paedophile (sweat dropped)**

**Sakura: Cehhh….Sasuke-kun looks gorgeous in loincloth!! Ne, Sasuke-kun?**

**Sasuke: Sakura is a stalker-pyscho (trembled)**

**Kisame: Itachi looks beautiful in loincloth (grins)**

**Everyone looks at Kisame**

**Itachi activated his Mangekyou**

**Girls all sweat dropped**

**Itachi: When I'm done with you Kisame, you look just nice in Hina-hime's frying pan as a fish steak….**

**Kaguya: Mou….mou….Itachi-kun….won't you like to make Hina-chan happy??**

**Sasuke: Kaguya-chan is playing favourites here….(glares at Kaguya)**

**Kaguya: Hmmm…..Itachi-kun beats all three of you…..**

**Everyone kept silent…..**

**Itachi smirked.**

**Kaguya: Itachi-kun is taller of course!**

**Sasuke: Not fair! I look BETTER in loincloth! (pouts)**

**Neji: Move aside Duck Butt….I look HOTTER in loincloth!!**

**Gaara: …. (looking at Kaguya) You're trying to get all of us raped by fangirls, aren't you Kaguya-chan??**

**Kaguya: …..**

**Chouji: Okay peeps….its time to R&R before I'm scarred for life lookin' at them in loincloth!!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_A pair of aquamarine ones boring holes into his black obsidian whirlpools._

"_Sabaku."_

"_Uchiha."_

_**Uh oh….** Hinata murmured as she could feel the air between them chilled and cackled like sounds of cracking ice. Hinata didn't know what to do as she stood right in between the two young men with disposition of grumpy old men. Having a bad feeling that something bad happened._

_Looking on both sides, Hinata looked up and prayed. **Oh Kami-sama…..please don't let anything bad to happen. Please show some miracle….** Hinata kept her hands together. Hoping something would happen……_

_Then by such miracle, it started to rain. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: FATE PLAYING GAMES**

**Craaacckk…..**

A pair of silvery sharp eyes looked at the Godaime Hokage Tsunade.

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Hiashi's tone was dangerously low, glaring ominously at the livid looking Hyuuga.

"Mah…mah….Hiashi-kun," Tsunade waved her hand at him while the other hand poured herself another drink. "You don't have to…(hic)….worry about her….(hic) honour and schmutzy."

Shizune sweat dropped when she saw Hyuuga Hiashi had activated his Byakugan……..by accident.

"Hi…Hi…Hina…ta….my…._my_….daugh…ter??" Hiashi's hands were shaking when he broke his porcelain tea cup………by accident.

"Gomen, Hiashi-dono. But you don't have to worry about Hinata-chan, her costume had her face all covered up. Besides, the lightings were dim and the setting were dark that nobody could recognize her Hyuuga eyes." Shizune apologised on Tsunade's behalf.

Hiashi couldn't believe the beautiful and exotic dancer who performed as the main dancer was his own daughter. His own flesh and blood…

His eldest child.

His darling firstborn.

His tiny baby girl.

His little princess.

Danced sexily and exposed herself to all the despicable perverted males! Hiashi's eyes were twitching madly. What would his late wife say if she was still alive?!

"_NO_!! I _won't _have it! I won't have _my_ daughter paraded off around as if she's some….some….kind of…..exotic dancer!!" Hiashi's hand slammed down on the table hard that it…..broke.

_Oh boy…..why does Hiashi-dono and Tsunade-sama have such fondness in breaking furniture?? _Shizune sighed to herself.

Tsunade got up and frowned.

"I think its too late for….(hic) that. It was Hinata's decision, and if I were you, I'd start to….(hic) respect other people's decision as well, Hiashi-sama," Tsunade's voice was equally dangerously low. Looking less drunk than she was ten seconds before.

Hiashi frowned back at Tsunade.

"My apologies if I have offended you, Tsunade-sama, but I am talking about _my_ eldest child, Hinata. Hinata isn't like Hanabi."

"Glad you've noticed," Tsunade remarked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes upwards.

"Tch."

"You know, Neji takes a lot from you with all that 'tch' around. I'm surprised you hadn't got to 'hn' yet," Tsunade replied.

"Tsunade-sama!!" Shizune looked desperate as she turned around and apologised to the remaining invited guests who were still enjoying the show in the pavilion.

"Hai…hai," Tsunade said, as she turned around and sit down again. So was Hiashi.

Tsunade noticed how he gripped his fist and remarked, "I understand how you feel, Hiashi-sama, and Hinata is all grown up now. Eventually she would have to move on and get married….starting her own family. Don't you want that??"

Hiashi kept silent.

"You've kept her (hic) cooped up at home for so long now that the only time she'd socialized was when she goes on mission or accepting tasks that I hand over to her," Tsunade said.

For a while now, Tsunade had noticed how the young Hyuuga heiress conduct herself and was very fond of the young girl who showed so much promise as a future leader. However, with her father's constant meddlesome character, it tends to cut short her capabilities in reaching a much wider circle. Feeling somewhat motherly, Tsunade felt compelled to do something about it. And that she did.

"As a medic specialist, it is not good for a child to grow up in that condition, Hyuuga-sama. If I have the power, I'll remove her from your care, but since she is an obedient child, I doubt very much that she would want to leave your household, Hiashi-sama," Tsunade glared at him.

Hiashi hardened his jaw.

Tsunade could see the age has come creeping over the old Hyuuga patriarch. Deep lines etched on his slightly tan skin. His long luscious dark brown hair had a lock of silver stemmed from his temple, highlighting his golden years. Despite his advancing years, Hyuuga Hiashi was still as good looking as before. Not that Tsunade did not notice it, its hard _not_ to not notice it.

_What the hell….. _Tsunade shook her head.

He turned his pale pearly eyes away from Tsunade and concentrated on the performance on the stage. Thinking how those perverted men all leering at his baby girl. And he's not going to let all of them go that easily. No….not at all….

"Oh, it's beginning to rain," Tsunade observed.

Hiashi looked up at the dark sky. He sighed deeply, wondering what happened to his daughter. He turned around and looked at his other attendant.

"Harumi, go and find Hinata and Neji. See what happened to them and tell them to come home immediately."

"Hai, Hiashi-sama," a pony-tailed Hyuuga girl nodded and left.

"You do play the role of a over-protected father very well," Tsunade said, extending a cup of sake to him.

Hiashi looked at the Tsunade and then at the cup.

_Why not? It's been a long time since I've drank sake in a celebration. _He said to himself, accepting the cup of sake from Tsunade. "Hn."

Tsunade rolled her eyes upwards in exasperation, taking another sip of her sake. _Monosyllabic maniac….._

* * *

"Here," he said to her softly, handing her a small white cloth.

She smiled at him in amusement. "I didn't know you carry a hanky, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked away, bashfully. Hinata looked down at her rather wet clothing and blushed shyly as she held the folds of her kimono tighter.

The rain wasn't doing any good to either one of them.

He looked uncomfortably around.

It was a simple goat shed. For all the buildings in Konoha, he had to drag her out of the rain into a goat shed. Sasuke could feel a slap of cold hard reality onto his pale cheeks.

"Gomen," he spoke.

"Heh?" She looked at him, taking off her ribbon holding up her hair and drying them with the small cloth Sasuke handed over to her a while ago.

"To drag you here."

She looked around and only saw hay stacked up onto one side of the wall and goats gathered at it's pen.

"Where, Sasuke-kun?"

"In this…..goat….shed."

Hinata was confused for a moment until she realised what he was trying to say. She giggled slightly.

"Aahh….its alright, Sasuke-kun. I am fine with it besides, we've been through worse place than this, ne?"

Sasuke did not turn around. He simply smiles at her humble reply. Sasuke knew not all women in Konoha are as kind and humble as Hinata, who wouldn't mind to sit in the goat shed away from the rain. If it were up to other women, they would've probably complained about it. He chuckled at the thought.

"What is so funny, Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing."

"Mou….is it about….me?"

_Yeah….._ Sasuke's mind thought. "Hn."

"Gomen-nasai Hyuuga-sama. My apologies for intruding on your brief interlude, but we have to get the kazekage to a better place," one of the Suna ANBU said to Hinata.

Hinata blushed slightly with the 'brief interlude' but got up from her seat and looked apologetically at the Suna representatives. Looking at Gaara who was standing at the inner part of the shed, surrounded by his personal bodyguards, Hinata remembered the male ANBU she'd met earlier on, and smiled shyly at his direction.

Surprisingly, he bowed his head slightly.

Sasuke noticed the little exchange between the two of them, and found it troubling him.

"The goat shed is fine," was Gaara's response and his feelings did not mar his expression, walking closer to the other two Konoha shinobis.

His bodyguards looked at him.

"Kazekage-sama, we have to get you to a much better spot," the tiger-masked ANBU said to him. "This….shed is not….suitable."

"It is as it is, Tiger," Gaara turned around and ignored her. He looked at the drenched Hinata and the arrogant looking Sasuke, who openly glared at him.

Gaara ignored him, but bowed slightly to Hinata and Hinata responded similarly.

"Go…gomen-na…sai Kazekage-sama," Hinata apologised, moving closer to the kazekage as the heavy rain made it harder for her to communicate since her voice was rather soft. "For…for….bringing you into this….lowly dilapidated shed," she added.

"Hn." He replied, staring at Hinata. _Her voice….sounds….familiar?_

_I don't like him._ Sasuke's dark eyes fixed on the red-haired kazekage. The feeling was apparently mutual when a pair of aquamarines stared deadly at him.

"What are you doing here Uchiha?"

Sasuke's dark eyes looked menacingly into Gaara's aquamarine ones. The tension between the two men was so intense that Hinata felt she could cut it though with a scissors! Ever since the Chuunin exam incident years ago, both Sasuke and Gaara had pent up their need to beat each other up since their fight was interrupted.

Hinata noticed that the Suna ANBU were on alert and looked quickly at both stoically impassive men.

"Sasuke-kun, please," Hinata said, putting her hands on his arms.

Sasuke felt her touch through the wetness of his sleeves. _Bloody rain._ He cursed.

Hinata looked apologetically at their Suna guests and said, "I hope it is not of an inconvenience, but I agree with Tiger-san that we have to get you to safety, Kazekage-sama."

Gaara looked at her. Her pale eyes looked at him, almost pleadingly. Her voice was soft and melodious, almost like his….._Hime-sama_?

For some odd reason, Gaara did not know why, but he felt a sudden rush of urge to held the poor shivering girl in his arms and kissed her senseless. Yeah…._that _odd.

Or maybe his hormones were just kicking in? Gaara didn't know, but his heart was heavy, and it was tugging at him….moving his conscience into further turbulence.

He raised an eyebrow. At the unusual emotion fleeting over him, but shook his head out of his sudden reverie.

"Please Kazekage-sama….this shed is…is…insufficient for you. It is not because of your status, but you are wet and you could get sick. I'm sure your ANBUs cannot afford to get you sick from the rain, and it would be a lot of trouble if you're sick on your journey home." She looked at him, almost pleadingly. "Be…besides, you're…soaked and…and….it's…cold…out here."

Everyone was silent. Nobody even paid _any_ attention to the heavy pattering sound of the rain on the roof of the shed. But Gaara did. _Her voice…..so…similar. Is she….Hime-sama?_ Gaara's eyebrows knit slowly in a frown.

_Why is he frowning? Did I say something wrong?_ Hinata looked all flustered.

"Go…gomen-ne Kazekaze-sama! If I have spoken out of….place," Hinata said apologetically. She can't afford to offend the kazekage, it would show her failure as future leader of the Hyuuga clan.

He looked at her closely now. Her petite and shapely figure, which he could see through her thin yukata almost, has gotten him blushing whenever he thought about his dancing Hime. In addition, her long dark hair wasn't helping much as his imagination almost went wild. He continued to stare at her. His conscience was already shouting her voice was so familiar. Against the pattering sound of rain on the rooftop is not at all that different from the crushing sounds of waterfall. Gaara could not help but found the similarities between them.

_Does the Hyuuga heiress dances on the stage?_ Gaara thought for a moment.

For once, nobody answered him in his deep sub-consciousness. The Shukaku was no more around to tell him anything. If he was around, he would've found out who his Hime-sama was. For once in his entire life, he seemed to miss the one-tailed bijuu.

_Its impossible for someone of her stature to present herself up there and dance so….beautifully._ He almost thought of the word 'erotically' before changed it to 'beautifully'. He stared again at Hinata. Unable to comprehend why he was acting this way with the Hyuuga heiress.

Hinata was shivering.

Not beneath his impassive stares, but at the chilly wind of the rain. She looked up to the young kazekage and saw him staring at her, Hinata blushed slightly.

"Hn. If Hinata-sama says so," Gaara finally conceeded. His ANBUs were staring at the young Hyuuga heiress and was surprised that a girl that young could convince their kazekage. But who wouldn't? Their kazekage is very well-known amongst the female population in Suna.

Hinata froze still. _That….voice!_ Her eyes looked up at the kazekage who was looking towards the heavy downpour. _Could it be? Is….Is…it..he??_

Gaara's questioning eyes roved over the young Hyuuga heiress again. He took off his white shawl over his shoulders and placed it around Hinata's neck. He felt a deep urge to caress her cheeks, but fought against it. They were in public, and Gaara does not want to make a scene nor create gossip. This woman, the heiress to Konoha's oldest and most powerful clan who is also a woman he could not fool around with. But, definitely he will ask her later…..in private.

Hinata's eyes widened in astonishment as her skin tingle slightly when she could feel his hot breath on her facial skin. She blushed deeply, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

_He…he….feels like….Ouji-sama._ Hinata said to herself, wondering how it feels like to lay her head on his chest. To Hinata, Gaara has a wonderful soothing voice, like her Ouji-sama. But Gaara as her Ouji-sama?? That would be odd. He's the Kazekage for goodness sake! There's no way he could spend time with her by the waterfall.

_No…. _Hinata shook her head. _It's impossible. It can't be Gaara. _Hinata shook her head again and turned her attention to the hawk-masked ANBU behind Gaara. I

"You're cold too," he said briefly. Taking another look at his ANBUs, Gaara nodded his head as they disappeared. He then glares at the Uchiha Avenger, "She is your responsibility now."

Sasuke scowled at the Sand God of Suna as Gaara made a few hand seals and teleported himself away. Before Hinata and Sasuke were two Suna ANBUs who have not yet teleported.

The tiger-masked ANBU looked at Hinata and bowed slightly, "Arigatou Hyuuga-sama."

Night Hawk looked at the Hinata with a new found admiration. "Without your help, we wouldn't be able to persuade him. Arigatou again, Hyuuga-sama."

Hinata smiled shyly and nodded her head, "Ha…hai. And please call me Hinata."

Both ANBU were taken aback but nodded in agreement. The tiger-masked ANBU left, and Night Hawk looked at Hinata for one more time.

Hinata could feel her heart beating so rapidly. She looked down shyly and blush crept over her cheeks. _Ouji-sama….Is he the one?_ Her heart could not stop thumping from anxiety, thinking that this Suna ANBU might be her Ouji-sama instead of the aloof and icy kazekage.

"Isn't it time for you to join your friends?" Sasuke's cold voice shatters the sound of Hinata's heart beating.

Turning around to look at the brooding Uchiha Avenger, Sasuke's icy cold expression remained stoic and impassive when looking back at Night Hawk.

_I'll be damned if he is setting his sights on Hinata._ Sasuke definitely did not like Night Hawk.

Night Hawk nodded his head and took another look at Hinata before blurring out.

Hinata held her hands closely to her chest. Her eyes evidently showed a deep longing as she could feel a huge sense of loss seeping into her heart.

Seeing that Hinata was not making any movements, he held onto his hanky and started to wipe Hinata's cheeks.

Hinata was surprised, "Sasuke-kun…."

Sasuke remained stoic and replied gruffly, "I just don't want you to catch cold or else who is going to cook my breakfast, lunch and dinner? And also my laundry?"

"You ought to get a….a….wife…Sasuke-kun."

He looked at her for a moment. "Maybe I should." Then, he smirked at her, obviously had something sinister in his coughpervertedcough mind, "Are you applying for the position?"

"Heeeh??" Hinata looked at him, wide-eyed.

Sasuke snickered when he looked at Hinata's expression. "Nevermind that," he said. "I don't like the way Gaara looked at you. He…He's a pervert, Hinata. And I don't want you to spend too much time with him either."

Hinata giggled.

"What you giggling at?" His face frowned at her.

"Ne Sasuke-kun," Hinata peered up at him. "Speaking of pervert," she paused for a moment. A slight blush decorated her pink cheeks. "Wer…weren't you the……one who…who….saw me in my..uhmm….whe….when I fainted….in err….store…room?"

Sasuke paled slightly and sweated.

"And…and…ano….also….during the….exa…mination….in the…hospital?" Hinata looked away shyly. "You…you…were…," Hinata could not continue anymore, but pulling Gaara's shawl closer around her. To be able to say that right into Sasuke's face took a hell lot of Hinata's courage reserve and the strength not to faint is one mean feat she finally pulled through.

Sasuke turned away from her. _Damn!! I'd hoped she'd forgotten all about that! Now, she'll think I'm a pervert like that stupid dobe!! _Sasuke suddenly felt a need to crush a blond loud idiot.

"Alright!" Sasuke stomped off away. "It wasn't…._my_….fault! Stupid dobe! I'll kill him the next time he and that stupid mutt suggested anything perverted!"

Hinata smiled gently at him. She knows Sasuke wasn't the type to take advantage of her. Although he can be mean and naughty, but deep down, he isn't like Naruto or Kiba. Hinata have already forgiven him. If not, she would've told Neji what had happened.

"Stay away from Sabaku, Hinata," Sasuke added, sitting on one of the block of hay. "I don't like the way he look at you."

Hinata cocked her head sideways. "May…may…I ask…why?"

Sasuke sighed. "Just trust me, alright, Hinata-chan?"

"Uhmm!" She shook her head vigorously. "I…I…need an…explanation!"

"You're stubborn for a female."

"I learned from the best!" She grinned at him.

"Yeah….must be from that sissy cousin of yours. And stay the hell away from that Sand beast."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn."

"Are you jealous of….Gaara-sama?" She peered up at him.

Okay…. That. Did. It. That word just hit Uchiha Sasuke hard, and blew his rooftop.

"_Me?? Jealous??_"

"Yup!" Hinata giggled again. Obviously having fun teasing Sasuke. Hinata maybe the only person in the whole of Konoha gets to tease Sasuke and comes out alive, except for Naruto who usually suffers from bruises and cuts.

"Oh, you're having fun teasing me, ne Hinata-chan? Well, let me tell you this Hyuuga Hinata," Sasuke said, standing up. And then he leaned close to Hinata's ears. His breath hot against her cold shivering skin. Hinata could feel her blush come creeping out slowly.

_Now, it's my turn._ Sasuke smirked.

"What if I did?" He whispered softly, so close to her ears.

Hinata's face burned with so much embarrassment that her voice died in her throat when she gasped.

Sasuke chuckled. Hinata looked up at him and rebuked, "Are you sure you're alright, Sasuke-kun? You're not having a fever are you?" Hinata wondered as to why her bestfriend was being all too flirty with her.

"You're shivering." He said, wrapping his arms around her, trying to keep her warm. Hinata flushed in embarrassment again.

"This is much warmer than _his_ shawl."

Hinata looked up at him as he pulled her closer to him. Feeling utterly lost and clueless with what Sasuke had just done, it wasn't like the Sasuke she knew. Hinata stifled her giggle when she realized how envious Sasuke was of Gaara. No matter what Sasuke said or did, Hinata knew that the Uchiha Avenger was mightily jealous of the Sabaku God.

Her mind was divided in total chaos with what had happened today. Gaara's unusual demeanor, her suspicions of the Suna ANBU – Night Hawk and now, Sasuke and his game of cat and mouse. And it was obvious who the cat was and who is the mouse.

_What a day!_ Hinata sighed contently. She didn't know why she felt so warm and content right now, but her thoughts were not of Sasuke. It was of her Ouji-sama.

Sasuke knew that her mind was not about him, and he can't help feeling a trifle envious at who Hinata was thinking. And it better not be Gaara. It was bad enough that Hinata had outgrown her crush on the dobe, and now, another rival to contend with? Sasuke knew he got his hands full, but why did it bother him?

He knows he's attracted to his only female bestfriend, but he knows that if he doesn't act soon, he would lose her and Uchiha hates losing. But somehow, having Hinata depending on him made him feel…..glad. And Uchiha likes that…..their women depending on them. He nodded his head. He shifted slightly, putting his chin on the top of her head, he sighed contently. Like a cat after having it's bowl of milk.

Feeling Sasuke shifting his position against her back, Hinata gasped nervously as she could feel his hard chest against her wet back and his chin on the top of her head.

She looked up at him.

He looked down at her.

She blinked.

He smirked.

Her lips parted slightly.

Sasuke gasped slightly.

His eyes were so hypnotic.

Her lips was so hypnotic.

"Who are you?" Hinata frowned. "What have you done to Sasuke-kun?" She demanded, her eyes sharp and dangerous.

Sasuke sweat dropped. This wasn't the time for such trivial matter!

This time Sasuke twitched. _Hinata had to just do it._ Killing off any romantic mood between them.

_I don't think this is the right time. _Sasuke sighed to himself. And he has no idea how right he was.

* * *

**The next morning: Hyuuga Main House**

"Kazekage-sama, I hope the accomodations were to your satisfaction?" Hiashi asked during breakfast.

"Hai. Arigatou, Hyuuga-sama." Gaara bowed slightly.

"The breakfast is delicious, Hyuuga-sama," Temari smiled, sampling the culinary delights of Konoha and Suna presented before them.

"Arigatou Temari-san," Hiashi nodded. "My eldest daughter and heiress Hinata prepared them."

Everyone in the room except for Neji and Hanabi blinked at him.

"Ha…hai?" Temari asked.

Kankurou looked at Hinata brightly. "Sugoiii!!" He bowed before Hinata. "I'm sure this would taste just as awesome!"

Kankurou took a bite of the lightly grilled fish in sweet sauce. His face contorted in pure ecstasy. "Hinata-sama really makes such wonderful breakfast, ne?"

Hanabi smirked. "Wait till you try dinner."

Kankurou gasped and clasped his hands. "_SUGOIII!!_"

**TWIST!!**

"Itai! Itai! Itai!" Kankurou touched his ears in pain. Apparently, Temari twisted his ears so hard that everyone thought they could hear a slight twinging sound.

Hanabi twitched.

"Shut. Up. Baka," Temari muttered the words slowly and dangerously.

Gaara sighed. He took his breakfast when he saw Hiashi finished the breakfast prayer. Gaara noted that the Hyuugas were a religious lot. There were little statuettes around the Complex and also in the gardens. Shrines were erected at certain position of the Hyuga Household and prayers were offered at the early sunrise to mark the beginning of the day since their principal deity was Amaterasu.

"Where is Hinata-sama?" Temari asked.

"Oh, Nee-chan went to send breakfast to your retainers and also to your bodyguards," Hanabi replied, gobbling her egg omelette.

Gaara, Temari and Kankurou looked at one another.

"That won't be necessary," Gaara replied in a calm voice.

"Of course! It is embarrassing for the host to oversee the needs of our retainers," Temari looked slightly embarrassed as she bowed before Hiashi.

"It is her duty," Hiashi replied. "As the heiress of our Clan, she has to show good example of classical virtue. Humility is one of them. But my daughter Hinata knew that meaning more since she was a child, and being humble is nothing to be ashamed of."

Their Suna guests were impressed.

"Very….impressive," Gaara replied, looking at his breakfast. Then he looked up at Hiashi. "Does the Heiress make breakfast as well?"

"Hai." It was Neji who answered. "Hinata-sama oversees such preparations. Since Hinata-sama is a female, it is naturally her duty to oversee breakfast prepared for the family. She does not only prepare breakfast for the Main Family, but also the Branch Family."

"I thought they make their own breakfast?" Temari wondered.

"Hai, but Hinata-sama wanted to change something within the Hyuuga and proposed having breakfast together. It is indeed a good step to increase family ties within the family," Neji replied.

"I know that the Hyuugas are divided into Main and Branch, and there were problems within the family," Temari wondered. "If you don't mind me ask?"

"It is fine, Temari-san," Hiashi replied. "Years have taught me something invaluable, which I used to neglect when I was younger, is that, never with-hold knowledge for it will create ignorance and ignorance is the root of all evil."

"Very wisely said," Gaara murmured, looking at the onigiri on his plate. Looking so familiar with the ones that his Hime-sama made. It has lightly sprinkled sesame seed on it. Looking back, her dango also had sesame seed sprinkled on it. Shaking his head, he wanted to take one and try, but noticing a medium sized bowl with colourful condiments floating in iced water, he took that one instead.

"Arigatou Kazekage-sama," Hiashi nodded his head as he continued. "Yes, indeed our family has had problems before and that is why Hinata is bent on making the Clan thriving once again. Healing the pain between both families. Therefore, coming up with the idea of families having breakfast together is only the beginning since breakfast is symbolic for all families."

"Breakfast also marks the beginning of any day, coincide with our religious doctrines," Neji added.

"That is a very good opportunity to heal the rift, Hyuuga-sama," Temari smiled. "And I'm happy that the Hyuuga Clan has such a strong and capable leader in the future."

"Arigatou Temari-sama," Hiashi nodded his head.

"This is wonderful!" Kankurou was sipping his soup. "I didn't know Hinata-sama could make such a wonderful soup."

"It's miso soup with wild mushrooms," Hanabi replied gleefully while sipping her soup. "Its been a long time now since she made this soup."

"What is this then?" Temari pointed out to a medium sized bowl with assorted fruit like condiments.

"Oh, that's Hinata-sama's Seven Treasure Dessert," Neji said.

"And yeah, we nicknamed it 'Hinata's Seven Treasures'!" Hanabi exclaimed.

"Hanabi," Hiashi looked at his youngest daughter's outburst.

"Gomen," Hanabi replied stoically serious as she bowed.

"What's in it?" Kankurou asked.

"Red dates, white fungus, dried persimmons, barley, grass jelly, lychee and pigeon's egg in honey iced water," Neji replied.

Kankurou and Temari looked helplessly at them.

"Err…it sounded…..exotic," Kankurou replied, fiddling his dessert.

"Its delicious," Gaara replied, taking his dessert. His face remained impassive, but at the same time, calm.

"You're supposed to take your breakfast first then your dessert, Gaara," Temari pointed out. Obviously irritated by her two misbehaved brothers.

"I know, but it looked….nice," Gaara replied, finishing his bowl. "My compliments to Hinata-sama for a wonderfully prepared breakfast."

"Oh man! Why can't you cook like Hinata-sama, Temari? We're not live specimens for your cooking experiment you know," Kankurou complained as he finished his breakfast and also his dessert. "I kinda sympathize that lazy ass boyfriend of yours now when you're married. I hope you've got a ma…"

**SMACK!!**

"Shut. Up. Baka," Temari muttered darkly after she'd smack her brother's head. Everyone could see her veins popping out at her temple.

_Such a dysfunctional family, my sympathies for their offsprings._ Neji thought to himself, eating his unagi slowly.

_What a wacko family! I can't wait to tell Nee-chan!_ Hanabi thought.

Hiashi sighed. _I would be most happy if we're not related to them._

"Gomen-ne Hyuuga-sama for my otouto's imprudent behaviour," Temari apologized, all of a sudden turning sweet and sultry.

Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji sweat dropped.

Hiashi turned towards Neji and said, "Neji, later would you escort the Kazekage-sama and his siblings to the Hokage Tower? The Hokage requested their presence in the morning for the competition to be held at the field."

"What competition?" Kankurou asked.

"Oh, you'll see!" Hanabi smirked.

"I hope we don't have to participate in this one," Kankurou gulped, not taking his eyes off the youngest Hyuuga.

"I might sign you up," Gaara looked at his brother.

"Yeah right! That's just so funny, Gaara!"

Neji observed the interchange between the siblings and noted how much Gaara has changed. Suddenly, a young Hyuuga maid entered the dining room and said, "Neji-sama, a Haruno-san is waiting for you outside."

"Hn." Neji replied. "Arigatou Himiko-san."

Neji then looked at Hiashi. "Please excuse me, Uncle. I'll see what Sakura-san wants."

"Yeah, she obviously wanted you," Hanabi murmured, eating her dish of Suna flat bread with dried dates and grilled vegetables. "This looks weird," pointing on the grilled vegies.

"It's a traditional Suna bread accompanied by dates and vegetables, its very common in Suna," Temari explained.

"You rarely eat rice, ne?" Hanabi asked.

Gaara nodded. "Rice is an important commodity in Suna. But unlike Konoha, Suna plants hill-rice or dry rice which required very little water and are able to survive in our harsh environment. Konoha's rice grew in paddy fields which requires water to grow."

"Aahhh," Hanabi nodded her head in understanding. "I don't think I've ever tried Suna's rice before."

"You'll try that later tonight," Hiashi replied. "I think it'll be in your sister's menu for tonight's dinner."

"SUGOIII!!" Both Kankurou and Hanabi exclaimed at the same time.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow at the kabuki-painted face Suna. And so did Kankurou.

_Baka!_ Hanabi projected her thought at Kankurou.

_Gaki!_ Kankurou replied back.

Gaara looked at the onigiri again and turned to Hiashi. "This is a unique onigiri."

"Hai," Hiashi replied. "She's made her special onigiri today. Each one is different. One has smoked salmon, the other has stewed seaweed and the third has fresh tuna. What makes it special is that she toasted the sesame seed herself. You won't find it anywhere else in Konoha."

Gaara's eyes widened. _No where else in Konoha?? Masaka…. _

Gaara's hands were trembling as he reached out for his onigiri until Neji appeared. "Kazekage-sama, the Hokage requests for your presence now. She said it is of utmost emergency."

"Hn." Gaara retracted his hand and stood up. He bowed slightly to Hiashi who took his porridge with a calm look. "Please excuse us, Hyuuga-sama."

"Hn." Hiashi replied, looking as impassive as before.

Hanabi could not help but chuckled at the character similarities between both men while thinking of the wonderful dinner her sister would be preparing. After their Suna guests had left, Hanabi skipped over to Gaara's side and took the onigiri.

"Hanabi, that is very rude and disgusting," Hiashi said, still eating his plain porridge.

"Otou-sama, he didn't even touch Nee-chan's famous onigiri!"

"But it was presented to him, and you're eating from his touch. Now, put it down!"

Hanabi pouted. "I know you wanted it, right Tou-sama??" Hanabi peered at her father who was silently twitching while eating his more simple fare of a breakfast. Hanabi smirked. "I could always tell Nee-chan you've been sneaking on snacks and I'm sure she'll put you back on your strict diet."

Hiashi glared at his daughter and then sighed. _Thank Kami I made the right decision with Hinata.._ Hiashi shudder at the thought of his younger daughter becoming the future leader of the clan while Hanabi helped herself to Gaara's untouched onigiri.

_That Sand dude just doesn't know what he's been missing!_ Hanabi chewed on the onigiri with a dreamy look on her face. Not knowing how ironically dramatic her thoughts were. Truly and deeply.

* * *

Hinata couldn't sleep and the night was warm. So warm that she got up from her futon and took the thin yukata and slipped it over her thin satin nightie covered body. Sliding open the shouji door, Hinata stepped outside into the gardens opposite her room and enjoyed the cool night air.

Throughout the whole day, she had been preparing meals for their guests and at the same time, managing the Branch family activities. Neji was kind enough to escort the kazekage and his entourage around for the festival……with Sakura. Hinata giggled to herself at the prospect that the two of them to be more than 'just friends', but knowing her cousin, he was rather dense at this sort of thing.

Strolling about her flowers, Hinata reached towards a large tree in the compound with a swing hanging at it's old thick branches. Touching the swing slightly, Hinata sat on it and swung herself while humming a familiar tone.

Sensing another familiar chakra nearby, Hinata stopped.

"Neji-niisan, I know you're there," Hinata said as Neji appeared from the thick pillars of the Hyuuga Main House.

"I can never hide from you, ne Hinata-chan?" Neji said, as he joined her as she giggled.

"So, how was your date with Sakura-chan?"

"It's not a date."

"Well, she did invite you, and you accepted, right?"

"That wasn't as close as a date, Hinata. Besides, you owe me this one for escorting the kazekage to all the important venues."

"You make a wonderful diplomat, Neji-niisan," Hinata smiled at him as Neji pushed her swing for her.

"Don't Hinata, it's unlike you," Neji muttered and then he looked at her again, "Since when have you become such a tease?"

"Wha….whatever…do you….mean?"

"Hn," Neji replied. Knowing when Hinata starts to stammer or stutter, it is futile to get any information out of her.

"Dinner was very nice," Neji said, obviously changing the subject.

"A…ari..gatou," Hinata thanked. "Sakura-chan and Ino-chan helped too."

Neji sighed. "Why do you always keep pushing Haruno towards me?"

"Why do you keep pushing her away?"

"I asked you first."

"A..ano…ano….Neji-niisan, don't you like Sakura-chan?"

Neji sighed. "No."

"Do you like…..someone….else?"

_How the hell am I suppose to answer that?_ Neji frowned, but Hinata did not notice because she was facing his back.

"Oh."

"What?"

"Your silence has already showed me the answer I needed to know."

"Assumption cannot be accounted for as answer, Hinata."

"Coz you didn't answer me, Neji-nii."

"It's my life, Hinata. And who I chose to be involve with is my personal choice."

"Ne…nemo…Nii-san, why won't you give Sakura-chan a chance? I mean…unless you already have someone else in your heart…..I won't push you, but I only wish….wish…for you to be…happy."

"Go to bed, Hinata. It's very late for you to stay out like this."

"Would….would…you please consider, Neji-nii?" Hinata stopped the swing and looked at her cousin. Her wide eyes large and pearly with hints of lavender tints in them, bore into his. Neji could not look into those deep pearly depths for fear of losing control of himself.

"Do you know the saying, Hinata?" Neji paused, looking up at the crescent moon above them. "In life, you love the one whom you can never have."

Hinata looked at her cousin. Wondering why her cousin would say such sad words, until it struck her.

"This….woman Nii-san," Hinata touched his arms. "You…really….do care for her, ne?"

_From the bottom of my heart._ Neji wanted to say, but instead, he kept silent. He knew it was impossible because Hinata does not share the same feelings as he does. His childhood love for her would have to be kept in the dark, lest he might lose her love and trust in him. Therefore, his expression remained stoic and impassive, like a cold marble statue.

The silence from Neji gave Hinata her answer. Smiling gently, she said, "You don't have to tell me Nii-san. Your silence have said it all. Truly you do love this…..woman, and to tell you the truth, I am rather envious of her."

Neji turned around. His heart fluttered with little hope.

"Whoever this woman is, Neji-nii, I know she'll have your loyalty and love for all eternity. Because I know you will….love her for all your life."

"How would you know, Hinata? You don't even know who…..she is?"

"No matter what who she is Nii-san, I will always respect your wishes with whom you choose to be by your side be…because I love you so….dearly and….I want you to be happy….too."

_If only you knew, Hinata…..if only you…..knew….._ Neji's thoughts were far away.

"But promise me one thing, ne Nii-san?" Hinata said, suddenly wrapping her arms around her cousin's neck from behind.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Make sure she is the person who can make you happy and most importantly, someone I can live with," Hinata pouted slightly. "Hanabi-chan is going to make her miserable if she doesn't like your chosen one, and Otou-sama….well, you know Otou-sama. Promise?"

Neji felt utterly lost, but nodded his head in understanding.

"Why don't you go to bed, Neji-niisan?" Hinata said affectionately, pulling her cousin up. "You've been around the whole day escorting the Kazekage and his entourage."

"You need sleep too, Hinata. You've been cooking the whole day and over-seeing the needs of our guests."

"Neji-niisan, this is my order. Go. To. Sleep," Hinata said, taking her seat back at the swing. "Besides, I'd like to stay around for a while. Its rather hot and stuffy in my room."

Neji peered down at his cousin and nodded his head. Leaning towards his cousin, he kissed her softly at the side of her head and bid her goodnight.

"Don't you dare misuse your Byakugan, Neji-niisan," Hinata replied, kissing him back on his cheek.

From afar, she could hear him sigh in frustration. Hinata giggled, but at the same time, feeling sad for Sakura, wondering who the mystery woman that her cousin has fallen for.

After a while, she walked back to her room and saw the dim light at her window. Gazing up from her window, Hinata touched the bars that held her captive in her room. She sighed up towards the crescent moon.

"Ouji-sama," she whispered softly, walking back towards her room. Thinking about how she could get to see the mysterious Suna ANBU until she felt a presence nearby. Hinata stand on alert as she activated her Byakugan. "Who goes there?" Her voice was sharp.

"My apologies if I have startled you, my lady."

Hinata drew in a breath and gasped lightly. _Him….._

* * *

Alone in his room, Gaara sighed. He had just completed a de-briefing session with his ANBUs and later, dismissed them for the night. Two were on guard while the other two adjourned to their designated rooms. He looked out through the windows, he could see the other end of the complex. Noticing that two of the windows were heavily barred with iron grill, and wonder, whose room those belonged to.

Soon enough, his question was answered when he saw a small figure standing by the window, holding the iron bars with her small hands. Immediately Gaara thought of her lavender tinted eyes and how large and luminous they were to him. Gaara froze all of a sudden and shook his head. Thinking about his Hime-sama but at the same time, thinking about those beautiful eyes that haunted him ever since his cursed sister mentioned it back in Suna, now, he can never forget the colour behind those mysterious pearly orbs.

_I have to find her! I promised her that I would! _Gaara's feelings were in turmoil now. He hasn't been feeling this disturbed since Shukaku was extracted from his body. Gaara have always have control over his feelings, emotions and actions, but since meeting Hime-sama, his life has taken into another turn.

He have been meaning to ask the Hyuuga heiress about the dancers during the Festival's opening performance, but everytime he tried to approach her about it, it seemed that fate did not favour him well enough. There were always things for him to do, people to meet and protocols ruled that the kazekage cannot abandon his duties. If only they had told him the 'perks' of being the kazekage comes with a lifetime of limited privacy and total slavery to paperwork and bureaucracy, he would have just rather be a simple shinobi or even a Hunter Nin.

Gaara stood by the window when he heard a small knock on his door.

"Hn."

"Its me, Tamazin." A beautiful woman with long auburn hair and amber eyes, dressed in a thin yukata came in. "I am ready, Kazekage-sama," she said huskily. Blushing slightly, she disrobed her yukata and walked slowly to the awaiting Bronze God of Suna, wrapped her slender arms around his muscular torso as she pulled his robe off his beautiful chiseled body……

* * *

Hinata's heart skipped several beats when she recognized that voice! _Ouji-sama!!_

"Good evening, Hinata-sama." Said a rather tall young handsome man with long red hair and a blond lock stemmed from his temple greeted her. His eyes were brilliant hue in pale blue that caught Hinata gazing up at him. He was lean and lithe with rather tanned skin where Hinata could see exposed from the loosely covered yukata.

"Ha…hai," Hinata bowed politely. She could feel his blue eyes still staring at her. "A…ano…what are you doing….up so….late….errr…uhm….Night Hawk-sama?"

"Touga."

"Heh??"

"My name is Touga." He grinned at her.

"Oh," Hinata murmured, putting a hand over her lips and then bowed gracefully. "Nice meeting you, Touga-sama."

"No," he shook his head. "Just Touga, Hinata-sama."

"No," Hinata replied back. Touga looked at her, surprised.

Then she smiled. "Ju…just Hinata would be…..fine."

Touga smiled at her. "Hai…Is it alright if I addressed you as Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed slightly and nodded her head shyly.

Touga has never met any other kunoichi as shy as Hinata. And especially heiress of a clan as prestigious as the Hyuugas, Hinata simply intrigued him. The ones that he usually meet were the ones with stuck-up attitudes that absolutely turned him off.

Looking at Hinata, her long luscious looking hair plus her pale alabaster complexion, the Hyuuga Heiress also seemed to have graceful and sincere manners which are the epitome that defines a lady well. Although she may not be as drop-dead-gorgeous as other fine ladies or women he has seen, but Hinata's inner beauty definitely fascinates him. To him, she is the most beautiful before his sight.

Women in Suna were different as well. They were tougher women, made to live in the desert and survive the harshness that Mother Nature inflicts upon their desertland. _Can she survive the harsh condition in Suna?_ He wonders.

"Ne, Touga-san…"

"What are you doing this late, Hinata-chan?"

"I….I…could not sleep, Touga-san. The weather tonight is really hot."

"Oh," he replied.

"Are….are you….hungry, Touga-san? Is that why you came out…or….or..you did not have enough to eat during…dinner? Oh! I'm so…sorry! I should have pre…prepare more!"

Touga blinked at Hinata's response and then burst out laughing.

Hinata blushed slightly and bowed again. "I…I..am sorry!"

"There is nothing to be sorry about Hinata-chan," Touga teased as he bent facing right in front of her. "Its true, I'm pretty hungry and a shinobi like me do eat a lot."

Hinata blushed at their sudden closeness and turned slightly away from the handsome young Suna shinobi.

"Wou…would you like….to join me….in the kitchen?"

"Kitchen?"

"Hai." Hinata paused. "I'd like to make….some…supper. I….I…thought you might…like to….share some….with me."

In Suna, custom dictates that men were not allowed into the kitchen premises because it's the women's domain and custom must be observed and respected. And to enter into a kitchen is another form of culture in Suna which apparently Hinata does not know of and is considered a taboo in Suna if men enters the kitchen. Therefore, all the cooking done in Suna are done by the womenfolk.

But since he is in Konoha, custom dictates otherwise.

Touga nodded his head.

While walking, Hinata contemplating a million questions to ask the Suna ANBU next to her, and at the same time, Touga was thinking of _some_ question to ask her. The silence between them was very awkward.

"A…ano…Touga-san."

"Hai, Hinata-chan? Is there anything I can help you with?"

Hinata bit her bottom lip and asked. "What do….you like….to eat?"

Touga was surprised. Usually women were always throwing themselves at his feet and he'll flirt outrageously with them. But with Hinata, he couldn't find himself flirting as he usually do. He was dead nervous. And Hinata asking such questions seemed to baffle him. All in all, he is not used to these kinds of feelings and emotions.

"Why is that, Hinata-chan?"

"Ano….ano….I was thinking….of making….some snacks."

Touga then remembered something.

"You prepared tonight's dinner, right?" Touga turned to her.

"Hai." Hinata was blushing awfully evident by now.

"You cook well for a Konoha woman."

"Arigatou."

"And you cook Suna food…..very well. Like Suna women."

Hinata blush another deep shade of red.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan….if I have embarrassed you," Touga apologised when he noticed Hinata's silence.

"Eh?" Hinata looked at him and smiled. "I…I…I'm just…surprised that you….you…think it's al…alright." She stammered lightly.

"Ahh."

"If you'd like….I could make you some Konoha food for you to try."

"Hontou-ni?"

"Hai, Touga-san." Hinata nodded her head as she entered the huge kitchen. Hinata took the apron hanging on the hook and asked Touga to sit by the kitchen counter. She poured him a glass of orange juice before taking out all her utensils.

"What will you be making?" Touga drank his orange juice heartedly. One of his favourite drinks and since Suna is a desert country, orange juice is hard to come by and one of the expensive import commodity.

"I'll make you one of my favourite snacks. Sesame seed onigiri."

"Oh….I remember that from breakfast!" Touga exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Hai!" Touga smiled at her. Hinata blushed again. "It was the most delicious onigiri I have ever tasted in Konoha."

"Oh….you've tasted onigiri before then, Touga-san?"

"Hai Hinata-chan. But it wasn't as great as yours."

"Ari…gatou, Touga-san." Hinata thanked as she proceed to take out the sake vinegar and other ingridients from the fridge.

**Half an hour later:**

"I think I have never been so sated in my life!" Touga burped and Hinata laughed. For the past half hour, both of them talked and laughed and apparently had forgotten the time.

"Oh! It's so late!" Hinata exclaimed when she noticed the clock in the kitchen. "I think we ought to go to bed now."

Touga bowed. "Shall I escort you back to your quarters, Hinata-chan?"

"Its alright, Touga-san. I'll see you out to yours, since I am your host."

"But you're a woman."

"So, you're underestimating my gender now?" Hinata raised an eyebrow.

Touga laughed at Hinata's cute stance when she tried to look serious. But all Hinata did was pouted. And it was too adorable to resist.

"That is not fair, Touga-san!"

"Hai Hinata-chan, I know. My bad," he replied as the two of them walked out of the kitchen. Hinata then sighed when she looked at the sky.

"Why the great sigh, Hinata-chan?" Touga asked, when he noticed her looking up at the moon.

_Now is my chance._ Hinata said to herself. _If he is Ouji-sama….._

"The moon is made out of a flowering curve of gold…..the sky is still and blue," she said softly while gazing at the crescent moon, but she made sure she was loud enough for Touga to hear.

Then, there was a brief silence filled between them. As the sound of crickets filled the darkness of the night, the crescent moon before them basked them in the dim golden light of the moon, creating a peaceful and beautiful night for reminiscing and sharing.

"That is very beautiful, Hinata-chan." Touga said simply. He couldn't help but felt that he should reply to her poetry, but what should he reply?

Hinata's eyes widened for a brief moment and quickly turned aside.

_No…he is not….Ouji-sama._ Hinata could feel the hot tears stinging her eyes, but quickly dabbed them away before Touga notices.

"A…ano Touga-san. Let us part from here and return to our chambers," Hinata said softly. "It is not nice if….if….you were to escort me to my quarters, for I fear people might think of otherwise."

"Hai, if that is what you wished, Hinata-chan. I bid you good night from here then." Touga felt a little disappointed that he could not accompany Hinata back to her room. If she wasn't Hinata, Touga would've expected something 'more than' just accompanying back, and he was used to that. But with Hinata……she was different. She never did anything to attract his attention nor flirt openly with him. Hinata was truly a lady….no…..a princess.

"Arigatou, Touga-san….for accompanying me tonight," Hinata said, bowing politely.

"The pleasure is all but mine, Hinata-chan." Touga said as Hinata turned away and started to walk back to the other wing of the household.

Hinata almost ran back into her room. There are only two male ANBUs escorting the Kazekage, one is Touga and Touga have just proven that he is _not_ her Ouji-sama. And the other male ANBU definitely did not fit the description of her Ouji-sama because the other male ANBU was more than a head taller than her Ouji-sama and had a very subtle yet penetrating presence.

_No…._ Hinata shook her head. The Red Scorpion was definitely not her Ouji-sama. His voice did not even come near.

Hinata felt her crushed painfully when she realized that Touga was not her Ouji-sama and her Ouji-sama did not fulfill his promise to her. He broke his promise.

Hinata buried her face into her pillows as she cried.

_Why….why….you break….your promise…..Ouji-sama??_ Hinata asked herself. Feeling a sense of abandonment when she stared up at her ceiling, Hinata then sat up and walked towards her dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer. In it, she took out a small beautifully decorated wooden box and opened it. There were pieces of small envelopes. She took the one of the top which looked so wrinkled and read it. It was a beautiful piece of poetry that her Ouji-sama had written for her and remembered it vividly.

Putting the poem against her chest, she walked towards her window. Looking up at the dimly lit sky Hinata had felt a sense of loneliness that she hadn't felt for a very long time and at the same time, she felt…….cheated.

_Were his feelings…..real?_ Hinata thought to herself as she her gaze turned from the moon when she felt somebody was observing her.

* * *

He turns his gaze from the moon to another person he felt was watching it together with him. His glittering aquamarine eyes stared at the young Hyuuga heiress who was standing by her window, clutching something in her bosom, but he could not see what it was.

_She is looking at the moon. Like me._ Gaara sighed. _I wonder where are you…..Hime-sama?_

Touching the steel bars of her window, Hinata leaned her head against the cool feel of metal in her hands. Her father had commissioned not only steel bars, but chakra infused steel bars to protect her from any intruder. In her father's context, murderers and assassins, but to be more precise, the targets were uncontrollable-raging-male-hormones otherwise classically known as 'perverts'. And it was her _dear_ cousin who personally monitored the installation and even planned the whole layout of the security system.

Hinata sighed. She loved those two men in her life dearly, but sometimes it was too much for Hinata to handle that she felt suffocated in their 'affections'. Well, who doesn't?

Feeling someone else was observing her, she turned and saw the shirtless Gaara looking directly at her.

Her heart skipped a beat. Her face flushed with embarrassment. Not that she has never seen a shirtless man before, but this was _the_ Kazekage of Suna.

_So, the rumours were true then…..The Bronze God of Suna._ Hinata thought. Blushing and at the same time thinking how tanned and physically perfect the Suna's godaime kazekage was. She can't help but notice how attractive he was….

His gaze was exceptionally penetrating that Hinata's heart skipped a beat. She blushed furiously.

Somehow to Hinata, she can't seem to place the feeling she has whenever she looked into his eyes. It was so hypnotic…..like the beautiful endless sea. Eyes that could even steal your soul.

Hinata gasped at how intense he was staring at her.

Hinata quickly looked away and remembered her favourite poem, when her attention turned towards the crescent moon high up in the sky. The beautiful poem she had remember within her heart.

* * *

**Flashback: Waterfall**

"_How would I know it is you, Ouji-sama?" she asked, fiddling her finger nervously._

"_Recite your favourite poetry to me, Hime-sama," he replied._

"_Huh??"_

"_Which poem you like best? The one that I've written for you?"_

"_Oh," she giggled and then cleared her throat. "I like this one," she paused. "The moon was made out of a flowering curve of gold…..The sky is still and blue…"_

"_Stop!"_

_She stopped. "Why Ouji-sama?"_

_He smirked. "You will know it is me when I complete the last sentence, Hime-sama."_

"_Oh," she blushed when she realized what he meant. "Promise me that you…..will come?"_

_There was a brief moment of silence as the waterfall splashing close by filled the empty void between them._

"_I promise."_

"_Hontou-ni?"_

"_Hai," he paused and looked up at the crescent moon. "The moon up there will bear witness of my promise, Hime-sama."_

_She looked up and smiled shyly. "Would you be able to recognize me, Ouji-sama?"_

_He closed his eyes and touched his chest where his heart was beating. "As I have told you before, my Hime-sama. I will know you when I found you. Even across the Five Shinobi Countries would not stop me from finding you, my beautiful princess."_

"_What if…..you….can't find….me?" She murmured. "I…I…am not that..beautiful."_

_He could feel his heart almost stopped beating and wished he could just show himself without having to hide behind the large boulder where they usually meet. "I will find you."_

_She looked sadly. Knowing that the both of them could just meet face-to-face at that moment, it just doesn't seem…..right._

"_Or if you would prefer, I see you now?" he said softly._

_She gasped. Looking down at her lap and said, "I-ie!"_

"_Why not, Hime-sama?"_

"_I….I….am not…."_

"_Ready?"_

"_I-ie…I'm just….not properly…..dressed."_

_He didn't know whether he ought to laugh or not, but it really seemed funny to him._

"_Ne Ouji-sama," she sulked. "You don't have to laugh like that. I really am…..not ready."_

"_Hai, Hime-sama," he nodded his head. "I will respect that, but I do see that it is a waste of time we have to wait until the Festival when I can just see you……right here."_

_She put her hands on her chest and shook her head. "No….we must respect our….promise, Ouji-sama."_

_He sighed. He knew that she wouldn't give in. He also knew that he could use his powers against her, but…….that wasn't it. She is something pure in his life. Purely innocent._

"_Hai, Hime-sama. If that is your wish, I will respect and honour them."_

_She sighed, hopeful that he did not heard her sigh._

_But he did. "What is the matter, Hime-sama?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_You sighed."_

"_Oh….an…ano…I was just thinking."_

"_About what?"_

"_About all this," she said. "How we met. How we share our past and pain. How we just share everything."_

_He smiled. For once, he felt…….contentment._

"_Ne, Ouji-sama."_

"_Hai?"_

"_What do you…..think will happen if…..lets just say…..if we could not find each other?"_

_His aquamarine eyes darkened. "I will find you, you know that Hime-sama. And I have never failed any mission before."_

"_I mean….what if?"_

"_I will find you……definitely…..across time and space, I will find you."_

_She blushed. Her pearly orbs glistened in tears._

"_Across time and space?"_

"_Hai….even across time and space, I will find you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

"_Ouji-sama."_

"_Hai, Hime-sama?"_

"_A…ano….I believe….in you."_

_He kept quiet. He buried his face in his arm and felt his heart leaping in joy. "Ari…gatou my Hime."_

**End Flashback**

* * *

"_The moon was made out of a flowering curve of old…….The sky is still and blue_ **(1)**," Hinata murmured softly, still staring at the moon. "Why did you break your promise, Ouji-sama?" she said to the moon, wiping her tears using the sleeves of her yukata.

Gaara looked back up towards the moon and reminisce, "_The moon was made for the sky to hold……And I for you._" _Across time and space I will find you, Hime-sama……but I wonder if Fate is playing with us….._

Hinata turned to Gaara's direction, and witnessed something she wasn't supposed to see. A pair of naked arms wrapped around his naked torso and a naked woman in rather dark hair was embracing him.

Hinata gasped and quickly turned away. _Kazekage-sama!_ Hinata did not know why, but the scene greatly disturbed her and she could not help but feeling utterly miserable. _But why is it making me so…..miserable?_

Gaara looked back up into the moon and closed his eyes as he felt his current lover caressing his tanned skin and leaving butterfly kisses on his shoulder and neck. Opening his eyes again, he remembered that he saw the Hyuuga heiress a while ago, observing the moon with him, he saw the horrified look on her face as she turned away from the window.

_She must've seen Tamazin embraced me._ Gaara thought as he crossed his arms across his perfectly chiseled tanned chest. Gaara didn't know why, but it bothered him greatly for the Hyuuga heiress to see him and his lover. And he felt a slight twinge of guilt twisting in his gut while screwing his lover. _I'm sorry Hime-sama….._

He sighed. Looking up at the moon as his lover was kneeling before him with her head bobbing up and down, Gaara shut his eyes and letting lust took over.

Hinata cried herself on her bed, clutching her precious note to her bosom thinking of what her Ouji-sama was doing, but the sound of crickets chirping lulled her softly into the deep realms of dreams. Dreaming of her field of sunflowers and colourful butterfly, totally oblivious of what her prince was doing.

At the same time but not too far away, Gaara was sweating and banging into his lover, imagining her as his Hime-sama, thrusting all his frustrations onto his screaming lover as he called out his waterfall goddess, the princess of his dream, the queen of his heart, unaware what his princess was doing.

Unknown to both of them, how Fate was playing a cruel game of hide and seek…..

**T B C**

* * *

Part of a poem by Sara Teasdale but I forgot the title, I remembered it so vividly & I think this poem suits the scene best. I only took the second stanza and divided into two for the GaaHina scene above….hope you guys like it…..and yeah, Sara Teasdale is one of my favourite poet…..she really write good first love poems….

**And some shoutouts goes to:**

**Juicy Lion – **Well, I can assure you that Gaara would find out his Hime-sama before 2008!!

**Und3I3t3 – **dude, you have the weirdest nick for me to type!),

**Kurata Mitsuki** – you liked the loincloth huh?? I know you're as perverted as we are!! (hahhaa joking!!)

**yomi-sama27** – Ren!! Haven't heard from you for a very long time now….yup, catch you soon on YM!! Keep rockin' bro!

**DarkSmile** – yeah, I just love teasin' ya!

**demondancer** – yeah….stupid Gaara is adorable Gaara!! Wow…you've got a lot of PMSing men around?? Yaikss…good luck!!

**Hinata Lovers **– hahahaha….I just can't help but laugh at your review….you're really funny you know that?? And yeah, my idea is that to agonize their waiting time and also…..yours! And now, I've updated mine….so, where's yours?? Oh yeah, I missed your fics…

**Mac2** – thanx a lot for your review and support!! And thanx also for noticing the use of 'prologues' in my stories…..and yeah, I'd like to see how are my characters goin' to go reach there myself! To be honest, I just write according to the ideas and inspirations I get, and at the same time, trying to coordinate how I want these ideas to incorporate into something I wanted it to be….and the hard part is updating coz I tend to re-read and then change and then read again in order to change again…..hmmm….I don't have an exact time-plan for updating, but I'll try not to keep you waiting for long….

**Ngoc Chau** – hahahaha….you're so funny!! Your heart beating like rabbit's?? Wow, I'm touched that you get excited seeing my updates! I hope this chapter makes you happy too….

**kitsune-chan119** – okay dearie, I've updated & hoped your sanity remains as it is!!

**SilentAbyss** – I missed your reviews….and I'm glad you actually listened to the soundtrack! And I'm happy that we share the same opinion…..yup, I could just imagine our Hina-chan dancing to that song!!

**SP-KK** – you know, your opinion matters a lot to me coz without them, I wouldn't know where I did wrong….and thanx a million for your advice about the 'Mary Sue' thingy and yeah, I've read some fics with 'Mary Sue' in it, and I didn't know what on earth they were trying to say or even convey…..its just so plain weird….

**Hiei-and-Shino** – hahahaha….a kiss?? Hmmm…that'll have to wait….

**TtoboggI **– thanx for your review & congrats being my 100th reviewer!!

**TaichiSpirit **– thanx for your review & I'm still trying to get used to your new nick, but don't worry, I'll still remember you as always!!

**Disneyrulz23** – thanx for the compliments!!

**Lacrymosa17** – thank you for being happy!! Or else I know your vampire and penguins will get to me heh??

**Jade-Kilon** – thanx for your review!! Wow….you wanna do a roleplay for me?? So, what do you have? I'm sorry if I replied you at a slow rate, but I've been busy with work…..if it's school, I wouldn't have a problem, but work is totally another matter…..but anyways, just PM me since fanfiction has problem publishing emails here…..if not, check out my email on my profile….

**Hina Girl24** – okay Ita-fangirl!! Another vote for Ita gives him a tie with…..Gaara-kun!!

**EdwardElric4** – I'm glad you're in love wif my fic & of coz Neji-kun is notti notti! He is after all a closet pervert!!

**MissAna** – okay….only Kisame and Hidan likes S&M!! Arrggghhhhh…..

**Akatsuki-sakura-chan** – well, its going to take time before Gaara finds out about his Hime-sama and I just love torturing you people!!

**XtomboysmurfX** – glad you like this story & yeah, Sasuke's a pervie!!

**Michelle** – thanx a lot for reviewing!! I missed reading your reviews!! Hope you like this chappie too!!

**AnimeRose93** – I hope you like this chappie, but I promise you, after this chapter, more angsty with Gaara!!

**Soubifan700** – Awwww…thanx for your compliments!! (blush)

**Narutoxfangirl** – Awwww…..thanx a lot for your support, review & compliment!! It means a lot to me that you liked it a lot….it makes my spending time writing and thinking more worthwhile!! Thanx again!!

**Panda-sama** – hahhahahaa….yeah, I did think of a super smexy contact, but for the time being, all my plot bunnies are celibate!!

* * *

**Chibi Outtakes:**

**Hinata: How…how could Gaa-kun…..(crying)**

**Gaara: I'm sorry Hina-hime….its not my fault…..its Kaguya-chan……**

**Sasuke: Gaara….you stupid two-timing raccoon!!**

**Neji: You're not good enough for my baby cousin!!**

**Itachi: (putting his arms around Hinata) Forget Gaara, Hina-koi…..I'm always around if you need me…..**

**Kaguya: Oohhh…..its a close one between Gaa-kun & Itachi-kun!**

**Gaara: (anime tears) That scene has better be the last time in the script Kaguya-chan!! Now, Hina-hime is not going to forgive me!!**

**Kaguya: Does it help if you promise to wear loincloth??**

**Gaara jaw-dropped…..**

**Ino: Okay everyone….time to R&R before the situation gets out of hand here!!**


	13. Wanted Brides from Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but the plot belongs to me!**

**A/N: I know I'm late….yeah….and I've also added the poll for this Chibi Outtake! Yup! Everyone gets to vote only one choice only and Gaara is leading the polls! (Kaguya: So, where are all Neji fangirls??)**

**Warning: Bad grammar and strong language…..**

**Note: I would like to thank apple for pointing out my mistake about 'Blue Hawk' and 'Night Hawk'…yeah, my bad….I guess I was too busy in front of the computer like nearly everyday until my eyeballs wanna pop out from its socket!! Thanx again for noticing it! **

* * *

**Chibi Outtake:**

**Shino: Apologies on behalf of all chibis….**

**Sasori: Hn.**

**Shino turning to Sasori….**

**Shino: Senpai, do you have anything you would want to add?**

**Sasori: Should we tell all the readers what happened?**

**Shino looked everyone, deadpanned.**

**Shino: How about we let Shikamaru do this? He talks more than we do.**

**Sasori: Good idea. Shikamaru, you know what to do…**

**Shikamaru: This is just so troublesome….where is that chicken of our authoress??**

**Me: Busy! Baka! (smacks Shikamaru on the head)**

**Shikamaru: This is just so troublesome!! I'm quitting this chibi outtake….**

**Me: Ne, Shika-kun, if you quit this outtake, who's gonna pair up with Temari-chan then?**

**Shikamaru: …..**

**Temari: **_**Shi-ka-ma-ru**_**…..(growling)**

**Shikamaru: (eyes widened) Okay!! All chibis have left for Bali for a well-deserved holiday vacation & Kaguya-chan have slipped leather thong into Neji's suitcase!!**

**Me: (sweat dropped) Oi Shika! You're **_**not **_**suppose to reveal the last part!!**

**Shino: I thought Kaguya-chan has the hots for Kisame…..**

**Sasori: She likes big men….and Neji has big ass…**

**Me: (blushes & twirling fingers) Ano…..**

**Somewhere in Bali:**

**Neji: What's this? He pulls out a small package with a note…..(Neji reads the note and sweats dropped) then opens the package…..(Neji twitches)**

**Neji: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…. (screams looooong)**

**At the beach in Bali:**

**Ino: What is that sound?**

**Hinata: Sounds like Neji-niisan….(looks around)**

**Sakura: Should we check on him?? (grins evilly)**

**Hinata blushes….**

**Chouji: Okay…okay, its enough….R&R!! Enuff of pervertedness amongst the chibis….**

_**SMACK!!**_

**Ino: Shut up Chouji!!**

**Hinata & Tenten sweat dropped**

**Sakura: Please R&R while I settle Chouji….(cracks her knuckles)**

**Chouji: (anime tears) Please stop the chibi abuse!!**

* * *

**Recap:**

_He sighed. Looking up at the moon as his lover was kneeling before him with her head bobbing up and down, Gaara shut his eyes and letting lust took over. _

_Hinata cried herself on her bed, clutching her precious note to her bosom thinking of what her Ouji-sama was doing, but the sound of crickets chirping lulled her softly into the deep realms of dreams. Dreaming of her field of sunflowers and colourful butterfly, totally oblivious of what her prince was doing._

_At the same time but not too far away, Gaara was sweating and banging into his lover, imagining her as his Hime-sama, thrusting all his frustrations onto his screaming lover as he called out his waterfall goddess, the princess of his dream, the queen of his heart, unaware what his princess was doing._

_Unknown to both of them, how Fate was playing a cruel game of hide and seek….._

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: WANTED – BRIDES FROM KONOHA**

Ever since that night, Hinata didn't know why her heart felt some kind of hurt. It felt as though someone stabbed her with a dagger and twisted it around in her gut. Hinata didn't know why she felt so bothered by it, but it was obvious that it hurt her. Plus, the fact that her Ouji-sama did not kept his promise further agonize the young Hyuuga Heiress.

And because of that, she would avoid the Kazekage's gaze in various meetings and outings.

"Sumimasen," Hinata said, bringing in the tea for their guests which includes the Godaime Hokage. Apparently, Tsunade was having a meeting with Gaara in the Hyuuga Household because the meeting room at the Hokage Tower was under reconstruction, after a dreadful attack a few weeks ago when the Mizukage came to Konoha for a secret meeting. And now, the Hyuuga Clan have been chosen to host the current meeting between the Hokage and Kazekage.

It was the most stressful time for all Hyuugas, since it was the first time the Hyuuga Clan were honoured to host such an important event. And all Hyuugas prided themselves for being able to carry out such a tremendous task.

Especially Hinata, since she's the heiress-apparent.

Turning around the corner, Hinata held the tea tray to her chest whilst sighing loudly.

"Why the great sigh, ohime-sama?"

Hinata gasped and quickly turned to the hawk-masked Suna ANBU.

Pink tinges her cheek as she bowed slightly. "Ohayou gozaimatsu," she said softly, greeting Night Hawk. "Have you had breakfast yet, Touga-san?"

Touga who grinned behind his mask, nodded a little. "Yes, I have, ohime-sama. Thank you for your kind concern." His long red hair flipped from his right shoulder.

"Oh," Hinata murmured. "You've been assigned here?"

"Hai," he murmured softly.

There was a moment of silence between the two when Hanabi came bouncing over.

"Nee-chan!!" Hanabi glomped on her sister and then glared ominously at the masked Touga. "What did you say to my Nee-chan?" Hanabi was almost growling while still glomping her sister.

"I'm fine, Hanabi-chan. Are you ready to go and meet your teams?"

"Hai! But Nee-chan, you forgot to pack my obento." Hanabi pouted at her sister.

"Oh dear," Hinata raised a hand to her lip. "Gomen-ne, Hanabi-chan. I was so busy this morning preparing break…." She paused, noticing her sister was still glaring at the blue-eyed Touga who was in fact staring at Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hanabi," Hinata began, trying to pry her sister down from gripping her torso. "Come, let's go or else you'll be late." Hinata held her sister's hand and looked apologetically at Touga. "Sumimasen, Touga-san."

Hanabi still glare at Touga while slipping her hand into her sisters' until both sisters disappear around the corner.

Touga was staring at the two Hyuuga sisters until he felt a familiar presence standing beside him.

"It is unwise of you to make such a move, Night Hawk," the Tiger-masked Suna ANBU said, crossing her arms across her rather ample chest.

"Very hypocritical, isn't it Tiger?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think that we don't know _who_ is the Kazekage's current bed-partner here in Konoha?" Touga replied icily as he turned around and walked towards the direction of the meeting hall.

"Do you think I have a choice?" she hissed.

"The Kazekage has never forced anybody, Tiger. It matters not whether you wanted it or not."

Touga could feel her glaring angrily at him as he turned slightly, "At least _she_ isn't like _you_."

Tiger turned around and faced Touga, she hissed, "At least my clan do not inbred….like _your_ sick dying clan."

* * *

"Why are you so rude to him, Hanabi-chan? He is one of the Kazekage's personal guard!" Hinata scolded her sister.

"But Nee-chan," Hanabi whined. "He was staaaaaaaaaring at you!" Hanabi added the pout for extra effect.

Hinata rolled her eyes in exasperation, "It won't work on me, imouto-chan." Hinata crossed her arms, but instead was dragged by the excited Hanabi who totally ignored the previous topic.

"Hurry up now, Nee-chan!!"

**Umph!**

Hinata and Hanabi were knocked against somebody who was also turning from the corner.

"What the…." Hanabi was rubbing her backside as she helped her older sister.

Hinata turned and saw she knocked down Naruto.

"Oi!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh…I'm sorry Naruto-kun!" Hinata quickly bowed apologetically towards the blond Kyuubi container.

"Aahh….Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head, before looking down at the glowering Hanabi. "And Hinabi-chan!"

"Ceh!" Hanabi crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Naruto. "Its Ha-_na_-bi! Bakayaro!"

"Hyuuga Hanabi!!" Hinata admonished her baby sister by twisting her ears. Hard.

"Itai! Itai! Nee-chan!" Hanabi cried out in pain as she clutched onto her ears.

"That's okay, Hinata-chan," Naruto scratched his head absently.

"What are you doing here, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked politely at the young blond whom she had a crush since their genin days.

"Hmm…. Baa-chan sent me out for an errand, and I'm back to report to her, then I have training with Sasuke-teme at the grounds after this. So, Hinata-chan, how are you holding up??"

"Huh?"

"Was Gaara being nice and all? Did he upset you? Was he being a jerk or somethin' huh?" Naruto looked at Hinata, peering closer to her. "If he did, I'll give him a knock out!"

Hinata's eyes widened when Naruto leaned in closer to her.

**THWACCKK!!**

"Itai!!" Naruto yelled and then glared balefully at the younger Hyuuga girl. "What's your problem gaki!"

"Bakayaro! You're _too _close to _my_ Nee-chan!" Hanabi yelled, both hands on her small hips. "Don't you know the meaning of 'personal space', you idiot??" she demanded, her eyes glared hatefully at the blonde. "I can't imagine you becoming the next Hokage…we're gonna be the laughing stock of all the Five Shinobi Nations for having such an idiot of a pervert for a Hokage…what a shame!"

Naruto glared back at the furious Hanabi. "Of course I know that and its not that I'm invading Hinata-chan's 'personal space' you spoilt brat! Besides, what is it to you? I know Hinata-chan wouldn't mind at all." He looked at Hinata and said, "Ne, Hinata-chan?"

"Oh yeah?!" Hanabi demanded, strutting towards Naruto. "You're invading _her_ 'personal space' and this makes it _my_ problem, bakayaro!"

Hinata sweat dropped. She knew how protective her sister was of her, but sometimes, it gets too ridiculous!

Naruto was growling. "What is it to you, you little shrimp?"

"Baka," Hanabi muttered again. Giving him the signature Hyuuga Neji glare she learned so many times in front of her full-length mirror, which includes the signature arm-crossing and body stance style that would've made Neji so proud.

"Its my duty to protect my precious innocent Nee-chan from the likes of you perverts! You and your sensei's perverted nature is corrupting my Nee-chan and it is my solemn and honourable duty to protect my Nee-chan's virtue!"

"Since when I'm a pervert! You slimy shrimp!"

Hanabi twitched. She really hated it when people refer to her as 'shrimp'. Knowing her smaller petite size in unrivalled to her sister's perfect physique, Hanabi knew she lost in 'that' department, but whatever she could not have, she made it up in being a tough kunoichi.

"_Your_ closet-pervy Kakashi-sensei indulges in those Icha Icha filth and _your_ lecherous Sannin sensei is leader of all the pervs by constantly peeping in hot springs! And _you_!" Hanabi points her finger at him. "You teach Konohamaru-kun that…that…that……perverted jutsu! And you expect me to let you linger near my sister?? You insane horny blonde!"

Naruto sweat-dropped. He just knew it one of these days somebody is just going to tell him off about his perverted senseis, and he would never expected it'll be from a kid who is about half his size who is in need of a mouthwash.

"You….you….you," Naruto held back his irritation when suddenly Hanabi wailed in pain.

"Oww! Ow! Owww! Nee-chan!!" By the looks of it, Hanabi had both her ears twisted by Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, if you'll just go straight down this corridor, turn right and you'll find yourself outside the meeting hall and you can't miss with all the guards surrounding the area," Hinata explained.

Naruto grinned foxily and gave her thumbs up. "Arigatou Hinata-chan! You're a lifesaver!" With that, he ran off but stopped half way and smirked at Hanabi. "You lose, chibi ebi!"

Hanabi growled and was making hissing sound, trying to make a grab at Naruto but was held back by her sister instead.

Hinata smiled softly, thinking how much she used to have a crush on the blond nin. But as the years passed, Hinata understood the feelings she had for him was different from the ones she harboured for her Ouji-sama.

Naruto will and always be her first childhood crush, nothing more than that other than someone whom she admire for his commendable tenacity, fierce loyalty and undying friendship. Someone she could look up to for strength and determination.

"Ne, Nee-chan," Hanabi began, in her deepest voice, emulating their father. "If you're ever going to marry _that _bakayaro, I'm going to move out of the house or probably migrate to another hidden village and change my name. Maybe to Suna, bullying that stupid puppet sounds funner than sharing a house with _that _bakayaro."

Hinata sighed. "There is no such word as 'funner' Hanabi-chan."

"Of course there is Onee-chan. In my world, such words exists!"

"You know that is impossible, Hanabi-chan. Besides, you don't have to worry about me, I won't be leaving you behind you know that."

"Thank kami you think so, coz I don't think I can live without your cooking, Onee-chan!" Hanabi glomped at her sister again and then grinned mischievously. "So, how about you getting me that delicious obento you always make, ne? And can you make more of those onigiri?? Sesame seed and seaweed with lots and lots of bonito!" Hanabi asked as she hung behind her sister's back like a little child on a piggyback ride.

Hinata adjust Hanabi at her back and gave her a piggyback ride to the kitchen.

"Hanabi-chan?"

"Hai! Nee-chan?"

"I think I'm putting you on a diet and cut down on your bonito cravings. You're getting as heavy as a hippo!"

Hanabi blinked, for about ten seconds or so, digesting the information her sister had just relayed to her. And when she finally realized what Hinata meant, Hanabi shook her head indignantly and pouted hotly.

"I SO DO NOT!!"

"Oh yes imouto-chan, you do."

"But I'm in a perrrrrrrrrfect size!!"

Hinata giggled. "Yeah…..a perfect size," she winked at her sister. "For an aircraft carrier!"

"_OOOOONEEEEEE-CHAN!!_"

* * *

**Training grounds (Several hours later)**

"What's the problem, teme?" Naruto asked his bestfriend as they finished sparring.

"What is it to you, dobe?" Sasuke sat on the ground, leaning back against a large tree.

"You don't seem to be yourself lately," Naruto replied, sitting next to his bestfriend.

_Should I ask that dobe?_ Sasuke asked himself. Heck, he's been asking himself all week about it! _Maybe I should….or maybe I shouldn't…..he's not exactly the type that would understand women._

But Sasuke just gave up and asked, "Dobe, what do you get for someone if you want to thank them?"

Naruto looked cluelessly at Sasuke. Then his cerulean blue eyes crinkled at the question Sasuke posed.

"You serious, teme?"

"Do I look like I'm not to you?" Sasuke replied, glaring hotly at his blond bestfriend.

"Well…." Naruto paused, scratching his empty blond head and turned to Sasuke. "It depends on who you want to thank." He then looked at the Hokage mountain where the heads of five hokages were sculpted.

"If you want to give to a girl, it is different than giving to a guy. But then again, it also depends to whom you're giving it to……the girl or guy, like Shikamaru is different from Kiba. Or Sakura different than Ino," he paused briefly then added, "Well, scratched that…..Sakura different from Temari." Naruto paused and then looked at Sasuke. "So teme, who'd you want to thank?" Naruto asked, wondering who the lucky person was.

"Hn."

"Don't give me that, teme!" Naruto yelled. Hating the monosyllabic reply Sasuke always give to Naruto. Then, Naruto smirked. "Heh, it must be a girl then."

Sasuke turned to his bestfriend and glared at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Sasuke was trying to control his cool and not to give away to Naruto. If Naruto found out, the whole of Konoha will know within 24 hours. To Sasuke, Naruto shared the same brainwave with Ino and Sakura when it comes to 'good' news. And to Uchiha Sasuke, this definitely is NOT a good news.

"You were staring far away and have that kind of content look on your face. Something that made you feel at peace. And there is only one reason for that," Naruto grinned cheekily at Sasuke. "You're in loooooooove!!"

Sasuke twitched.

"I've been travelling with Ero-Sennin for a long time and of course I would know if someone is in love!" Naruto grinned his foxy grin and nudged Sasuke. "So, who is the pretty lady??" Naruto wriggled his eyebrows at the growling raven-haired. "And it better not be Sakura-chan, teme! You know how much I like her, don't cha?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes upwards in exasperation. "Not Sakura. Not ever. Nor will it _ever_ be," Sasuke replied with disgust, thinking about the times where Sakura stalked him every single day and it'll definitely freak him out if she still stalks him. He hoped not.

"So, who is the lucky lady?"

"Tch."

"Ino-chan?"

"Are you insane?"

"Tenten-chan?"

"You must be out of your mind."

"Hmm….Ayame-chan?"

"You're sick, dobe."

"Temari-chan?"

"She's Shikamaru's girlfriend, idiot."

"Hmmm….who is it then??" Naruto whined.

"Forget it, dobe. I don't think you'll ever get it."

"Hah!! How about Hinata-chan?" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "Ne? Ne? Sasuke-teme?"

"…."

"….??"

"…."

"Dattebayo Sasuke! I knew it!!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he jumped around the irritated Uchiha.

"This is stupid," Sasuke got up and started to walk away.

"Oi teme!" Naruto caught up with his bestfriend. "If it is Hinata-chan, its so damn easy!"

Sasuke stole a glance at Naruto. _Don't tell me the dobe knows more about Hinata than I do?_

Naruto flung an arm over Sasuke's shoulder and said offhandedly, "Hinata-chan is the simplest girl of all, different than the other kunoichis and if you'd like to thank her, just say so!"

Sasuke sweat dropped. _Did the doctor accidently dropped Naruto when he was born?? _

"Why am I always stuck with brainless idiots like you, Narutard?"

Naruto yelled, "Who you callin' Narutard! You Uchiha bastard!"

"That is not going to get you another sparring session, dobe," Sasuke threw Naruto's arm off his shoulder and strode off.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto demanded, bounded right behind him. "Are you gonna run away, huh teme??"

"Bye, dobe," Sasuke ran and jump amongst the trees and headed into the woods.

"Teme!!" Naruto was about to jump and follow Sasuke when he heard someone called him.

"Na-ru-to!!"

"Ahh…Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned to look at the pink haired girl who waved at him from afar. Then, as if he remembered something, he turned his head slightly to where Sasuke disappeared off and grinned.

_Good luck, teme…..I wish you all the best with Hinata-chan…._

* * *

"Just another week more to go," Hinata said to herself as she was grinding some herbal roots with a small mortar as she hummed to herself.

Dressed simply in a pale green cotton kimono, her long thick hair was clipped up with a decorative golden dolphin hairpin, a birthday gift from Neji when she turned sixteen. Humming a familiar tune, Hinata happily grinding her herbal mixture to relieve sore throat and cough for a member of Gaara's entourage. It so happened that one of the Elders have succumbed to hay fever just a couple of days and found that Hinata's herbal remedy does help with the immune system.

"Hmm….I wonder where did I put that rapeseed oil?" she asked herself until she noticed a small transparent bottle at the top shelf. Pulling a wooden ladder towards the shelf, Hinata climbed on top of it, trying to reach the bottle of rapeseed oil, not realizing that the foot of the wooden ladder decayed badly and was about to crush under Hinata's weight. As she was about to reach the bottle, the ladder broke and snap.

Hinata screamed and closed her eyes, ready for the impact to the ground, but it seemed that nothing happened.

"Huh??" Hinata wondered.

She slowly opened her eyes and gasped in shock.

* * *

"You want me to _what_??" Shikamaru was now yelling. His eyes widened in disbelief at his dark blond girlfriend.

Chouji stopped munching. He has never seen Shikamaru this flustered since Asuma's death some years back. He stared at Shikamaru and then at Temari before resigning to a deep sigh.

"Its not that hard, Shika-kun. Besides, I'm sure with your influence, we can get Gaara and Kankurou married by the end of _this_ year," Temari forced a grin. Thinking that it was plausible for Gaara, but Kankurou was totally another matter.

Shikamaru sighed restlessly, he sat down and bury his face in his hands, pondering about the mess he knew he was being dragged into.

"Temari," Shikamaru began. "You know it is going to be very difficult finding a match for the likes of Gaara _and_ Kankurou?" Shikamaru sighed again. "This is just so troublesome, Temari."

Temari sweat dropped. "Don't you think _I_ know that??" She demanded. "Why'd you think I come all the way to Konoha for this?" She crossed her arms and added, "For Kankurou it was near impossible that's why I'm looking outside the borders but Gaara, that's another matter."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow lazily, expecting Temari to explain.

"Well," Temari fiddled with the hem of her sleeves and said, "Gaara set a condition."

"What condition?"

It was Temari's turn to sigh. "The Council of Elders gave him an ultimatum. He is to marry within a year or else…."

"Or else?" Chouji numbly fed his mouth with chips, echoing Temari.

"Or else, he has to marry the Council's choice of bride."

"So, what is his condition?" Shikamaru looked slightly interested.

"He set a condition," Temari looked at them seriously. "He wants a bride from Konoha."

Both Shikamaru and Chouji had a jaw dropping experience coupling with such priceless expression, the whole room went silent for about ten minutes or so. Neither one of the Konoha nins could even believe such request!

"Gaara wants a bride from Konoha?" Shikamaru blinked.

"That is why I'm asking help from Konoha, to find Gaara a bride."

"I'd always thought kazekages marries within their clan or within the borders of Suna?" Chouji asked. "Why is he finding one outside? _And_ in Konoha?"

"There is many reason Chouji-kun," Temari explained. "Since Gaara became the Kazekage, we have begun to change. But only for the better," Temari said. "Because of our age-old policies since the Nidaime, the population of Sunagakure has pretty much fallen. During our father's term as kazekage, it dropped drastically," Temari exclaimed. "We were not allowed foreign marriages and the idea of inter-marriage between clans have created some sort of inbreeding which destroyed our ability and capability to repopulate at a certain rate and then, there was the Great Shinobi War some decades ago, we have yet to recover," she explained.

She added, "And another reason I could think of is because he wanted a wife that could not be controlled and manipulated by the Council. He trusts Naruto and in other words, he trusts Konoha."

Chouji shrugged, "I can't argue with that."

"So, _you _want to repopulate Suna by introducing new genes and bloodlines?" Shikamaru asked. "Wasn't this part of the proposal brought over by Gaara and the Council?"

"Yes." Temari nodded her head. "By arranging the Kazekage's marriage and also our family's first male, we are introducing new strain into the Sabaku family, thus allowing other families in Suna to follow in our footsteps," she paused before continuing.

"It was hard back in Suna, unlike here in Konoha but those days have ended now since Gaara became the kazekage. Everything is dictated through customs and culture, and if the Leader does not make any initiative move, no one will follow. I know is a bad practice, but it has been already deeply ingrained into our people since the time of the Nidaime." Temari sighed. "In other words, Gaara wanted to encourage our new foreign open policy."

Shikamaru sighed. "What happened to the Great Migration?"

"Oh…._that_?" Temari looked surprised.

"Yeah, we were taught that back in the Academy," Shikamaru replied, scratching his head absently. "It was part of our history as well."

Chouji looked surprised. "Wasn't it about the time during the Second Hokage's era?"

Shikamaru nodded his head. "Yeah, and also the time of the First Kazekage. We were great allies back then until about the time where civil war in Konoha erupted between two rather old and important clans. The losing clan left and moved to Suna, unable to bear the defeat and humiliation."

"Ne, what happened after that Shika?" Chouji looked at Shikamaru eagerly.

Shikamaru looked slightly bored and shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever happened to them in Suna, we don't really know coz after the First Kazekage passed on, we don't really have close ties with Suna."

"Ne, what happened to them in Suna, Temari?" Chouji asked, his eyes widened in eagerness. Chouji have always liked stories and was listening earnestly to both Shikamaru and Temari.

Temari looked sad. "Apparently they are slowly dying out."

Shikamaru and Chouji looked surprised. Both had a what-the-hell-happened look on their faces.

"I thought they would prosper better there in Suna? That was part of their plan, right?" Shikamaru looked in disbelief.

Temari didn't know whether to tell them or not, since it was after all a part of Sunagakure's bad history. "Well, shit happens." Temari just didn't want to elaborate the sad fate of what happened to the powerful clan that moved away to Suna.

"Tell me about it," Shikamaru sighed. Looking at his girlfriend's expression, Shikamaru knew there was something more than just their history lesson.

"Maybe later, Shikamaru. So," Temari looked at both Chouji and Shikamaru. "Are you boys gonna help me or not?"

Shikamaru just sighed, knowing well that what Temari proposed was not even a request.

"If we help you, what is it in for us?" Chouji grinned.

Temari looked at Shikamaru drily and murmured, "It would be nice if he just keep on munching his chips. He's starting to pick up that smarty mouth of yours."

* * *

After Gaara and entourage left the meeting room, both Hiashi and Tsunade finally relaxed their breath.

Tsunade finished another bottle of sake.

Hiashi was massaging his temple.

"Tsunade-sama, this isn't going to be an easy decision," Hiashi said.

"Hai," Tsunade agreed, drowning another cup of sake with ease. "It seemed that Sunagakure is in need to repopulate their sagging population."

"By marrying off sons amongst Suna's nobilities?" Hiashi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they can always get creative, can't they?"

"They _are_ eligible bachelors, Tsunade-sama," Hiashi began. "And they can get _any_ women from any _other_ countries, but _why _Konoha?"

"I guess you can say that Gaara trusts us more compared to other hidden villages," Tsunade smiled knowingly.

Hiashi turned and looked at the hokage in exasperation, "What do you mean by that, Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade smirked. "Ever since the Chuunin exam incident, Gaara has changed. He does not only think about himself, but also his people. And because of that, he became a very important person in his village. Because his people began to care for him and he is no longer alone. All thanks to that brat, Naruto."

"Hn."

"Glad you remembered that."

"Hn."

Tsunade rolled her eyes upwards in irritation. "So, Hiashi-sama, what do you think we ought to do?" She handed him the unrolled scroll left in front of her.

"This is so troublesome," Hiashi sighed, quoting Shikamaru as he reached for the scroll on the table.

Tsunade laughed out loud and hit the table with the palm of her hand that it broke at instant impact.

Hiashi sweat dropped, still clutching the scroll, he said, "That's the third table you break for today, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked bored as she held her sake bottle. "Mou…mou…Hiashi-sama. Just send the bill to Shizune."

"Hn." Hiashi replied, looking into the scroll and sighed deeply again, thinking how is he going to help to find brides for the sons of Suna?

When Hiashi unrolled the scroll, he immediately froze. Then his eyes blazing with the Byakugan and threw the scroll down.

"The Hyuugas will not help to find brides for those blood traitors!" Hiashi's nose flared angrily as he threw the scroll at the baffled looking Tsunade and stormed out of the meeting room.

_Alright, what was that all about? _Tsunade asked herself as she looked into the scroll. It was basically the names of the eligible young nobles from Suna until she saw something familiar….

"Hirryuu," Tsunade whistled. "Oh boy, this is not going to be a good day for me." She narrowed her eyes and then taking a few deep breaths before yelling.

Tsunade was definitely having a crap for the day.

* * *

**Back in the Hyuuga Compound:**

Both did not realized just how long they've been in that way.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, to hold herself steady as she blushed furiously at their close proximity.

He had her in his arms, close to his heart.

"A…ano….Sas…Sasuke-kun?" Hinata murmured.

"Hai?"

"Err…co…could you…please….let me….go now?"

_I hope not._ Sasuke murmured to himself before realizing how silly he looked, staring at her like some horny teenage boy.

"Oh," Sasuke muttered softly as he gently placed Hinata to the ground.

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun," Hinata replied shyly, pulling back a lock of hair behind her ears.

"Its okay."

"Ano…what are you doing here, Sasuke-kun?"

_Yeah….what the hell am I doing here in the first place?_ Sasuke asked himself before he looked stupid in front of Hinata.

"I need some of those salves you made," he replied impassively, taking a seat on the wooden bench. "Mine's finished."

"Oh," Hinata replied, as she looked into her cabinets. "I think I've made a fresh pot yesterday and I must've forgotten to bring it to you."

"Hn."

"And…I've also made some balm for your cold."

Sasuke frowned. "I don't have a cold."

Hinata smiled impishly at him. "Not now of course. But maybe later perhaps?"

"Are you wishing that I would get sick?"

Hinata giggled. "I didn't know the great Uchiha Sasuke is afraid of getting sick."

"Or you're just looking for excuse to come and see me?"

Hinata blushed tomato red. "As…as…if!"

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the blushing girl. Teasing Hinata until she blushes is one of Sasuke's hobbies, and he likes how it affects the young girl tremendously.

"Ne Sasuke-kun," Hinata said as she took out a white bottle and uncapped it.

"Hn."

"Are you coming for the banquet dinner tonight?"

"Why?"

"Well, all clan leaders are invited. And since you're Head of the Uchiha clan, I…I…thought you…might….be….there."

"Hn." Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I have received an invitation from the Hokage herself."

Hinata's eyes brightened. "Oh! Will you be there?"

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at his female bestfriend. He smirked, "Why are you so excited about me being there?" Then he leaned a little towards her. "Or you like being near me?"

Hinata pouted a little and blushed slightly before looking up at him. "We…well…I thought it…would be….nice….if I have…someone I know….around be..besides all the other..clan heads."

Sasuke smirked, both hands on his knees as he leaned forward, more closely to Hinata. "How about Neji?"

"Neji nii-san has left for a mission early this morning with Lee-kun, Sai-kun and Sakura-chan. They won't be back in another week."

"Hn."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you coming…or not?"

"Do you want me to come?"

"Heh?" Hinata looked at him curiously. "Of course! You're my….best…friend."

"Just best….friend?"

"Just best….friend."

Sasuke didn't know why but her answer bothered him a lot.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Hn."

"Is that a….yes?"

"Hn."

Hinata bit her lower lip.

Sasuke sighed. "It's a yes, Hinata."

Hinata peered at him and gave a soft smile.

Sasuke could feel his heart thumping loudly against his ribcage.

_Okay, I have to do this. Okaa-san, give me strength……_ Sasuke mentally prepared himself.

"Hinata."

"Hai?"

"I hav…"

"ONEE-CHAN!!" Hanabi yelled from afar, totally interrupting their conversation.

Sasuke twitched. _That brat….that wicked…wicked….brat….._

"What is it imouto-chan?" Hinata asked as Hanabi threw herself at her sister and then glared at the frowning Uchiha.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Hanabi pointed rudely at Sasuke.

Sasuke glared at the younger Hyuuga.

"He needs some salves I made for him previously."

"Hn." Hanabi replied, taking a seat on her sister's lap and ignored Sasuke.

"Aren't you a little old for your sister's lap?" Sasuke asked.

"Aren't you a little big for asking medicines?" Hanabi retorted.

"Aren't you a little rude to your guest?"

"Aren't you a little rude to your host?"

"Aren't you a nasty little brat?"

"Aren't you a nasty big bully?"

"Are you two done?" Hinata demanded.

"Tch." Both Sasuke and Hanabi replied and then continue to glare at one another.

"Hanabi-chan," Hinata said. "Have you finished completed the chores Otou-sama sent you to do?"

"Oh, which one, Nee-chan?"

"The flower arrangements."

Hanabi blanched.

Sasuke smirked.

"Why do _I_ have to do that!!" Hanabi yelled. "I don't have a freakin' idea how to arrange those….those…._damn_ flowers! And why can't the maids do it!"

"Most of the maids will be busy with other household duties and most of them are helping the kitchen, and you have to learn some propriety in flower arrangements," Hinata said, taking a hanky from her obi and wiped some dirt off Hanabi's cheeks. "And Great Aunt Homugi and Aunt Hasumi have agreed to teach you."

Hanabi paled.

To Hanabi, having two of her strictest aunts around her is equivalent to having Gai as her sensei. Hanabi has never liked the Green Beast of Konoha, but Gai was better than her aunts. No matter how powerful and fast Maito Gai was, Hanabi will never…._ever_…..get along with him. And that was the only reason why she respected her cousin Neji a lot, because Neji has got guts that no other Hyuugas (except Hinata of course) could stomach.

"Ne….Nee-chan," Hanabi's lips trembled and eyes widened. "Can…can I do…some…thing…else? Like…cooking? Please??"

Sasuke was smirking all the way.

"Oh no, Hyuuga Hanabi," Hinata shook her head. "_That_ isn't going to work," she crossed her arms. "The last time we let you cook, you completely burnt down the kitchen, destroyed the roasting pits and blew up the storage yard. I'm sure Otou-sama has banned you from ever entering the _new_ kitchen premises."

"Bu…but…Nee-chan!!" Hanabi was desperate. She hates being around her aunts, especially Great Aunt Hanako and all her great aunts spelled the word 'torture' to great extremes.

"Hanabi-sama!" A middle-aged Hyuuga attendant dressed in white and grey kimono came towards them and bowed down. "Hinata-sama and Uchiha-sama."

"Hirai-san," Hinata bowed back. "Hanabi is all ready to meet Great Aunt Homugi now."

Hanabi had a pleadingly terrified look on her face as Hirai, a personal attendant to their Great Aunt came to pick her up.

"It would be nice to see what that little brat could do with flowers," Sasuke smirked coylingly at the younger Hyuuga.

"For your grave, Sasuke-hentai!" Hanabi retorted angrily.

Sasuke twitched. _Patience is a virtue, Sasuke….now don't lose yourself to a selfish bratty kid!_ Sasuke said to himself, willing himself not to be provoked by Hanabi's endless taunting.

"Hanabi!" Hinata looked at her sister shockingly and then said, "Hirai-san, please take my sister and by force if necessary."

"Hai, Hinata-sama."

"But Nee-chan…..," Hanabi pouted.

"Its alright Hanabi-chan," Hinata smiled softly. "Just remember, Great Aunt Homugi likes details and colour coordination. And I'm very sure you won't make mistakes."

"You mean screw myself?" Hanabi sulked while blowing the offending strand of bang off her forehead.

Hanabi tried grasping her sister's arm but was already being pulled by Hirai, a retired ANBU kunoichi.

Sasuke was smiling all the way and Hanabi stuck her tongue out at him, enjoying the scene of Hanabi being dragged away while hurling insults towards him.

"Your great aunt sure sounds like a….nice old lady," Sasuke said to Hinata as he grinned at the screaming Hanabi.

Hinata turned and bowed apologetically at Sasuke. "I'm sorry for Hanabi-chan, Sasuke-kun. She has been a little over-protective lately and I…I….just don't know what came over her. I know she's loud, but she isn't the type that would offend people without reasons. Especially when it concerns men around."

_Oh Hinata, if only you knew….._ Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Its alright Hinata," Sasuke said. "So, what are you going to do later?"

Sasuke felt like smacking his head for saying something so corny. _That's just so lame, Sasuke! Great! Now she thinks you're a weirdo!_

"Well, I have to check with all the cooks about tonight's dinner and we're going to have live roast meats and I've already prepared today's menu. Other than that, I'm looking into the table arrangements and also the various settings for tonight. And then, there's the musicians…."

"Okay! Okay! I get it," Sasuke sighed. "I guess you're going to be very busy tonight with all the preparations?"

"Ha…hai."

Sasuke sighed softly and run his fingers through his midnight locks, looking thoroughly at loss. _How the hell am I going to do this?_

"A…ano…Sasuke-kun?" Hinata looked worried as she lay a hand on his arm. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke could feel cold shivers tingling down his spine at Hinata's touch.

_Damnit!_ Sasuke cursed under his breath. _Breathe Sasuke breathe….._

"Ne, Sasuke-kun," Hinata said, touching his forehead. "Are you….sick?"

_Soon. Dying to be exact._ Sasuke could feel his heart thumping loudly now, as he turned to face her. One of his hand was fiddling with a small box in his pocket. _Now, how the hell am I going to give this to her?_

"Hinata."

"Hai?"

"Uhm…well," Sasuke took a deep breath. "Hina…"

"Hinata!" Another voice interrupted Sasuke's well-thought speech. Feeling a vein popping out at his temple, Sasuke turned and glared at the offending presence who interrupted him the second time.

"What the fu…" Before Sasuke could finish, Hinata's sentence caught him cold.

"Yes, Otou-sama?" Hinata asked as she stepped closer to her father.

"I need to know the status for tonight's dinner as well as the decorations for the hall and entrance," Hiashi replied, crossing his arms across his broad chest whilst glaring at the so-called Last Uchiha.

"Hai, I will report to you shortly."

"Don't be too long," Hiashi reminded and then looked at Sasuke coldly, "I _hope_ you will be joining us tonight, Uchiha."

"Hai, Hyuuga-dono," Sasuke bowed stiffly at the older Hyuuga. "It would be a pleasure to represent my Clan."

"Hn." Hiashi nodded his head, not wanting to be anywhere near Sasuke but his paternal senses was warning him about the raven-haired Uchiha. Hiashi in particular, did _not_ like how close Sasuke was to his daughter and frowned grimly at such prospect. Glaring balefully at Sasuke and vice versa, the tension between the two men were so thick that Hinata could cut it with a knife!

No matter how much Sasuke dislike the Hyuugas, at least he still has manners. It was ingrain to him since childhood, and Uchiha Mikoto absolutely detests unruly behavior, in particular, his father. Sasuke could still remember how cold his father was…..just like how Hiashi is right now.

"I won't be bothering Hinata-_chan_ for too long, Hyuuga-dono."

Hiashi twitched. _He….he…he….called my…my….baby girl….with…a….a…. _

Hinata noticed how her father was twitching madly and at the same time, the pressure between the two men were so hard-felt that Hinata had to quickly make a move before the tension escalated into Konoha's next civil war.

"A…ano…Sasuke-kun, I'll walk you out, ne?" Hinata said.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed and then glared back at the Hyuuga Head. "Good day to you, Hyuuga-dono."

"Hn." Hiashi twitched as he glared at the young Uchiha leaving with _his_ daughter. Hiashi suddenly had some flashbacks concerning Hinata, especially during her early years as a toddler. The moment she was born….

His precious first-born child.

His innocent baby girl.

His darling little sunshine.

"_Wait!_" Hiashi halted them. "Perhaps _I_ should also escort you out, Uchiha."

It was Sasuke's turn to twitch.

_What the hell is this old man's fucking problem! _Sasuke cursed in his mind.

_I'm not letting you anywhere near __**my**__ daughter, Uchiha._ Hiashi smirked, enjoying their internal battle.

_You better steer away, old man._ Sasuke glared.

_Make me._ Hiashi returned the glare.

_What is wrong with them?_ Hinata who was completely oblivious at the cause of tension between the two men, looked absolutely clueless until she asked her father, "Will you, Otou-sama?"

"Of course, Hinata. I won't mind escorting _him_ out," Hiashi beamed. _Out of __**my**__ doors and away from __**my **__daughter! Hah!_

"I would be honoured to have the Hyuuga Head to kindly escort me….._out_," Sasuke almost spat the word back.

"Otou-sama," Hinata began when she saw Hanabi running down the corridor and swerving at the corner.

"I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY CARE ABOUT FLOWER ARRANGEMENTS!" Hanabi yelled at the top of her lungs and spotted her sister. "NEE-CHAN!! HEEEEEELP MEEEE!!"

Hanabi glomped at Hinata and both fell backwards right into Sasuke, tumbling the three of them down onto the ground.

"Hyuuga Hanabi!! Come back this instance!!" His aunt called out to his youngest.

Hiashi sighed as he could feel an incoming headache throbbing at his temple. "I'm getting too old for this." Hiashi looked tiredly at his eldest, "Hinata, you escort _him_ out yourself," Hiashi muttered. "I think I can feel my migraine returning." He then turned to his youngest and gave her his standard Hyuuga frown.

"Hanabi," Hiashi began, narrowing his eyebrows and he doesn't look anymore happier than he was just now.

"Hehehee," Hanabi giggled nervously. "Good evening Otou-sama, nice seein' you here."

* * *

"Your father doesn't like me," Sasuke smirked.

Hinata laughed nervously. "He….He…..just doesn't like _any_ guys….near…me."

"I guess he must've choked on his food when he found out that you had to take care of me."

"Well, it was his soup if you wanted to know," Hinata giggled, remembering the time when Hinata presented him with the news.

Sasuke smirked again, but this time with Hinata by his side, he pulled the small box out.

Hinata looked surprised.

"I wanted to give….you a gift for some time now," Sasuke started as he fiddled the small box in his hands. "But I didn't know what to give you."

Sasuke opened the box and in it laid a beautiful hairpin made of mother-of-pearl shell carved in a shape of an orchid and inlaid with black pearls. Each pearls are perfectly round and are of the exact size as it gave a very smooth darkish glow about that captivated Hinata's eyes.

"Oh….Sasuke-kun!" Hinata gasped. "It must be….very….expensive!" Hinata shook her head. "I….I….I can't accept…this! Absolutely _not_!"

"Well, I wouldn't know the price though."

"Huh?"

"It belonged to my Kaa-san," Sasuke admitted. "And I'm sure she'd like you to have it."

Hinata still can't believe her eyes. The exquisite detail of the hairpin was undeniable. "It must be a very large….oyster shell in order to have it this big." Hinata touched the edge of the hairpin, fingering tips ghosting around it, looking at the fragile piece of jewellery with awe.

Sasuke loved the look on Hinata's face. Like a child so entranced by the multitude of colourful reflection when it reflected from the sunlight. He liked especially when Hinata bit her lower lip, like a nervous child. Those cute upturned bow-like lips which looked so pink and rosy, tempting him to suck on them.

"An…ano Sasuke-kun?" Hinata's large eyes looked up at him. "Whe…where do they…come from?"

"It's a South-Sea Oyster and they took only half of its shell."

"Half?"

"Hn."

"How about the other half?"

Sasuke kept quiet. He couldn't tell Hinata about the other half.

_Fuck it! I can't tell her about it!_ Sasuke thought to himself, trying to find a way to wriggle his way out of answering Hinata's question about his gift. It was something he thought would suit her instead of rotting up in the attic of his home.

"Well, its lost."

"Huh?"

"Its lost. Gone." Sasuke looked deadpanned.

"Why is it lost?"

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Coz I want to know what happened."

"Hn."

"Why not?"

"Hn."

Hinata was irritated. She knew whenever Sasuke refused to answer any questions, he would just give his trademark monosyllabic reply.

Hinata peered at him suspiciously. "Are you sure you _don't know_ or you _don't wanna_ tell me?"

Sasuke looked down at her and slowly brought his head to her level.

"You know what?" Sasuke asked, his dark eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Eh?"

"You better get inside before your father start to send his goons to pick you up." With that, Sasuke quickly flicked Hinata on the forehead and turned around, jumping away onto the nearest rooftop.

Hinata's eyes widened for a while and then narrowed them dangerously. "UCHIHA SASUKE!! I'm gonna get you back for this!" Wringing her angry fist at the fading figure, but eventually she smiled warmly, still feeling the slight tingling pain on her forehead.

"Baka," she murmured softly and turned around only to…..

**Bump!**

Hinata fell hard on her backside and the small box dropped out from her hands.

"Here." The person who bumped into her picked up the box and handed it back.

"Su..sumi…masen!" Hinata apologised profusely as she got up from her backside but only to gasped in shock at whom she bumped into.

"Kazekage-sama!" Hinata flushed in embarrassment.

Gaara's cool aquamarine eyes looked straight into Hinata's pale eyes.

"Hn." He murmured. "You don't have to apologise."

"Ha…hai," Hinata stammered as she held her hands close to her chest.

"You dropped this?"

"Ha…hai!" Hinata quickly grabbed the small velvet box from his outstretched hand. "Ari…arigatou." Hinata thanked him whilst still looking down on the ground.

Gaara sighed, "Are you that afraid of me, Hinata-sama?"

"Eh??" Hinata looked up at him, looking curious at the red-haired kazekage. Now remembering what happened a few nights ago. Hinata blushed furiously and looked down earnestly, trying to avoid his penetrating gaze.

Gaara didn't know how to handle blushing young woman but instead, raised an eyebrow and sighed deeply. He was used to women fawning and hovering all over him, but this one was _trying_ to avoid him. Long ago, he'd wish for people to accept him and acknowledge him and when it happened, it was overwhelming that he wanted to get away from. Gaara wasn't that good with too much attention lavished unto him. Only until now when Hinata was clearly avoiding him, his deep dark fear began rustling inside of him.

He noticed how dark and hypnotic the colour of her hair. Like midnight….

Gaara didn't know why, but he felt some kind of rightness whenever she was around. He noticed her polite manner of speech, her gracefulness even when she turned her head and that seemed pretty odd for Gaara. She reminded him of his Hime-sama, who had similar grace but not as shy as the young woman before him.

_No. She can't be Hime-sama_. Gaara shook his head slightly. His Hime-sama is beautiful as he can imagine, but the young Hyuuga Heiress before him is anything but beautiful. He noticed how demure and humble she was, when presenting herself in public. Even her kimono she was wearing now is made of cheap cotton. Hinata definitely do not resemble an heiress like she ought to resemble.

She does not put on airs nor was she being very vocal. All other heiresses he had known were pretty much noisy and overbearing which two most irritating traits he has ever found worth killing over.

But what is bothering him so much about Hinata??

Gaara shook his head and then looked around the Hyuuga compound before settling his aquamarine orbs on the Hyuuga Heiress.

He also noticed how pale she looked and looking oddly plain in her pale green cotton kimono. Although she looked pretty plain to him, he couldn't help but feel some sort of annoyance whenever she was nearby.

She wasn't loud or boisterous.

Plain….but….sweet?

_Now, where did THAT come from?_ Gaara felt a slight twitch of annoyance.

"Walk me," Gaara said.

No.

Commanded.

"Eehhh??" Hinata exclaimed in surprise, with widened eyes at him.

Gaara turned to her and sighed, "Come walk with me, Hinata-sama."

Gaara walked before her, with Hinata tagging behind him with a slight blush on her cheeks. She noticed how broad his shoulders were when he wore his customary deep maroon close-fitting dress jacket with a light brown close-fitting vest which helped to hold his gourd at his back. Only today, Gaara was seen without his gourd. Perhaps he kept it in his room.

Hinata also noticed how tall and slender Gaara stood, like a willow or rather, a desert willow…like her Ouji-sama.

_No…._ Her Ouji-sama does not exist.

He did not come for her.

He broke his promise.

Hinata could feel her eyes starting to moisten and wiped them with the hem of her sleeves when….

**Bump!**

_Not again!_ Hinata mourned as she sneaked a look up towards Gaara, who looked down at her.

"Twice today, Hinata-sama," Gaara hid a smile.

"Sumi….masen," Hinata breathed, trying to rise up from the ground, only to find Gaara's hand extended to her.

"We have to talk, Hinata-sama."

"Eeeehh??"

* * *

**Hiashi's Study:**

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Enter!" Hiashi ordered from his table.

A Hyuuga maid entered and bowed slightly. "Sumimasen Hiashi-sama, but there's one of the Suna delegate requesting permission to address you now."

"Hn." Hiashi nodded his head as the maid moved backwards and exited his study chamber.

Another knock was heard and the sliding door slid open to revealed a tall young man dressed in white and black haori and hakama adorned with red crimson stripes.

"Good evening Hiashi-dono," the young man sat comfortable in front of Hiashi and bowed slightly.

Hiashi crossed his arms across his chest and looked at the young man before him. His long fiery red hair hung loosely on his left side made him look rather regal and his finely chiseled physique created a handsome quality in him. No doubt the young man before him was indeed a very good-looking one. Hiashi felt he has seen the young man before, but dismiss it altogether when the young man spoke.

"I'm sure you're wondering why am I visiting you here today, Hiashi-dono?"

Hiashi remained stoic but replied formally, "I understand it has to be something concerning Suna?"

"Very perceptive of you, Hiashi-dono." The young red-haired young Suna bowed slightly before continuing. "I am here in regards about a certain agreement concerning Suna and Konoha."

"And which is that?" Hiashi had a bad feeling about this.

"Future brides for sons of Suna."

Hiashi frowned deeply. "The agreement is between the Hokage and Kazekage, young man. And I do not know why are you seeing me concerning this matter."

"Well Hiashi-dono, I am here in regards concerning this matter and also you," he paused before continuing. "I have come to you here, asking for your daughter's hand in marriage. News have reached that your daughter is of marriageable age is it not, Hiashi-dono?"

Hiashi ticked. "You're referring to my eldest daughter?"

"Hai," he bowed slightly. "Hinata-sama."

"Why?" Hiashi could feel his blood pressure rising up. _How dare this young man came up to me and asking for Hinata's hand in marriage without properly introducing himself?!_

The young man raised his hand up in pacifying the Hyuuga Head. "I know you must be enraged by all this without knowing who am I, Hiashi-dono. But before you say anything, let me introduce my humble self to you, Head of the Estimable Hyuuga Clan."

"Darn right you are," Hiashi glared as he crossed his arms across his expansive chest.

"My name is Touga, and I am the eldest son of my clan in Suna. We're also among the oldest clan existed within the Five Shinobi Nations and we're able to trace back our ancestry lines to where we originated."

"How will that interest me, young man? As you have yet to introduce your Clan and yourself with proper introduction." Hiashi's steely gaze emanated coolly against the long red-haired young noble.

His brilliant pale blue eyes looked at Hiashi solemnly. "It will interest you alright, Hiashi-dono, for I am Hirryuu Touga of the Hirryuu Clan, Wielder of the Hirryuu's Somaringan, descendents of the ancient Hyuuga's Byakugan."

**SLAAMMM!!**

Hiashi slammed his right hand down onto his table thus breaking it in two.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Hiashi's Byakugan flared ominously at the calm looking young man with long flowing red hair, who dared to come before him without any shame and dared to ask for his baby girl's hand in marriage? Knowing full well the wrath and hatred of the Hyuugas against blood traitors. Against the Hirryuu Clan.

**-TBC-**


	14. A Clan's Secret Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto….**

**A/N: THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS FIC BEFORE, PLS RE-READ AGAIN FROM THE BEGINNING COZ I'VE RE-EDITED THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS….If there's any mistake, pls let me know ya?? Thanx a lot!**

**Warning: Bad language, bad grammar…..**

* * *

**Chibi Outtake:**

**Chouji: With the coming of the holiday seasons, all Chibis are off-duty from any outtakes until further notice.**

**Shikamaru: This is going to be troublesome…**

**Ino: Just say the damn thing, Shika!!**

**Shikamaru: The poll for who gets Hinata-chan will officially close by 30th March 2009, for those who have not voted, please do so….and fyi, Sasuke is leading the polls followed closely by Gaara and Itachi….oh man, what a drag….**

* * *

**Recap:**

"_My name is Touga, and I am the eldest son of my clan in Suna. We're also among the oldest clan existed within the Five Shinobi Nations and we're able to trace back our ancestry lines to where we originated from."_

"_How will that interest me, young man? As you have yet to introduce your Clan and yourself with proper introduction." Hiashi's steely gaze emanated coolly against the long red-haired young noble._

_His brilliant pale blue eyes looked at Hiashi solemnly. "It will interest you alright, Hiashi-dono, for I am Hirryuu Touga of the Hirryuu Clan, Wielder of the Hirryuu's Somaringan, descendents of the ancient Hyuuga's Byakugan."_

_**SLAAMMM!!!**_

_Hiashi slammed his right hand down onto his table thus breaking it in two._

"_HOW DARE YOU!!" Hiashi's Byakugan flared ominously at the calm looking young man with long flowing red-hair who dared to come before him and asked for his baby girl's hand in marriage, knowing full well the wrath of the Hyuugas against blood traitors. Against the Hirryuu Clan._

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: A CLAN'S SECRET PART 1**

Hinata cocked her head sideways, looking adorably cute.

_Cute?? I must be delusional…._ Gaara couldn't believe he even used such word. _Cute_ are for cutesy things, like kittens, puppies and little girls but most certainly, _not_ women.

Gaara frowned deeply.

To Sabaku no Gaara, women were categorized in two categories; those he can bed and those he can't.

Those he took to bed are usually the ones described as 'beautiful', 'strong', 'seducingly sexy' and most importantly, 'willingly' and 'independent' women. Gaara doesn't care for meek and shy, he couldn't even be bothered by those. He'd prefer to go straight to the point and not beating around the bush.

Courting was never his thing and he never seemed to have the time for such hassle.

Those under 'forbidden territories' are those who did not make it into the first category. Gaara was and _is_ simply not interested if the women presented to him is not at par to his level of expectations. And yes, he has to admit, he's just a typical stereotypical male who would prefer body and looks compared to other things. Just trying to keep it as simple as possible and Gaara does indeed have tastes and opinion irregardless to how chauvinistic he was.

Simply put, he doesn't give a damn about others' opinion. And is hell proud of it.

Stealing sideway glances at his hostess, he noted how large her pale lavender tinted eyes looked at him curiously as they both walked together, very much aware of the uneasiness between them. Gaara folded his hands across his chest and inhaled deeply. Trying to make the situation less tense as it already have.

_She's not even near beautiful. What an obviously plain young woman to be an heiress._ He observed.

"Gaara-sama, I hope you don't mind me asking, but how is Suna's economic development have been going on?" Hinata asked. "Since the agreement with our clan last year, the harvest ought to have bring some importance to Suna?"

Gaara was surprised.

"What is it, Gaara-sama?"

"You did not stutter." It was not even a question.

Hinata blushed slightly. "Oh…would you rather me…to stutter?"

"No."

"Hai."

"I meant I'm surprised that you stutter most of the time but when you asked me about the harvest import from Konoha, I was surprised that you did not stutter."

Hinata blushed even darker and smiled softly. "I think its because when I am thinking something as serious as…Clan business or…shinobi mission, I will not stutter."

"Shinobi mission? Are you still active, Hinata-sama?"

"Of course Gaara-sama

"Are you with the ANBU then?"

Hinata smiled gently. "What do you think, Gaara-sama?"

Gaara chuckled at her boldness. "You certainly know how to surprise me, Hinata-sama."

"Aaahhh….such a surprise is good for a shinobi. Always expect the unexpected. Isn't that what a good shinobi must always know at first hand?"

Gaara surprisingly smiled. The young woman beside him now has turned more acute and alert, compared to before. Even her intonation sounded more serious and confident. Very sharp and sensitive to her surroundings, Gaara hid a smile.

"You are definitely ANBU."

"How can you be sure?"

"I have my own ways."

"Ways of Suna is different than Konoha."

"Hai, but it is still the ways of a shinobi."

"True, but you can never be too sure."

"How sure do you think I am?"

"Call it a women's intuition."

"Aaahhh….now we're talking sexist talks."

"It is not sexist, Gaara-sama."

"Is it not?" Gaara seemed more entertained than before. Who would've thought that a mousey young girl beside him could retort like a professional debater?

"Not unless you concede to a women's intuition."

"That is hardly fair for the men in general, Hinata-sama."

"What is it that is not fair, Gaara-sama?" Hinata turned to face him. Her pale eyes hardened.

"Oh, I guess I must have touched a sensitive issue there."

"I think that has confirmed it," Hinata sighed.

"Confirmed what, Hinata-sama?"

"That all men are generally sexists."

"If that is the case, all women are bigots then."

Hinata whipped over and faced him. "That is a very _very_ sexist remark, Gaara-sama."

"What is it sexist about, Hinata-sama?" Gaara remained calm. "You proclaimed all men are sexist and then calling us 'unfair', so I deemed women are hypocrites as well."

"That is salacious," Hinata frowned.

"I find it not," Gaara turned towards her and moved closer. "I find them….weaker."

Hinata glared at him.

"Do you think all women are weak then?"

"Every single one," Gaara half-lied. "With the exception of my sister, she's pretty terrifying."

Hinata smiled, "Yes, I do believed Shika-kun ever mentioned several times about it. Actually, most of the times."

"Then he spoke the truth," Gaara remained calm.

"So, its only Temari-chan that you think is not weak?"

"I would have also add your Hokage, but the way she immersed herself in sake sort of changed my thoughts about her."

"But she's Sakura-chan's sensei," Hinata objected. She simply could not understand why would Gaara say Tsunade weak considering she's one of the legendary Sannin. It simply confuses her.

_Perhaps he's more arrogant than I thought._ Hinata said to herself, contemplating the egoistic red-haired kazekage in her mind.

"That is just my personal opinion, Hinata-sama. You don't necessarily have to tell her that," Gaara frowned, wondering if Hinata would tell Tsunade about their little conversation. And if Tsunade knew about this, she would've make him drink sake with her all night!

Gaara shivered in fear, remembering that one outing that he, Naruto and Tsunade went on a drinking spree…..it was one hell of a night he'll never ever forget.

"Nobody in their right mind will challenge Tsunade-sama to a drink. Its not worth the morning hangover."

Hinata chuckled. _He's afraid of her alright…_

_Hmmm…._ Gaara thought to himself as his thoughts now wonder to his Hime-sama….

Hinata wondered who is the other woman is…..

_How can I tell him that??_ Hinata was twisting the hem of her kimono sleeves. The feeling of guilt still deeply embedded within her. How can she tell the Kazekage of Suna that she had seen him being intimate with his lover? And how is she going to apologise to him without starting a war?

Hinata could feel her blood pressure on high levels whenever she thought about it, and worst, with him just walking beside her, Hinata just wished for the ground to swallow her up and save her the embarrassment!

By the time they both reached one of Hinata's gardens, Gaara took a seat on the marble bench and indicate Hinata to take a seat beside him.

Hinata just stood about two feet away from him.

Gaara could still feel her discomfort and his aquamarine pools looked slightly regretful at the young Heiress before him, "I would like to apologise to you, Hinata-sama."

"Eehhh??" Hinata looked at him in surprised.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "You've been saying that quite a lot lately."

"Oh," Hinata lifted a hand to her lips and she bowed again. "Gomen."

"Stop bowing." Gaara frowned in annoyance. "And stop apologizing. Its not even your fault."

"Ha…ha..hai." Hinata was very much embarrassed and went back to stuttering and Gaara sighed, having to deal with a stuttering girl.

"I just want to apologise," Gaara said. "For any….inconvenience you may feel regarding tha…tha…_that_ night."

Hinata willed herself not to faint. Not after all she had been through to get to where she is, only to faint before Gaara.

"I can understand how embarrassed you are as of right now, Hinata-sama and I hope you will forget that incident and to never mention it to others. I would appreciate that you would keep this strictly between us?"

Hinata nodded her head. "I understand….as…as….well, Kazekage-sama."

"Hn."

Hinata turned and face the small koi pond and said, "You….don't have to worry about anything, Gaara-sama. I won't say or breathe a word to anyone." She turned to face him and smiled gently. "Besides, I have already forgotten about it."

Gaara didn't know why, but he felt that he could trust her. Nodding his head in understanding, he looked at her. His clear aquamarines were searching onto her face for something fake or malicious, but he could not detect anything false about the plain young woman before him. Everything about this young woman before him seemed so….unreal? Gaara ponder whether or not, Hinata is who she seemed to be, because all his life, he was surrounded by people who fear him, casted him away with hatred. And when he became Kazekage, those hypocrites now grovel at his feet like begging dogs. It annoyed Gaara to no end, and as much as he wanted to kill those leeches of hypocrites, he could not. Not because he didn't want to, but because of a promise he made to himself when he finally had a friend in Naruto.

He promised himself a change. A change for the better. Not only for himself, but for his people, by earning their respect. To earn their love would be a far greater challenge, but respect was enough for Gaara. Until the Akatsuki incident, and his revival, the only thing he thought that he would never ever achieve in his lifetime, proved false. He finally earned the love of his people, that was more than enough for Gaara, who lived to protect his village and being given a second chance at life.

Naruto is one friend he knew he could trust outside of Konoha. And surprisingly, Gaara felt that he could trust this weak Hyuuga before him.

"I do not know why, perhaps Naruto is good for my soul," Gaara said calmly and gaze at the young Hyuuga Heiress. "But I feel that I can trust you Hinata-sama."

Hinata beamed him a brilliant smile.

For a moment, Gaara felt his heart jumped at the sight of Hinata smiling at him. A warm feeling starting to envelop him when he started to recall a familiar feeling he remembered when he was a child. Though she may not be the most beautiful woman he has ever seen, but something about her smile that warms him up. Deep within his cold heart, Gaara felt a slight thudding.

He clutched his chest slightly.

"Gaara-sama! Are you alright?" Hinata gasped. Kneeling beside him, she laid a hand on his chest.

Gaara turned slightly towards her. He felt the pulling of his heart was stronger than before, it was a very strong feeling.

Hinata blushed slightly, at their close proximity, but brushed aside as she used her medical knowledge and apply it to the Godaime Kazekage. "Let me help you, Gaara-sama."

"I think its nothing seri…."

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" a young Hyuuga branch maid came running towards them.

"Oh, Hatsumi-chan," Hinata bowed gracefully which did not escape from Gaara's observation. "What is the matter? Is something wrong?"

"Its….Its…your father, Hi..Hi…nata-sama!" Hatsumi was trying to catch her breath.

"Otou-sama?" Hinata gasped and activated her bloodline limit, the Byakugan. "Otou-sama!! Hatsumi-chan, please inform the Hokage," Hinata exclaimed before turning to Gaara and apologised.

"Sumimasen Gaara-sama," Hinata bowed apologetically. "But apparently something has happened and…"

"Its alright Hinata-sama," Gaara stood up impassively. "It doesn't seem to be anything that serious, Hinata-sama. Only that your father has killer intent upon the other unfortunate soul."

Hinata sighed. "It must be someone asking my hand in marriage. Again." She whispered softly, clutching her hands together.

Gaara's expression broke into a slight smile. "Come Hinata-sama, I will walk you to your father."

"Arigatou Gaara-sama," Hinata bowed slightly.

"Stop with the bowing."

"I…can't."

"Why not?"

"Its…customary."

"Tch."

Hinata giggled.

Gaara frowned at her. He wasn't used to be laughed or giggled at….well, all except Temari of course.

"Oh…you reminded me of….someone."

"Hn."

Hinata giggled again. _Gaara-sama is no different than Sasuke-kun. I wonder if both of them are…..Oh…stop that!_ Hinata mentally scolded herself_. I ought not to be thinking about the Kazekage like this! This is wrong! Wrong!_

Hinata's cheeks were burning. She quickly raised her hands towards her burning cheeks and shook her head in denial.

Gaara turned to look at the flushed Heiress. He could not help but smile at her suddenly. She seemed awfully….adorable? Gaara smirked to himself. There is no way he could think someone as mousey as _her_ being more than adorable.

_Mouse. Is. Not. Cute. They are rodents! And why am I thinking about rodents?_ Gaara shaking his head. Being in Konoha seem to trouble him more than ever. He couldn't remember when was the last time he was this…. inconsequential before. Remembering the Hyuuga sitting beside him, Gaara noticed the flush look on her face.

"Do you always blush like that, Hinata-sama?" Gaara asked all of a sudden as they both walked pass through the gardens.

"Eeehhh??"

"Forgive me for being blunt, then. But I am curious," Gaara admitted. "Suna women do not blush shyly not because they don't want to, but women in Suna were more direct and outcome compared to women in Konoha." Gaara realized that Konoha have various types of emotional display, unlike Suna. Suna is more rigid and is a custom-dictated culture with everything seemed to be monotonous and dull. Almost every building in Suna are of the same colour whilst in Konoha, it seemed to be bursting with myriads of colours and shapes, bringing variety and diversity.

Gaara was envious. Even the Hyuuga Household seemed more colourful than his current residential home, the Sand Palace.

Hinata smiled warmly towards him. "You remind me of my friend, Sai-kun."

"Sai?" Gaara looked partly surprised. He has met this Sai fellow when Naruto introduced him a few years ago. "The one looked like the Uchiha?"

"Hai," Hinata smiled gently. "He is truly a funny person without realizing it."

"How can I be the same as him when I am not funny?" Gaara was slightly miffed to be compared to another shinobi of lower rank. Worst….to be compared to the Uchiha…..

"And how can I be compared to someone of lowly stature."

Hinata blinked for a moment before she smiled a little. "Sai-kun is _not_ of lowly stature, Kazekage-sama, he was a member of ROOT ANBU and captain of his own squad."

Gaara looked impassive and crossed his arms across his lean chest. Still slightly annoyed to be compared to the Uchiha lookalike.

Hinata continued, "Well, you and Sai-kun have limited understanding of human relationships and are most curious about it. However, the difference is that, you are able to experience various emotions, but Sai-kun is unable to."

Gaara agreed, "I guess you're right. He is rather odd."

"Yes," she agreed. "He does say the darndest thing though." Hinata smiled softly. _He's not so bad….once you get used to him._

"But I disagree with you Hinata-sama that I am to be compared to the Uchiha," Gaara turned to her with a slight hiss when mentioning 'Uchiha'.

Hinata hid her smile and ignored Gaara's attempt to provoke her.

"A…anou Gaara-sama?"

"Hn."

"May I ask a question?"

"Hai, Hinata-sama."

"How many ANBUs did you bring with you here to Konoha?"

Gaara frowned. "Why the need to know, Hinata-sama?"

_Oh no….I can't tell him the truth!_ Hinata flushed slightly, hoping that Gaara could give her some answers and at the same time, she didn't want to be that obvious.

"Ne, I…I…am preparing dinner for tonight, and I didn't know how many ANBUs are with you, only that there are four of them."

"Hai."

"Huh?"

"There are only four."

"Four?"

"Hai."

"No more than four?"

"Do you need me to write that down for you, Hinata-sama?" Gaara went sarcastic.

"O…o…okay," Hinata murmured softly, slightly flinching away from him.

Gaara was too irritated to notice the look of sadness etched on Hinata's face.

_So, Ouji-sama….is…not….here. He broke….his…his….promise._ Hinata bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying. _I should have known….he…he…..doesn't…like…me….._

Hinata's line of thoughts were broken when a Hyuuga branch member ran towards her in frantic. "Hinata-sama! Hiashi-sama is fighting with one of our Suna guest!"

"What?!" Both Hinata and Gaara exclaimed and hastened their pace.

* * *

**An hour later:**

"I hope you have a very good explanation to this," Tsunade glared hotly at the icy looking yet ruffled up Hiashi and a slightly bruised Touga. "A very good one indeed."

Hatsumi managed to locate the Hokage who was in the midst of discussion with the Elders concerning Suna's proposals when the matter was brought to her attention. Under Tsunade's orders, Hinata sat on her left while on her right was the impassive Gaara and three main Hyuuga Elders sat at the side of the room. Both Hiashi and Touga sat right in the middle, facing the pretty much angry looking Kages.

Hiashi refused to look at the long-haired young man sitting about a foot away from him.

Gaara turned his look towards the immobile Touga. "Do you have anything to say about this, Touga?"

Touga shook his head and bowed apologetically. "I would not speak anything unless Hyuuga-dono permits me."

"I want to know _who_ started attacking who first? Is it that very difficult for the two of you to answer me?" Tsunade demanded, frowning hatefully at the two stubborn men who purportedly had ruined her afternoon nap.

"Witnesses to the fight said that no knew who attacked first, but from the fight, it was Hiashi-sama who did all the attacking and the Suna guest was going all the way defending," Shizune reported.

"Why did you attack one of my subjects, Hiashi-sama?" Gaara asked, referring Touga as one of his people.

"I did not attack your people, Gaara-sama," Hiashi replied. "It was merely on the basis of self-preservation," he glared hatefully at the young man beside him. There was no way Hiashi is going to communicate with him and everyone could see the utter displeasure etched on Hiashi's once stoic expression. Even Hinata wondered what ever did Touga did to get on her father's most evil side? The last time she remembered her father was this menacing was when she was four years old and was almost gotten kidnapped by Cloud nins that eventually cost the life of her uncle, Hizashi.

"Self-preservation? What the hell do you mean by 'self-preservation'??" Tsunade bellowed sarcastically. "This isn't the time for you to get all legally technical with me, Hiashi! You could very much cause another war here with Sunagakure and we can't afford to have war going on when there's Orochimaru out there waiting to strike any time. Then there's that _Akatsuki_ who's going after all the jinchuurikis and waiting to strike at Konoha. I have enough problems now on my hand and I don't need another one! If I have to beat it out of you, by Kami I will!" Tsunade slammed her hand onto the table until it broke into two.

Shizune bit her sleeves.

Hiashi mentally calculate the cost of the table.

Hinata sighed.

Touga and the rest sweatdropped.

"That is going to cost, Hokage-sama." Hiashi remained impassive. "Its pure teak wood."

"You can get teak wood here in Konoha, Hiashi," Tsunade reasoned.

Hiashi glowered. "That teak wood table is more than five hundred years old, Hokage-sama."

"We'll find you a five hundred year old tree and carved it out then!" she yelled back.

"Ano…Tsunade-sama," Shizune began. "All trees above one hundred years old are protected in the forest reserve under the Forest Reservation Act and all forms of lumbering are prohibited under the Act."

Everyone fell silent.

"Charge it to the Council then," Tsunade growled.

"But Tsunade-sama!" Shizune was about to object when Hiashi interrupt.

"It will be my pleasure," Hiashi replied icily.

_Is his face made out of solid granite?_ Tsunade twitched. "You Hyuuga men are all made of ice, no wonder your sex life are dull beyond mentioning."

Shizune wished to die.

Hinata twitched, afraid to look at her father.

Gaara and the others twitched at the brash female Hokage.

"Why the hell am I surrounded by stubborn fools called 'men'??" Tsunade was getting more irritated by the minute. Ignoring the offended glances directed towards her. "You can't get a real man nowadays, you're all a bunch of wussies!"

Hinata noticed the tension inside the room is beginning to heat up, thinking a fast way out, she turned towards Tsunade and bowed forward and slightly in a very ladylike manner of a noble woman. "Tsunade-sama, may I request your permission to treat my father's wounds?" Hinata asked in her gentle voice. "Perhaps his wounds have severed his train of thoughts and deemed my father to respond very unwisely."

All eyes were on the petite young woman with indigo tinted hair.

"Go ahead, Hinata. Trying to get through to your old senile father is going to take more than just a jackhammer," Tsunade drowned another cup of sake.

Hiashi twitched.

Hinata smiled softly before proceeding towards her father, she knelt by his side and took a small leather wrapped pouch from the confines of her kimono. She unrolled them and took out a small white coloured medic tub and a roll of bandages. Without asking, Hinata took her father's wounded arm in her hands and started to dab his wounds with medications.

Everyone wonder how is the small petite young woman is going to make her father talk?

Dealing with a Hyuuga is like talking to a brick wall, and Hyuuga Hiashi is known to be a very stubborn and a hard-headed man to deal with.

All the while, Hinata kept quiet and the only sound is the sound of Hinata capped and uncapped some bottles and smaller tubes before cutting some gauze bandages. All eyes were on her now, even the elusive Touga.

Touga gave a small smile when Hinata raise her head and met his gaze.

Everyone notice the little gesture until they heard a small growling noise.

"I would appreciate it if you'd keep your traitorous Hirryuu eyes to yourself, blood traitor," Hiashi glared openly at the young Touga.

Hiashi hissed when all of a sudden, Hinata forcefully dabbed a greenish coloured cream onto his arm. "Are you putting that witchhazel cream, Hinata? You know I don't like witchhazel?"

Hinata ignored him and continue to dab the green cream around his other wounds. Hiashi could feel an extreme stinging pain that dug deep into his skin.

Tsunade was smiling lasciviously.

Hinata took another small ceramic container then put on her medic gloves before taking out a pair of small portable steel tongs. She then peeled open the lid of the container, surprisingly it was made of aluminium steel foil that got the audience around surprised. With the steel tongs, Hinata took out a small piece of black oily leaf and laid it on a small ceramic bowl before mixing it with some diluted sake.

"Is that?" Tsunade wondered.

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Hinata bowed gracefully and proceed to grind the mixture with a small white mortar.

"I'm surprised you know how to use it, Hinata," Tsunade smiled.

"The benefits of having studying extensive herbology, Tsunade-sama."

The mixture caused a disgusting smell permeated the room and resorted to several figures excusing themselves from further inhaling the nauseating fumes. Only Tsunade, Hinata and surprisingly Gaara seemed to be immune to the ghastly fumes that smelt pretty familiar to rotten fish innards.

Hiashi blanched. _How about if I pretend to pass out??_ Hiashi contemplated, but when he looked at Touga looking at his precious little girl like some predator, he growled in animosity.

Touga gave a slight look of worry and wondered thoughtfully if Hinata is going to put some of those horrid smelling mixture on him? Touga had a lot of things running through his mind by now.

When Hinata was done, she took a small bottle of water and filled the small ceramic bowl. A pale greenish-greyish smoke filled the small bowl and had a very strong odour that gotten Hiashi blanched further. A few seconds later, the foul odour was replaced with a very sweet yet pungent smell.

"Errr….Hinata, what are you using, child?" Hiashi couldn't help but ask.

Hinata remained silent.

The silence was awkward to everyone. Particularly to Hiashi, and Hiashi abhors the silent treatment he is receiving from his daughter.

"Its mandrake leaves, Hiashi," Tsunade provided him the answer. "You'll be fine after this, the pain is only a little but you'll survive." She chuckled maliciously. _Oh yes…you will survive…._

Hiashi took a deep breath when Hinata dabbed his wound with the mandrake leave mixture. His reaction was a deep intake of breath, eyes widened and for a minute of silence, it was soon replaced by a high bellow no one would've thought the Hyuuga Head could produce.

* * *

"What was that sound?" Lee asked, necking at the source of the awful sound.

"That is the sound of troublesome, Lee," Shikamaru yawned. "C'mon, help me with this new desk the Hokage broke last week."

* * *

Hiashi could not help himself any longer, his breathing was deep and heavy. "I am alright, Hinata." Hinata hovered protectively over her father, her worried expression clearly evident on her pale face.

"Are you sure, Otou-sama?" Hinata wiped her father's with a cloth.

"You're lucky I was around, or else you'd be visiting your late wife and brother by now," Tsunade grinned widely. "Suck it in Hiashi and be a man."

Then he glared ominously at the Godaime Hokage. "May I remind you _who_ almost died?"

"Or maybe I was a little bit off with the 'little' there," Tsunade admitted with a malicious smirk.

"Very much off," Hiashi muttered. "Like your age."

"Did you say something, Hiashi?" Tsunade asked him threateningly.

"Nothing, Hokage-sama."

Hinata kept quiet but his glare went back to the long-haired Touga.

Without turning to face Touga, Hiashi muttered darkly, "You do not need my permission to tell your tale, blood traitor. Your presence offends me to the core and your traitorous kinds disgust me."

"Hiashi…," Tsunade was running out of patience.

"My apologies to the Kazekage-sama and to his fellow countrymen," Hiashi bowed slightly. "If my fellow guests understand some way of our past and history, I implore you to understand my situation, our situation here….in the Hyuuga Clan." He paused briefly, catching his breath.

"Treachery has never been on good side with the Hyuugas and we are known to be irrevocably loyal, but the act of treachery from the Hirryuu have marred that very idea and concept by betraying our family and everything that holds sacred within the Hyuuga Clan."

Gaara sighed resignedly. He knew this is a very tricky situation. He knew of Touga's ancestry, but he underestimated the wrath coming from the Hyuuga Clan Leader.

_Damn it! By the time that old man finishes talking, Tsunade's going to be a bitch to deal with._ Gaara observed the now serious looking Hokage. Turning to look at his subordinate, Gaara frowned at Touga's intentions. He knew Touga was one of the eligible young men for the matchmaking, but he did not realized Touga's chosen bride.

_Damn it! Its definitely going to be a bitch talking to Tsunade later…._ Gaara cussed again.

"My apologies to Hyuuga-sama if it offends you, but I would never expect this would happen," Gaara replied calmly.

Everyone turned their eyes on Gaara.

"I have no knowledge that my subordinate would chose to approach the Head of the Hyuuga Clan and host to my entourage," Gaara looked calm. "My sincerest apologies on behalf of Sunagakure, Hiashi-dono."

Hiashi still look like a bear with a sore paw.

"However, I would very much appreciate it if you were not to directly attacked one of my retainers and personal bodyguard in the near future," Gaara's aquamarine eyes gazed coolly against Hiashi's pale ones. "I do not take too keenly on personal attacks."

"_Personal_ attacks remains _personal_, Kazekage-sama," Hiashi replied, his eyes maintained its icy depths. "The Hyuuga Edict was given to all Hyuugas when the blood traitors left Konoha to join the other side. And we Hyuugas do not forget such treachery and betrayal."

"What is done cannot be undone, Hyuuga-sama and they are now _my_ people, citizens of Sunagakure. What happened in the past is beyond our control and time, and the war has long ended. Are we still enemies to Konoha then?"

"Is that a request or a command, Kazekage-sama?" It was Tsunade's turn to retort. She did not like how this so-called negotiations going on between Hiashi and Gaara.

Gaara knew he wouldn't win against Tsunade because the odds were against him.

"Very well," Gaara nodded his head. "But I demand an explanation. I am not judgmental, but I must know why in order to justify my actions if I am to let this lie." He looked at Hiashi. "Your explanation on 'blood traitors' is not sufficient for me to justify my actions later, Hiashi-dono." Gaara then looked at Tsunade, "This will definitely reach the ears of my Council, Tsunade-sama and mind you, most of them still belonged to the world where my late-father reigns and admired. These are ruthless men….ambitious men if you must know. Greed is what motivates them, and war satiates their need for power. They will take every opportunity they can to take revenge on Konoha."

"And how about you, Gaara?" Tsunade questioned him back. "Where is your stand in this?"

Gaara sighed deeply, "Truthfully speaking, we're in deep shit hole." Looking at Touga. "Even if Touga refuse to admit the truth, those old bastards back in Suna have ways to extract the truth without him knowing it."

"You have one shit of a Council, Gaara."

"Yeah, old fucking bastards."

Tsunade burst out laughing. "You got a bunch of old bastards and don't know what to do?" She leered at him. "Lets make a trade, Gaara," she grinned. "I'll exchange your councilmen for Danzou."

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at the suggestion.

"He's one of Tsunade's Advisory Council member." Shizune explained.

"Yeah, he's the constant pain to three hokage's in his lifetime and nobody seem to know how to get rid a parasite like him," Tsunade snorted. "Heck! I bet if my grandpa's alive, he wouldn't be able to stand that offhanded withering prick of a bastard."

"Tsunade-sama…." Shizune warned and smiled apologetically to the others.

Hinata winced at the Hokage's choice of language. Looking around, she saw the three Hyuuga Elders convening amongst themselves while Tsunade and Shizune were having their own private arguments. That leaves her father, Touga and Gaara. And by the looks of those three, it was definitely not 'friendly'.

"Permission to speak," Hinata queried, looking between her father and Tsunade, thus breaking the dissention.

"Hn." Hiashi grunted.

"Permission granted," Tsunade nodded her head.

"Hai," Hinata bowed slightly again. Looking at the crowds, "I suggest that we adjourned to a safer location before we further discuss this matter, somewhere more private and secure. I am sure the Hyuuga Elders would prefer somewhere with higher level of secrecy as this may include Clan matters."

Everyone ponder at Hinata's suggestion.

Even Gaara was surprised at Hinata's quick action in neutralizing the heated situation.

"Hinata is right," Hiashi finally said. "If a justification is what the Kazekage wants in order to avoid another shinobi war, then so be it." Looking around at everybody and finally his sights settled on Gaara. "If you _want_ to know why the Hyuugas cannot forgive blood traitors? Then, you will have your truth, Kazekage-sama."

"Its 'needs', Hiashi-dono," Gaara corrected him. "Please refrain from putting words into my mouth."

Hiashi was about to object when one of the elders stood up.

Wearing a typical white and dark grey male Hyuuga tunic with gold and silver linings, a matching hakama pants, stood up shakily from his cushioned seat. "Hiashi! Stop this! This is forbidden!"

"It is my decision to tell, Hiro jii-sama," Hiashi replied, fixing his stare at the oldest looking Hyuuga Elder. "And the time has come as well."

"It is not for them to know, Hiashi. Outsiders must never ever know about this," another elder stood up besides Elder Hiro. Dressed in light grey priestess attire with green lining, she is the only female elder out of the three.

"Himeka-shishou, my apologies to you and to the Religious Sect," Hiashi bowed to her. "This is a matter of urgency which I felt it is Time."

The elderly woman sighed. "Has that Time approaches, yet Hiashi?"

"I'm afraid this is it, Himeka-shishou," Hiashi bowed.

"Wait!" Tsunade looked between Hiashi and the three Elders. "You have a religious sect within the Clan?"

Hiashi sighed.

"Great, now clan secrets are no more clan secrets," the third Elder replied sarcastically. This one wore a similar outfit to Elder Hiro, except his linings were red and yellow.

"Himura," Elder Himeka chided and turned to Tsunade. "All will be revealed in due time, Hokage-sama."

"I thought the Hyuuga Clan has a few elected priests and priestesses to care for the shrines and temples within the Hyuuga Compound, but I would never expect a Religious Sect," Tsunade frowned at them, looking highly suspicious. "Especially someone of your caliber, Himeka-sama."

"It is my duty to my Clan, Hokage-sama," Himeka bowed slightly towards Tsunade.

"Is this a cult problem, Tsunade-sama?" Gaara asked. "I've had my share of cult activities, if you require any assistance?"

"No thank you, Gaara-sama," Elder Himeka smiled serenely. "Our Religious Sect has nothing to do with sacrificial victims or blood drinking. And yes, I know about your problem with the demon worshippers you're having in your country, Gaara-sama."

"You know about _them_?" Gaara looked surprised.

"We do," Elder Himura retorted. "Why don't you ask that blood traitor about them? He would've known about them too. And very closely I'd say."

Gaara turned to Touga.

Touga sighed deeply, "It's a long story, Kazekage-sama. A very long one."

Elder Himeka turned to everyone, "If Hiashi says it is Time, then we shall not come in between. What must be done, must come to pass."

"You're talking cryptic again, Himeka," Himura grinned cheekily.

"You provoked me, Himura."

While the others were watching the banter between the Elders, Gaara noticed Hiashi's solemn expression, it seemed to him that the older man is deep in thought.

Hinata, Tsunade and Shizune looked completely baffled.

* * *

Hiashi felt something was undeniably wrong, but he couldn't think what was it. All he could do was glare at the two offending males sitting not far away from him.

One, there is the blood traitor.

The other, a former host for a tailed-beast.

Somehow, he could not fathom something else was missing. Remembering back his childhood, he remembered a certain story about the Hyuuga ancestry. It was of course a myth, but nobody knew the entire story. Except for Elder Himeka, who was his personal teacher, overseeing his studies in religious texts and ancient scriptures of their Mother-Goddess, Amaterasu.

Something was bothering Hiashi, but he could not remember what it was. Looking outside the window, daylight is slowly fading and night….

Night….

Knight…..

"The fallen knight."

Hiashi looked up. _Kami-sama….Is it already?...._

* * *

"Hiashi," Tsunade began, wondering about Hiashi's condition. He's been thinking a lot for a couple of minutes.

"Otou-sama," Hinata murmured.

Hiashi turned to look at his daughter and then to the rest in the room. "Oh? Yes, I'm fine. Just a little winded. Too many things have occurred in one day which took me by surprise."

Hinata scooted herself closer to her father. For a brief moment, Hinata noticed how much he aged when he's deep in thought.

"We need you to take an oath," Elder Hiro said, looking at their Suna guest and also their Hokage and her assistant.

"Oath?" Tsunade questioned. "This is getting absurd."

"Yes," Elder Hiro nodded his head. "An equal exchange."

"Very well," Gaara agreed. "How about Touga?"

The three Elders looked at each other. All had different expressions on their faces.

"The blood traitor would've already known the history of our Clan, and since he's here, technically he will have to take the oath as well," Hiashi replied.

"I object!!" Elder Himura disagreed. "Why should we include him?"

"He knows where this conversation is leading to, Himura jii-sama. And besides, he has a role to play," Hiashi sighed, feeling a deep migraine approaching.

"A player?" Elder Himeka asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I am not!" Touga objected vehemently. "I do _not_ play around!" Turning to Hinata, he looked apologetically. "You must believe me, Hinata-san."

"Eeeehhhh!!" Hinata gasped.

"Elder Himeka did not mean it that way, blood traitor," Hiashi replied icily. "She meant your _position_ as an individual. Here."

"Gomenasai Himeka-sama," Touga apologised, bowing deeply before the Elder Himeka.

Looking at the others around, Hiashi explained, "Once you all sworn to an oath, all will be revealed to you. This is the requirement requested from the Elders."

"This oath," Tsunade asked. "Is it some sort of binding jutsu?"

Elder Himeka smiled, "Tis something much stronger than that, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade frowned, not liking it one bit.

"The Hyuuga Elders have no intention on hurting anyone who is willing to hear the Truth," Himeka began. "This oath provides some form of safety precaution, not only to us but to you as well."

Gaara looked skeptical.

"Please Gaara-sama," Hinata almost whispered to him. "You can have my word not only as a kunoichi, but also as a Hyuuga and also as the Heiress of this Clan."

"Hinata!" Hiashi looked appalled but Hinata ignored him, worrying more at how the Kazekage would respond.

"Hinata-sama! Please consider your actions!" Touga exclaimed from where he knelt.

Hiashi growled. He didn't like how Touga addressing this daughter. In fact, he despise how Touga even talked to his daughter.

"If it displeases you, I would be willing to receive any punishment you deem worthy to bestow upon me," Hinata bowed before Gaara. "Only please, concede to this request, Gaara-sama!" Hoping he would accept her terms and condition, knowing how important the situation has become, she was counting on Gaara to accept them.

Gaara looked slightly amused.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. Even Hinata blinked at his awkward response.

"Hinata-sama," Gaara began. "Have you noticed the way you talk?"

"Eeehhh??"

"You've been saying that a lot lately," Gaara looking amused at the surprised Hinata.

Hinata blushed slightly. "Go…"

"Very well," Gaara cut her off, refusing to listen to her another round of apologies. "I will make concessions this time. And only this time."

Everybody sighed in relief.

Except one.

And Hyuuga Hiashi does not looked pleased at all.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, and things are getting more serious now…..Just wanna wish everyone a very belated Christmas & Happy New Year~**


End file.
